Mine
by luvmeh8meucan'tchangeme
Summary: In the process of rewrite! I will be back I promise!
1. Once Upon A Time

So this is a rewrite of chapter one. I read it a while ago and saw how confusing it was and realized I needed to redo it. I keep forgetting to post it so I'm doing it now. Its not to different and if you already read it the info is the same its just more explained and stuff.

x x x

Chapter 1 "Once Upon A Time"

Siren's Blared in the distance getting closer and closer with each ragged breath. The could night air coursed through my lungs and dried my already parched throat. My heart was beating so fast, I was scared it would lead the cops right to me. That, or it would burst out of my chest. Both options sounded rather unappealing to me.

I let my hands rest upon my knees as I took two deep breaths. In through my nose out through my mouth. After wiping away the beads of sweat on my forehead I took in my surroundings.

I was safe for now thanks to the secluded area I chose to catch my breath in. The darkness of night should help, at least till I'm ready to run the last four blocks.

For the moment I was in the middle of a small lot, surrounded by over grown vegetation and tall buildings. There was only one way in and one way out.

"Oh Shit!" I muttered. One way in and one way out. Do you know what I just did? I trapped myself.

I would have screamed but that would have been just plain stupid. I settled on kicking a can. Stupid but not as bad. It was rusty old beer can from what I could make out. I sent it flying in the direction of the buildings, and waited for the noise.

There was a loud _Klank_ as the can connected with concrete, but then another sound that followed. The sweetest sound I've heard all day! It was rolling, it was soft and in the distance but the can was rolling. Rolling meant opening.

I _prayed_ that I'd given the can a kick so perfect it found a gap in the wall that could lead me away from here.

Walking towards the buildings were the rusty metal had disappeared, I _hoped_ that I was the only one here.

I ran my hand against the dirty wall of the building searching for... something. Now I was _wishing_ I'd payed better attention to the direction the can had flown.

As if I could, it was so fucking dark I couldn't see shit.

A humorless laugh escaped my lips. _Wishing_, _hoping_, and _praying_. How pathetic! Yet at this point it was the best I could do.

I came really close to screaming Hallelujah when I felt nothing. No rough wall caked with dirt and grime. It was a gap, around four feet in diameter. The space the can had found for me.

I strained my eyes to see further into the space. To say I was hesitant to run into a dark tunnel, not knowing where the hell my own feet were, was the understatement of your life!

I quickly sorted through pro's and con's weighing out my chances. The sound of another siren, closer this time is what made up my mind.

The blood pounding in my ear clogged my brain, and I launched into the alley at full speed. Auto makers would have been astonished by how fast I went from zero to sixty.

I just kept telling my self: 'You need to get back! You just NEED to. It's NOT an option.' That little mantra is what got me through this shitty day. I was still trying to comprehend what the hell happened within the last 24 hours.

I had my arms stretched out in front of me as I ran. If this path led to a dead end I wanted a bit of warning before colliding with a brick wall. Yes, two broken teeth would just be icing on the fucking cake-

"Shit" I more or less growled while I was in mid air falling face first. My jean covered knees and bare arms took the bruit of the fall. I had a uneven piece of asphalt to thank for this undesired introduction with gravity. The denim covering my legs protected my knees from anything but a bruise. I couldn't say the same for my arm. Since I was running like a mummy with my arms in front of me, when I fell my face was safe from meeting glass.

I couldn't see it but from the sharp pain, amount of blood, and crunch beneath my shoes as I stood, it was glass. No doubt some junkies old beer bottle they'd discarded, while high or dunk, possibly booth.

I silently cursed the bitch that left it and kept running. This time I lifted my feet higher into the air and ran with only one arm out front. I probably looked like a total idiot at the moment.

My pace picked up and I thanked everyone and anyone, when I saw the dim shine of a dying street light on the other side of the alley. I guess you could say I saw the light.

Once I got to the edge of the alley I was kinda stuck. I hadn't planned this far and now I didn't know what to do. I stuck my head out and looked left, right, up, down, you name it, I looked it.

I felt like one of those meerkats from Lion king, you know Tamone them. Or the real ones from that Animal Planet show, um what was it called now? Meerkat Manor! With the Whisker family and Flower the leader. That show was a drama.

So my next move. If I crossed the street I could walk through houses and stuff in the residential part of town but If I went the other way I could travel through alleys. With more broken glass to shank my self with. Eh.

Ok residential here I come.

I guess my only option was to run. I couldn't dive into a hole under the ground were no one could get to me like a meerkat. I had no one else to keep watch while I concentrate on one thing at a time. That's why they stay in big groups. Thats why they listen to their leader. Thats-

What the hell am I doing thinking about meerkats? I mentally and physically slapped myself.

The sound of another siren, closer this time sent my pulse pounding. The blood rang in my ears and I took off across the road. All thoughts focused on getting to my destination.

I got to the edge of the block and jumped into someones yard. A large hedge growing at the edge of their property providing good cover to hide in. I doubt there was anyone awake at 2 in the morning. And if they were they were probably not in their yards, on the look out for juvenile delinquents.

I closed my eyes and listened. There were no sirens close by. Just... _heavy breathing?_ I opened my eyes and backed up slowly. There was something out there. I felt something soft hit my thigh. Fear shot through my body, like a strike of lightning. I swear my heart stopped for a second.

I gasped and jumped forward out into the road. I tripped but caught myself. Looking behind I saw a dog. He was a mutt it was to dark to tell what exactly. I could almost see the whites of his eyes, they were so wide. His fur was sticking up in every direction, while he leaned away from me. We scared the shit out of each other!

It took me a split second after that to gather my thoughts and I ran again. There's no way I'm risking a dog bite to go along with my glass cut. I just kept running, applying pressure to my wound. The blood had yet to stop.

I kept running till I realized I had no clue where I was going! Stupid, Stupid! The phrase 'hang out with stupid people and you'll come stupid' -or something like that- is really true. I must have lost half my brain in the last month or so.

It was settled, once I got to were I was going. I'm packing up and leaving, I have a place in mind.

But one thing at a time, right?

Yeah...

This was a different route from the one I had planned but It'll have to do. I'm not completely lost but I don't know what to expect now. I'm not about to go all the way back. I already wasted enough time scaring a dog and wishing I was a meerkat.

I kept to the side walk staying in the darkest corners. I just had to travel down this street, take a left and the small intersection and straight up the main road.

I was just about to turn the corner. Leaving the residential part of this town behind me and enter the business part, were the crucial main road was. That meant more dark alleys.

Before I got there I took my time to reassess the area. You can't be to careful now can you.

It was hard to explain where I was. I didn't even know where I was really. My brain messed up right now. Plus I didn't have contacts or glasses at the moment. After deciding that I would not get night vision in the next five minutes I got up and started to make my way towards the street.

Fuck! There were cops all over the place. Now what!

They were all parked in the middle of the street and in the small parking lot of a sleazy chinese restaurant. A few were on foot patrolling and the others were in their cars. Luckily most were on the opposite sides of the road.

I sighed in frustration and slumped to the ground next to a fence. In the cover of a thick bush that had over grown and left a hallow hiding spot perfect for me. I had to plan this right. One shot to do this and I had to make it count.

Unconsciously I grazed my hand over my knee. It bore the first scar I'd ever received. that was a story for later. No time for reminiscing now.

After five minutes I came up with a plan. It was weak but it would have to do. There was a narrow space between the restaurant structure and the fence that surrounded the property. I could hop the fence and travel along the back. Once I got out on the other side there was small parking area for delivery trucks. If I crossed that tiny opening safely I could climb a ladder on the next building over and get back by traveling on the roof. All the building were connected after that. It would take me right to my destination.

The cops were out front and would never think to look so close. It would be risky but if you have a better idea tell me. I'd love to hear it.

One deep breath... I prepared myself for the task. I was tired in every way possible. Second deep breath... I reminded myself why I needed to risk it. My sister was waiting for me. I could be dead for all she knows. Third deep breath... It was now or never. And when have I ever chosen never.

I stood up. Everything ached. I took caution in crossing the street to the restaurant. That was possibly the most dangerous part. It was clear and wide in the open. I made it to other end and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Most cops were checking the bridge parallel to the restaurant.

The restaurant was surrounded by a rusty oil stained fence. Dead grass and thorny looking weeds were growing along the sorry excuse for metal. The space between the barricade and the building created a narrow ally.

I'd go that way.

I reached the back of the building. Hopping the fence was harder than it should have been. Thanks to this bum arm. The narrow space between structure and fence was big enough to travel along but I had to travel slow.

I was around three feet from the delivery parking strip on the other side of the building. Once I crossed that I'd be on safer ground.

My heart started to pound again for no reason. That was odd. There were no new noises, nothing I could see. Usually I hear of feel fear before I actually see and acknowledge it. There was nothing.

Then suddenly an overwhelming sense of peace washed over me. I took it as a good sign and started to run. I ran right out of the crag like space, and straight into a girl.

It was a hard blow, my torso against hers. We both went flying. I mumbled a string of profanities before landing flat on my back. While she screamed bloody murder.

Damn it. She probably gave me away now. _And_ what the fuck was she doing out at this time a night!

I was on my feet in an instant, so was she.

I could hear foot steps coming towards me but I didn't care. I was face to face with the most beautiful eyes. Even in the dark I could see the clear blue gaze piercing me. I was frozen. No this was impossible. What was she doing here?

"Spencer?" I breathed, just loud enough so she could hear. Recognition sparked in her eyes and her mouth opened slightly. She was shocked. It was written clear on her face. Her beautiful eyes blinked open and close a few times, as if checking to see if this was a dream.

"Ashley?" she said just as softly. If I thought I lost my brain earlier, it was gone now. Clouded and fogged up beyond use for the rest of the night. The foot steps were getting closer and louder but they sounded muted. Everything sounded muted. I felt like I was on another planet, like my own little bubble with Spencer. All thoughts and fears drained out of my mind like water in a sink.

A male figure appeared in the shadows. Slowly coming towards me and my old childhood friend. He was nothing but a dark silhouette behind the girl.

"Spencer? Are you ok" His voice questioned. Fatherly concern was present in his tough police voice. It sent chills through me but I couldn't take my eyes of the blonde.

"Spencer?" his voice was held a twinge of anxiety now. She still didn't respond to him. Our eyes were locked and we'd lost the key. He stepped close and finally came view.

"Oh my god" he breathed out. It was Arthur Carlin, Spencer's father. At one point he was like a father to me too. He froze as well, blinking his eyes a good amount a times. We were all lost in our memories.

His shiny badge on his black uniform was the only thing that snapped me back to reality. He was a cop and I was the culprit. Sure we had history but this was his job he had to do what he had to do.

I could not get caught!

He noticed my realization. He put his arms up as you would to a dangerous animal. His voice was gentle, soothing. "Ashley it's ok... just-"

A low menacing growl cut him off. A blur of something came charging out of the alley. It growled deep in his throat letting out a few sharp barks of warning. I backed up slowly. The waist high object lunged towards Arthur and Spencer Carlin. It was a fake lunge but Spencer screamed anyways.

There was screaming and barking and shouting. And soon more foot steps were making their way over to us. My brained cleared just enough for me to realize I had to get the hell out of here. I used this as my escape, and ran.

I ran back the way I came with only three things on my mind...

Run, and don't stop.

Thank you dog!

And Spencer Carlin...

x x x

Thanks for reading and once again this was just a rewrite. Sorry if it looked like an update. If I do take long to update and have a reason I'll post it on my profile so you can check that for news.


	2. A Sweet Escape

A/N: Thank you so so so much for the awesome reviews. I'm going to continue the story now that I know people like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It provides a few explanations more to come. I just have to tell you the reason I'm so happy with this is because a little while ago I posted this one story, it was my first and not my people liked it. So I planned on redoing it. After redoing it I was kinda like "This is so cliche there are a million stories just like mine." So when I got this idea I wrote it and posted it as a test. Now I know what to do to make a great story. I'm going to combine the two. Yay! Ok sorry now back to chapter two. Please Read and Review!

x x x

Chapter 2 "A Sweet Escape"

Everything ached. I stretched my neck and limbs. Pain shot through my right arm. Causing me to winced and groan. I had yet to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I didn't want to. I felt like that stubborn kid who refuses to do something just because someone told them to do it.

Hell, I was that stubborn kid!

After a hefty sigh, I opened my eyes slowly. It was early. The sun had not yet risen above the buildings surrounding me. I was in an alley, similar to the ones last night. The only difference was this one had puddles of dirty water littering the uneven cement. Thank goodness some part of my clouded brain had been working last night. Just enough to make sure I didn't sleep in a puddle.

Yup! I'd defiantly remember last night. It was on top of my 'crazy experience list'. Not to mention the permanent reminder I'd have on my hand. Which reminds me I really need to clean this when I get-

Oh Shit! I never made it back. I stood up as fast as I could, only to hit the side of a wall and fall back down. My legs felt like jello, they were tingling due to lack of circulation. I took the momentary delay to examine my would.

The gash was deep. All traces of glass were gone from what I could see. It stung _and_ looked like hell. The skin around the cut was red and angry. It was warm to the touch and felt as though it had it's own pulse. Please please please do not get infected!

I sighed in frustration.

"Arrr" the dog whimpered. _The Dog?_

I looked to left were the sound had come from. That mutt from last night was lying next to me. His head in his paws. I must have waken him. I watched as he stretched and his back and legs. I needed a good stretch myself.

I smiled at him. "You..." I said using my good hand to rub that spot behind his ear. "probably saved my ass last night." I got down to his level, he gave my cheek a loving lick. I was really starting to like this guy.

He was a mutt. A sort of beige and off white color. Not fully grown, still a pup. He had these dark brown almost black eyes. One of the most intense gazes I'd ever seen. Better that most of the humans I know. Something about his eyes told you he understood what you were saying. Every time I spoke to him his eyes locked on to me. His head cocked to the left when I asked a question.

Alright. I gave him a last pat on the head. Between two floppy triangle ears. I thanked him one last time before turning around to exit the alley.

"Mmm" He whined again. I looked back and was met with the true definition of puppy dog face. He walked the two steps over to me and nuzzled my good palm with his big wet nose. I giggled, _a dog made me giggle._

"Fine you can come with me!" I told him. Instantly his ears perked up and that furry tail of his started to sway. He was happy again now that he got what he wanted.

I led the way out of the alley. It was light out, but still early. I found my way back to the sleazy Chinese restaurant from last night. It looked like an entirely new place. A few cars were parked in the small lot. No police cruisers in sight, thank god.

I walked to the next store over. A small connivence store. The kind with dirty windows, ancient posters, and big Tobacco and Liquor signs.

I told the dog to sit outside of the store and entered. That little jingle that plays when someone walks in alerted anyone of my presence. A old asian man gave me a suspicious glance before turning back to his news paper. The store was empty, and on the smaller side. The only other sound was coming from a small stereo by the cash register. I picked up a bottle of Hydrogen peroxide and a box of gauze. I winced just thinking about the burn to come.

On the way to pay for all this I took a bottle of water for myself and a Slim Jim for the dog. Another person had entered the store by the time I was ready to pay. I waited in line, lost in random thought.

Stuff that only ever comes to mind at times like these. Like how do small stores stay in business like this. With all the 7 elevens everywhere must be hard. The main the main thought at the moment was I need to come up with a name for the dog. I can't just call him _Dog_ for the rest of his life.

It was my turn at the register and the grumpy store keeper rang up my stuff at the speed of a turtle. I had the urge to tell him time was an issue.

"Can I get a pack of Parliaments?" I asked. He looked at me up and down. Eyes narrowed behind his thick metal glasses. I could just see the gears turning in his head.

"Can I get an ID?" he asked me in a flat low voice.

I was prepared for this. I took out my _fake_ ID and handed it to him. It was a pretty good one, not that it mattered. I doubt he could even see it.

He looked at the card then me then the card again. After a grunt, he slapped the piece of plastic down on the counter and went to retrieve a pack of cigarettes from the back. I bought a lighter and payed the man, even gave him a tip.

That Ding dong noise rang once again as I exited.

"Hey buddy" I called to the shaggy white pup still waiting for me outside the store. His eyes sparked and he danced over to me. I opened the sausage stick and broke off a piece. He ate it within a mil a seconds.

He was skinny. Anyone with eyes could see that. I'm not sure if he was stray. He was defiantly homeless but friendlier than any stray I'd ever met. Plus he listened to me. Either way he had a home now, with me.

I lit a cigarette and broke off pieces of sausage for him as we walked.

Finally. I made it to the place I was trying to get to last night. An old abandoned office in LA. It was a brick building covered in graffiti. The drive way to the entrance was cracked, weeds were growing in between the fractures giving the place an erie look. The windows were fogged up with dirt, while all doors except one were boarded up.

My pace picked up and I jogged to the entrance. Obviously it wasn't secure so I took caution. Entering the building slowly. The echo of foot steps from further in the structure telling me that someone was here. I listened carefully.

Ta Ta, Ta Ta. The steps were even and fast. Only one person I know walks like that on a normal basis. I sighed in relief as the brunette came into view. She was pacing back and forth. Her arms were rapped around her torso and she kept her head down, deep in thought.

"Woof" A sharp bark from my furry friend sent the girl a foot into the air. She faced the noise bravely and let out a gasp, before charging at me.

"Ashley!" she hugged me. I rubbed comforting circles of her back, laughing silently to myself. Drama queen.

She held me at arms length to be examined. I probably looked like a mess. I did my best to straighten out my hair and smooth my clothes. A red blood stain on the hem of my white tank top was very visible. And the dirty spots on my jeans weren't very subtle.

After her face calmed and breathing evened I let out the laughter I'd been holding. I guess the laughter told her I was ok.

"You bitch! Where the hell were you? I thought you were dead or, or worst" She slapped my cheek. Not hard but enough to sting.

"Ow Kyla!" I whined like a toddler. I moved away from her holding my cheek with my good hand.

How can you be worst then dead? I bit my tongue that sassy remark would only earn me another slap.

Geez, I swear she's bipolar sometimes.

Kyla was my little sister. Not little by much, not even a year apart. She was the reason I was so anxious to get here last night. She was all alone. And we had no way to contact each other, between me running away from people.

I'd left to do a _job_ yesterday afternoon. I usually finish by 9 or 10 pm at the latest. For all she knew I could have been killed. We rely on each other. we were all the other one has.

She noticed my wound and instantly transformed back to mother bear.

"I'm sorry. Ash what happened?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"I got hurt." I deadpanned, looking at the cut.

Did it get worst?

"Here" she reached for my hand. I pulled away and jumped back a foot or two. I reacted as if she just offered to amputate.

"What I said I was sorry" she tried to snatch my hand again. I wasn't having it.

"Noooo. Your going to make it hurt!" I whined through pouting lips. She rolled her eyes at me. Kyla cleans a cut like a piece of meat, trust me you'd do the same.

"Big Baby!" She grumbled. Kyla made a more successful attempt at grabbing my hand and studied the slice. Moving it in different positions, as if a better view would show her something new.

There was more whining and sisterly banter as she cleaned my cut. It stung like a bitch but would be worst if it got infected. She freaking dumped a good amount of hydrogen peroxide straight on the wound, then rubbed the hell out of it. I prayed she wouldn't make the cut larger. We repeated the process till the gash didn't fizz when it came in contact with the peroxide. By that time my hand was numb. She wrapped it firmly in a gauze bandage. Making sure it would stay on and keep the gash clean

I got up and decided that I needed to change my clothes. They were dirty and sticking to my skin. I was struggling to unbutton my jeans.

"Kyla could you give the dog whatever water is left in that bottle?" She nodded and stood up.

He smiled when he saw the water. She poured it into an empty plastic container and he lapped it up gratefully. He was so happy his entire rear end wiggled. I thought his tail was going to fly off. Kyla and I laughed. She was starting to fall in love with this mutt too.

I finally got undressed and took out a new pair of clean clothes, from my duffle bag. I stuffed the dirty ones into a separate bag. I chose simple black beater and blue skinny jeans. I ran a brush through my hair a few times, then put it up into a pony tail.

"I'm assuming that since your giving the dog water he's not the reason for your cut. What happened last night?" Kyla asked. She was concerned and I haven't even told her yet.

I groaned and took a seat on one of the half broken chairs. After lighting another cigarette and handing one to Kyla I launched into my story.

_Flashback_

_"Its an easy job. We'll be in and out with 500 each." A lean boy with shaggy hair said. He was dressed in baggy black pants, a wife beater, and old scrap of cloth he called a hoodie. He smelt like pot even though he wasn't high. _

_"I'm in" I said. I needed the money. Ky and were living in that abandoned office dump. It was shelter from the rain, but every cent counted. _

_"Me too. Whats the job Jordan?" A girl asked. She was skinny, not bad looking. Her hair was tangled and fell to her shoulders in a stringy heap. Her name was Marcie she was the oldest of our group 22._

_I didn't know the specifics of the job but it was probably a car heist. We all worked for a caucasian man called Duck. Why he was called Duck was a mystery, one I didn't count on solving. He hired kids, mostly troubled teens like me and these guys to do jobs for him. Right now he was really into cars. _

_"3 mustangs, one each. They're owned by some collector. We get um and bored them at the pier, Duck will take care of the rest. As long as we deliver we get payed." Jordan explained in his rough voice._

_This wouldn't be the first time I did a job like this. Duck was a business man. Working for him meant you never know whats coming next. It ranged from stealing cars to collectable baseball cards. He was the guy you go to when you need something. His name was unknown to most. He was like a ghost._

_We planned till around 5pm. Well as odd as it sounds evening was the best for this specific task. The owner is going to dinner tonight so no one would be around from 6 to 9. He lived in a higher class part of LA. _

_This would be interesting._

_Jordan was a pot head but good with electronics. He could crack whatever code you need with ease. If part of his brain wasn't clouded because of the drugs he could have started his own business. Working _with_ guys like Duck not for them. _

_Marcie was the muscle. She was thin and looked snap able but she was the total opposite. Her looks were deceiving to say the least. She wasn't afraid of anything. Last week Duck had given her and four others the job to pick up 5 cars over in west hollywood. She and a guy we call Shorty were the only ones to make it back. Though Shorty died a few days later. Tragic skating accident. _

_I don't know much about these two or any of the others I may run into. We were workers not friends. Any of them would turn on me in a heart beat, if their lives were involved. _

_Now we were on our way to the guys mansion. Jordan was driving his rickety old truck. This was not a stealth car! It fucking sounded like chitty chitty bang bang without the cool parts. It took a good three tries before this heap of scrap metal sputtered to life. _

_We parked around a block away from the house. We were in a nice neighborhood. All the houses were reasonably sized. The house we were headed to was towards the back. A paved lot surrounded by high fences topped with barbed wire lined the perimeter. A security gate was clearly established in the middle of the front fence. I could see security systems all along the inside of the property. _

_I stepped back and let Jordan do his thing. Marcie was smoking a joint, she killed the bud once the gate was open and we entered. _

_The mustangs weren't hard to find. They were the usual tourist cars. Nothing special just plain 2011 mustangs._

_"Why the hell are we taking this shit?" Jordan hissed. "There are perfectly good Ferraris around this place." I didn't answer him. Just picked my lock and got in the car._

_Just like we planned. We got in and now we were getting out. I revved the engine a few times, before slowly driving out of the lot. I was in lead until Marcie decided to over take me. I let it go, like I said she's not someone you mess with. _

_What the fuck? Marcie took a right, the fastest rout to the pier was a left. I didn't have a good feeling about this but I followed. She stopped a few blocks down and parked the car under an abandoned bridge. _

_I had no clue you could even get under the bridge. She used a secret way through a few dense bushes that were nothing but leaves, hiding the entrance. _

_Marcie got out of her car and sat on the hood. It was dark but I could see the devil grin on her face. I got out of my car cautiously. _

_"What up Marcie why'd you stop!" I asked. I had a small pocket knife in my back pocket. There was something in the air. The feeling of the night just changed. And it sent shock waves through my back._

_Jordan did the same thing and came to stand next to me. The lanky boy was slumped forward his hands behind him. I caught the dim shine of the black metal. Shit he had a gun!_

_Having guns were forbidden. Knifes were ok but no guns. One of Ducks few rules. Something was about to go down and I had no clue what._

_Marcie snapped her fingers and the bushes around us began to rustle. I wrapped my hand around the knife and watched carefully. Three big guys walked out of the bushes. They were all muscular and looked to be in there late 20's to early 30's. _

_"Marcie what the hell is going on?" Jordan asked. She and the three men let out spine tingling laughs. I inwardly cringed. _

_"Please" she laughed. "call me Carmen." Carmen, Damn it I should have known Marcie was a fake name. _

_Carmen were have I heard that before?_

_"Do you really believe Duck is just reselling cars?" She asked us drawing me out of my thoughts. Jordan and I exchanged glances. I was skeptical but didn't care enough to investigate. _

_"No" she answered for us. "Its drugs. Why don't you check the trunk of that pretty little mustang." she suggested. _

_I walked to the back of the car, not taking my eyes off of her. I opened the trunk and revealed a big metal case. I didn't need to open the case to know what was in there. I laughed at how stupid I was. It wasn't really far fetched so the shock passed quickly. I could care less._

_"Alright. So Duck is a dealer. What are you!" I demanded. I wanted to know why we were here. This was to much fuss to make over finding a few cases of drugs._

_I didn't think it was possible but her smile grew even more menacing. _

_"Competition" she said in a calm but strong voice. It rang with authority, a silent command._

_Everything was quiet. Not even nature made a sound, in fear that all hell would break lose. Marcy -no Carmen- was a fucking dealer. She and Duck were competition. I didn't know much about dealers, but competition was never a good word in business._

_The three men started to advance towards us. _

_It would be easy to hide a body here. The place was surrounded by plants and dirt. We were in a rather secluded area, one I didn't even know existed a few minutes ago._

_Bam Bam Bam. Jordan out of no where took out his gun and started to fire. _

_That idiot was using a bb gun. I couldn't say the same for the three men who reached behind there backs. It was 17 year old Jordan and his toy against three grown men with actual guns that actually kill. _

_I didn't think. Out of some reflex I jumped in the mustang and started to drive. _

_"Hey!" I heard Carmen yell. A bullet flew right through my window missing by a inch. I could hear the clang of a bullet hitting the metal exterior of the car. I just drove. I drove to till I reached another bridge. I parked the car on the middle and took to foot. _

_I just needed the car as a get away there was no way in hell I was about to steal some insane dealers products. Damn it all made sense now. The reason Carmen was the only to come back alive was because she killed the rest. And I'm starting to think Shorty's skateboarding accident wasn't really an accident._

_I made it a good distance till I felt safe enough to stop. I was close to a mall. A public mall. I let myself breath for about about five minutes or so. I needed to get back to Kyla. I could make it the rest of the way on foot, but as soon as I got there we had to leave. For some reason I figured Carmen was the type to hold a grudge. And that I wasn't supposed to make it out alive._

_You don't reveal your identity to people you expect to live._

_I had a good fast pace going. I'd be back to Kyla in about 30 to 45 minutes. _

_WooOoo WooOoo Sirens were coming up behind me. I didn't care it's not like I did anything the police would know about._

_"Theres another one. Get her!" A man in the car yelled. I looked towards them, they were looking at me. Pointing at me. Coming at me! Shit Fuck Shit Fuck. As if my day wasn't bad already. I know I didn't do anything they could charge me for, but that didn't mean they couldn't take me. And I do have a record. _

_I needed to get back to Kyla!_

_So I ran from them. Ran 6 blocks and jumped 4 fences till I reached a dark lot..._

_End Flashback_

I told her about my cat and mouse experience with the cops and about running into Spencer. Her eyes became wide when I mentioned that, yet she stayed quiet.

See the thing is. Spencer doesn't live in this city. She doesn't even live in this state. The Carlins live in Hawaii, were Kyla and I grew up. We were neighbors and best friends till my father died. Kyla was 6, I was 7. (Were not a year apart but born in different years. 1995 and 1996) Once he died mom flipped and started dating anyone and everyone that gave her a second glance. She completely destroyed our family and I hated her for that.

Mom moved us to LA then abandoned us. Ky and I heard her talking about foster homes one day and freaked. We couldn't bare the thought of us being separated again.

At one point mom and dad had split up. Kyla lived with mom and I lived with dad. We were young around 6 but that didn't mean we didn't know what was going on. That year we spent almost everyday at the Carlins house.

So when we heard about mom's plans we ran away. She didn't mind. She doesn't have to pay child support and can do what ever she wants, whenever. The bitch still lived here not that she's ever actually in town, but the house is in LA.

After that extremely long winded story. I was really tired. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in a soft bed and not wake up till all this shit was over. Carmen wasn't happy with me and I wasn't safe here.

By the end Kyla was running around the building packing everything into duffle bags.

I had a plan. Seeing the two Carlins gave me an idea. We were heading back to the 808 state.

"Ky use your phone to call Chelsea and Clay. I got an idea. Tell them we need two ID's and a flight to hawaii, one for the dog too." she nodded not even questioning what I had to say. She trusted me and with good reason.

Kyla's cell was one of those prepaid ones. I had one but left it in the mustang.

Chelsea and Clay were the cutest couple ever. They were also the only real friends we've made in the 8 years we've been here.

Clay was a genius and I was about to rely on that brain to make sure we got on a plane to Hawaii with fake names no one could trace us. We already had fake ID's. These were just to get us to the islands.

When Ky and I ran away we were 12 and 13. Chelsea let us stay in her tree house for a month. She always told us her house was open to us. Now she lived with clay in a loft. They were in their early 20's and newly married. I wasn't always around the best people so we declined. I knew I could always count on them for help though.

Why Hawaii? Well I know that place really well. Plus Carmen thinks Kyla and I are broke runaway kids. Would you look for a money less runaway in Oahu?

In reality Kyla and I had cash but not till were 18. Dad was a big time lawyer. He made good money and left it all to us kids.

Chelsea arrived in Clay's blue Toyota Tacoma pick up truck. She didn't ask but I could tell she was curious. I was going to explain but not yet, I wanted Clay to be there too. Kyla and Chelsea loaded the stuff in the truck bed. I was injured and bone tired. We piled into the cab. I sat shot gun with the dog on my lap. Ky was in the second row while Chelsea drove.

Maybe I was over reacting but I rather over react then end up with someone hurt or dead. Kyla was all I had in my life. She was the only thing that kept me alive sometimes. I had to protect her. I was already a reck but she had her whole life ahead of her. I wasn't about to let our screw up parents ruin that.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. The dog (who still needs a name) was sitting at my feet. His head resting in my lap as he dozed. He was probably as tired as me. I let my good hand stroke his soft puppy fur. It soothed both of us in some therapeutic way. Sure I still had things on my mind, like Carmen, and Kyla, and a big one I haven't been able to forget since last night in that parking lot... Spencer.

But at the moment I was able to put those thoughts aside. I was slowly starting to drift.

"Huh! Ashley..."

x x x

A/N: I know I changed Raif's occupation from rock star to lawyer but rock star would have created a few problems, like "how the hell do you let the legendary Raife Davies' kids end up on the street running from psychotic drug dealers".

So thanks for reading please review I just love your reviews (they actually brightened my day today). :)

The next post is coming soon. I want it perfect before you read it.


	3. The Dog

A/N: So this is really short. I just wanted to post it cause it didn't flow right with the main chapter 3. So it's a mini. When I left of last Ashley seemed depressed so a little something to lighten the mood. Hope you like and the main part coming soon. I probably write and rewrite a chapter 3 to 4 times before I post. Anyways hope you like. Please Read and Review!

x x x

Chapter 3 "The Dog"

_"Huh! Ashley..." _At the sound of Kyla's voice I instantly sat up. She was wide eyed and her hands were balled up into a fist.

Oh my god! What happened. Was she hurt? Did she see Carmen? Is someone after us? What? I looked left and right and up and down. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. My heart was beating so fast I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

Even the dog looked scared. He was looking at me with a exasperated expression. The fur on his back slightly raised.

"Ky whats wrong?" I asked my sister.

"I have the best..." She looked at me, and smiled. "Name for the dog!"

Name for the dog? Damn it Ky.

"What the hell Kyla, I thought someone was dying." I said a bit harsher than I meant.

Hey in my defense I had the right to use that tone. Of course she didn't deserve it, but I was grumpy and stressed. She didn't run from a psychotic drug dealer then have the worst case of 'wrong place wrong time' with a few cops. (I still have no clue what they thought I did) After all that I slept for 3 hours last night.

I slumped back into my chair and closed my eyes. This was a normal thing between Kyla and I. We got on each others nerves like this but it was only play. We never held a grudge over stupid disagreements. It was actually kinda fun.

Chelsea was chuckling to herself in the drivers seat. She kept her eyes on the road. That's whats great about Chels she knew when to stay quiet and stay out of something.

"Well do you want to know the name?" Kyla spoke up from the back. The dog gave me this look, like 'why not were awake now'. Then he let his head slide back into my lap. He nuzzled my hand, a signal he wanted to be petted.

"Fine." I said to both of them. Not bothering to look behind at Kyla.

I _was_ kinda curious as to what she came up with. It must be something decent for her to be so excited.

"Marshmallow!" She said dead serious tone. I could hear the smile in her voice.

_Marshmallow? _I thought in disbelief. You've got to be kidding me. Right?

"Eh... No!" I said looking at the dog.

He gave me triangle eyes, with his head cocked to the side. One floppy ear up while the other stayed down. He didn't like it either. It was a perfect 'are you serious' face.

"Why not, it's cute he's so white and fluffy" She defended her choice.

I looked back at her. She had her arms crossed while her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout. "No I'm not naming him Marshmallow. That name will cause doggy suicide. And have you seen him, he's fur and bones." He nipped me gently when I called him bones. I pulled my hand away. He was smiling, that cheeky fur ball.

Chelsea saw and laughed out loud. "Aren't you a feisty one" She cooed to the dog. From the rear view mirror I saw Kyla's eyes light up at the word feisty.

"No!" I said. She slumped back into her chair.

I looked at the dog. He really did need a name calling him Dog, Pup, and Puppy is getting old. I looked into his deep brown eyes. He was more human than dog, the way he always knew what was going on. I grinned and he returned it with a smile of his own. A mischievous gleam sparked in his eye.

_Mischievous_, hmm. Mischief, Naughty, Trouble... eh, Rascal.

"Rascal" I said out loud. He barked his approval. I looked back at Kyla.

"Rascal, Rascal." She repeated a few times. "I like it!" She leaned forward and rubbed his head. "What about you? You like the name Rascal!" A happy yip was her answer.

We all laughed. I ruffled the fur between his ears and he hoped onto my lap. After licking my face a few time -much to Kyla and Chelsea's amusement- he stuck his head out the window, and let out to happy barks.

We all laughed and patted him. I hugged Rascal so tight I wasn't sure if he could breath.

He was now part of the family. And the first thing I need to do is put some meat on those bones.

He sat there on my lap with his head out and tongue flapping in the wind.

I dug around my backpack for my sunglasses, and placed them over my eyes. A small smile playing on my lips. I still had everything on my mind, but we were going to be alright. Kyla grinned at me through the rear view mirror.

My confidence was renewed and I felt a spark ignite deep inside.

Once again "Thank you Dog!"


	4. Realities a Bitch

A/N: Sorry for the delay lets see if I can up the reason in one line "Cursed thy Writers Block" . . . Ok well that means I got writers block and had to study Shakespeare in class. Yuck and yuck. Sorry for you Shakespeare lovers but what the F**k is the dude saying! Anyways thank you for your reviews. I really do enjoy them. I was reading the last ones a few nights ago. It was funny cause my family and friends don't know I write. They sure as hell don't know I write about two girls falling in love! So I was reading the reviews and I guess smiling. My mom yells at me. "What are you smiling about?" Stupid me goes "Nothing" (Innocent face) . . . (innocent face doesn't work) Uncle comes in room. "Let me see that!" He wants to see whats making me smile on my iPod. I change it really fast to angry birds. Safe! So back to the story. Hope you like and as always R&R.

x x x

Chapter Four "Reality's a *****"

Chelsea pulled into her loft parking lot a little while later. It was a big cement structure with cars lined up everywhere. The trucks stall was next to her yellow Bug.

Once her truck came to a complete stop I opened the door and hopped out. Rascal jumped after me. I could hear the click of his nail on the smooth cement as he ran around the tuck. If I could understand him he'd be saying something like,

_'I got a name, I got a name! I. Got. A. Name!'_

I laughed at him and walked to the truck bed, were Kyla and Chelsea were unloading. I swung a blue duffle over my shoulder. Then reached for my backpack.

"Oh!" Chelsea said suddenly. I turned towards her. She had her hands on her cheek while she looked from me to the dog and back.

An apologetic smile crossed her lips. "Sorry Ash but no dogs allowed in the building."

I groaned and looked at Rascal. He didn't catch it.

Now what, I can't leave him in the parking structure over night.

"Ha!" I said as the lightbulb went off in my head. I finished my reach for the bag. Once I had a hold of it, I turned up upside down and all the contents fell out into the truck bed. I looked at the bag from different angles. This will do.

It was a black Jansport. Kinda old, it had stretch in the fabric now. Really flexible. Plus this was a short walk from here to the actual loft.

"Rascal" I called to him. He stopped his happy dance and faced me. I looked at him then the bag that was about to become a doggy carrier. I think he got the message.

His shoulders drooped and he tilted his head slightly back. I saw the dull, irritated look in his eye. He was comical.

"This is the only option." I cooed. He walked over to me sullenly. I wrapped my arms around his rather bony body and plopped him in the bag. His face didn't change.

I zipped it up a good amount and we gathered the rest of the things. I held the backpack in front instead of in my back.

The entire time I could here whimpering. What could only be translated into doggy profanities.

"Honey I'm home!" Chelsea called from the threshold of her loft. It was a nice place. Half the house had bright colors while the other had neutral.

Guess who decorated what?

Clay and Chelsea were a newly married couple, they were just getting used to living together like this. It was kinda quirky at first glance but opposites attract right.

Chelsea put down her load and ran to her husband. He was just standing up from his desk, not ready for the ambush. Chelsea tackled him with enough power to make him stumble. They both had happy grins on their faces as they leaned to give each other a kiss

"Aw" I heard Kyla murmur next to me. She was such a sap for lovey dovey stuff. As for me I don't believe in love. Sure I love my friends my sister, this mutt. But I don't understand loving another person, in that way. Loving them to the point of sacrificing things for them. Wanting to spend your entire life with them. I've never been in love, not even close.

But even I had to admit that Chelsea and Clay were cute. Chelsea was always this really popular artsy type in school. Clay is a few years older but he was always a band geek, honor roll student. Who'd imagine.

They met during spirit week at their high school. Chelsea a Sophomore and Clay a senior. Something like Clay was lugging around his tuba when he hit Chelsea's soon to be ex. He tried to beat Clay up and Chelsea help bandage Clay up after. It was love at first punch.

"Hey Kyla" Clay greeted my sister. He had a his gun metal glasses on his bald head. He gave my sister a hug then moved on to me. "Hello Ash-leey eee" The last part of the sentence was shrieked out. When he hugged me my backpack kicked him. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

I lowered the back to the ground and opened it up slowly. A slightly cross Rascal staggered out. He walked in between us and gave his fur a good shake, then stretched his limbs. He looked at Clay with a slight snarl.

Clay looked like he never saw a dog in his life. His eyes were wide, he stood on the balls of his feet, and his hands were up over his head.

Chelsea, Kyla and I were cracking up. I was hunched over laughing.

Clay tried to say something but nothing came out. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights, mixed with a fish, the way he kept opening and closing his mouth was hilarious. Rascal stood there looking pissed off.

"Geez Clay. It's a dog, you know canine. Four legs and furry." I joked. My voice brought him out of whatever trance he was in and he relaxed.

I rubbed the fur on the top of Rascals head and he cooled down. This dog would take on a truck if it upset him!

After we finished our laugh it was time for the serious stuff. Clay and Chelsea led us to the living room. They sat together on the love seat while Kyla and I sat on the couch across from them.

"So whats this about ID's and plane tickets?" They asked.

Kyla groaned while I let out an exhausted sigh.

All our problems flowed back into my head like someone lifted the flood gates. I was worried the walls weren't strong enough to contain everything. If this didn't end soon I'd drown.

I launched into my adventure story.

They were shocked it was clear on their faces. A few more minutes and Clay's jaw would have been on the ground while Chelsea's eyebrows were getting lost in her hair line. If this were any other time I would have found their reactions amusing.

"I can see how thats a problem" Chelsea commented. We just nodded. I could see the frustration in her voice. The want to help but the irritation on having nothing to do. Her sympathy was really appreciated.

Sometimes it feels like no one cares about what happens to Kyla and I.

"Wow guys. If there is anything we can do let us know." I forced out a smile. "Must be rough."

I let out a humorless laugh that ended with a groan. Yeah it was rough.

We sat in silence for a good five minutes. Then the couple came and gave us a hug. Its amazing how much comfort can come from something so simple.

Clay walked to his desk and passed me and Kyla and envelope. "Thanks, for everything." I told them. Words could not express the gratitude I had for my friends. My heart ached knowing that this could be the last time we see them, at least for a while.

We spent some time reminiscing then Chelsea offered to take us to the store for some last minute things. I was sore all over when we got back. My muscles felt like spaghetti.

We ate take out food for dinner. Clay and Chelsea wanted to feed us something special but I was to tired. They told us we could use the guest room, for the night.

So right now I'm on the little porch gazing at the view. Kyla's in the bathroom and I'm next.

Rascal was sitting by my feet. Even he looked a bit out of it.

"What do you think? Am I over reacting?" I asked.

I watched his reaction. I could have sworn he shook his head but I'd probably dreamed it. I was tired enough.

"Its gonna be hard." He licked my palm. It was soothing. Just his presence was calming my nerves.

"It looks so peaceful up there..." I muttered. My eyes were now on the sky. It was creamy with hints of lavender. The sun was setting beyond the horizon leaving a trail of fiery orange. Below was the total opposite. Roadways weaved in and out of each other. While lights decorated every available location. If there were stars you could not see them. The lights from below were overpowering.

I'd been here for around 8 years now and I've seen both the good and the bad of LA. This never felt like home. They say home is were your heart is, I guess that means my home is with the ones I love.

Kyla came out a few minutes later and told me the bathroom was all mine.

I made it to there sluggishly. I'd taken my entire duffle. I was to lazy to dig for clothes right now.

I let my hair down and stepped into the shower. It was already steamy so I didn't need to wait long before the water was just right. I stepped in slowly and letting the hot steam calm my overactive body. I watered one shoulder at a time before leaning my head back to soak my scalp. The warm water sent tingles through my body, that awakened me then comforted me.

I don't know about you, but the shower was always a great place to think.

When I said I stay around for Kyla's sake. It wasn't a lie or bluff. Sometimes I can't help but look at my life and wonder how much easier it would be for everyone if I wasn't around.

I was the reason my parents split for a few months when Kyla and I were 6. I let it slip that a lady named Jenny was calling my dad for 'favors'.

I was the reason Kyla and I are on the streets. Sure I didn't cause our mother to call the adoption place but I did cause Kyla to end up with me. Mom was calling for me. Ky was always her favorite and she couldn't _handle_ two kids. Kyla said if I go she does too.

I feel so guilty sometimes. I can't share my thoughts with my sister cause I don't want to burden her. I know I sound insane, but I can't help what I think and feel. I've tried.

Lets just say my family life was never something I enjoyed. I'm not even sure you can call it 'family'. Mom and Dad should never have had kids. They weren't parental material. Fuck, they barley tried. Just because I was a daddies girl didn't mean he and I were close. We just knew how to handle each other.

On a happier thought I focused on Hawaii. I had a lot of questions. Most of the answers were 'wait and see'. I wanted to know if anything changed, if people would recognize us, how were our old friends were.

Friends. I was most curious about our friends. That was the hardest part of leaving. Saying goodbye to Jake, Aiden, and Spencer. Especially Spencer. That first year we were in LA with our mom I tried my best to stay connected with my best friend. We called each other everyday and sent cards and pictures.

When Kyla and I ran away. I practically dropped of the edge of the world. Our mother didn't even care enough to call the police. We were just gone.

I often thought about spencer when I thought about friends. I kept my memories of her clear in my head. I wonder if we'd reconnect, or if we'll be like two people that once knew each other but now act as though the other never existed. Last night in the alley was the first time I saw her in a long time. I really wish I could have stayed and seen how it would have ended up.

I turned of the water and stepped out of the shower stall. The cold air hit me hard and I hurried to dry off and get into some clothes. I didn't bother with a blowdryer a towel wrap would have to do.

I dug through my bag for my toothbrush. I couldn't get a grip and that's when I realized I was shaking. Damn everything felt so tense. My nerves were gonna be shot after this. That or I'd have a stroke. My hand reached around for the tooth paste. I felt something smooth so I pulled it out.

I looked at the object in the light. It was a rectangular pill bottle. The rattle when I moved it told me stuff was inside. I opened it up and stared at the content. There were two joints, some powders and pills.

I took out a pill from a bag labeled 'Xanax' I popped the pill in my mouth and took it with a gulp of water.

I stashed the rest back into the case and threw it to the bottom of the bag.

Did I really just do that? Weren't drugs part of the problem I was having with Carmen? The pill was starting to take effect before I could answer my questions. I drifted into a dreamless, much needed slumber.

The next morning I woke up at 10am. I would have slept longer but my damn internal clock had other ideas. The other side of the bed where Kyla was supposed to be was empty and cold.

I could hear hushed voices from the living room. They were being considerate since I was still sleeping.

"Morning" I greeted. My already raspy voice was even huskier with sleep.

I looked around the room Chelsea and Clay were in front of the Tv. Kyla was at the kitchen bar table eating.

"I made breakfast go eat before it gets cold." Clay told me.

"I hope you don't mind but we did your laundry too. You can have clean clothes in Hawaii." Chelsea added.

I gave them heart warming smiles. They must have woken up early to do all this. Our stuff was stacked in the corner by the door. While the kitchen was full of plates. Every type of breakfast food imaginable was presented in front of us.

I could do nothing else but smile. I knew the words would choke in my throat. I could already feel the burn from my eyes. Tears of joy were threatening to fall.

I got to the kitchen and loaded a plate with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and fruit. My mouth watered.

"Hey Rascal how's your breakfast" I asked my dog. His fur was all fluffed up he looked a size bigger when his pelt wasn't messy and matted. Either Clay or Chelsea must have given him a bath and brushed his coat.

He didn't respond to my question. His muzzle was down in a large food bowl. It looked like eggs easy over mixed with dog food and bits of bacon.

I sat at the counter with Kyla. The conversation was light and funny. I was still feeling the after effects of the Xanax.

We were all talking about old memories and funny stories. I was having seconds while Clay and Chelsea were watching the news they recorded the night before.

I was about to comment of Clay's old afro. The words never left my lips as something on Tv caught my attention.

_"...This is Peter Walker here. On local news the body of a young boy was found yesterday after noon in an abandoned Mustang. Bystanders noticed the vehicle and realized it had not moved from the night before. When a man walked up to the car he made the discovery of the boy. The kid has been identified as 17 year old Jordan Price. LAPD have reason to believe this was a murder. Where he was found was not were he was killed. If anyone has any information please call..."_

My breath hitched and I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat. I guess a part of me had known Jordan was killed that night but thinking it and hearing it on the news are two very different things.

Reality hit me like a fast moving truck.

I could have died the other night.

This was real...

x x x

Don't hate me Ashley won't get to far. But thats were _ _ _ _ _ _ _ comes in!

Reviews are welcomed :)


	5. Aloha

A/N: Wow it took me this long to write that. I guess it will have to do. Good news is I already wrote the good part it will be posted tomorrow and for me tomorrow is in... oh 22 minutes ago. Ha ha I know what am I doing writing a story at 12:22. Oh well I'm sorry for the long delay. Get this I'm a writer who is currently failing english! Its sad I know :( But on a happier note read away. And don't forget to review.

And hey I haven't been putting the disclaimer thing or whatever so I guess I will right now. I OWN NOTHING OF WHATEVER ISN'T MINE! I think that made sense.

x x x

Chapter 5 "Aloha"

_Flashback_

_I ran as fast as I could trying to overtake the blonde boy in front of me. You could here the slap of his over sized slippers hitting the wide open cement and the patter of my sneakers as they ran after him. We ran past the crowed of people lugging suitcases and taking their sweet time. Up the ramp that clanked and swayed as we charged up. And down the only narrow isle of this small plane. The boy I was racing Glen, was 3 feet and counting away from me. I was going as fast as my legs could carry but he was older and stronger and just plain faster. _

_The cocky blonde turned his head to look at me and stuck out his tongue. I did the same but before he could see it he was tumbling face first towards the floor. A loose over hanging seat belt the case of his stumble. I giggled and skipped past him to the back of the plane. _

_"I win!" I shouted. He was just getting up of the floor. His elbows and knee's were red. _

_"That's not fair! You cheated!" He said while wincing. His hands rubbed over his knee's and elbows. His face was all scrunched up partially in pain but more because I won the race. _

_"I Didn't cheat. It's not my fault your clumsy!" I said in a happy voice. Of course I checked to see if he was seriously hurt but there was no blood. Just a bit of bruising. _

_He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. Then like a good friend I went to help the klutz up. Hmm Klutz I like the sound of that!_

_We waited at the end of the plane for Glen's parents. When we started the race it was while we were walking here. They were all incredibly slow and I had some energy I needed to get out. The Stewardess at the front of the plane looked a bit angry but her look softened once she received a slightly guilty and apologetic smile from Glen and I. _

_She shook her head and went started to greet the other passengers who were starting to board the plane. _

_"Klutz where are you going to sit?" I called to Glen._

_He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Somewhere in the middle. I wanna be by the window. Mostly because-" He stopped abruptly and his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey wait! Did you call me Klutz?" I couldn't contain the giggles. Spencer was right for an older boy he was dumb!_

_He crossed his arms and tried to look mean. I just cocked my head to the side and gave him a nose crinkling smile. "I like it!" I declared. His features softened and he ruffled my already messy curls._

_"Fine but your the only one that gets to call me that!" He said with a smirk. I nodded my head happily. And we waited for his family to arrive on the plane._

_A few moments later I could see a smaller blonde walk on the plane. She was holding the hand of another older blonde. They looked so similar it was easy to tell they were mother and daughter. Spencer's mom Paula, stopped for a minute to talk to the Stewardess._

_I could slightly hear things. I caught the words 'sisters', 'friends', 'son' and 'sorry'. When she said sorry they pointed at Glen and I. We exchanged nervous glances and floor of the plane became very interesting. I looked up when they were a few feet away._

_Spencer was still holding Paula's hand. She was looking around the small air craft with wide blue eyes and a smile plastered to her face._

_All my old worries about being in trouble faded fast. "Spencer! Spencer sit with me!" I called to my friend. Her eyes brightened and she looked up at her mom. Paula still had her gaze on Glen and I. Spencer managed to wiggle out of her mothers grasp and run the last 6 feet to me. _

_"You can have the window seat!" I offered. She accepted and slid into the two seat row. It was a small inter island propeller plane. _

_I was going on spring break with the Carlin's, Glen and Spencer's Family. My own family are currently on a plane somewhere in Europe. I didn't want to go. It's fine with me cause I get to spend a week with Spencer nights included. _

_We settled into our chairs. I choose a row behind Glen. We were under the wing and could see the large open propeller. It was spinning slowly right now._

_"Are you two going to be alright sitting by yourselves?" Spencer's dad Arthur asked. He had a concerned expression on his usually calm care free face. _

_"Yeah we'll be fine!" I said confidently. We looked at Spencer and she nodded her agreement. _

_"Alright" Arthur said and took the seat next to Glen. _

_"And I'm going to talk to you two later" Paula said sternly looking at me then Glen. She and Spencer may look alike at first glance but there were some extreme significants. For instance they both have blue eyes but Spencer's blue are always warm and clear. Paula's were different just duller. And at this moment piercing. _

_"Do you hear me!" She asked Glen and I. Glen muttered his yes and faced the window. I laughed a little. Seeing him like this was rare._

_"Ashley?" She turned her much unwanted attention to me. _

_"Yes Aunty Paula" I said in monotone. She nodded and went to go sit with baby Matt, the youngest of the Carlin family. He was only 4. _

_I call Paula, Aunty Paula cause thats just what we do here in Hawaii. Everyone is aunty and uncle. Of course you'd call your teachers Ms. and Mr. and complete strangers. But mostly I call them aunty and uncle. _

_Spencer was looking out her window watching people in bright green vest walk around the plane. I was watching the people on the plane. There were your usual loud annoying tourist, construction workers, and people like us. To me the mainland tourist were the worst. The family in back of us were talking about all the fun things they were planning to do in Mahww-eee. Huh, the pronunciations drive me a bit crazy, it's just Maui. _

_I was jolted out of my thoughts when the plane started to move. The stewardess up front locked the door and made her rounds down the isle before standing at the front of the plane and talked into this phone looking speaker. _

_"Flight number 43 with service to Kapalua west Maui will taking off shortly. At this time we would like you to take your seats and fasten your seat belts. Please stay seated for the duration of your 30 minute flight." There was a ding dong noise similar to the one when you walk into a convenience store and she started to explain how to fasten the seat belt._

_I couldn't understand nor could I put the belt on. I groaned in frustration and Spencer leaned over to help. She snapped the two ends together with ease. I sighed in slight annoyance._

_The lady was still speaking. "In preparation for take off please keep all tray tables in the upper locked position and store all hand carried baggage under the seat in front of you. Smoking is prohibited on Aloha Island Air..." I stopped paying attention when it stopped concerning me. I kicked my bag under the chair in front of me. And lay back into my own blue seat. _

_It was a weird chair. It was soft to sit on but I wasn't sure what the top part was. Not exactly plastic like the coverings mom has on all the white couches at home, not quite leather like dads recliner he sits in everyday, and not fabric like most other chairs. Small things like these always seemed to interest me. Kyla says it's because I have a small brain! I say I'm observant. _

_Spencer looked comfortable too. Her gaze was out the window. I could see the propeller on the plane start to pick up speed as we traveled slowly down the road. _

_We came to a T and stopped. I don't know why we stopped one turn and we would have been able to go down the runway. _

_I was just about to say something when we heard a big Whoosh. A giant gray plane came out of the sky in front of us. It was fast! _

_Ooh so that's why we waited._

_I suddenly felt better about flying. This big hunk of metal seemed really light now. Even with the men in the front row spilling out of their seats, we were probably lighter. I looked up the isle and at everyone on the plane. Maybe off balance but lighter._

_Once the big gray jet was out of sight it was our turn down the runway. _

_The propellers were now spinning at top speed and I could feel a humming vibration. We started to go faster and faster. The ground was a blur._

_I looked over at Spencer she had her eyes shut tight and her fist balled up so tight her knuckles were white. She was facing away from the window._

_I didn't like seeing her afraid so I wrapped one arm around her and the other held one of her balled up fist. She held me back._

_"It's too fast were going to crash!" She whispered in a shaky voice. I did the best I could to comfort her. I let my hand rub gentle circles on her back like Paula did when Klutz (Glen) fell of his bike._

_"Don't worry Spence. It's like the airplane ride from the 50th state fair!" I said. Last time we went that was her favorite ride. She went on it all day. _

_I continued to stay calm and remind her about that ride. About how she loved the blue and white plane and I took the ugly green one just so I could sit next to her. Or how it felt to be in the sky and right now it was even better. I finally got her to laugh when I recalled how Glen had to wear my Hello Kitty jacket around his waist when he ripped his pants getting off the ride. _

_She pulled away slightly and looked at me with big blue eyes. They wet with unshed tears but already brighter that they were while she was scared._

_"Yeah it kinda is like that ride." She said. Her voice was still soft just smoother, not shaky. I nodded vigorously. It is It is!_

_"Ooh wow Spencer. Look at the view!" I said. I got a glimpse of the window and everything looked so cool! She was hesitant at first but when she finally got a good look, her eyes widened and we were soon pressed to the glass. We pointed out little things we could distinguish and giggled randomly._

_Once we left Oahu behind and all you could see were white clouds and miles of ocean, I sat back into my seat and took out a coloring book and some crayons. I set both mine and Spencer's tray down and put the book in between our two tables. _

_I felt soft warm lips on my cheek and turned towards Spence. _

_"What was that for?" I asked in a squeaky voice. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. And a smile forming on my face. _

_"It was for being a good friend!" She said. A smile exactly like mine was growing on her cheeks as well. _

_"Aww!" Someone behind us cooed. I turned to look, it was the stewardess. She had her hand on her chest as she looked at us with a smile. "You two are adorable!" She said in a baby voice._

_Spencer and I smiled up at her and she awed again. She offered us a Passion Orange Guava or POG Juice and then finished her rounds down the isle. Spencer was blushing and I pecked her cheek, just because. We colored and talked about what we were going to do in Maui. _

_It made me happy to see her happy, I was proud of myself, I made my her feel better. But that's what best friends are for!_

_End Flashback_

"Ashley wake up were here." A soft voice penetrated my restful slumber. I muttered something even I didn't understand and snuggled further into Kyla's shoulder. "Come on Ash were in Hawaii." She said. I groaned but didn't bother to move. I was comfortable. "Ash!" She said a little less patient. She border line gently shook me and I finally gave in.

"Alright Ky I'm up" I said my voice husky from sleep. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear the blurriness. Ugh my contacts were dry.

The plane was alive with people standing and talking all trying to make it off the plane. I was in no hurry to fight the crowed.

"What were you dreaming about. You were really talkative but I couldn't understand anything but one 'Spencer'." Kyla asked curiously.

"Oh, I was dreaming about riding a plane with Spencer." I said. It was a dream and a memory.

"Wow very exciting" Kyla chuckled her sentence was laced with sarcasm. I laughed.

"No it was about spring break when we were 7. I went with the Carlin's and you went with mom and dad." I explained the dream. She nodded her head clearly thinking about the memory.

"I remember Europe was irritating. All mom did was shop." She said in a disgusted tone. Ky didn't like our mother any more than I did.

And now that she mentioned it I kinda remember Christine coming home with at least 5 more suit cases then she brought. Good thing that was before they started to charging baggage. Not that it would have mattered. To her our dad Raife was a walking money tree.

"Come on" I nudged Kyla's arm and nodded towards the exit. The plane had cleared and only a few people were still gathering their things. I lazily swung my backpack over my shoulder and proceeded to the exit. We walked through the dimly lit tunnel and into the baggage claim.

Ky and I followed the signs to our airline claim and waited for it to turn on.

We settled on filling the time with pointless conversations about tourist.

We surveyed the crowed. Many where tourist with their ugly aloha shirts and clothes they considered as island attire. I don't know where they get those ideas.

I wonder if any of them feel stupid. The men will put on loud colored shirts and light knee high Khaki's. While the women wear tie die sundresses with large turtles and flowers everywhere. Then they come to find out that people in hawaii don't dress like that. And that they would have known if they looked at the tags on their clothing, it all says 'Made in China' somewhere.

I spotted a few of those. Even an entire family, all wearing clothing with the same blue and yellow fabric. When they walked by I could smell the cheap coconut sunscreen. The husband of the family was wearing way to much cheap cologne. I could literally follow a sent trail if needed.

I could tell Kyla was thinking the same things as me. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust and she looked the other way.

And if your wondering were that cheeky mutt of ours is, he's with Chelsea and Clay till his own flight tomorrow. Due to last minute arrangements he has to wait.

I explained my plan to Kyla while we fished for our three bags. I had one hand out of commission and just to many people owned black duffle bags.

Anyways the plan is to check out this shop Clay gave us the address too. He said to go there for transportation. It was our best bet and I honestly had no other idea's. If we could get a car or something to take us around we would at the very least not have to lug these bags with us.

As for sleeping I have until tomorrow to figure that out. I am wide awake and so is Kyla, we both slept on the plane. Add that with the adrenaline of being here and you wouldn't be sleepy either. As for tomorrow I have to think.

We decided we'd take the bus to Waikiki. It was pretty packed there was no seats available and barley any standing space.

And let me just say. I HATE THE BUS. There were no seats and me being a sad 5'2 couldn't reach the ridiculously high handle bar above my head with out looking stupid. I'd have to tippy toe and the point is I'm trying to balance.

And forgive me for not wanting to hold the pole to my left. I'd have to stand between a sweaty guy with a shirt that reads 'Careful I'm a hugger' I chose to obey the warning. And if thats not enough the other guys on the pole was totally on drugs. He looked like Matthew Mcconaughey in Larger Than Life. Look it up you'd be creeped out too.

Well, with nothing to keep me on my feet I did pretty good. I only tackled one guy and not directly. I stumbled but used Kyla to catch myself. Kyla in return tackled this man behind her. I thought it was hilarious she didn't.

After that hour bus ride we finally made it to Waikiki. The bus dropped us off in front of a Hertz rental car office in the Marriott. We were across the beach.

As soon as I stepped out of the bus I finally felt like I was in Hawaii. It felt good like I got some part of me back that I've been missing all these years. Even with our crappy situation I couldn't help the smile that grew on both me and my sisters face.

A few minutes, outlets and a lot of ABC stores later we finally arrived at the addressed shop. It was at the end of a block still in the middle of Waikiki.

Kyla and I exchanged questioning looks then peaked in. A dark skinned guy in his mid to late 20s walked out. He had on a grass hat and a Quiksilver shirt.

"Hello can I help you?" He asked us.

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "Wait are you the Davies sisters." He questioned like we were famous. Kyla and I nodded and took a large step backwards. Kinda creepy how do you know us?

"And you are?" I asked. My tone wasn't that kind but he was freaking me out a bit.

"What you don't recognize me?" He said. He looked at us with large eyes and waved his hand in the air. The guy kept moving around like a different view would tell us something. He didn't even tell us his name yet.

"Is he high?" Kyla asked into my ear. I shrugged my shoulders and stepped slightly in front of my sister.

"I'm Daniel." He said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. We gave him blank looks.

"Daniel Lewis" He said giving us his last name didn't help me much. Sorry man not ringing a bell.

"Lewis like Chelsea Lewis?" Kyla asked from behind me. His eyes lit up.

Oh! this must be Chelsea's brother. Ok at least we had the right place.

"Yeah Clay gave me a call and told me you two may pop in. I got a car out back it's all yours." Daniel said.

Kyla and I brightened at that.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it's pretty good. Will run well enough. We were going to trash it but if you can use it feel free." He said.

"Thanks." Maybe he wasn't such a creep.

"You know you were always really cute." Eh, I didn't know what to say to that. And strike the creepy part.

"Th-thank you?" It came out as a question and Kyla and I took another tinier step back.

He gasped and waved his hands in the air. "Oh no not like that. I mean yeah you are cute like that but, thats not what I meant. I mean kid cute, brother cute, uh... bratty cute." He tried to save himself.

Alright I think he just called me brother and brat.

"N-not that your a brat or a boy. Just saw you when you were little!" His tone was urgent and I didn't know what to say. This stopped being creepy and it was just funny now. Although that did sound stalker-ish.

Just when I thought he was done he started again. "You were Chelsea's friend and I used to live there before I moved here. The last time I-"

"Daniel who the hell are you rambling too?" A voice yelled from in the store. A boy in his 20's walked out. He had black hair gelled into a simple spike. It was messy but worked with his look. He had jeans and black v neck shirt. Ok this guy looked familiar!

He looked at me then Kyla then back and forth. Ugh I had a name on the tip of my tongue that I just couldn't get out. Alan...No, Alex...Nope, Ay-Aid-en...

"Aiden!" I said. He looked me up and down. When I said his name shock covered his features. His eyes squinted and his mouth opened and closed.

"Ashley? Ashley and Kyla Davies?" He said the last part like an excited kid. His voice rose an octave and smile grew from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Kyla and I chimed.

Aiden was the older kid down the street that I we used to play with. He was around 5 years older than us. Kinda like my version of a big brother! Wow last time I saw him he was 5'3, skinny, and wearing braces. Now he was tall muscular and for a guy pretty good looking.

Aiden reached down to us and gave Kyla and I a squeeze.

"What are you guys doing here. Aren't you supposed to be at some boarding school in England?" He asked like it was common knowledge.

"England?" I looked at Kyla. She looked just as confused as I was.

"Aid why would we be in England?" I asked. He looked just as baffled now.

"Why wouldn't you be? Every holiday your mom sends us a post card. She always writes about how well you two are doing in some highly established boarding school." He explained. I felt my jaw clench and Kyla tensed up behind me.

"That mother fucking, bitch!" I snarled. England? Boarding school? God she is so full of it. She doesn't have to do crap and it sounds like her two daughters are perfect getting great education.

Daniel and Aiden jumped backwards at my outburst. I'm sorry but I had reason to be mad. Even calm Kyla was seething next to me as well.

"What are we missing?" Aiden asked. I could hear the concern in his voice and I guess there was nothing I could do to really cover up now.

"We got some explaining to do..." I sighed. He nodded but didn't press. He just opened a box of family drama I'd rather keep closed. I guess I'd have to spill sooner of later. I just wish it would have been later.

x x x

A/N: Sorry if it was boring but I had to write it. Skipping would be so lame. I tried my best at being funny. I used a lot of personal insight on these random things. By the way that thing on the bus with Ashley. I actually did that. Oh and the long spencer Flashbacks will be appearing like that. I want to build up their old friendship and yada yada. Ok so tomorrow will come with another update. Read and Review!

And if you haven't already Read

Teacher's Pet - Sparkles04

Blood Money - ALittleLion

Runt of The litter - Tear-Storming Sea

Got To Hide Your Love Away - sheeris1

Theses are all wonderful stories each a little different. I hope they don't mind me giving them recommendations I just like when people do so I figured I'd put one too. And if anyone wants me to read their story I'll happily give it a try. :)


	6. Ho'okipa Hospitality

A/N: Ok yay an update! For staters I understand this is a Spashley story so "Where the hell is Spashley, thats what were here for?" I know and I'm sorry for the wait. I'm trying to make this as real as I can even though it's kinda fake at this point but I'm trying. So next chapter will be a little Spencer P.O.V. Then the Chapter after that is the long awaited reunion. Yay. And I have good news and bad news to share now. Good News! I already planned out the next 4 chapters. Bad News. We all know how that goes. (I apologize) Good News! If your curious to see what Rascal the lovable pup looks like check out my profile pic. It's my name I drew that, a cute pic of the cutest couple, and the dog. It's small I know. (I didn't draw it but I know the person who did) So yes thank you for the reviews! I love them. And here you go...

x x x

Chapter 6 "Ho'okipa (Hospitality)"

Daniel was a really nice guy once you got around the quirkiness. He showed us to our car, and didn't press about the England thing. I was thankful, he was Chelsea's brother but I still didn't know him enough to confess our situation to.

"It's not much but it'll take you were you need to go." He throw me the keys. And I caught them before they hit the floor.

"Thanks this is great." I said with a genuine smile. Kyla and I shrugged and gave the guy a hug.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything, I'll be happy to help." Daniel offered.

We thanked him again and piled into the car. Aiden was coming with us to take us back to his place. We decided the best place for this conversation was in private.

The cool night air nipped at my upper body skin. I wore Jeans and a tank top. I don't know if it was temperature or what but my skin felt like ice. It probably didn't help that I left the window down through out the whole ride.

But hey, I wanted to be out there and feel the island breeze. I didn't realize how much I missed this place till now. Kyla had her eyes closed and her hand gliding out the back passenger window. She was smiling and now I knew we made the right choice. Not just for safety but LA really wasn't good for us.

Guys like Duck, Jordan and Carmen aren't the type of people we should have been associating with and I admit I make dumb choices. But thats part of me, life, and growing up. I don't blame or hate the city but sometimes new scenery with old friends are what it takes to turn your life around. I'm not saying Kyla and I are bad kids but, we do drink a bit to much, smoke more than we should, and do dumb things without thinking.

Kyla is always the more thoughtful one. Even as a kid she would always question my crazy ideas. But them me being the dominate one with a stronger personality and just plain stubbornness always won. I do try but I'm not perfect. I need to grow up and I'm not afraid to admit it.

With that out there, I pushed it to the back of my mind and enjoyed the ride. It was a really nostalgic. That fuzzy feeling I had when I got off the bus hadn't left me yet and I hoped it wouldn't. Rascal was going to love it when he got here.

The last time Kyla called Chelsea and Clay they said it would take Rascal a little longer to get to Hawaii. They were going to get him his shots and medical papers so he wouldn't get stuck in some quarantine process for 120 days or something like that.

This place would be good for him too. Places to run. Beaches to swim in. And no more stupid alleys with broken beer bottles to lacerate myself with! Speaking of, my stupid cut hurts like a bitch right now and I am in dire need to clean it.

I let my hand fall into my lap and cradled it to my body. We were getting close to Aiden's house and my heart knew it. It started to beat. My pulse was beating faster and faster and I had no control over it. My body usually knew things before my mind did.

There was a difference between a beat like this and a beat when your scared. This one can send your heart soaring and make you shudder sending sparks through your over excited body. The one cause by fears almost feels like it's killing you, your heart is beating so hard you press your hand to your chest and keep it there just to make sure it doesn't fall out. I know both very well.

When we pulled up to a gray-blue house that looked so familiar I actually did shudder. Kyla let our a shrill of happiness. We all had the largest grins plastered to our faces. The kind you try to hide but just can't because they are to stiff and solid.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it all sink in. When I opened my eyes it just made me smile more. This wasn't a dream and I was actually here, _we_ were actually here.

Even Aiden looked giddy. He was practically skipping as he half ran half walked our bags to his front door.

Kyla and I took our time walking to the door. I wonder if cats still lived under the house. Probably not the same old gray tabby but maybe new ones. I wanted to know if our old popsicle sticks were still under the second step of the creaky porch in the back yard. Or if all our lost tennis balls were ever retrieved form that dip in the roof. I had so many question's I didn't know were to begin.

Once we finally made it to the door Aiden fumbled with his keys till he opened it usherinf us in. Once we took of our shoes before stepping into the house I just felt that Hawaii vibe radiating.

Kyla and I walked shyly into the home. It felt so weird to be in here after so long. Not a bad weird a good one. Nothing had changed about this house. Every knick, dent, scratch and mark were still there. It was the same wooded table we used to eat our peanut butter and guava jelly sandwiches on. The same mix and match chairs and stools. Even the same flooring.

I took it in little by little, not wanting to miss one thing.

"Aiden? Is that you?" I heard a sweet familiar voice call from somewhere in the house. If I'm right it was the living room.

"Yeah mom. I have two girls I want you to see."

A few seconds later a middle aged women walked in to the room. Her hair was brown and cut just bellow her shoulders. They framed her naturally beautiful face. Green eyes so much like her son's with full red lips. Her skin was tanned from years of surfing. It was a perfect complexion for her. You'd never guess she was a mother or a day over 30.

She greeted her unexpected visitors with wonderful hospitality. It was as if she'd been expecting us, but I could tell this women had no idea who Kyla and I were. Our physical appearance had changed in the last 8 years.

"Hello. I'm Lisa, Aiden's mom it's nice to meet you." She said warmly and shook Kyla and my hand. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I could feel Aiden's silent chuckle next to me.

"You two look really familiar have we met before." She asked. Aunty Lisa studied us up and down. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had her lips pressed together.

Aid let out his laugh which cause her to stare at him. "What?" She asked.

Since he didn't look ready to cue her in anytime soon I thought I might as well. The suspension was killing me anyways.

"Hi Aunty Lisa." I said softly giving her a small wave. She was treated to a signature Ashley Davies smile, nose crinkle included.

Something sparked in her eyes and she looked confused. Her mouth pressed into a line as she cocked her slightly staring into my brown eyes. Her jaw slowly dropped and turned into a disbelieving smirk. She glanced over at Kyla with the same astound expression. She closed her eyes and did a little happy dace.

"Davies?" She asked hesitantly though the excitement was evident in her tone.

"Yes!" I confirmed and we were instantly wrapped into the tightest bear hug I have ever had.

"It's been to long." She murmured into the hug. I felt a strong set of arms wrap around us from the back as Aiden joined the embrace. Sometimes a hug is all you need to show your feelings. She kissed us each on the hair before letting us go and breath.

"When did you get here? How long are you staying? Where are you staying? How's your mother? Do you like boarding school in England? Did you have dinner? I made dinner. Oh your staying for dinner. Come. Come."

I didn't have a chance to answer a single question before she dragged us to the dinning table and set plates in front of us.

Garlic Ahi was placed on our plates.. It smelt so good and tasted better. Aunty Lisa bombed us with questions as we ate. I let Kyla answer most. Aiden was quiet but I could tell what he was thinking. He wanted to know about England and all that shit.

I knew I could trust the Dennison's they _were_, no _are_ like family. They are more family than my real family ever was. After all these years the warmth and comfort was still evident in the way we spoke and tiny gestures we did. I didn't feel self conscious while eating, or the need to trying to stay neat, chewing slow, or sit straight. Everything just fell into place.

Aunty Lisa was the kindest person I've ever known. She loved kids and served as the stay home nanny. She used to watch all of us during the summer when our parents were busy working. She was the one I told things to and went to for comfort and help.

Aiden was a trust worthy guy too. We were close as kids and thats saying something since he was five years older than me. When your little, five years makes a pretty big difference. People used to always joke and tell us how cute we were together and that we'd get married in the future. I was repulsed at the idea and now I know why.

Everyone always told us we would grow up and get married. I always thought that was yuck and now I know why.

So point being with this, is I feel like I can trust them. I know i can trust them and I know Kyla feels the same way.

So here goes, time for the ugly truth.

"Aiden." I called to him softly. He looked up from his fish and rice, and gave me a comforting smile. "Kyla and I were never in boarding school." I heard her sigh next to me. "A lot has happened since we moved and if you would like to know about it we wouldn't mind sharing."

Aunty Lisa looked a little confused but didn't speak. She and Aiden just nodded for us to continue.

"As you know after our dad died our mom, Christine moved us to LA." I started. This wasn't a story I enjoyed telling and actually try to block from my memory.

Kyla could tell this was getting hard already so she took over. "In LA things got..."She searched for the right word. "Weird" I said. She nodded and I continued.

"Mom started to go out every night and sometimes she wouldn't come home. There was a guy... and Kyla and I were being... neglected." I paused to take a deep breath as I began to get wrapped up in the story.

Flashback

Mom staggered in drunk at around 3 in the morning. Martin her boy toy was pulling down his pants in our living room and I had to rush Kyla upstairs. I heard the shatter of a lamp and deep moans traveling up the steps until the slam of our mothers room signaled the beginning of another sleepless night.

Martin has been around for a while now. He's a nightmare, I hated him so much. The dick locked Kyla in the closet for an hour once, just because she wouldn't get him a beer. If I'd known at the time I would have killed the fucker but I was out.

I can't begin to explain how awkward it is to know they are having sex just two doors down. We act like were too naive to know whats going on. Sometimes I wanted to pull the covers over my head and scream. Sometimes I actually do.

Kyla was sitting next to me at the foot of the bed. She played nervously with her fingers as she pretended not to hear them. I was only 13 years old and my life was becoming a living hell.

We sat there in silence by the bed. The lights were off and the Tv was on mute. We always try and act like were asleep. It makes to difference but we do it anyways.

Almost an 2 hours later and 2 reruns of Animal Planets Animal cops Huston and Miami the moans finally died down. Kyla tensed next to me because this was the worst part. I wrapped my arms tightly around her wishing I could shield us away.

"Well I don't want to do that! Why are you so fucking bossy!" A harsh male voice yelled. It was muffled but still clear and intense. I heard the clash of glass shattering into a million little pieces. And someone pacing angrily around the room.

"I have fucking responsibilities you know. I don't fucking belong to you so stop treating me like shit!" This voice was fierce as well but it was also cracked and whiny. I didn't like the sound of it and would do anything to make it stop but that just wasn't possible.

"It's your fucking fault. I don't want to take care of two stupid kids. I'm leaving bitch!" The man yelled and you could feel the force of the door slamming against the threshold. Kyla jumped in my arms, and I whispered softly to her.

"Don't you walk away from me you son of a bitch! Not after that!" The other voice yelled. The vulnerability was gone but this wasn't much better. I heard the slam of the heavy wooden door again and foot steps storming outside.

They stomped down the stairs, and their voices grew softer. For that I was thankful.

The yelling subsided till it was just a mere whisper in the darkness. For once I was happy we lived in a house to big for our own good.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That's when I realized that my cheeks were wet too. Kyla wiped them and I cuddled into her. We were each others support.

I don't get it I just don't. How can you stay with someone for almost 3 years when your relationship is as bad as theirs. They fight constantly but somehow make up every time. They act like the perfect couple in public when they're really nothing more than verbal punching bags and fuck buddies. It makes me sick to think that one of them's my mom. The mother who gave birth to me and my sister. Who told us she loved us, and only wanted the best for us.

I think the worst part is I love her. If I could hate her and not care I would. But emotions aren't like that. You can't turn them off and on. I hate that I care what happens to her. That my heart breaks whenever I hear her fighting with him. Or that I can't stop worrying about where she is until she comes home at godly hours of the night and morning.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a shaking girl next to me. Kyla was starting to full on sob. The kind you can't control, and you are stuck gasping for breath while a river runs down your face. I kissed my sisters hair softly and held her tight allowing her to cry into my shirt.

I felt bad for her. She wasn't even a year younger than me and sometimes she seemed so small. The thought of someone hurting my little sister sent my blood boiling. Sure I was scared to, I was hurt, and upset, but my only concern was for Kyla.

"A-a-ash-ley I-I-I d-don't w-want to be-be h-here. Ca-can we go t-to Chel-sea's." She said through gasps and weeps. It took me a minute to figure out what she was saying.

"Sure Ky" I said as smoothly as I could manage. My voice cracked in between but we ignored it.

I told her to stay in my room as I went down a door to hers. I just grabbed her backpack off the hook on her dresser and tossed enough stuff for an over night pack. I ran into her bathroom and for her toothbrush and to her desk for her bus pass.

I made it back in record time and packed a bunch of my things into my bag. I tossed our stuff out the window and we followed suit. I had a second floor bedroom but you could travel on the roof till the garage. At that point Martin's car is usually parked half in and half out, so it makes a nice step ladder.

It was a silent ride to Chelsea's house. She didn't live far but there was no way we were walking. Even the bus sounded shitty but it was better than the latter.

We called Chelsea's cell phone, and she answered right away.

"Ash, Ky. Whats wrong?" Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Same. Were outside are you busy?" I asked. My voice was hoarse, I sounded like a frog. As you can tell this has happened before, Chelsea didn't even have to ask.

"No, no of course not. I'll be down in a second." She said urgently. I could already hear her walking down the steps before she hung up. And literally a second later the door swung open.

She looked us over. We were both in pajama shorts with cami's and jackets for warmth. Her expression softened and she guided us to her room. Chelsea's parents were out of town like always. They were really nice but worked a lot so she was usually home alone.

We walked into her pink and purple Paris themed bedroom. Ky was still a little shaky and I felt like dead weight. We all sat on her bed with our heads down.

"You wanna talk?" Chels asked us. I shook my head and walked to her small bathroom.

I was a mess. The make up I didn't bother to take off was smeared. I had raccoon eyes and my entire face sagged. "We look like the walking dead." I muttered to myself and splashed water on my face.

Ky was being cradled by Chelsea who was speaking comforting words to her.

I settled into a soft chair in the corner of the room and fell asleep...

We woke a few hours later. The sun was up but no one was missing us. If everything went as usual Mom and Martin were either hung over or in bed.

Without speaking Kyla and I got up and packed our things. We changed our clothes and made ourselves look presentable. Chelsea had waken up and gone to school already. I guess Kyla and I would be absent.

It was my turn in the bathroom while Kyla wrote a thank you note to Chelsea, to leave on her bed.

I cursed myself when I realized I packed two pairs of jeans and no shirt. I just zipped up my hoodie over the cami and finished getting ready.

It was a short walk to our home. We cut through a few yards but didn't care.

But when we got back something was missing. Martin's car wasn't parked in the garage. It was no where to be seen. That was a rare sight and I was happy I wouldn't have to see him this morning.

But that also meant that Ky and I had to sneak in the house through the front door. We were really quiet as we tip toed through the living room. Mom was on the phone so she didn't hear us. I ushered Ky ahead of me but stopped short as a word from mom's phone call caught my ear.

Adoption? I think I heard right. My sister gave a questioning look and I put my hand up to silence her as I eavesdropped.

"I'm just curious... uh huh... Oh well, because I have two and it's too much for me... I just feel that someone else could take better care of her... Yes I am a widow... which one?... The oldest... Ok... Ok... thank you I'll try that... you too, bye." She hung up the phone and sighed.

I think my heart sunk. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out what that was about. What the fuck? Was that even legal. Can you put your 13 year old daughter up for adoption. And yeah fucking right 'just curious'. I felt an over whelming sense of dread wash over me.

And thats when I realized anywhere was better than here. I needed to get away and Kyla wouldn't let me go without her.

End Flashback

We finished the story solemnly. We left out the most recent events, aka Carmen. But didn't spare telling them about Christine. The memory wasn't very detailed. I'd done a pretty good job in blocking it out. After we decided to run away we stayed at Chelsea's for bit. Then we did other things. Shelters, friends we met on the street, abandoned buildings, and junkie houses.

Aiden was in shock. His eyes held an over whelming look of pity. While Aunty Lisa looked outraged.

"That Lazy ass, shitty excuse, of a bitch!" She exclaimed. I swear the whole damn neighborhood heard that one. We all dropped our forks mouths agape until we recomposed ourselves. Of all the people in the entire world I never, NEVER would have dreamed of hearing her cuss.

She was fucking pissed.

"I should call the police on her. She has no right. And to not even try and find you when you ran away!" She was seething, beyond mad. "All this time that... women! Christine has been sending us various post cards and writing about how well you two are doing in boarding school and how she misses you! If I ever see her again I swear to god I will rip out her cold blooded heart and feed it to the dogs!" She spat. At this point my jaw dropped again and I couldn't find it in my brain to close the damn thing.

I was stunned to say the least if that wasn't obvious. But I was also really touched that she cared so much. Apparently enough to kill.

Once she calmed down she came over and wrapped up in a hug tighter than the one before.

"I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay. Am I right?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." I gasped. She had a tight hold on us I couldn't breath.

"Well now you do. And for your information it's not an option, you two are staying here. We'd be delighted to have you back as our family." She kissed us on the hair and placed a hand on our shoulders.

Aiden nodded vigorously. "Just like old times right Ash?" He asked playfully.

Aunty lisa sighed exasperated. "I hope not!" She joked. "You two were terrors!"

It was nice to lighten the mood with reminiscing. We left the dinner table and moved to the large sofa in the living room.

I sat next to Aiden and he placed his arm around my neck. Kyla was next to me. And Aunty Lisa leaned behind us as she brought out a few scrap books.

We laughed at the funny pictures of our early childhood. Problems pushed to the side for now.

There was one with me and Kyla as chubby little baby's. We were butt naked and in a tub, that was in the middle of the open yard. It was so long ago that we were able to laugh about it. Thank god!

There were a lot of naked pictures. Aiden and Glen at the beach running around without pants. Kyla and her old best friend Madison huddled under a bush with nothing but a towel at camp. Spencer and I in the bath tub smiling with bubble beards. No nothing covering us up.

"Isn't this like child pornography" I laughed. Aiden was chuckling next to me. As he pointed to one of me in the middle of a crowded living room singing. At least for this picture I had on a pink heart panties. The caption read "Rockstar Ashley Davies performs in her new big girl undies". That earned a blush.

Aunty Lisa slapped me upside the head. And I faked pain. We were all in fits of laughter now. "You girly" She pointed at me. "Didn't know the meaning of modesty." It was true I could think of more than enough times I pranced around in my birthday suit. Even now revealing clothes are all I own.

"What can I say, it was never my thing." I gave them my Ashley Smirk. The same one I wore in the picture bellow. It was me and Spencer holding hands at the carnival in front of that stupid airplane ride.

We flipped through a few more photo's. Birthday parties with cake on everyones face, family outings to the beach, and just plain old fun in the sun.

We stopped and took time to really look at a section called 'Hoaloha' or friend in Hawaiian. This section was filled with all of us and our individual best friends.

"Aw you look so cute" I snickered and pinched Aiden's cheek. It was a photo of him and Glen with their hair dyed green and spiked into mohawks. Aid had the cutest chubby cheeks.

"Mmm" Kyla hummed. She grazed her finger lightly over a photo of her and Maddy playing with dolls. Madison Duarte was another family friend. She used to live down the road from us.

"Now that is adorable!" Aunty Lisa gushed. She pointed to a picture in the corner of Spencer and I. Aid and Ky said their agreements as we gazed fondly at the memory.

It was a snap shot taken at Ala Moana Macy's. Spencer had her blond hair half up and half down in pretty little braids. And for once my curly locks were under control. Our little finger were intwined and out lips were glossy. It was during the christmas season and they were giving away a lot of free samples. We each had a tube of lip gloss in our free hands. The adorable part of the picture was the fact that I was kissing the corner of Spencer's mouth. She blushed and blinked when the photo took.

"Sorry but hands down you and Spence were the cutest friends ever." Aunty Lisa said. Once again Aiden and Kyla agreed.

"I know." I said in a cocky voice. It earned me another upside slap and we were laughing again.

"You two were always really cuddly and touchy." Kyla observed. We all nodded. In each picture there was some kind of contact between us. Holding hands, hugging or just sitting close together. It wasn't a bad thing.

Just meant we loved each other.

x x x

Hope I didn't bore you. I did my best. As a reminder Spashley is coming soon. Check out my profile pic to see Rascal the dog. And thanks for the reviews, I love them. And I am sorry if I talk to much.

Check out these awesome stories while you wait.

Love and Rock N Roll - Ms. Rocker (super funny)

And if you don't mind NC-17 on the South of Nowhere fanfic site there is a great story called

Marshall Daniel's Boarding school for girls- Stix04 (Just give it a try cause it has a good story line)

And finally

Remember me - Sgarc12 (awesome story)

Once again hope you don't mind the recommendations. And Thanks for reading.


	7. The Dynamic

A/N: Well heres that Spencer P.O.V. I promised. I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait I put you through. I am in the process of rewrite and I guess I developed the character Ashley more than Spencer. So I had slight major writers block, then I was sick, then busy, then failing 9th grade. So randomly while grocery shopping today I was like "Oh I got the perfect idea. So I wrote the chapter on my phone at costco. Yeah.

So I could go on and on about apologies but i bet most of you don't even read the authors note so I will go straight to the point, here's the story.

x x x

Chapter 7 "The Dynamic"

Spencer P.O.V.

"Dinner is ready!" Dad shouted from the kitchen. A yummy aroma of garlic and cheese drifted into the living room were I sat. I got up from the couch, and set my book down open to my page. My legs were numb and a had a stiff neck forming from that stupid 6 hour plane ride.

I was half way to the kitchen when Glen charged past me. The ass almost knocked me down, in his mad man rush to the kitchen.

"Glen no running in the house!" Mom called after him. She had a rag and Windex with her. We walked into the kitchen together and took our seats at the dining table. Dad sat at one head while mom sat at the other.

I ruffled my younger brother, Matt's hair as I passed. He didn't even react since the kid was so absorbed in his game. Pokemon by the looks of it.

"Alright lets pray." Mom said once everyone had taken their seats. She gave a stern look to Glen, who had a mouth full of bread. He swallowed the contents in his mouth and averted his eyes. You'd think the boy would remember this by now. It's only been what? Almost 20 years!

"Ok" Mom spoke up. She cleared her throat and surveyed us to make sure we were all ready. "Our heavenly father we co-"

"No!" Dad cut her off. We all raised our heads slowly to glance at our two parents. Dad's voice was firm and held a tone of authority.

"No?" Mom questioned. She looked taken back that dad would just cut her off in beginning of her prayer. Mom's voice was challenging, not something you usually mess with.

I don't understand what the big deal is here. Mom gives the prayer some times. More recently with everything going on. When ever she decides she wants to do it he goes along with a smile. Other than that dad usually says the prayer since he is technically the man of the house. Then again...

Anyways the two adults were locked in eye to eye combat. While my brothers and I were in the middle of the two looking rather uncomfortable. The tension was so thick it was almost suffocating.

"Yes!" Matt shouted. It caused us all to jump and stare at him. My little brother had his eyes glued under the table. He must have felt out stares since he looked up at us questioningly.

"My Snivy evolved." He stated flatly. I breathed out a chuckle and glanced at Glen. He locked Matt in a head lock and ruffled his jet black hair.

"Boys not at the dinner table." Mom and dad warned in sync. They exchanged disgusted looks. Wow they actually agreed on something. Someone call Joe Moore and KHON2 News!

Incase you didn't get that Joe Moore is a cocky news reporter that thinks the world revolves around him. He's the head guy at KHON2 the channel 3 news station.

I rolled my eyes at them. At least it broke the tension. Glen ended up giving the prayer. He wasn't very experienced. I hope by 30 he can pray about something more important than Hawaii Warriors football. Not once did he even mention the food in front of us.

If it wasn't for dads oven timer going off I think we would have gotten a play by play on each game. Was it even football season?

We mumbled our amens and then dug into dinner. Dad got up from his chair to go check on the oven.

"Do you have to do that now?" Mom asked him. She had her eyes focused on the garlic cream fettuccine in front of her but the question was directed to dad.

"Yes I do. Unless you want burnt guava chiffon cake." He said through clenched teeth. Mom just sighed dramatically and went back to her pasta. I rolled a bunch of noodles onto my fork and stuck it in my mouth. Mmmm, I miss my dad's cooking.

"It's really good!" I called out. He was now setting the guava cake to cool. Everyone but mom murmured their agreements.

"So Spencer how was your trip to LA?" Mom asked me. My heart started to pound against my chest as I remembered LA. Specifically my old best friend that I have been obsessing over lately. I tried to tell mom earlier but she and dad were in an argument and brushed me off. Dad was in LA with me but of course the question was directed only to me.

"I saw Ashley." I replied softly. As soon as I spoked I plopped a fork full of noodles into my mouth.

Mom looked confused. "Ashley? Who's Ashley?" She asked.

"My best friend when I was 8." I said it like that was the most common thing in the world. I was kinda pissed at her to begin with and just pissed in general with Ashley.

The girl completely ditched me when we were younger. We promised to call each other, and write letters. But she didn't. She went to a stupid preppy boarding school in England and forgot about me. Now she's a delinquent running from the cops!

I looked up curious to see mom's reaction. She just looked... blank. Their was no shock or anything. "How did you see her?"

Oh of all the questions she could have asked. "We or she ran into me." I said. I wasn't lying. She did run into me. Knocked me flat on my ass, I even had a bruise to prove it.

"She was running from LAPD." Dad put in nonchalantly. I scowled at him. I don't know why, just did. Knowing my mother you would have done the same thing.

The news that Ashley was running from LAPD was enough for her. "What?" She asked. "Were was she? What did she do? Did you get her?"

"She and some other kids robbed a convenience store. Nothing to big. And no, we didn't get her some crazy dog jumped out and she ran." Dad said laughing when he mentioned the dog. It scared the shit out of me that night.

"She robbed a convenience store?" Glen asked shocked. He had a goofy smile on his face. I could tell the ass was impressed. The one and only time he shoplifted he cried. All he stole was a stick of Gum and a funny pen.

"I always knew that girl was trouble" Mom spat. She looked totally disgusted and I felt the need to defend my friend.

"Maybe she had a good reason!" I practically shouted. Everyone turned to stare at me. I received a good amount of are-you-serious looks. "Or maybe not." I mumbled and stuffed my mouth with bread to keep from blurting out anything else stupid.

The subject was changed to Glen's new job. The guy got a job, working at Times Super market. Gotta give him props. Most the workers their are either elderly or in High School.

My mind drifted. I caught the first part of the conversation. Something about him being a cart guy. Those people that collect all the stay shopping carts.

After that I got lost in thoughts of Ashley. I know how pathetic it must be to obsess over a friend I haven't seen in 8 years. Whenever I try to talk to mom she just tells me we were young and our friendship probably wouldn't have lasted. Comforting isn't she?

But our friendship would have lasted. We weren't just little kid friends that talked about dolls and stuff we were going to do that day. We were different. We told stuff to each other things that we didn't dare tell our families. I always felt right when I was next to her. I forgot that feeling the day she left. It only came back to me because of that night in the alley. When she slammed into me it was electric. Just like it always has been.

We were just... special.

It kinda broke my heart when she stopped returning my calls and letters. When she did reply to me it was short and every other month. We really lost touch at around 13, thats when she left for boarding school. After that not once did I even hear of her. It's like she dropped of the face of the earth.

I always told myself I needed to get over this. It just wasn't that easy. It didn't help that whenever a new friend came along I compared them to Ashley. Sad to say no one met my standards. I was in a slump after she left. I don't think I ever got out of it.

Thankfully we finished dinner peacefully. Dad went to cut the cake as I told mom about the more touristy things Dad and I did in LA. I'll spare the details.

It was really nice to spend time with my dad though. He and I barley get to see each other. It was nice to do all those dumb father and daughter things with no... interruptions.

By 7pm us kids were sitting around the living room watching Tv. That was a great meal, and I still couldn't believe dad found the energy after that long flight to cook.

Mom was in the kitchen cleaning up with dad. At least they weren't yelling.

I sunk further into the chair tucking my legs under me.

"Was it really her?" Matt asked softly. I looked at my brother in confusion. "Ashley." He explained.

"Yeah" I nodded. Matty smiled up at me.

He was a cute little boy. Straight teeth, Jet black hair, and dark blue sapphires for eyes. His skin tanned unlike Glen's, and if you looked really closely light freckles grazed the bridge of his nose. He would be a real ladies man at school if it weren't for his to long hair that hid his features and the way he was always buried in some video game.

"That's cool. I know you miss her." He said softly turning back to the Nintendo in his hand. I kissed him on the head and stood up. I wanted my book. Some time between me standing up and going to dinner and coming back to the couch I lost the damn thing.

I stopped and looked around a little, till I spotted it on the counter by the kitchen threshold. As I got closer I could hear a hushed conversation going on.

"Oh stop it... No you are to funny... Oh really is that so... Huh... I can't wait... Hahahaha... thats crazy... No I believe you 100 percent... yeah... Don't worry about it... Of course this doesn't change anything... Alright I'll see you tomorrow... Love you Ben."

Mom hung up the phone giggling like teenager. If it wasn't obvious that was not my dad on the other line. That was Ben. Her boss at the hospital. Aka her boyfriend. I snatched my book off the counter, cursing as I lost my page. Then stomped towards the stairs like an angry little kid.

I had such perfect timing. So perfect that I was able to see my dad sneaking out of the house with a suit case. He caught my eye and glanced shyly at his feet. The door closed softly and I stayed frozen till I heard the rumble of his car engine.

I knew exactly were he was going. He was off to his new home with his girlfriend. He was just spending the night. Dad wasn't going to actually move in until the divorce was final. Till then we were one happy family.

"Come on Spence, lets watch a movie." Glen said forlornly. He was right behind me and I didn't even realize. I sighed and followed him to the couch.

This wasn't a new thing. Mom and dad weren't together like that anymore and they each had new parters that us kids didn't like. They fought and disagreed on things just to disagree. When dad stayed over he slept in the study.

So that last LA trip with me and him was a goodbye trip. He knew that was the last time we would get to spend together. Once we got back mom and dad were about to make it official and split. After that came the marriages. They actually didn't tell us shit up until a month ago. They tried to hide it but figured we were old enough to handle. Matt was the youngest and in the 8th grade, so we were all teens.

It didn't make it any easier.

None of us cried or anything. We could tell they weren't happy. At least I had my brothers. And they were great. I just wish I had a best friend.

The air was sad. Matt had his game on the table, closed. And I set my book next to it. I crouched down by Glen to pick out a movie. If I let him pick we'd be watching The Hangover or Jackass. I choose Ferris Bueller's Day Off, we needed something funny.

In general to me it's more important that the girl in the movie is attractive, rather than having a hot guy. Like watching transformers cause Megan Fox is pretty. Or Fast and the Furious cause I like Dom's sister. I mean no offense to Paul Walker and Shia LaBeouf, their good. I just like their female costars better.

Is that normal?

That night I went to sleep with a rather pleasant dream. Actually it was a memory, but it went like this...

x x x

Oh before I forget.

So like I said last time Spashley is coming up next! And so is Rascal!

And here are some story recommendations I have a lot.

**Learning to Love Again** by erinxoelizabeth (Awesome story especially if you like kids!)

**Spashley vs Spaiden** by SDunkin (Just a good story!)

**An Angelic Spashley Christmas** by PartialExistence (I just read it, and I just like it, so why not recommend it)

**Saving Me** by hollymarie4 (Love It!)

**Factoflife02** (That user writes really really good fics)

**Freaky Friday** by alex-monroy (I love this one too)

**Just Out of Curiosity** by PurpleLover92 (This ones great!)

Oh my god I have way more but I can't name them all. I'll save some for next time which will hopefully be sometime with in this week.

So thanks for reading pleas review if you have any questions I'll address them in the next update. luv ya!


	8. Eh Braddah Howzit Part 1

I decided to do this in 3 parts so I posted all three parts in one shot. Yay. Please review I love your reviews and I decided I'd start responding to some reviews so here goes...

**Charlee**- Thanks for your reviews and sorry I took so long. Hope you like this update! :)

**It won't let me write your name! so user with a really long name like mine**- Thanks for your review. The real reaction reaction part will be coming up.

**Prissy020304**- Glad you liked it! I wasn't sure if anyone would when I first thought of the idea.

**JayJayxo**- Thanks for giving it a try. I do that to sometimes with other stories. Lol Hope you like this chapter.

**Spashley4eva93**- Sorry for the delay thanks for reading.

x x x

Chapter 8 "Eh Braddah Howzit Part 1"

Spencer P.O.V.

...Continued...

Flashback

_My foot tapped impatiently against the dirt and sand compound bellow. My hands flickered restlessly at my side. And my gaze wondered from one place to another, unable to focus for more than a minute. Every so often I'd glance back at mom and dad. I'd watch them unload one little thing at a time and become more agitated._

_Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!_

_They were taking so long to unpack! I fought the urge to stomp my feet on the ground and whine. No I couldn't do that now. I was eight not four. My little brother Matty is four and he's doing fine. Then again the fascination of velcro on his sandals were enough to entertain the kid during the entire ride. _

"_Humph" I groaned out loud and slumped to the ground. I took a seat on a cooler and was now drumming my fingers on the white plastic top. _

_Glen was kneeling by the back tire of the car trying to catch a gecko. He had his determined face on. To me it looked like he was having stomach trouble. I'd never tell him though. He'd 'kick my ass' as he likes to say. Glen only now started to use bad words, and mommy and dad don't like it. I hear the words but don't repeat them. Matty will repeat anything he hears. But he can turn a word like 'ass' into something so cute. When he says it he might as well be saying 'kitty'. _

_Dad was now finished with his coolers and onto the grills. Mom was sorting through goody bags she prepared last night. She had like twenty or something. They were all stacked in those boxes you get from buying 'Hawaiian Sun' can juice. Then we had the actual juice somewhere in the car. Not to mention the chairs, umbrella's and sleeping gear. _

_And no. We are not camping. This is aunty Lisa's End Of Summer beach party. The name says it all. Every year at the end of summer she throws a beach party. She rents a giant prop up tent and invites a bunch to spend the day at the beach. The reason we bring sleeping gear is because after the beach all the really close family and friends go to the Davies' house. We sleep over and spend the next say lounging around their huge beach house. It's actually not far from here._

_Finally sitting was to much. I needed to get rid of this pent up energy. I started to pace back and forth. Kicking little stones and pebbles out of my way as I hummed the tune to 'Here Comes The Sun' by the beetles. My daddy likes them. _

_I was in the middle of going from 'Here Come the Sun' to 'A beautiful Morning' by the Rascals. Random oldies songs kept popping in my head. After just the first verse I was already moved on and singing 'Just My Imagination' by The Temptation. I liked music. Ashley loves it. Her mom likes it to and has a large collection of records that she says Ashley can have when she gets older._

_I was just finishing 'Just My Imagination' when I heard the trunk of our mini van slam closed. I did a 180 and faced my parents with wide eager eyes. Please Please Please! I begged._

"_Alright guys lets go!" Dad called out as soon as I faced him. I let out a squeal and ran to get my backpack. Glen cheered and gathered his things, gecko in hand. I helped my little brother to his feet, and slowly started to drag him towards the path to the beach. Glen and I raced to the end of the path stopping before the sand. Matt showed up a few seconds later, he was slower cause he was younger. _

_Now the three of us waited for our parents to catch up. Mom was taking a little longer than I would have liked. She was having trouble towing the heavy cooler on uneven ground. The path wasn't paved. It was like the parking, mostly sand and dirt. Only difference is on the path there are tree roots and acorns littering every visible surface. _

"_Hun let me get that!" I heard daddy tell mom. He stopped and waited for her to catch up then took the cooler from her. She sighed in relief and kissed dad on cheek, then lips. Ew!_

_Glen, Matt and I made a big deal of covering our faces and peaking at them through the cracks in our fingers. We all wore disgusted smiles as they approached. We always groaned when they kissed. And they did it all the time. Mom says its because they love each other and thats how you express your love for another person. _

_Once we were all walking together again I skipped slightly ahead letting the bounce out of my step. Glen being Glen had to be ahead of me. He was doing this galloping thing. The poor gecko still stuck in his tight grasp. _

_We turned the corner and now the prop up tent was in full view. It was huge as always. The inside was filled with tables and cooking supplies and chairs around the middle. I could see the pit they were digging for the fire later. And the smaller prop up for kids on the far left side. _

_I could feel the excitement growing in my chest. This was one of those days I look forward to all year. I felt like a rocket ready to soar into space. I just needed my ignition in the shape of a small brunette. I eagerly searched the crowd for her._

"_Heyyy!" A voice called. Bringing me out of my search. I looked up to see some of the adults running towards us. Aunty Lisa was the one who shouted the greeting. _

_She came over and kissed us all on the cheek. Behind her was Renee Duarte and Christine Davies. Aunty Lisa, Christine, and Renee are my mom's best friends. They've known each other since high school. Renee is Madison's mom. She's like an older version of the light brunette. She was tall with naturally tanned skin, her hair was a little darker than Mads, and highlighted with gold streaks. But they had the same piercing green eyes._

_Christine Ashley's mom looks a little different from her daughters. She's a nice hight, a little shorter than Renee and a little taller than Lisa. She has the same shade of hair as Ashley but she dies it completely dark brown. Aunty Christine has gray eyes. She's really pretty too, they all are. I my be biased but mommy looks the best!_

"_Eh braddah howzit?" Uncle Bob called to dad. He was a little behind the women. Uncle Bob was a moke. __He wore his beat up teeshirts and weathered board shorts everywhere. The only kind of foot wear to touch his feet are slippers. He was slightly over weight but muscular. I liked uncle Bob, he was really good with kids. Always taking time to play some dumb game with us._

_All the adults came and helped us with our loads. I didn't pay much attention to them and continued my search for Ashley. _

"_Hey Spencer." A voice beckoned me out of my thoughts. I turned towards aunty Christine. "A cute little brunette was looking for you." My eyes widened at the news. Aunty Christine leaned down next to me and pointed in a direction I hadn't searched yet. _

_I stretched my neck to peak over the grown ups. I spotted my friend sitting on a cooler with a Sunny D in hand. She must have felt my gaze on her, because she turned and our eyes met. My blue to her brown. A smile instantly grazed my face as I watched her jump of the cooler and run towards me. _

I met her halfway. We colided in a mass of beach supplies and juice, falling to the sand giggling. _She was half on top of me with her arms wrapped around my neck. We rolled around in the sand, pressed against each other. It was our usual beach greeting._

"_Your here!" Ashley half shouted. Her voice wall full of happiness. She smiled her nose crinkling smile and I looked at her with my own ear to ear grin. We just looked at each other for a while till I leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. Her face grew pink and she looked down. _

"_Aw!" Aunty Renee cooed. The adults had caught up to us. They were now standing over Ashley and I as we hugged in the sand. Every year we do the same thing and every year they look at us like it's the cutest thing they ever saw. _

_Now I was feeling a bit shy. But Ash wasn't one to cower before a crowd. She leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth. Her lips lingered longer than mine had and it was my turn to go pink. I felt embarrassed and buried my face in her curls. She was giggling silently. And soon so was I. _

_Ashley was now slightly above me. Her curly hair creating a shield around our faces. Sometimes we like to just stare at each other. In my chest I could feel my heart pounding strongly. It felt full and happy. This was a feeling only Ashley could give me._

_I love her eyes. She says she has 'boring' eyes, cause they're brown. I disagree completely. Ashley's eyes are beautiful. _

_There are all kinds of brown. Mud brown, chocolate brown, yucky brown... Ashley has pretty brown. Her eyes are dark but clear and glossy. It's like a transparent cup of brown coffee. If you could turn that into a crystal you have her eyes. Shinny and inviting. The longer you look and the closer you get the more gorgeous they become. Her eyes hold aquamarine and emerald flecks. Like nothing I've ever seen. _

_She leaned in a quickly pecked me on the nose. I laughed and so did she. My little fingers threaded through her curly brown hair, that was creating a curtain around our faces. She started to giggle with me. We gazed lovingly into each others eyes. _

"_Hey girls! Come on, your getting all sandy!" Mom called. We broke out of trance and got up off the stand. I stood quickly only to find myself light headed and stumbling back to the ground. Ashley giggled and held her hand out to me. I took it and we ran towards the prop up tent hands connected. _

_I couldn't wait to find out what she had planned for us today. Although her plans would most likely involve me getting in some type of trouble, I'd go along. _

_I always do._

_End Flashback_

Do you ever wake up disoriented, with a feeling that something about today will change your life. You don't know if it's a good change or bad. You don't even know where the feeling is coming from. But you know that something is gonna happen.

I have that feeling. I woke up feeling like I was falling. Falling off a cliff. I usually scare the shit out off myself after dreams like those. Especially when they feel so real. But it was different this time. I wasn't afraid. Someone was waiting for me, waiting to catch me at the bottom. I don't know who and I never will. I woke up before I reached bottom. But I woke up with that feeling.

I'm not sure if it's a good feeling. Almost nauseous but not. I don't know, maybe it's jet lag or something. I could just be getting sick.

I got out of bed trying to shake the feeling. I only succeeded in rumbling my brain. Maybe it'll fade. I told myself.

Maybe I'm still dreaming.

I chuckled at my own stupidity as I pinched the skin on my arm. With one last stretch I decided maybe I could wash the feeling away with a nice warm bath...

I stepped out of the steamy bathroom. It smelled like my shampoo. I hadn't meant to wash my hair but the feel of warm water on my scalp sounded really nice. I wasn't in the mood for the noisy blow drier so I rubbed it with a towel before letting it hang lose to dry on it's own time.

I put on some boxers and a cami. I didn't have any plans to go anywhere today and a day in my Pj's sounded really nice.

To bad that wasn't gonna happen.

I skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen only to stop dead in my tracks at the sight of our house. Coolers everywhere. Beach bags spread across the couch, and then there was mom.

"Mom?" I questioned through gritted teeth. She looked up from where she was currently packing cases of caned juice and soda into a cooler. Her expression was one of disproval as she took in my current outfit. She was in a sundress. Then her expression went to confusion as she studied my ticked off attitude. Finally she had a look of embarrassment and horror on her face. I think that's when it became obvious she didn't mention shit to me.

Mhmm, start talking. I stood there in the classic 'hell no' pose. I had my hand on my hips with my foot tapping. I think I looked pretty scary for a 16 year old 5'3 teenage girl.

"Oh sweetie, you should get dressed. We leave in 15 minutes." She replied nonchalantly. Well it would be nonchalant if you didn't know my mom. That was her guilty voice.

Wait did she say 15 minutes. I peaked around her to look at the oven clock. Were the hell are we going at 9am in the morning? It's summer what oh-

"Mommm!" I whined. I lost my badass pose. Now I looked like a 5 year old that was just denied a toy.

At least I didn't stomp my feet... wait I kinda did that earlier.

She turned back to me and offered a sheepish grin. "Surprise!"

I sighed and went back to my room. I had 15 minutes to get ready, no thanks to my parents. They've been ding this a lot lately. Did you know they forgot to mention I was accompanying my dad to LA until 3 days before the trip.

Well if you didn't catch whats going on today is The End Of Summer Beach Party.


	9. Eh Braddah Howzit Part 2

A/N: Heres a little something that has less to do with the main part but will come up soon. It flowed so I put it in.

x x x

Part 2

Ashley P.O.V.

I woke up with a furry little body next to me. The gentle rise and fall of his chest and his cute little twitchy paws were the only thing that kept me from squeezing him to death. I settled for kissing him lightly on the head.

I checked the time on my bedside table. It was 6am. Wow 6 in the morning and I have a smile on my face.

That smile was from all thanks to our wonderful Dennison's. I owed them more than I could pay back in a life time. Thanks to aunty Lisa and Aiden we slept safely in a nice warm clean bed. Aunty Lisa more or less demanded we stay here as long as we had no place else to be. She gave us Aiden's old play room.

And last night when they listened to Kyla and I tell our story. I could see the concern and feeling in their eyes. They took a big burden off my shoulders that night. And I'm pretty sure aunty Lisa knew there was more we weren't telling. But she didn't press. She let it go and we looked through old scrap books.

Then theres right now. Some one woke up at the crack of fucking dawn to pick up Rascal for me. It put a smile on my face. One I'll be wearing all day.

Thats why I'm smiling. Thats why I don't mind being awake. Thats why I'm now silently crying.

Thank god no one was in our room. Ky was sleeping her back towards me so I was free to tear up. And I did. It was like someone turned on a leaky pipe. The way the tears just started to flow down my cheek there was no stopping it. I just sat there. One hand on Rascal and petting him in a soothing manner. My navy blue pillow was spotted with tear drops.

I don't know why I was crying. They weren't sad tears but they weren't all to happy either.

Everything was just good right now. But a weird good. It was like dark chocolate. Sweet with a bitter after taste.

Once again I pushed everything away. I swallowed my problems like the lump that had built up in my throat.

Wet kisses were being placed my face seconds later. A warm tongue was liking away my tears. It was effectively lightening my mood.

"Rascal that tickles" I said horsely. My voice sounded rough. Probably a mixture of crying and sleep.

He stopped and looked at me with his big puppy eyes. His head cocked to the left and one ear raised in the ear.

"I'm alright." I responded in a hushed tone. I didn't want to wake Ky.

He nuzzled my neck and I giggled softly.

"Come on, lets go thank our... family." I got out of bed and slipped out of the room with Rascal behind me. He had his mouth open with his tongue hanging out. His furry little tail swaying behind him like he didn't have a care in the led the way to the kitchen. It's as if he's lived here all his life.

As we entered the kitchen we I could see aunty Lisa running with a container in hand from one end to another. She had on a flowery apron with matching mittens. It was a sight I missed. She actually taught me how to cook. My mom burnt water and dad wasn't the teachy type.

I remember making pies with Spencer. Our matching purple aprons and miniaturized rolling pins. I remember smearing flower on Spencer's nose and laughing when her eyes crossed as she tried to look at it herself. Then in the bath taking baby wash and cleaning her face for her. That usually led to blowing bubbles with our mouths, creating yet another mess.

"Hey Ash. How'd you sleep?" Aunty Lisa asked. She was now dragging a cooler across the kitchen. A cooler that looked big enough for someone to live in.

"Like a baby." I replied. That stupid grin was still plastered on my face. "Thanks for picking up Rascal."

"That wasn't me sweetie. Aiden went." She said and nodded towards her son. Aiden was sitting on the counter with two cups of coffee in his hand.

I pecked aunty Lisa on the cheek then skipped to my friend. He hopped off the counter and stood in front of me. I surprised him by jumping up and wrapping my arms around her neck. He stumbled a little but stayed up right.

"Thanks Aid! Your the best." I murmured. He had a goofy grin as he set me back on the ground.

I bent over to pick up Rascal. He was light, too light. It was really time to fatten him up. Aiden and I were thinking the same thing. I didn't have to say anything, he just went and got the mammoth bone and set it on the ground in front of Rascal.

I think my dogs eyes were ready to pop out. You could almost see the whites like a ring. We just started to laugh as he picked up the bone and carried it under the dinning table. He had to more or less drag it really. The bone was bigger than him. But it didn't take long before he was ripping into it.

"Ash do you take cream or sugar in your coffee?" Aiden asked. I looked up from watching Rascal.

Ooh coffee.

"Black please." I replied. I do usually have some kind of creamer or sugar but I felt like having it black today. He handed me the warm mug and we both took a seat on the kitchen counter.

Mmm macadamia.

I sipped my coffee and watched as Aiden hovered over his mom and the plate of food in her hand. She was currently holding a Tupperware of blueberry muffins. Smelt good, I'm pretty sure she made them herself.

His hand reached in and he picked out two muffins. One was thrown to me, were I nibbled on it. I was never a morning food person. And the other one Aid scarfed down in two gulps.

She set the muffins in a box with some other things and went back for what looked like haupia.

Aiden had a similar reaction to the haupia like Rascal had to the bone. His eyes widened and he went in for the kill.

I almost spat out some muffin when Aunty Lisa whacked his hand away and I got a look of that classic pout.

Man the last time I saw that Aiden pout was 8 years ago, and it hasn't changed one bit! He scowled at me, but I couldn't help it. Like a defeated puppy he retreated back to the counter, but not without a detour to the muffin container.

Aunty Lisa groaned at her sons immaturity and I just laughed. He was around 21 now, I think. Knowing her she'd baby him till he was 50 and had flabs instead of abs.

"Whats all the food for?" I asked. She was making a lot and I don't remember her mentioning anything last night.

"Were having a gathering today at noon." She said while rushing to put raw hamburger patties into the fridge. I nodded my head and bit into the muffin. Mmm this was really good. Like warm melt in your mouth, not to sweet, no blueberry clusters, and heavenly, good.

"And you and Kyla are coming." She said. I looked up at her not sure. I mean we just got here and I didn't want to show up uninvited or anything like that.

Aiden caught my expression and filled me in. "No worries its at the beach, were the hosts." He said with a mouth full of... something.

"Oh Aid sweetie do you mind going with your uncle to pick up some tables for today." She asked him. "He'll be here in around..." Aunty Lisa checked her watch just as the door bell rang. "Now" She chirped.

I chuckled silently and watched as she ran yet again to the oven to change the temperature and slip some soda's into a cooler.

"Mom please. Can't you go or something. I-I need to keep Ashley company." He batted his eyes at his mom. Coming up blank.

"Go" Is all she says and he listens. I really laughed as he walked to the door grabbing his keys on the way out. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my coffee.

Aunty Lisa finally stopped moving and came over to stand next to me. She had her mug in hand as she read the cover of the paper.

"He likes you, you know?" She said not looking up.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Aiden, he likes you. Ever since you and your sister got here all he's been talking about is how he loves having you around. How pretty you got." She snorted with laughter. "You haven't noticed the closeness?" This time her tone was disbelieving.

I laughed and blushed but not for the reason she probably thought. I honestly didn't notice. I really thought he just wanted to be close friends again. But now that she mention's it, Aid has been acting a little funny. Last night after everyone went to sleep we stayed up later and watched a movie. It was a romantic comedy I honestly don't remember much. It was cheesy and had a bad story line. The two leads didn't even have chemistry.

Anyways, during the movie Aiden kept moving closer to me until I was practically on his lap. I snuggled into him not thinking much. As far as I knew we only wanted friendship. I guess it just felt kinda right. Not romantically but friendly. I felt safe with Aiden.

"So..." Aunty Lisa asked. Her voice drew me out of my thoughts. "Do you like him?"

I was a bit taken back. I guess I shouldn't been. It was a logical question I would have asked.

It took me a minute to think. Not because I wasn't sure of my feelings towards the guy but because now I wasn't sure how to answer. This seemed like a good time as ever to break the news that Aiden and I together, was not gonna happen. Meaning I'm gay. But those two words suddenly got stuck in my throat and I wasn't sure how to say them.

"He's... not my type." That was the best I could do, and it was true. He had a few extra parts.

"Oh?" She asked. Now she had set her paper down and her full attention was on me. "So what is your type?" She was grinning.

I wish people could just know. No need for awkward confessions, or explanations. I needed to answer everything correctly. I don't think Aunty Lisa's a homophobe but she may not support the idea. I did know that she'd still love me, and that made this easier.

I took a deep breath and counted to three. "I'm gay" I said with a shrug.

I wanted to act as if it was nothing but of course it wasn't. This was an important thing. I don't care what others think of me, but I do care about family. She was my family.

She studied me for a little. Her initial reaction was shock, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for a second.

Her gaze softened and she pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my hair. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her too. It felt nice.

We pulled apart and she held me at arms length. "I'm happy you felt comfortable enough to share something this personal with me." She smiled.

"Well it's not exactly a secret." I said. My voice was a little higher than usual.

"Yeah well I could have heard it from someone else or in a random conversation. It was nice that you could come out and just tell me. You know, face to face." She smiled and kissed my forehead again.

I wish everyone would react this way.

I was pulled into another loving embrace. I needed this. She knew I needed this. Their was no doubt I was the care taker between Ky and I. A mother like this was something I was neglected of.

She let me go and I took a big gulp of coffee to wash down the knot in my throat. I was in mid swallow when...

"What's the sex like for you?"

The coffee never made it to my stomach. I think I breathed part in while I coughed out the other.

I was gasping for breath between coughs while she rubbed my back and kept talking.

"I'm just wondering. I never saw you as the butch type. I always thought that you were kinda girly. I guess I have a lot to learn. How does it work? Who's the man? Ooh, who's on top?" She sounded genuinely interested.

Each new question caused me to hack up more coffee.

Once I could breath I took a bite from my muffin. I needed something solid while I got over that burning feeling you get when water goes up your nose.

Hate that feeling right? So, imagine that with coffee.

"I'm only asking cause I don't know much. I only had one girlfriend and it didn't go that far."

Huh! Great. Now I was choking on my muffin.

I gaged but swallowed. Now my throat was dry but I pushed both food items away.

I take it back! I don't want everyone to react like this! The first part sure, but not the part that almost caused me to choke!

One thing good that you gotta love about Aunty Lisa is she's not shy... at least I think that's a good thing. I chuckled silently. It was still a bit awkward, with me clearing my throat and Aunty Lisa looking at expectantly at me for answers. I almost cheered when I saw Kyla walk into the room. I charged over to her, before she reached the threshold.

"Morning sis. You want anything, Coffee, juice, water, or fruit!" I smiled at her talking a mile a minute. She looked slightly overwhelmed but answered saying "coffee"

"Ooh I'll get it!" Aunty Lisa chirped and ran to the cabinets were she keeps the cups. On the other side of the Kitchen. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't wanna know Ash." Kyla said with a humorless laugh. I just nodded.

Ky was handed her mug full of coffee and took a sip. I left mine alone.

"So Aunty Lisa about the gathering?" I questioned, changing the subject.

At the mention of the gathering the older brunette sprung up. Causing me and Ky to jump.

How does she have energy like this?

"Right right the gathering. So it's the usual there may be a few new people. You don't need an over night bag. Oh and be prepared to see... everyone." She said. At least I think thats what she said.

"Everyone?" I question.

"She looks at me and nods. "Yeah everyone. Duarte's, Hale's, Carlins.-"

Bing!

"Oh my brownies are done!" She ran off towards the oven again. And I watched in amazement.

"Wow someone needs to cut back on the coffee." Kyla mumbled into her cup so only I could hear. I chuckled and let all that information sink in.

Wait a minute. Carlin, as in my old best friend, Spencer Carlin?

Don't get me wrong Ive been wanting to see her for a while now. She's been popping into my mind and memories awake and asleep since that night, or morning in LA. I've been missing her since I was 8 and we left but... I don't know about this.

I mean what if things are awkward. As far as she knows I ditched her for some new friends in England. Not bothering to even keep in touch with her. I understand I have a pretty good excuse but there was always that short period of time when we did live with my mom.

But that wasn't a great experience and I was going through some pretty heavy things. Still she didn't know, I could have told someone.

What if I tell her and she hates me. I mean I haven't been the poster child for anything good in the past few years. If I was anywhere near a poster it was a wanted poster.

The last time I saw her it was because her dad was trying to arrest me. That doesn't scream best friend material. That-thats just shitty!

What if we have nothing in common anymore?

No we were best friends.

But people grow and change.

Then again that phrase is bullshit.

But it really is possible we would have drifted.

Isn't it?

STOP RAMBLING! I screamed at myself. I was in a tug of war battle with my head. I was going from the good to the bad only to contradict myself and put another unwanted thought in that thick skull of mine. Why can't one side just pull a white flag and yell defeat!

Huh! But what if it's a side that I don't like.

I... ugh!

I'm over acting. I'm over reacting. I-

"Ash whats wrong your pulling some pretty weird faces." Ky asked from a distance breaking my internal ramble and chant. I wasn't sure weather to thank or strangle her. She looked a bit wary. Thats when I noticed I was giving my muffin the death glare.

I sighed and let out a breath of hot air.

"I'm alright. Just a bit... at war with myself." I said. That was the most simple thing I could come up with. Unless you wanna hear another long pointless prattle, cause I'm becoming really good at those. I mean with the last few day I had its amazing I-

"So your mental" Ky stated breaking me from my thoughts again.

I squinted my eyes at her. "I'm not mental..." I growled.

Yet.

x x x

So If you already reviewed or haven't yet feel free to review for all parts tell what you think!


	10. Eh Braddah Howzit Part 3

A/N: So heres the last part. I know its short but thats cause I cut it in half. More Rascal and Spashley coming up. A few more characters will be explained and yeah enjoy.

x x x

Part 3

Spencer P.O.V.

"But mom I didn't eat anything yet."

"Spencer" She sighed. "Aunty Lisa practically makes a bakery load of breakfast goods. Just eat when we get there."

"Fine. But its your fault if I get a food Head ache!" I groaned.

"Hun by the end of the day you'll be in a food coma!" Mom shouted out exasperated. Then she left the kitchen to load up the waiting car.

I sighed and went to retrieve my backpack. So maybe I was being a brat but I had my reasons. I just got home from LA. No one told me that the beach party was today. And I'm hungry!

There was no happy family drive to the beach anymore. If anything it was plain awkward or annoying. Dad will drive and mom will argue with him. Glen will be talking nonsense while the rest of us unsuccessfully block him out. Matty spends the time playing with his Nintendo or iPad. And then theres me in the back seat of the van drowning them out with my Pandora and old memories.

I always plan on making the upcoming gathering the best one yet. But I always ruin it before I get there. On the drive I overwhelm myself with memories of the past. Memories of being an excited 8 year old all hyped up on seeing my best friend and spending the day with her. Now that she's AWOL these gatherings haven't been the same.

Contributing to my pissy mood might be that weird feeling I woke up with. I haven't been able to shake it yet. I think I'm just gonna have to spend the day with this uninvited sense of change.

I guess I could look at this as an opportunity for something great to happen. A time where we can all put all the shit behind us. But thats wishful thinking. It's not particularly a bad thing but I could do with somethings staying the same. Theres always the option of looking on the brighter side. But how many people actually do that, and succeed?

So instead I'm sitting with earphones on and my head resting against the window. I closed my eyes for the short ride hoping when I wake up this will go away.

Maybe I'm just hungry.

I felt the car stop before anyone had to wake me. It was a light sleep. I could hear everything going on and it left me feeling the same.

One thing I got out of this short nap is slight bed head. I could feel the left side of my blonde hair standing higher than the right. I had a brush somewhere in my bag but was to lazy to do anything about it. I ran my fingers through my hair and got out of the car.

I guess that statement about change was a lie. Some things have stayed the same. Like the ridiculously long time it takes for my parents to unpack the car.

I slipped a pair of sunglasses over my eyes and took a seat on the cooler. My iPod was still in my ear and I was now listening to Oldies. Its a beach tradition of mine.

When they were finally done we gathered out things and started down the familiar path to the beach. I could see the top of the Prop up peaking out above the trees. Every year it just keeps getting bigger and bigger.

Unlike when I was younger I know trail behind my parents on the walk. I don't have a reason to run ahead anymore.

"Arthur can you PLEASE take my beach bag. It's slipping." Mom hissed out. She was struggling with the giants cooler and two bags.

"Paula you shouldn't insist on carrying so much when you obviously can't. I have my hands full too you know." Dad growled out.

I rolled my eyes at this all to familiar sight and turned my music up higher. I was a mad when they said they were divorcing but now I couldn't wait. Put us out of our misery will yea!

I had tossed off my slippers a little early. Now I was walking as softly as I could manage on pine cones and twigs. The soft warm sand was welcoming on my slightly scratched feet. It was still early so the sand was just the right temperature. By noon it would be burning.

I was focussed on watching the neat sand patterns and not looking up. It was a surprise when I walked face first into my brothers back.

Ass "Glen keep moving!" I pushed him a little and he didn't respond. Ok. Usually when I hit Glen he pushed me back. It's like I didn't even touch him. I wasn't sure if I should be a little insulted.

I looked up to move around him then noticed the rest of my family were all frozen staring at someone in the distance. I walked around them and walked backwards.

"Whats wrong you guys look like you've seen-" I was never able to finish the sentence instead I was tackled into.

As if my day could get any better!

I groaned and opened my eyes to see who landed on top of me. I was on my back while the attacker was face to face with me. It was a girl. If it was a guy I'd be smashed or this is one thin guy.

That smells really good.

I slowly blinked the sand out of my eyes and looked up. The persons breath hitched as mine did the same.

I think my heart just stopped. I was face to face. Eye to eye. Nose to nose. And practically lip to lip. With my childhood best friend.

We were both stunned. She had her mouth half open as she stared into my eyes. It was so similar to our old greeting. I wanted to get up but knew I wouldn't be able to.

I gazed disbelievingly into her brown eyes. They hadn't changed one bit. If anything they are now more beautiful then ever. The flecks in her eyes are now darker and more prominent. Her face is still smooth and sun kissed. Her lips are soft looking and pink. And her hair is as curly as it ever was.

"Hi" She muttered still over me. Her voice sent chills down my spine. It was raspy and warm at the same time. Her bottom lip was starting to quiver and I felt the sting of tears in my eyes.

Why was I crying? Why was she here? Why haven't I said anything yet?

"Hi, Ashy" I mumbled. A small smile was slowly growing on her face. A smile that made me smile. I felt like a part of me was somehow filled again. I wanted to wrap my arms around her. But I wouldn't. I had so many questions. But only one thing came to mind.

"Your here!" I said softly, stealing her old line to me. She gave me her nose crinkling smile and the first tear in my eye fell.

I missed you so much..

x x x

Thanks for reading it. I hope it was ok. Tell me what you think. I love your reviews. And here are my usual recommendations

**Burnin Bridges** by GraydonGirl (Awesome story I love it.)

**B tch I'm An Agent!** by louise17116 (I like this one too. Its funny! Try it)

**Picture Perfect** by crazystrings (I really like it and why haven't people reviewed!)

**Blanket of Stars **by WaveGoodbye (I extremely love this story and seriously recommend it. The writer is amazing and I just love it)

**Phoenix **by Beyond Dreamer (OMG read this. And get this person to update! Seriously!)

**If anyone knows any good spashley stories they wanna tell me about please do and add it in your review or PM. And does anyone know any like tear jerker stories. I like those and can't find anymore. Thanks!**


	11. You Little Slow Uh

A/N:Hey! First of I wanna thank you all for reading I truly appreciate all you reviews. When I first found out about fanfics and south of nowhere I immediately came up with my own story but I didn't want to post it cause I figured there are like 2 thousand something amazing stories and well who would read mine. I'm a kid in high school like 9th grade high school! My original goal for reviews was 50 and it looks like I'm gonna get that. I'm so thrilled and grateful! So please review and tell me what you think. If you like the story tell others whatever. Thank you!

**TheBoondocksRox**- Thanks so much for reviewing all three chapters. I very much appreciate it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters and I did find some cool stories on your page, thanks.

**Spashley4eva93**- Thanks for your review. I'm glad I could bring you some kind of joy while reading this! I hope you like this there are more party scenes to come after this. I try to make these long but I always end up cutting and editing and yeah. Together that chapter was around 6 or 7 thousand words.

**JayJayxo**- Thanks a lot. I just had to have ashley tackle spencer. We can't break tradition! Lol hope you enjoy short but more to come.

**GreenPen85**- Thanks you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you love the story!

**prissy020304**- Thanks a lot. I'm glad you took time to review and tell me what you thought. I was going for a rather cute chapter ending so I'm glad you caught it!

**Say i love you when your not listening**- Thanks a lot. I love your constant reviewing and everything. I also like that story you started. I'm interested to see where it goes! Btw sorry about your name it wouldn't let me write it any other way!

**crest4**- Thank you so much for your review. I love all of them but yours was special. You really took the time to tell me what you liked and showed that you really read the entire story. I love knowing what you thought and what you liked. I hope this meets expectations!

Ok now on with a little more spashley and an Ashley p.o.v.

x x x

Chapter 11 "You Little Slow Uh"

"Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo. Here comes the sun and I say, its alright!"

"Ashley shut up"

"Little darling it's been a long and lonely winter! Little darling it feels like years since it's been here! Here comes the sun! Here comes the sun and I say Its all right!"

"Really? The Beatles!"

"Fine Ky, no Beatles."

"Thank-"

"Pretty Woman walking down the street. Pretty women the kind I'd like to meet. Pretty woman I don't believe you not the tru-

"No!"

"Ok how about... I've got sunshine. On a cloudy day! When it's cold outside I've got the month of may-"

"Ha!"

"Kyla your no fun! This is tradition. We always used to rock out to the oldies on our way to the beach." I whined to my sister.

"No you and Spencer used to 'rock out to the oldies'. I used to play dolls with Madison." She told me pointedly. I moaned over dramatically and looked back to the road.

"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm" ieee gueesss yoouuu'd sayyyy-

"No humming either. Those songs stick in my head like glue!" My sister growled out.

"Fine oldies on hold." I said defeated.

She smiled at me triumphant. I mocked her and rolled my eyes. Sisterly banter. We have it down to the tee.

"Hey ash hows your hand" Ky asked. Our earlier discussion already forgotten.

"Its doing good I just have the bandage on to keep sand out." Yup I was able to avoid infection and it was healing. The cut was still a bit raw but I think in a few days I can take off the bandage. Let my hand breath a bit.

"Have you heard from Chels or Clay?" I asked. I knew Kyla often called Chelsea at random points in the day. Just telling them how were doing and all that other stuff. In other words, whats going on in LA.

As much as I want to forget it'd be smarter to keep an eye out.

"Yeah I called Chels this morning after I woke up." She replied her voice was happy so things must be going well. "She and Clay are doing great... Clay is still a goof"

"What about... the other thing" I asked. I don't know when it became a touchy subject but It gave me an uncomfortable feeling mentioning it.

Kyla sighed. "Well there hasn't been anything on the news. And Chelsea said Clay hacked into the LAPD records and didn't find anything about Jordan or how he died. She said it's safe if we um... wanna go back." She said the last part hesitantly. Ky wasn't looking at me as she fiddled with her fingers. Her eyes focused on something outside the car window. Those were all signs of her being nervous.

Go back?

I never thought about it but she's right. We could go back.

But why would we. I know I don't wanna leave Hawaii anytime soon. Things have been great since we got here. We'd be idiots to leave for the street life of Los Angeles.

But does Kyla wanna go back? I know that how ever much I don't wanna leave if thats what Kyla really wants, I'd go with her. I just hope she doesn't want that.

"Ky do _you_ wanna go back to LA?" I asked softly. Part of me was scared of her answer.

"N-no! I just thought that maybe you'd want to, or something!" She said instantly with wide eyes. I felt a wave a relief wash over me.

"Trust me. If its up to me were never going back." I assured her with a smile.

"I've been thinking about it and what do you say about us staying here permanently. I mean we don't have to live with aunty Lisa them. Maybe we can get jobs like real jobs and rent a small apartment. I mean I understand Hawaii is like the worst place to find work and places to stay but I rather be on the streets here than in LA. And even if we are contributing to the homeless population that-"

"Ky chill were net leaving." I said interrupting her ramble. "I have no intentions what so ever to leave. And don't worry about it alright. Things have a way of working themselves out. We'll be ok." I reassured. And I believed what I said. Really as long as we had each other and all our great friends things would be alright.

Ky seemed to settle after that and we chatted idly until we reached the beach.

I pulled into the parking and parked this heap of metal next to Aiden's beat up Impreza.

We made our way to the bed of the truck to get out the coolers. We all had to take something. Aunty Lisa packed so much stuff it took three cars to bring it all here. Kyla and I carried one cooler while Aiden pulled two. I think he just liked showing of his biceps. Every time my eyes land on him he flexes his abs at me. I just pretend like I didn't notice. It was actually kinda funny to me.

We set the coolers down under the giant prop up already set up for us. So far it was just aunty Lisa, Aiden, Kyla, and I. Aunty Lisa's brother probably helped set up the prop up but he was no where in sight now. In a way I was glad. Of course I wanted to see everyone but what do I tell them.

I was contemplating the story of being expelled or kicked out of the country. Neither one seemed appealing so maybe I'd ask Kyla.

Anyways a shout from Aiden down the beach broke my concentration. I turned my head just in time to see a ball hurtling towards my face. Thank god for the fast reflexes. I was able to catch the ball sparing myself from a horrible black eye and or missing teeth.

I took the leather ball in my hands and ran into the open before hurdling it back at him. Aiden caught it solidly in his bear paws. He howled playfully before sending it back my way. He must have misjudged the throw cause it went far. I had to run backwards. I was running my eyes focused on the spiraling leather coming my way. I didn't even notice people calling my name. And when I did it was already to late.

"Ash look out!" I heard right before I was crashing into someone behind me. I rammed into the girl hard, sending us both to the ground, with me on top. It was a hard blow, knocking the air out of both of us. We both needed time to recover.

I groaned and shook the my head in an attempt to clear my brain. I opened my eyes to apologize and get off the poor girl beneath me. My eye lids opened slowly and I waited for things to come into view. What I didn't expect to see was a blonde with the most beautiful face directly under me. Now I knew I needed to move.

To bad that was no longer a possibility.

My body went numb and I was no longer able to operate. My mind was clouded and I was put into a similar daze like the one in LA. I just waited. Waited eagerly for her eyes to open. I wanted to see those blue orbs.

Slowly her eye lids fluttered open. They were a little dazed like mine had been but once they focused they were amazing. My brown met her blue and we were both locked in an unspoken trance.

My imagination didn't do her eyes justice. They were bright blue. The kind of blue you only see in retouched magazines or drawings of exotic models. Not the sky, ocean, gem or anything else usually compared to a blue eyes, would do hers justice.

I was an 8 year old kid again. The only priority of mine was making this blonde in front of me smile. I didn't have to worry about bitchy mothers or psychotic drug dealers.

"Hi" I mumbled. My voice was huskier than usual. Mixed emotions were clouding my brain. Part of me wanted to cry. Another part wanted to run away, scared of what her reaction would be. And another was running on my very own Spencer induced high.

My lip quivered and I begged myself not to cry. I could see the sting or tears in her eyes making it all the harder.

"Hi Ashy" She said softly. Just her voice almost pushed me off the edge. I had a growing lump in my throat. I just couldn't remember how to swallow.

We just lay there paralyzed. I had a million thoughts streaming through my head. Not one stayed long enough to be examined. My best guess was that my earlier argument with myself was running on fast forward and I lost the pause button.

Though part of me was screaming to get off her, and another part was physically unable, there was a tiny part that liked it. It felt like thats how it's supposed to be.

I knew she was going to be here when I agreed to come. I knew the reasons why I didn't want to see her. There were a lot. But now I couldn't think of one.

"Ashley Davies? Is that you?" A stunned voice asked bringing me back down to earth. The voice wasn't cold, but that doesn't mean it held any type of warmth. I wasn't sure if I was happy the voice interrupted but it broke me enough to realize something.

That was Officer Arthur Carlin talking and I needed to get of his daughter. Once I got that through my thick skull I was up in a mili second.

Spencer was starting to get up, and out of reflex I gave her my hand. Just so happened so did her mom. Spencer looked confused as to which to grab. Neither Paula or I moved so eventually she just got her self up. I retracted my hand awkwardly and placed it at the crook of my neck.

I turned my head to look at a very pale Paula. Her blue eyes were wide with shock. And her mouth agape doing some type of fish impersonation.

I was suddenly really shy. And let me tell you how unusually that is for me. And like a boomerang all those thoughts that flew out off my head returned.

Now let me give you some insight on the Carlin family from my perspective.

We'll start with Paula, or aunty Paula as I call her. She is the loving mother that would do anything for her family or the ones she loves. She's a bit protective but not overly. But she is also the time bomb of the family. The one you avoid when you have an F at school. Or when your best friend convinces you to sneak out of the house even though your both 7 and have no clue what your doing. You go anyways only to end up at a neighbors house at 1 in the morning. One thing is for sure you do not call Paula Carlin. Trust me it actually happened.

As a kid I know Paula liked me. I was always treated like a second daughter. But I don't doubt that she thought I was a bad influence on her little blonde angel. Spencer only ever got in trouble when I was with her or somehow involved. She really is the perfect child. I have a pretty good guess that Paula wouldn't approve us Spencer and I being friends. I'm sure that she knows about me and LA. If she knew the half of it Paula would have a restraining order against me.

As for Arthur Carlin. He was a kind level headed man. I'd never seen him blow his top. But he was also a cop. And he was also the man that tried to arrest me. I don't know about you but that doesn't scream friendly.

Picture this. Spencer is a dear, and I'm a lion. As little babies we get along not knowing any better. Ok now years pass and were both older. I now know dears are prey and that puts sweet little Spencer in a perilous situation. So here comes Arthur, an elephant. More powerful and very aware of the danger to his precious dear. Add it all up and you get me... road kill. I understand, strange analogy but thats all that came to mind at the moment.

I honestly don't know how Glen or Klutz as I used to call him will react. He was always my friend. But if he also thought Spencer was in some kind of trouble he'd take the protective older brother role and kick my ass. Don't believe? Ask Tommy whats-his-name from elementary school. Little Spencer was is in the sand box building a castle when he decided to pull her pig tale and stomp her tower to the ground. He was in Glen's grade making him a lot older. I was powerless, Klutz not so much. Tommy went home with a bloody nose.

Ok now that's all the Carlin's except for Matthew who was four when I left. I have no clue how he'll react. I'm not sure if thats better or worst.

So now you stand in front of this family and tell me you don't feel intimidated.

How all these thoughts were able to flow through my brain was a mystery. I don't know how long we were standing there but the tension was getting thicker every second. Paula was still doing a very impressive fish impersonation. Glen looked like he's seen a ghost. Arthur was glaring at me back in police mood. And I didn't dare look at Spencer. I actually wanted use of my body.

"Hi" I squeaked. My voice was a bit higher than usual and I cleared my throat wondering what happened to it.

I was starting to get a bit desperate now. It was creepy! I'd sway to the left and there eyes would follow. Then I'd sway to the right and they'd come again. Maybe I could break the ice with some kind of 'hows your day so far?' or 'Did you enjoy your previous trip to LA?'. Luckily I kept my mouth shut.

A few seconds that felt like hours passed before a black haired boy a little shorter than me stepped forward. I studied him a closely as he walked towards me. Thats when it hit. This must be Matt.

His hair was a bit shaggy, obscuring the view of his piercing dark blue eyes. He stopped right in front of me and smiled widely.

"Hi. Do you um... remember me?" He asked shyly.

I nodded my head. "Of course." I replied.

I received another charming smile and he closed the gap between us giving me a chaste hug. I swear I heard a gasp.

The good news is that our little exchange snapped the rest of the Carlins back to life. Bad news is that Arthurs glare intensified by like 100 watts. He was burning a hole in my back and I felt really powerless.

We walked back in awkward silence towards the awaiting prop up. I could see aunty Lisa and Aiden staring wide eyed while Kyla more or less hid behind Aid. I glared at her and she sent me a sheepish smile.

Oh! I think I should have mentioned my almost arrest to aunty Lisa and Aiden. I kinda left that out, since it dealt with our situation. I forgot a certain 2 out of five Carlins were directly involved with that night.

"Hey guys!" Aunty Lisa greeted in her usual Cheery voice. She sent me a questioning look over Paula's shoulder as she hugged the older blonde. I in return sent her a sheepish smile still hoping that somehow she wouldn't hear about my cat and mouse game with Arthur and the rest of LAPD.

Either way I wasn't about to stay around for the show. I retreated to the other end of the large tent and hid behind Aiden with Kyla. She looked a bit stunned as well.

"Ash what the hell possessed you to tackle Spencer Carlin?" Ky growled out in a whisper. Her eyes were furrowed and she looked a little ticked off.

"You think I did that on purpose!" I stated. I emphasized my words with a slight slap to her arm. She flinched and held it. Oh please that hurt me more. I used my injured palm without thinking!

We were arguing amongst ourselves we didn't notice everyone staring at us five feet away. Some time between me hitting Ky and now Aiden had gone to greet the Carlin's. And by the looks of it, I think someone spilled about LA.

We had a slightly pissed looking aunty Lisa and a shocked looking Aiden added to the still stunned Paula, glaring Arthur, euphoric looking Glen, and either very kind or really oblivious Matt. I wasn't sure about Spencer. I was still to chicken to look at her. Why? I don't know.

Aunty Lisa raised and eyebrow and stepped forward, hands on her hips, and foot tapping to an unknown beat. Talk about tita!

"Care to explain?" She asked in a slight mono tone.

You know I would actually love to but I still to this day don't know why the hell the cops were chasing me. It was defiantly not part of my actual problem and only served as another obstacle that night.

"Well um, you see... We, or I eh" Was all that I could get to come out of my mouth. I had nothing.

"She and some other recalcitrant robbed a convenience store!" Paula threw in with a slight smirk.

Reca- what?

Aiden's mouth dropped and aunty Lisa rolled her eyes. I myself was bit shocked. I meant that street was filled with cops all because of a convenience store lift. Thats insane! No wonder I got a dirty look from that guy at the store the next morning. Actually when you think about it, it's kinda funny!

I fought the urge to laugh. If there was ever an inappropriate time this was it.

I turned to face Aiden's mom still trying to think of a few things to say. When I came out blank Ky thankfully stepped in.

"We needed things and didn't have money. Ash cut her hand and we couldn't it let it get staff or anything. Those other kids were just with us at the time. We didn't really know any of them." Ky said softly. I was surprised at her fast thinking. As you know she wasn't even with me that night.

It was a good excuse. Reasonable to. Aunty Lisa and Aiden would hopefully catch on and let the subject go. I faced her and gave my best guilty smile.

"But Kyla wasn't with you when we ran into you." Arthur Carlin added. Shit. Aunty Lisa's eyes were just starting to soften.

"We split up. You found me and Ky went... home" I said quickly. My sister nodded vigorously at my side.

I had my fingers crossed they would believe us. And I could have screamed hallelujah when they did.

Instead I wasn't the one who screamed Spencer was.

"Ahh! Dad its him! Its him!" Spencer screamed and ran back behind her family. She was pointing frantically at what ever was behind me. I did a 180 and scanned the beach for any sign of danger. As you can tell I am a little on edge these days.

I did a double take when I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Yet Spencer was still hopping around and pointing. I followed her finger to a confused looking Rascal. He was sitting on a cooler with his bone. He noticed her pointing but like me didn't get it at first.

Rascals ears shot up and he looked in every direction trying to figure out what was scaring the blonde. I must have gotten it the same time he did.

"Him!" I asked pointing to my dog. This was the first time I looked directly at Spencer since the tackle incident. She nodded her head and pointed with emphasis at the bewildered looking pup.

"Hmm!" Rascal whimpered. It's like he was saying 'me?'.

Then I remember a forgotten detail of that night.

_Flashback_

_..._

_A low menacing growl cut him off. A blur of something came charging out of the alley. It growled deep in his throat letting out a few sharp barks of warning. I backed up slowly. The waist high object lunged towards Arthur and Spencer Carlin. It was a fake lunge but Spencer screamed anyways. _

_There was screaming and barking and shouting. And soon more foot steps were making their way over to us. My brained cleared just enough for me to realize I had to get the hell out of here. I used this as my escape, and ran._

_I ran back the way I came._

_End Flashback_

Yup like I said not a night I'd be forgetting.

Arthur stepped protectively in front of Spencer and started to march over towards Rascal. My dogs eyes widened and he backed up of the cooler and ran behind my legs, leaving me to face a slightly seething Arthur.

"Your dog?" He asked.

I just nodded and gripped Kyla's hand. She turned her worried eyes on me and I gulped.

"I have half a mind to send that mutt to the pound he-"

"Who's hungry?" Aunty Lisa suddenly asked. She gave me a reassuring look and slowly started to drag the Carlin's away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and groaned.

"Come on Arthur what do you say you whip us up some of your famous omelets?" She said eagerly. That seemed to get his attention and everyone was soon heading towards the grills.

Rascal choose now to peak out from between my legs. Once he was convinced he'd be keeping his pelt, safe from the wrath of officer Carlin; he trotted of towards the awaiting bone resting on the cooler.

I rolled my eyes and locked arms with Kyla. We slowly made our way over to the rest of the gang and sat at the end slightly away from everyone else.

Arthur was busy cooking with Aiden helping. Paula seemed to have snapped out of her daze. She was chatting quietly with aunty Lisa a little further away. she would cast a quick glance at me every so often confirming my suspicion of what they were gossiping about. I received a few apologetic glances from aunty Lisa as well.

So at the table it was Kyla at one end, me next to her, Matt on my other side, Glen in front of his brother and Spencer across from me. Can you say awkward.

I played with my fingers as Spencer pretended to look at something in the distance. Maybe Ky and I should have stayed a bit further away.

I was staring at her. I knew I was staring. I knew it was making her uncomfortable. But I also knew I couldn't stop looking. I was staring at her eyes, nose and mouth. Who am I kidding, she looks hot! N-not that I'd ever go there cause thats just wrong.

Hmm?

What was agonizing me the most was what I didn't know. Somehow after all this I still had one thing on my mind. Spencer. Or more specifically what she was thinking.

I wanted to know so, so, so badly. I wanted to know what she was mad at me for. If she was mad at me. How or if I hurt her when I stopped returning her letters and phone calls. Or if there was still a possibility of us ever being friends again.

Spencer suddenly turned to me, which in my opinion took a lot of courage. I knew I wouldn't want to look at someone who was staring a hole in my back. She gave me a shy smile and I refused to look away, even though I was caught staring. She fiddled with her fingers then looked me in the eyes.

"Wanna kiss?"

x x x

Sorry if this isn't as great writing. I rewrote it so much that proof reading drove me a bit crazy. I only got half way through my proof read and decided to post it. I'll probably regret it but thats the beauty of fanfics. I can replace if needed.

This was more of a filler chapter. Don't worry I'm not gonna go fast with this. Its gonna be slow almost to the point of agonizing lol. Just kidding. But you know the speed of my writing. It look this long for them to reunite and though many may not have liked it, I think it made it more special.

Please review as always. I love your thoughts and what not. Thanks again


	12. Small Kine

A/N: Ok so first off let me just thank you all for you fabulous reviews. Did you know thats the most reviews I ever got for one chapter other than the first. Chapter one and eleven both had 9 reviews. Thank you guys to much. Lets see what else to tell you. Oh right I am working on longer chapters. And I really hope you life twists cause I'm full of them big or small. Thanks and please review. If you like the story tell people. Got questions leave them in comments and or PM me. I really have no life and practically life on this site. Lol.

**prissy020304**- Lol well I'm glad I could shock you. That was the whole point of that chapter.

**ThisgirlSammie ****-** Aww thanks a lot. I'm happy your enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter.

**idwalkthroughhell4u **- Thanks I hope it continues to get better. Anyways the story hasn't even began yet really. I have a lot in store for this!

**crest4 **- Ok I must have read and reread your review five to five hundred times. I just loved it. Thanks you so so much. I was working hard on the reactions. Each character will grow on their own accord and well as for Matt. He's there for a reason. Without him the family is just to predictable and cliche. And thanks for saying you like my writing. I try my best. I will get better. Once I finish this story I'll probably rewrite it or something. Idk anyways I'm glad you liked the music. Haha thanks for your review it will be treasured. :)

**babykennedy **- Thanks I was going for slightly different. My first idea was a total cliche. And I'm glad you like different. I hope you like this chapter.

**Charlee** - Thanks for your review. I love aunty Lisa and Aiden. I hate how he got in the way of spashley in the show but other than that he was cool. Aunty lisa is based of off someone I know believe it or not.

**KoalaBears** - Thanks for taking the time to review and I love Mr C and Ashley relationships. I hope that tells you something.

**Say I Love you when your not listening**- Thanks for your review and constant reviewing.

**lileyfan1415** - Thanks for your review and reading my story. I hope this pleases you :)

Chapter 12 "Small Kine"

_She fiddled with her fingers then looked me in the eyes._

"_Wanna kiss?" _

"Uh!" Was all I could say. I think my eye balls almost popped out of my head. I think my heart stopped. I think- I think- I think I don't know what the hell to think!

Spencer noticed my shocked expression and her eyes shot open as well. She started to wave her hands in the air opening and closing her mouth.

"Oh N-no thats not what I meant! I mean the candy. Do you want a chocolate kiss! L-like the triangular candy!" She practically shouted and threw the bowl of candy at me.

I flinched when the bowl landed in my hands. I acted like it was a hot potato and threw it, it went crashing to the sand. We both rushed to pick it up bending to the ground at the exact same moment. That resulted in a head collision. I fell back into the ground landing on my slightly bruised ass. Spencer stayed bent in place rubbing her head.

After recovering we went back to gathering the scattered chocolate candies.

God whats wrong with me? What did I think she meant? It's like saying 'Oh hey Spencer, I know I haven't seen you in like 8 years and you probably hate me but your really hot now so you wanna go make out?' No! Thats not happening.

I cursed my self with each candy I picked up. We finally put the bowl back together and set it on the table, then took our seats again.

"Mm" She cleared her throat and looked down. "So um candy." Spencer said gesturing towards the bowl.

"Yeah." I sighed out in a slightly huskier than usual voice.

I reached for a _chocolate_ kiss, with my eyes staring at the nick on the table in front of me. But instead of chocolate my hands met soft skin. The feeling was shocking. It felt like a spark of electricity hit my arm and the after effects were spreading tingles through the rest of me.

I pulled back automatically and looked to face spencer. She had the same expression as she slowly rubbed her hand.

"Sorry" She mumbled to her chest. Once again she gestured for me to pick a candy and this time kept her hands to her sides. I grabbed two and handed one to the shy looking blonde. She accepted the chocolate but made sure to keep our skin from touching.

I unwrapped the aluminum on the candy and plopped the chocolate in my mouth. As I did so I watched Spencer take mouse bites out of her small kiss. She always did that and it surprised me how small things can leave such an impression. The sight of her nibbling the candy as we sat at the beach, no matter how awkward still brought a small smile to my face.

Luckily aunty Lisa saved us of more awkwardness. She came over and brought us breakfast. She placed plates in front of us all and everyone started to dig in. Now as hungry as I was I was a bit hesitant. The way Arthur Carlin was looking at me spoke different definitions of 'bottoms up'.

"No worries. Its safe I cooked yours." Aiden whispered into my ear. I gave him a sheepish smile and reached for the soy sauce or shoyu.

Mmmm easy over eggs with shoyu, hot rice and portuguese sausage. I missed these things. I glanced over at Kyla, who looked pleased with her food too. She licked her lips and started to mash the egg into the rice.

I did the same and we ate in a comfortable silence.

x x x

Spencer P.O.V.

I can not believe I asked if she wanted a kiss. What the hell? Couldn't I have said 'wanna candy?' or 'wanna _chocolate_ kiss?' emphasis on chocolate. I feel like an idiot!

Now were here sitting around a large plastic table eating breakfast together. She's staring at me and yet I feel no type of discomfort.

I really don't know if I should be ecstatic or furious. I wanna actually kiss her -on the cheek of course- and kill her at the same time. I wanna fucking scream at her and demand to know why the hell she ignored me for years and is suddenly here in hawaii eating breakfast with me. But I also wanna ask her hows she's been and see whats new in her life.

Can someone say bi-polar!

"Spencer your killing the eggs." Glen said bringing me back to earth. I stopped mid clobber and actually scooped up a forkful shoveling it into my mouth then chomped it to a pulp, before swallowing.

"Geez who shoved a stick up you ass? You eat like mad dog!" Glen commented.

I glared at him. "You want some eggs with that tabasco sauce mr. food-critic!" I snapped back. He flinched understandably. I only ever snap at him when I'm pissed at him. Glen didn't do anything to upset me in about a week. Thats a record.

Damn, I instantly felt bad. "Sorry Glen I didn't mean it I just-" I don't know.

He laughed off my apology mumbling some that sounded very similar to 'deranged girl'. I would have been upset if it weren't slightly true.

I went back to eating my eggs. I forgot how hungry I was. And who knows when the next time I'll get to eat eggs made by my dad. I kept my eyes focused on my plate while my mind raced through the mornings events.

For starters I didn't get a 'hello' yet. I just got the air knocked out of me and a possibly bruised tailbone.

And then theres Matt. My little brother who's usually quiet and in the background just walks straight up to Ashley and says his greetings. Then they hug. What the fuck. I'm not mad, just in shock. I guess in a way I should be thankful. He broke the ice. Matt was young when Ashley was around I'm not sure if he even remembers her all to well. I mean we did play with him sometimes but not enough to really leave an impression.

Although maybe thats why he was able to do what he did. He didn't have any sort of history with Ashley. She was just a girl that we considered a family friend. A girl that left when I was 8 and disappeared without a trace. For him it was almost like meeting a new person. And no matter what you think of Matt, the video game boy, he's good at meeting new people. In no way is he socially awkward.

I'm frustrated! I don't know what to do. I feel like a toddler. I'm fussy and itching to throw a fit for no reason. Ashley being back brings up so much good and bad and other feelings. I would love to have my best friend back. Like I said I never found anybody to compare. But why, why is she here? I'm mad. I'm not gonna lie and say all is forgotten. If she thinks she can march back in here and act like she didn't abandon me for 8 freaking years then she's wrong. But then theres the confused part of me. The part that knows no matter what I _will_ forgive her. And that maybe, just maybe she has a good reason for all of this.

Well breakfast was eaten in silence. The adults were all in there own little corners catching up. Mom and dad sat as far away from each other as possible. But they were being civil.

But after breakfast was a different story. Now that people didn't have excuses to keep quiet. Us kids sat at our table, plates empty and uncomfortable in out own skins. The tension was out of this world. Even dad veered away from us when he went to go clean the grills.

Not even 5 minutes later Glen abruptly got up and reached for the football on his backpack. He shook his head as if to clear the awkwardness.

"Hey Aid lets go throw the ball around!" He shouted to a relieved looking Aiden. They shed their shirts and ran towards open sand.

Four minutes later Kyla started taping her hand against the table. It was getting louder and louder till she finally slammed her hand on the plastic and stood up. She gave us an apologetic look but made no move to take her seat.

"I'm gonna go and watch the boys throw the ball around." She said tensely. Ashley gave her sister a disbelieving glare. Even I knew that was a lie.

"And uh... work on my tan." She added softly keeping her eyes on the ground. Ky gathered a towel and fast walked out of the prop up.

Then 2 minutes after that Matt stood up. The only one that wasn't affected by the earlier tension was now just as agitated as everyone else was. He muttered something about 'to much glare over here' so he's not able to see the screen and walked over to the opposite side of the prop up. Wow if Matt couldn't take it. Then this was bad.

So now it was just Ashley and I sitting across from each other. I wanted to leave but I wanted to stay. I wanted to say something, but I wanted to be quiet.

"Here you girls look like you need a snack" Aunty Lisa said suddenly. I hadn't noticed her and mom standing at the head of the table.

"Thanks" Ashley and I said simultaneously I exchanged a small smile with the brunette. We always used to do that as kids. Mom set a plate of powdered donuts in front of us and the two women left.

I don't see how we could be hungry. But aunty Lisa was a smart lady and knew that food made things less awkward... most of the time.

They were the Loves Bakery donuts. The kind that come in the red and white checkered box. I smiled remembering a time when these were my favorite snacks at the beach.

Ashley and I used to come out of the water, wrapped in our matching Hello Kitty towels with the hoods. I'd have the yellow one and she'd have the red one. We would insist on squeezing into one plastic chair practically sitting on each others laps. My mom would bring us donuts and hot cocoa. And we'd sit together and feed each other snacks while painting our faces with the white powder.

I smiled at the memory. I guess Ashley was thinking about the same thing. She gave me a shy look and took a donut from the pile. I did the same. My eyes got attached to hers. And even if i wanted to I don't think I would have been able to resist. Her gaze was truly mesmerizing.

We watched each other as we took large bites from the donuts in front of us. My eyes never left hers. It was like slow motion. Our mouths opened and slowly closed on the powdery snack. I felt my cheeks touch the sides of the donut and I grinned into my bite.

We pulled away from the food slowly, eyes still locked. It was like a silent agreement, to watch each other. I don't know where it came from but I wasn't about to break it.

A smirk spread across her powdered covered lips. She had a spot on her nose and chin. I wanted to laugh. Ashley was holding in a chuckle as she studied my own sugar covered face. I could see myself obviously but I could feel. I knew I looked just as silly, if not more.

We were 8 year olds again stuck on a sugar highs, giggling at every little thing and nothing at all. Both shaking with laughter, as stupid smirks covered out faces. Neither of us made any move to wipe our faces. And though we weren't really doing anything the laughter just kept growing.

Part of me wondered were the tension had gone. While another part, a bigger part just didn't care.

"You look funny!" Ashley said through gasps of laughter.

"Me?" I chuckled back. She nodded still shaking.

"You have powder all over your mouth and cheeks!" She told me.

"Yeah well you have powder on your nose!" I shot back.

"Well you have powder on your forehead!" She said. Huh. How would I-

I never finished the thought. Ashley suddenly stood and lunged across the table. Her hand came in contact with my head and she wiped it across my forehead. I could feel white powder being spread along my head but I couldn't do anything about it. I was so stunned.

Ashley sat back down in her seat while I sat frozen with my mouth open. I stupidly tried to look up at my forehead, even though I knew it wasn't possible. That caused Ashley to laugh even more. And you know what! It is so on!

I subtly reached for the plate and scooped up as much powder as I could. While Ashley was hunched over laughing I snuck up to her side of the chair.

She was dying of laughter and I could barley contain my own.

I settled for a childish approach. With my clean hand I tapped her shoulder when her head turned it turned into my white sugar covered hand. The sprinkles were wiped across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. Now it was my turn to fall to the floor laughing.

We both made no move to wipe contents of powder of our faces. At this point I don't know what was so funny anymore, yet the laughing never died. If anything it increased. We were slowly approaching the border to hysterical laughter.

Ashley reached up to grab more powder and brought it down on my face. I saw it coming but didn't have enough strength to move. When it was my turn to get her she moved. Ashley hopped out of her chair and stumbled towards the ocean. I did the only practical thing and gave chase.

It amazed me how such a simple thing like donuts were causing us to act like little kids. I didn't care though. This was the most fun I'd had all summer.

With all the awkwardness gone and this almost nostalgic feeling taking over I was right in my comfort zone. Something that doesn't happen very often anymore. Its so weird how Ashley and I were able to fall so easily into our old selves just now. Only 30 minutes ago we were fumbling around, like two cross eyed idiots. Bumping heads and throwing bowls full of candy all over the place.

Now were playing chase master in the sand laughing wildly like we do this every other day.

I was catching up with her and I knew exactly what I was gonna do when I caught her. Four more steps and she was arms length away. I sorta leaped and tackled her into the sand. Ashley landed with a 'oomph', me on top of her.

We were smiling at each other face to face. I can just see it. Can you?

Ashley and I as 8 year olds rolling in the sand and laughing. Were having the best time ever just by being with each other. I'd lean in and give her an innocent kiss on the cheek and she'd reciprocate by kissing me on the corner of my mouth. We'd smile fondly at one another and spend the rest of the day in our own little word. We were such innocent little kids.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to give her an innocent peck, but now I can't do that. Now I know that the way we loved each other was a bit strange. But we did it cause we loved each other. I mean we still do, I think, After all these years my heart still swells up by looking in her eyes. If I didn't love her I would be thinking this right? If I didn't love her I wouldn't be crying... again.

I was tearing up and now I couldn't contain it. Ashley reached up and stroked my cheek, brushing away the tears. Her own eyes were watery.

"I missed you so much Kitty." Ashley muttered her old nickname to me. Arms wrapped around my neck and I was pulled to her body. I wrapped my arms around her the best I could. And we finally let ourselves cry.

A river flowed down my cheek and sniffles filled the air between us. I held on for my life, not caring about anything else at that moment. Somehow we got into a sitting position still holding each other tight. Of all the times I've seen Ashley she's only cried a number of times and for significant reasons. Like when her dad died, when she was separated from her sister, and when she moved to LA.

"God Ash w-what are you doing here?" I asked. My voice was still shaky but understandable. From the corner of my eye I could see the adults watching us. Thankfully aunty Lisa intercepted anyone from coming towards here.

"Ky and I are... back for good." She said with her eyes down. I swear I heard some hesitation in her answer but it might just be the tears.

No matter what my head thought, I felt my heart soar. A smile was growing.

"Lets take a walk and talk." I said getting up. I gave Ashley a hand off the sand and we started out walk along the shore. Our hands dangled at our side and I decided just because were older doesn't mean we can't still be innocent. I reached for her hand and she laced our fingers together.

I looked into her eyes and for a second I was scared of what I saw. Those care free eyes I was used to as a kid were tampered with. Something was different. Something had happened in her life that she was keeping a secret. And although I don't know what it is that happened to her. I knew that it hurt.

Just a second later all traces of what I saw were gone. Hidden behind walls that were built to strong for her own good.

I don't know why but I forgave her at that very moment. It was obvious to me that being away hurt her as much as it did me

I just hope she opens up.

x x x

Ashley P.O.V.

"_Lets take a walk and talk." _Spencer said. She gave me and hand and we started down the long stretch of beach. I wiped the tears away and glanced into her eyes.

Damn, what do I tell her. Do I tell her the truth? Do I lie? I almost don't want her to know. I don't want anyone to know. I told aunty Lisa and Aiden. So I can tell Spencer. But I can't tell her about me. I can't tell her about all the shit I've put myself through. All the problems I have had with Law and my choice of work.

I can't tell her about Carmen. She'd hate me. Plus what if Carmen comes after me. What if I put Spencer or anybody else in danger by telling them. There are secrets that bind us, and truths that kill. This was a weird mixture of the two

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized Spencer's eyes were on mine. She was studying me closely. The depth and hold her eyes had on mine were scary. I felt really vulnerable and pulled away.

I could hear Spencer clear her throat before she started to talk. I stroked the back of her hand to let her know I wasn't upset or anything. She gripped me tighter as an apology. Our walk ended up being silent. We trotted side by side on the sand till we reached a patch of lava rocks.

As kids we called this pride rock. Spencer and I were Lion King obsessed and this was our pride rock. It was a easy climb that looked hard. And it wasn't to high, maybe a good four feet off the ground. Waves crashed on these rocks a little further down. Thats were you could consider this dangerous but as long as you stay high and away from the water its perfectly safe on days like this.

I wiped some sand of the dip on a rock and sat down. Spencer sat next to me and we looked out into the peaceful ocean. After a while I could feel Spencer's eyes on me. I turned to meet her gaze.

She was teary again and everything in me wanted to hug her and make her pain go away. Except this time I was the cause of her pain.

"What happened Ashley?" She asked me in a broken voice.

I looked down and took a deep breath. I told the story almost the same way I told it last time. Only I let lose this time. I didn't have Kyla sitting next to me and soon found myself pouring out my heart. I had to slap my hand across my lips to keep from spilling some other stuff.

After my story Spencer stared at me wide eyed. I was getting this reaction a lot so far and I was really getting old. She hated me. God I blew everything before it even began. I was prepared to walk away from her and leave when I felt a soft hand grip my wrist.

Spencer was staring at me with such love I could do nothing but fall to my knees, luckily she was there to catch me. She didn't know what I was crying for but I did. I was crying about all this bottled up emotion I had in me. The ones that I pushed to the back of my brain whenever they came up. Spencer didn't ask. She just held me in her arms as I cried.

"This is so weird." I finally muttered. My voice was hoarse.

"What's weird?" She asked softly.

"This. Us. I feel like nothings changed. Like it would be so easy to just slip into our old ways." I said.

"Then thats a good thing." Spencer said hopefully. But as soon as the words left her mouth she back tracked and a frown appeared on her face. "How is that? How can we feel so comfortable with each other. I mean what happened to the awkwardness? Gosh am I over analyzing, cause I've been doing that a lot today. And oh god now I'm rambling, and usually when I ramble I can't stop so you just-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. She smiled at me. Somethings never change.

"So were does this leave us?" Spencer asked softly. She wouldn't meet my eye.

"I don't know. I feel comfortable. But there probably are some changes in each of our lives we both don't know about." Yeah like being practically killed one night. Gun's, mustangs, drugs, bad guys, and twists. Might as well stick me in Fast and The Furious. At least then I could chill with Paul walker and Jordana Brewster!

Then again I rather have Spencer.

"Yeah I know what you mean. My parents are out for each others throats now days." She mumbled half to herself.

"Wait! What? Paula and Arthur aren't getting along?" I asked in disbelief. They were always so mushy with their PDA it was almost disgusting.

The blonde in front of me nodded solemly. She wasn't really letting it show but I could tell she wasn't to happy. "Mom has a boyfriend" She stated.

"Ooh!" I cringed. "What does uncle Arthur-"

"..._ur_'s girlfriend think?" Spencer asked cutting me off. Her voice was comical, and I cringed again.

"That's rough." I commented.

Spencer shrugged and tucked a stand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah I guess. I almost wish they'd just split already. Right now their still living together causing home to be a living hell. Its insane! Mom is constantly texting her boyfriend, acting like a giddy teenager. And dad is never home but insists on being there. And his girlfriend Oh god do not get me started. She is so-"

"Spencer breath!" I interrupted. She was turning blue. And although that color was nice on her I'd rather it not paint her skin. Just thinking about explaining that to Officer Carlin gave me goosebumps. Ugh and chills.

"Sorry." She mumbled again. I grabbed her chin to make her look at me.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy your able to vent to me. Just try taking breaths and pauses." I said. We laughed lightly.

"Alright I'll do that." Spencer looked up at me and we gazed at each other. It was truly innocent.

"So I guess that leaves us with..." I trailed off unable to finish my sentence.

"Baby steps." Spencer added. I smiled that perfectly describes this.

"Alright."

We smiled at each other a little longer. I'd never get tired of looking at her. As a kid, a teen, an adult, heck probably when I'm half blind and were both wrinkly!

"Spencer! Ashley!" We heard voices calling to us. I peaked over the side of the rock to see Aiden, Kyla and Glen standing bellow. They had their football in hand.

"Hmmm?"

"Guest are arriving. Mom and aunty Lisa want us to be there" Glen shouted. Spencer and I exchanged looks. As soon as we get of this rock its back to life. Life were me and Spencer aren't the only ones that matter. Life that was really nice to get away from for a while.

"Come on" Spencer called to me. She was half way down.

After we landed on the sand I was faced with a goofy smiling Glen. His arms spread open.

"I didn't get my hello yet." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you Klutz" I said into his chest.

"You too." He muttered.

"Alright alright enough with the sappy hugs and kissed. Ashley and Kyla are about to receive a life time supply once everyone realized their here." Aiden reminded. That caused Ky and I to groan.

We laughed it off and walked to the tent.

This felt like old times.

Spencer and I had a lot to work on, but we were willing to do it.

x x x

I hope that was satisfying enough. Beach day is so not over though. Spashley will start to pick up soon.

**And please review I'm glad I made it over my goal of 50 reviews and I just love knowing what you guys think. Anonymous and or login reviews are all welcomed. I got a total of nine last time and I'm overly great full.**

Alright so I hope this is satisfying.

And as for recommendations I have some but I'm to tired to write right now. I literally just fell asleep on my computer for like 5 minutes just now. Well goodnight, morinin, after noon. What ever. I hope this chapter is ok and there are loads more to come! :)


	13. Here Comes The Sun

A/N: Well I will start with Sorry. Now I could go on and on with apologies but you know it was the usual. School… Life… other… Anyways its a little short but I am half way done with the next chapter and some is better then none right?

adibou- I know I want Ash to tell her to! Lol but of course that will come. Don't worry though everything will be alright! Right? :D

Spashley4eva93- Thanks for liking it. I was a bit nervous as to how it came out. Kinda like this one. The longer version of this chapter was a real drag! So I shortened it and I like this one better. I hope you and others do too! :)

JayJayxo- Ohh so sorry I kept you waiting long didn't I? Anyways I'm glad you like the story. And of course Ashley telling Spencer EVERYTHING is just to easy and unrealistic. I mean if I was Ash no way in hell I'd spill everything at once like that. lol :]

- Thank you! And thank you for taking time to review glad you liked it. :)

prissy020304- Yeah me too! lol I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing. :)

TheBoondocksRox- Thanks for taking time to review the last chapter even if it was a little late. I still love reviews lol. I hope you like this chapter! :)

Charlee- Thanks I'm so glad you liked that. I was writing and watching TV and that kiss commercial with the dancing candy came on and an Idea binged in my head lol. I just had to use it. And they are not going to be together together yet. This is more of a fun chapter. The serious stuff is coming later. Thanks for liking the writing! I try my best. :D

Sgarc12- Thanks for reviewing and thanks for liking. Just letting you know I loved your story and I hope you have a new one for us. Lol I'm reading your first story Up In The Air right now! Loving it so far!

ThisgirlSammie- Thanks I was going for a little cuteness. I hope you like this one. Its not much but its something right? :]

crest4- Oh I hope your computer is doing better. That hasn't happened to me yet but I can imagine the hell. Thats ok if you were wrong about the kiss lol. You actually gave me some really good idea's that I will credit you for later on in the story! :D I hope you like this too.

hs2mu- Wow That review blew me away I was smiling like an idiot for like an hour. Anyways thank you I am so sorry i took so long to update ugh. That is really nice of you to say. I'm so glad you like it and I'm so glad you think its unique. And wow 7 years on Spashley fics? I wish I knew about these two that long. I just found out about them in late 2011. And the first review! Really? Wow I'm honored! Lol you must know a lot of good fics! If you have recommendations you can tell me them if you decide to review again. :D

babykennedy- I know I PM'ed you but I'll write anyways. thank you to you for your review your reading and getting me to update with that last review today. I hope you like this chapter! :) I know I said I'd try and make this longer but I did try the editing process kills these tries.

Oh and before I forget. Last time I said how happy I was to get the most reviews i ever got on a chapter. Well you broke my record thing now and the last chapter was all the most review now lol. Ok now on to Spashley…

xxx

Chapter 13 "Here Comes The Sun"

The day passed by really quickly after my talk with Spencer. We got over our awkwardness and kinda fell into our old ways. I stuck to her life glue and she did the same for most of the day. I was in a daze from noon onwards. Everything was so overwhelming I can only remember little parts of what happened.

After we got back from the rocks everyone was to busy greeting the arriving guest. So there were no awkward questions asked by any of the grown ups. I did do my best to avoid Arthur and Paula Carlin though. I just pretended they weren't around. It was really easy to do with Spencer to keep my attention.

But the craziest part of the day was greeting all our old family friends. It took just one aunty to come over and introduce herself. Then when she figured out who we were so did everyone else.

"Oh my god Ashley? Kyla? Is that you, oh you guys look so grown up. Come here! I need a hug!" One Aunty shouted. I was dragged into a rib crushing squeeze before I had a chance to open my mouth or move my feet. One she finished crushing me she decided to shake my brains out. The women held me at arms length as she shook me back and forth. Once she let me go there was no time to recover. I was soon being pulled into a sloppy kiss on my cheek while another person shouted her greeting in my ear.

"Oh your so grown up now the last time I saw you you were 8!"

"Your so pretty now too"

"Your so big too!"

They all shouted at once. It was the same thing with each new slightly familiar face. I just smiled at everyone and listened as they talked to me. I stopped answering their questions once I realized I didn't have time to answer. Before I could open my mouth someone was asking something new. By the time it was over I felt slightly claustrophobic but really loved.

Meeting the younger ones wasn't bad. According to aunty Lisa some people weren't here like Spencer's school friends, and the Duarte family. I didn't really mind. The entire experience was a bit of an overload. I think Kyla was a bit sad that she wasn't gonna see Madison but there was always another time. I made sure to include Kyla in everything I did. Most of the time she was on her own by choice. She's my little sister and I do look out for her but she's good at making friends.

We met this guy Patrick. He was... eh. After three seconds of talking with the guy I wanted to rip his eyes out. The way he was checking me and my sister out highly resembled a ravaged dog looking at a prime cut of meat. Then he kept leaning back to puff out his imaginary chest and barely there abs! I had abs more defined than him. I'm not even sure if you can call that sliver of muscle on his belly abs.

Then we met Sean. He seemed like a cool guy. I didn't really interact with him much but his eyes stayed above the neck. That I could appreciate. There were a few more boys then we moved on to girls.

There was Sherry, a tall brunette with pink highlights and a flashy leopard print swim suit. She was air head valley girl. Her mean girl attitude needed some work and I didn't like the way she looked at Spencer. It was taunting almost. I could tell the blonde didn't like it either, she looked away each time.

We also met Alicia. She was a pretty light haired brunette with wavy hair. I think she was around Aiden and Glen's age. She kept glaring at me every time I got all buddy-buddy with Aid. Like jumping on his back while playing football. Or ruffling his hair and pinching his cheeks.

Once we finished greeting everyone it was already noon and the sun was at its highest. The damn yellow thing was relentless and I was sweating in the shade. I already drank at least two bottles of cold water and I was still dying. The cool ocean looked really inviting, so you know what! Fuck the stupid cut, I'm going swimming!

"Come one Spencer Lets hit the water!" I said standing up from the plastic chair. My skin was sticking to it and you could hear the smacking noise when I stood. I brought my hands to the hem of my sticky tank top and lifted it over my head. After than I pulled of my short denim shorts. Once I was finally finished and ready to go I stretched my body a little to get out all the old aches.

I felt someones eyes on me and turned to see Spencer staring at my lower back. Her face went beet red when she saw I caught her staring. I grinned in amusement and returned the favor by watching her slip out of her shirt and shorts. I watched as each article of clothing revealed new skin.

When she was done we started to run towards the water. The sand was hot and burning under foot so I didn't stop till I was at the shore.

"Rascal! Rascal!" I called for my shaggy mutt. He was somewhere chasing the girl dogs last time I saw. He is such a hound! From the looks of it he only went for girly looking purebreds.

I called his name a few more times before I got a little yip in response and saw him appear behind the sand. His little tail was bopping and his eyes were aglow.

"Come on Buddy!" I shouted with may hands on my knees. He picked up the pace and ran towards me. When Rascal finally reached the water his eyes became huge and he came to a halt.

"Come on!" I beckoned. I was starting head further into the water. I swear his little white head shook from right to left. That bopping tail was tucked under his bottom and he started backing up. I sighed.

"Aww, Rascal don't be scardy cat!" I said in a soothing voice. That got his attention and he paused. Then I took a handful of water and threw it towards him. He ran away whining. I swear not one drop touched that silky pelt of his. He kicked up a storm of sand all the way back to the prop up.

I know maybe the last part was a little mean but I couldn't help it. He set himself up for that one. Plus knowing my dog he'd get me back later. Consider it payback for hiding when Officer Carlin questioned us.

Anyways I still had Spencer. Now were was she?

I looked to my right. Nothing.

My left. Nada.

Back on shore. Bingo.

"Come on Spence!" I said waving my hands towards the water. The cool ocean felt really nice on my still sticky skin. Even my cut didn't feel so bad now. The earlier throbbing was gone and it felt normal. I watched as the blonde slowly approached the edge. A small shore break splashed her, and she squealed.

"No it's cold!" She called back to me as she turned and started to walk away.

"Thats why it feels good!" I yelled after her. She sent me a wave and kept walking.

Then I got an idea. As quietly as I could I snuck up behind her. I was still dripping from the waist down but she didn't see me. By the time she did it was to late. I grabbed her around the waist and scooped her up over my shoulder.

"Ashley... A-ash... No! Don't even- No!" She shouted. I didn't care. I started to run back to the ocean till I was waist deep again. A few more steps and I'd be at the dip were the water deepens by a foot or so.

The blonde was still over my shoulder struggling with hair in her face. She was still dry but I had plans to change that.

"Put me down!" She said in a laugh. I shrugged.

"Sure thing Kitty." Was my response before throwing her off of me and into the refreshing salt water. There was a shrill scream cut off by a splash. I got a little wet but it felt good.

I was laughing my ass off as she resurfaced with hair in her face. She looked hilarious, but still beautiful. Even with hair in her face Spencer was one of those people who looked nice wet. Not all people are like that.

"You are so dead!" She shouted playfully at me. I had just enough time to run-swim away from her. I underestimated Spencer's strength. She got me within seconds, and I was dunked under water by the cheerful blonde. When I came up I was face to face with her.

Our eyes locked and bodies only inches apart. The water went up to our waists. And Spencer still had her hands on my neck from when she dunked me. I took advantage of the peaceful moment to spit out a mouthful of salt water in her face. She pushed me away and then tackled me.

We rough housed in the ocean for around ten minutes. Then we dragged ourselves back to the tent, all water logged and giggly. My arms were locked with the blondes as we walked together. Halfway up Spencer tripped and fell in a hole. She took me down with her.

That caused us to laugh even more. I landed on top of her with our eyes locked again and foreheads touching. I was breathing heavily due to all the running and swimming and drowning. Her chest moved against mine in perfect harmony. I breath out when she breaths in. Our breaths were mixing and I could taste her from here.

Without thinking I leaned in and pecked her on the nose. The small totally innocent gesture startled both of us. I was scared I messed up or something. That is until I saw her face go pink. I breathed out a laugh and gave her a nose crinkling smile.

"Your making it worst." She said in a raspy voice before pushing me off. It was all playful.

After finally making it back to the tent wet and now covered in sand we sat down on a beach mat in the corner. Everyone was getting ready for lunch, and the food smelt amazing! In the corner of my eye I saw a dry Rascal following all the people carrying food. A few even snuck pieces of hotdog or hamburger to him.

You know what. If you ever have a dog that needs fattening up just bring him to a gathering full of nice people with enough food to feed a third world country.

We were finally calming down to the point of being able to breath. I had a slight soar stomach from laughing so hard. Both our breathing was labored and we had to look away from each other to keep from bursting.

"Hey girls" Aunty Lisa said kneeling down next to us. We smiled at her still unable to speak. She was chewing something.

"Were going to have lunch in a few minutes if you wanna get cleaned up." She said. She was about to leave but turned around at the last minute. "Oh by the way I wanted to know if you tried those chocolates. They are so good!" She said with a dramatic voice. She looked up to the sky using her hands to emphasize good.

"What chocolates?" Spencer said giggling. I don't know if aunty realized but there was a whole box full of various chocolates.

"Oh da!" Aunty Lisa said to herself. "The Mauna Loa Macadamia Kisses!" She said happily then left.

Spencer and I both caught sight of the triangular chocolate candy sitting near by on the table. We glanced at each other and broke out laughing.

"Wanna Kiss?" I said holding out a chocolate. My voice was cracked with chuckles and she snorted her answer. It took me by complete surprise when she grabbed the chocolate from my hand then leaned in to peck my cheek. It was my turn to go beet red.

I'm sure people were staring. Not that I really cared. In my mind it was just me and Spencer. All day long!

After lunch the day was just as eventful. I played a game of volleyball with Aiden, while Spencer and Kyla got caught up. We sang oldies together, made sand castles, played fetch with Rascal, and drank cocoa next to the fire.

Right now we were lying under the stars staring at the moon. Everyone else was cleaning up. We did our part already and wanted to end the night with each other like we used to.

"So what happens after this?" I asked. The question was meant like what happens after we leave the beach, do we all just go home or go to someones house. Since we used to go to my old house, and that wasn't possible any more. I wasn't to sure.

"We all just go home." She replied softly. There was a pregnant pause and I could tell she wanted to ask something.

"Just say it?" I beckoned quietly. She kinda jumped at my voice but that was expected. No matter how long we were apart I could still read my best friend like a picture book.

There was a sigh from her end and another pause. "How? How did you survive when everything happened?"

"Thats a good question." I said looking to the sky. "I guess I did for Kyla. Like I told you mom wanted me out not her. She could've had a regular life, but she ran away with me. And I just feel so responsible for every lost opportunity she may have had." I said for the first time out loud.

Spencer stayed quiet the softly asked. "What about for yourself? If it was just you would you have... done it?"

"I don't know. I guess I would have tried, but I wouldn't have had a real reason to. Honestly if Kyla didn't come with me, I could be dead for all I know." I was thinking about all the times I almost killed myself even with Kyla around. I thought about recent events. And even now. If it was just me and I got caught up in all that shit. I think I would have stayed in LA or something equally bad. That night one thing that really kept me going was my sister.

I heard Spencer's breath hitch and turned to see her watery eyes. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how. Instead I let my hand rest on hers. It caused shocks to travel up my body once again but I didn't care. The small curl of her pink lips was worth the over active nerves.

"Why didn't you come to us right away? You and Kyla could have had help right from the beginning." She asked.

I sighed. "I didn't think about it. Trips to Hawaii aren't exactly easy to get for two kids. We were only 13 and I didn't consider it an option." I instantly regretted the words when they left my mouth.

Luckily Spencer didn't ask me a 'why now' question. This conversation was far from over but we were going to leave it alone for now. The day had been to perfect to ruin now with sour memories.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked with a smile. My hand squeezed hers and she turned to face me.

"I'm pretty free" She said softly with a sly smirk.

"Oh 'pretty free', does that mean you don't have time to spend with me?" I asked mocking her pretty free.

She smiled. "I think I can squeeze you in. What do you want to do?"

"I'll call you." I said with a giant shit eating grin. Spencer nodded her head vigorously and we giggled and our stupid antics. I took time to stare at her blue eyes that only intensified over the years. Everything about her was perfect. Her eyes, mouth, nose, hair, body, everything.

"Spencer were leaving!" A deep voice called from the tent. I lifted my head to see the dark silhouette of uncle Arthur waving his hands in the air.

Spencer shouted a "Coming!" to her father while standing up to dust out the towel we were seated on. I walked her to the prop up were only her family and the two Dennison's sat.

Aiden and Kyla were sleepily sitting with their heads down on a table while aunty Paula, and Lisa chatted were the grill used to be. Spencer's dad and Glen sat on four coolers that still looked pretty full. Rascal was on Glen's lap getting his ear scratched.

All eyes were on us as we approached. The tent had been taken down and the only thing above our heads were stars. Aunty Lisa sent us a smile, and Paula looked away. Arthur kept his gaze on me, it wasn't mean but it wasn't friendly either.

"Well this was a really fun gathering. Especially now that we have our girls back." Aunty Lisa said touching Kyla then my own shoulder.

Everyone started to say there goodbyes giving one another hugs. Well almost everyone.

I gave Matt a hug first. Even if I didn't get a chance to hand our with him today I would later. He broke the ice this morning.

"Come on! You know you want to." Glen said with open arms. I shook my head and rolled my eyes into the hug. He wrapped his skinny arms around me and I did the same. It turned into a squeezing competition and only ended because some on *Arthur Carlin* cleared their throat.

I pulled away from him with a smirk. I totally won! "So am I gonna see you anytime soon?" He asked playfully flirting.

I nodded my head. "Yup tomorrow if your sister will have me."

He smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "You know if you get rejected by Spencer you could always come for me." He grinned and puffed out his chest. I poked him and skipped away.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said over my shoulder. He nodded and rubbed his tummy were I jabbed him.

"Bye" I said softly to Spencer. We stood staring at each other for a few seconds before we both couldn't stand it and wrapped each other in hugs. I didn't care that her parents were right there. I hugged her with as much passion I could.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded.

"I pinky promise." I held out my pinky and she twined hers with mine and smiled. Then she did something I didn't expect and leaned in to peck me on the lips. I kissed her back in that millisecond. I swear someone gasped.

When we pulled away we were smiling like idiots. It was a totally innocent kiss. We used to do it all the time. But I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me. I used to love the electricity that flowed through me after kissing the girl, but this was something else. The energy that flowed through me was enough to power all of Waikiki.

Now Arthur and Paula were glaring at me. Everyone else looked fine. No one said anything and we finished cleaning and saying goodbye. Letting Spencer go made me sad but knowing tomorrow could be just like today brightened me instantly!

After loading up coolers and chairs in the truck I got behind the wheel with Kyla next to me. My hands were shaking and I couldn't control them enough to turn the keys.

After taking two deep breaths I finally steadied myself enough and started the car engine. Kyla was fast asleep in the seat next to me. So the only noise was the growl of the engine. I turned on the radio and smiled as 'Here comes the sun' started to play. I hummed the tune all the way home.

xxx

Lol I read my last authors note. HAHAHA thats sad. I was so tired Idk what I was typing haha.

And I forgot to put a disclaimer thingy but is it really necessary I obviously don't own SoN. Lol Ok ok I own nothing!

I just want to let you know that your reviews are really good inspirations to get me to update. I'm not saying you have to review to get an update. I'm just saying that when you do review and when I am over due for an update. I read your old reviews and that makes me want to write! It amazes me that you guys actually like this and that every day I at least have 4 or more visitors. That may not be much but I consider it a lot. Thank you for those loyal readers and ones who are giving this a chance.

Now I guess I'll do my recommendations.

… Well sorry I kinda lost my paper were I write all the awesome you should read stories so I'll improvise...

1940 by ilovemyself26 (I love that story. It starts out slow but its great. I'm still reading too)

Davies love search by victorial117 (I Like it, Its different and deserves a try if you haven't already)

So my last recommendation isn't really for a specific story. I just wanna put it out there that if you don't already, giving new stories -wether they are good or bad- a chance is my recommendation. I just know how it feels to get reviews both good (here on 'Mine") and bad (My old story that more or less got booed of the site). yeah that bad! So review the new stories. Tell them honestly what you think. And if they are good writers they will take in what you said and do what they can to make their stuff better. Also for those of you who don't know if you should write a fic because you think your writing six just do it! You don't know till you give it a chance. And if you did post a story that seems to be not getting reviews keep at it. Not all stories are hits from the beginning! (I am just speaking in general)

And I guess thats all I have right now. I'll find that paper its somewhere in my computer. idk prob saved it in my school files.

thank you and so very sorry the authors note took up so much space. I'll try to shorten these things or not put them at all. :)


	14. The New

A/N: Ok so the wait wasn't that long this time. I hope you like it. Its the longest on yet!

victorial117- Lol I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad you liked the recommendation lol. Glad I could bring you some type of happiness :D

IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL- Oh you were so right about that drama thing lol. I'm glad you liked it. I hope this is ok.

Charlee- Sorry about the dialog thing. I hope you like this chapter.

Naomi- I know I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to double post but I spent the entire day writting and I finally finished and it would not upload. So instead I took an old doc already in the system and I deleted it. Then I copy and pasted the new chapter and Oh man it was crazy irritating. I fixed it now lol thanks for taking time to review. I hope you like this chapter.

lileyfan1415- Thanks for your encouragement. I hope you like this chapter.

babykennedy- Well let me just say that you completely nailed it with your insight on the review. That is exactly what I was going for!

adibou- Ok so I guess this is the second part. It was supposed to be smaller but kept growing lol. I hope you like and thanks for your review.

Cj- Aww thanks that means a lot. I hope you like this chapter as well. I'm glad you think its different thats really what I was going for. And I really hope you like different lol. :)

idwalkthroughhell4u- Oh Spashley is just getting started! Thanks for your review :D

Spashley4eva93- Thanks for your review and for reading. I promise to finish this no matter what. :D

crest4- I love your reviews! Ramble all you like it makes me happy lol. and Oh my gosh I know what its like to type tired I think chapter 12 of this story has a terrible authors note cause I kept falling asleep while writing. Literally.

Sgarc12- Thanks I'm doing my best to give all these people personalities. Lol almost there. BTW I can't wait for your new story! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

TheBoondocksRox- Thanks for your review it made me laugh. I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think.

and now on to story!

x x x

Chapter 14 "The New"

"...I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way! My Girl. (my girl, my girl), Talkin' bout My girl (MY GIRL!). Oooohhhhh!" I sung at the top of my lungs while walking though the hallway towards the kitchen. It wasn't really singing as much as it was yelling.

This morning I woke up with this insane bounce in my step. I can't remember waking up this happy or early in a long time. Even Rascal was still asleep in my bed. The last I checked his head was under the covers while his tail and butt was sticking out. I didn't have the heart to move him. Plus he looked pretty damn funny. I even stole Aiden's phone to snap a fast picture.

Anyways I was just about to enter the kitchen still humming the tune to 'My Girl'. I don't know why I wanted to sing that song. I just woke up with it in my head. Every step was a dance move. I'd twirl and

"...I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got so much riches baby one man can claim." I belted. At this point I was skipping and jumping. My eyes closed and face to the sky.

"I guess you'd say..." Another voice added. I looked up to see aunty Lisa singing into a spatula. She swayed back back and forth, paused to flip a pancake then continued. "What can make me feel this way!" She had a really good voice, it was deep and strong.

"My Girl!" Kyla chirped in. Her voice was rang at a higher octave.

Then there was Aiden adding the harmony in his low voice. "(my girl, my girl)"

"Talkin' bout my girl..." Ky added in again. She was using her spoon as a microphone. Making me laugh.

"My Girl!" We all more or less shouted. Aiden howled and I took my seat on the breakfast counter between him and my sister. Still humming the ending tune.

"That was awesome! We should do it again!" Aiden commented. It was pretty funny and we sounded ok even if I was show tune singing. I nodded my head in agreement. He looked giddy like a little kid. So of course I just had to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" He put is hands up and moved his head away. "I don't mind you touching my face. But I do mind you touching the hair." He said with a pout. He started to sculpt his black hair back into its original spiky figure.

I laughed and waved him off. He continued to mess with his hair while Kyla leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "He is such a girl."

I nodded in agreement. She laughed then came back and said. "But a cute one." In my ear. I turned to stare at her in disgust.

"Ew much?"

Kyla scoffed. "Oh come on. He's hot. Great body, cute boyish face, funny, loyal, kind-"

"Kyla you could be describing Rascal." I deadpanned.

She glared at me so I shut up. "All I'm saying is that he's a great guy. And he likes you. You'd be crazy not to go out with him." She said like it was the most obvious thing on the face of the planet.

"Does the term gay ring a bell?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha! But your not." She countered. I cussed under my breath and narrowed my eyes.

"Not happening." I stated firmly. It my signal for her to shut up and forget about this.

I hate that she used the gay thing against me. I'm fine with using the terms gay and lesbian to define what I like. But if there are guys that I do find attractive and they are decent I would date them. I just prefer girls. Simple as that. Actually I never really dated before. My old relationships consisted of one night stands. Some guys but mostly girls. Now that I think about it. I never dated anyone before.

Aunty Lisa walked in breaking my concentration, thankfully. She set empty plates in front of us and placed the pancakes on the island. They looked really good, and smelt better. I couldn't wait to actually eat them.

"So we have classic buttermilk." She said pointing to the plain stack. "Taro..." she pointed to the purplish stack on the next plate. "and finally my famous mango!" Aunty Lisa stepped aside and presented the mango stack in the middle. Then she happily skipped away to the opposite side of the island and started to name of fruits. "And now for fruit, we got fresh picked blueberries and..." Aunty Lisa held up a second bowl. "Fresh pineapple and cantaloupe." She said smiling widely.

My mouth was officially watering.

Aunty Lisa smiled and came back to sit on the other side of Kyla. "Oh there's bacon." She said as a last remark. Aiden's eyes widened at the mention of bacon and walked over to the island with his plate and fork.

"Looks great" Kyla said to aunty before following. I nodded my agreement and pecked her on the cheek.

The food looked so good. I missed home cooking more than I realized. Now she was spoiling us and greasy take out wouldn't cut it anymore. I took a little, lot of everything. Its a good thing I have a high metabolism. Other wise I'd ten pounds heavier and really in need of clothes.

Kyla and I are small and Chelsea helped us with the clothes situation when in LA. So we had enough, and we had decent stuff. But I'd be lying if I said that some of my things didn't have holes, rips, or blood.

After loading my plate so that it formed a mountain of food. I took my seat in between Aiden who was scarfing down everything at once. And Kyla who was eating like a bird, by picking at the blueberries.

"So whats got you so happy?" Aunty Lisa asked Lisa asked before taking a bite out of her melt-in-mouth pancakes.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. " I just woke up on the biggest high I've ever had!" I stated.

Aunty Lisa paused mid scoop and turned towards me robotic like. "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just tell me you _used to_ get high." She said stressing the 'used to'. My eyes widened and nodded. I stuffed my face with mango pancakes and made a silent promise to stop having these awkward moments with aunty Lisa like this.

"Its because of Spencer isn't it?" Kyla asked me. I turned towards her astonished and defensive.

"It is not!" I huffed. Then I thought about it. "Not all of it." Everyone gave me disbelieving looks. Even a sleepy Rascal with bed head that just padded into the kitchen. "Is it so hard to believe I'm just happy." I dead panned. Aiden chuckled and they all turned away.

"Don't lie Ash we all saw that little kiss." Kyla put in and I kicked her under the table.

"Kiss? You um, kissed someone." Aid asked with big questioning eyes. He actually looked a bit defeated and sad.

"She kissed Spencer." Aunty Lisa said nonchalanty. Like its supposed to be. Then she faced me. "Or more like Spencer kissed you." She stated with narrowed eyes. I wanted to ask where the nonchalant went.

They couldn't tell I was a bit uncomfortable. It was just a kiss for gods sake. Women can kiss each other and have it mean nothing more than innocent can't they? What was with these guys I used to kiss Spencer all the time. She was my friend.

"Wait so she kissed you? Like on the lips mouth to mouth?" Aiden asked. He looked relieved? And I wanted to slap him. I thought we established that my mouth came in short contact with hers.

"Yeah Aiden. Last time I checked that how you kiss someone." Kyla said from behind me. I did my best to hide a snicker while the boy in front of me lowered his eyes. A blush painted his face and I was very much confused.

But it didn't last long and soon everyone was back to staring at me. I decided to clarify the already obvious situation.

"Yeah we kissed. It was just and peck and didn't mean anything, alright!" I sorta snapped. They happily left the subject alone after than and I could eat my pancakes in peace.

We finished breakfast soon after and I was so stuffed. At first I couldn't believe she made so much food and now I couldn't believe we ate it all.

"That was amazing!" I said holding my slightly swollen stomach.

"Thank you." Aunty Lisa said with her hand on her chest.

"Your an amazing cook" Kyla complimented.

"I know!" The older brunette replied cockily. We all laughed at that. Most people would say 'thank you' or something on the lines of that. But not her. Thats why I loved her.

We helped clean up. Gathering the sticky dishes and placing them in the dish washer.

Then went out to the back yard to lounge around. We took to our old hand out in the garage that usually held no cars. It was full of random clutter. This was an open garage. I'm not sure if you can even call it that really. There are hand built shelves stocked with everything from WD-40 to Pepsi and Coke. In the middle there was a space big enough to fit a automobile but no one parked there.

Kyla sat on an old car bench seat with a book Chelsea gave her. Aiden took to sitting on an old office chair. He had a new looking skateboard sitting on the desk. I made my way past the clutter and towards him.

"Nice." I commented. It was a light colored wood board glossy and perfectly shaped. It was gonna be a trick board so it had all the bends the bends. "Were'd you get it?" I asked.

The guy side of me was coming out. I was a tomboy as a kid and even though I rather not do the baseball cap and sneakers thing, that part of me still exists. I always liked boy stuff. As a child I preferred stuffed animals over barbies, I liked getting dirty more than playing dress up, and I was obsessed with Pokemon.

"I made it." Aiden replied proudly. I looked at him shocked. It wasn't easy to make a skateboard and he did a good job.

"Nice. So what are you gonna do?" I asked intrigued now.

"I got the grip tape. Its coming in the mail. But I don't know what to do on the bottom. I have little to none artistic abilities so I might just leave it blank." He said shrugging.

"You can't leave it blank." I gasped like that was the most horrendous idea ever. He just shrugged. I helped him place the board in a bag and he put it on the top shelf above my head.

He whipped out an iPad and started to do some online shopping for skate trucks and barring. I left him to it and took a seat in the old La-Z boy. There was an off white sheet covering it and a little dirt. I didn't care and sat right down onto the comfortable recliner. If my memory serves right this used to be in the house by the Tv. Spencer and I would cuddle up together on it as kids.

Hmm. Spencer. I spent a good part of the last 8 years of my life thinking about her. Especially in recent events. And now here I am on Hawaii. There was no awkward tensions between us. I didn't have to fear the worst because I didn't know what was going to happen. I knew. Yesterday was the day I got over my fear of talking to the girl. If it wasn't for the impromtu gathering and the domino effect of events who knows how long it would have taken me to finally talk to her.

So now all that stuff is over, and I have nothing to do right now. So there is one question on my mind that I just have to ask. What am I doing sitting around here?

"Aiden can I use your phone?" I asked already standing. He nodded not taking his eyes off the screen. I think he was bidding on ebay. Anyways I walked to the desk where he sat by and snatched the android of the table top. Kyla sent me a knowing look and I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

My fingers were dialing a number I wasn't even sure still worked. I pressed the cell to my ear and took two deep breaths praying anyone but her parents answered.

"Hello." A young male voice greeted on the other end. I let out a breath of relief. It was Matt.

"Hey" I addressed more confidently now that I wasn't scared about talking to either adult Carlin.

"Hi? Uh, who's this?" He questioned. I felt like and idiot for not saying my name.

"Its Ashley. I was just uh-" My earlier confidence ran away.

"Wondering were Spencer was?" He finished for me. I thanked god that he was a smart boy.

"yeah."

There was some rustling and I hears a shout. "Spencer! Its for you!" Matt muttered a 'Hold on' and there was some more rustling.

Finally there was someone on the other line again. "Hello?" A soft sweet voice said through the phone.

"Hi? Uh, Spencer?" I asked softly even though I knew it was her. I just didn't know what else to say. I could feel heat climbing my neck and I walked away from the garage for more privacy.

"Hey Ashley." She said slowly.

"Hey!" I re-greeted. What was left of my earlier confidence was totally gone now. "So um, are you busy?"

There was a pause. "No." I smiled at that. "Are you?"

"Oh no." I said. As if I'd be to busy to hang out with her! "So do you wanna do something?" I asked.

"Yeah" Was the quick reply. "We can hang out at my house if you want. G-Glen really wants to see you again." She said after wards. I wasn't dense and could tell that last part was an excuse. It made me giggle.

"Alright. I can be over in a few minutes." I said.

"Ok. Do you know where the house is?" She asked.

"Of course!" I wanted to tell her that I also knew her phone number by heart. Even after eight years. But I didn't. It seemed kinda creepy. "I'll see you in a few." I said instead.

"Alright bye." She hung up at the same time as me. I think my grin was gonna break my face. I skipped back to the garage stopping when I knew Ky and Aiden would be able to see me. If I got caught skipping now, I'd never live it down.

I placed Aiden's phone back on the table and peaked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. The boy was now playing Temple Run. He made me try it yesterday. Its kinda addicting. I played for like thirty minutes without even realizing it.

"Hey Ky, Aid." I called for their attention and they gave it to me. "I'm going over to Spencer's. Wanna come?" I asked out of politeness.

"I'm gonna read a few chapters first. You go ahead. We'll catch up with you guys later." Kyla said waving me off. I nodded and started to look for the truck keys. I walked into the house and looked high and low for them. When I came up empty I went back out to ask my sister where I put them.

"Ky have you seen my keys?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. And I didn't get it. I just sent her the same look. She looked to my left hand and raised an eyebrow. I lifted my gauze covered arm and blushed in embarrassment. My keys were dangling from my fingers. I didn't even remember finding them!

I laughed nervously and started to walk towards my truck. Kyla came up behind me and placed her hand on my chin forcing my eyes to hers. I squirmed out of her grasp and slapped her away.

"I am not high!" I said indignantly with my hands on my hips. She flinched. And I felt bad.

"Nervous?" She asked unfazed by my mood. I nodded mutely. Kyla rolled her eyes and pulled out a cigarette pack. She placed one in her mouth and the other in my own. I sighed relief. She new these calmed me down. And right now I kinda needed to be calmed down. I don't know what was wrong. You'd have to ask my high strung nerves.

Kyla lit hers then mine and I inhaled deeply. Yes that is how long I've been smoking. It barely stung my throat and I had no urge to cough.

I closed my eyes and took a long drag. I only opened my eyes when Kyla kicked me. I felt stares burning into me before I lifted my eyelids. Two disbelieving gazes were watching us. Aunty Lisa and Aiden were both standing five feet away. I watched confused not understanding what was wrong and started to look from right to left to see what was so captivating. I came up blank and shot my sister a confused glance.

"Smoking? Really?" Aunty Lisa asked coming close to us. The stick sat loosely at my lips and I took it out to ask a question. She beat me to it. "Sorry I do not approve of smoking while in high school." Aunty said strictly. She snatched the pack from Kyla and took the lit sticks away. They were crushed against a pillar and taken inside to be thrown away. I finally 'oohed' in realization.

See Kyla and I started smoking at... I don't even remember. But our mother didn't give a shit so naturally we didn't think anything about it. Then while we were on our own the people we hung out with all smoke and drank and took drugs so this was the norm. For the longest time we could just do what we wanted when we wanted and nobody cared.

Theses little things were going to be the hardest to get used to. I can't help but wonder what else is different now.

x x x

Spencer P.O.V

You know I amaze myself sometimes. Like right now. What I am doing now is a perfect example of my absentmindedness. It's 10 am and I know for a fact that at this time of day there is nothing on Tv. Yet here I am watching the stupid Oceanic Cable Tv guide rotate over and over again. I can be staring right at the damn thing and forget what it said once it leaves the screen. That or I somehow manage to miss the only channels I care about.

With a groan I snatched the remote off of the coffee table and changed it to channel 70. Animal Planet was usually safe. They were playing back to back episodes of Animal cops. I lasted about two seconds on that show before switching back to 24, the Tv guide. I was trying to convince mom and dad that we should get digital. I stopped bringing it up now that its one of their biggest arguments. Dad likes the idea and mom doesn't. Then they somehow manage to convince the other person their way, only to switch sides and start the argument all over again.

After the second rotation of pointless channels. I had to mute the songs. 'If you fool around with my wife, I will poke you with my knife' was starting to irritating. Thats all he says through the 2 minute song!

"I admit defeat! Grandma the control is all yours!" I said standing up and tossing the control to my grandmother. She and grandpa got home yesterday while we were gone at the beach. They went on a trip to Vegas and brought the dog with them. Now we have them back and my Sasha.

Nana -which is what I call my grandma- mumbled something to me that I didn't catch and turned the Tv to channel four. Korean drama station. I left hastily after that. I can't stand those shows.

I decided to read my book again. I was just getting to the good parts. Alright I hate to admit it but I'm reading Twilight. I know its kinda lame but I like it. The whole forbidden love and crazy story. I just like it. Its so much better than a Nicholas Sparks or what ever that other ladies name is, novel. There is no thrill for me when I read a book about a girl and some guy falling in love and all that crap. All the girls are the same and all the guys a too perfect. It almost makes me sick.

I do like the idea of love though. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to find my 'other half' as some say. I want those things like any other mediocre teen around America. But sometimes I just don't see myself in that perfect white-picket-fence fantasy. You know the one where the guy works from 7 to 5 and you stay home with the perfect kids and all that crap.

Mom wants that life for me. She wants me to finish high school with soaring GPA's, then go to medical school, and marry a nice boy that can provide for me. Thats one of her favorite conversations to have at the mall, in the car, over dinner, even while I was in the shower once!

I got my book from the counter next to the kitchen threshold and started to head up the stairs to my room. I was taking the dark wood steps one-at-a-slow-time. My calfs were sore from all the running things I did yesterday. That had to be the most exercise I had all summer.

Half way up the stairs I heard the phone ring. I cringed, it was probably dad's girlfriend Jozy or maybe mom's boyfriend Ben. Either way I didn't wanna stick around to hear them getting all cuddly with some other guy or girl. Makes me wanna puke. I was half to my room, and counting.

"Spencer! Its for you!" Matt shouted from the kitchen. I stopped and turned questioningly.

Me? I only ever get phone calls from my friends who are on a trip at the moment. Who would be calling me? I stood on the middle of the stair case for for a while just thinking...

ASHLEY!

I ran down stairs and snatched the phone from Matt. He flinched but smiled. Matty left me to talk privately and headed into the living room with his iPad in hand. He was probably playing Temple Run or The Impossible Game. You know the one with the squares and the spikes and the techno music its really- _sorry_.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly into the receiver. I had my ear pressed against the phone so hard I might break it.

"_Hi. Uh Spencer?" _was the soft reply. I think I melted at the sound of her voice. It was rough and sounded like she just woke up but I know from yesterday that it was just her voice. As a kid it was a little husky like that but we all thought she would grow out of it. I guess not. But I'm happy her voice didn't change much, if anything it got better.

"Hey Ashley." I said slowly fighting back the giant smile threatening to take over my face. Even if she couldn't see I looked down when heat covered my face.

"_Hey! So um... are you busy?"_ She asked. She sounded shy and it was cute. I can't recall one conversation were she ever sounded like this.

"No, are you?" I asked in a uncertain voice. I was speaking at a high octave. It was a little weird but I couldn't control it.

"_Oh no. So do you wanna do something?"_

"Yeah. We can hang out at my house if you want." I said eagerly. Maybe a bit to much. "G-Glen really wants to see you again." I put in.

There was a quiet laugh._ "Alright I can be over in a few minutes."_

"Ok. do you know where the house is?" I asked. I felt like and excited kid going to Disney Land.

"_Of course."_ Ashley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _"I'll see you in a few."_

"Alright bye" I hung up the phone and leaned against the wall in complete bliss. I did a quick scan of the kitchen before I did my own little happy dance. I was so excited to see my friend.

I danced/walked my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I had to tidy up my room a little. After removing a giant stack out magazines from my desk and putting them in my drawer someone knocked on my door. I turned to see my mother and father both at the thresh hold.

They were standing shoulder to shoulder, weird sign one. They had neutral expressions, weird sign two. And they looked parental, really weird sign three. I paused in my motions and stepped back to look between the two suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" I asked as calmly as I could. There was a growing tension that I didn't like. Maybe they were gonna finally break it to us that dad is moving out. Oh god, I hope mom's boyfriend Ben isn't moving in. He has like two kids. One is old the boy, one is my age a girl. We don't have enough room in out house. I'd be sharing with one of them!

"Yeah." Dad said taking a step into my room. He still showed no emotion. I mean if what they were gonna say is what I though wouldn't he at least look a bit upset. I mean he'd be leaving his kids. That little thing gave me some hope. But at the same time it scared me more.

"We were just wondering what plans you have for today." Dad finished. He stopped in front of the dresser by my bed and leaned back on it. Mom followed and took a seat at the edge of my bed.

Just wondering what I was doing today? Since when do they care. I can't remember the last time mom and dad asked me what I was doing.

"I'm hanging out with a friend." I attempted to say casually. I didn't want it to show that I was in complete shock. I tried to get up and continue cleaning. I scooped up some fallen books on the floor and started to stack them on the shelf in my room. I had a big collection. I loved to read.

"Oh!" Mom said like she was surprised. "I thought all your friends were all gone for the summer."

I was a bit insulted. Is it so hard to believe that I have more than three friends?

"Yes mom they are. I'm hanging out with _another_ friend." I said. It came out a little bitter but I think the edge helped.

"Oh? Who?" Mom asked. She picked up a magazine that was on my bed and started to flip through it. I think she was trying to hide her face. Patience is one thing, facial expressions are another. Honestly I'm surprised she's still so calm. She's more of a get to the point person. I could see her resolve starting to crumble. I was starting to understand the point of this conversation.

"Ashley." I replied nonchalantly as if this was an everyday occurrence. On the inside everything about my reaction was anything but calm when I thought of her. My heart starts to pound. My foot starts to tap. And the biggest grin grows on my face.

"Oh." Mom replied. If she said that one more time I was gonna snap.

I nodded my head and started to straighten out my photos on the window sill. Various smiles on random people looked up at me. I pushed a photo of my current school friends to the back and brought a picture of Ashley and I in front. In the picture I'm laughing hysterically with my head thrown back and sticky popsicle hands waving in the air. Ashley is sitting next to me with her mouth completely purple. She has her eyes crossed and the tip of her cherry red tongue sticking out. I cherished that photo.

I was lost in thought when a hand came down and swooped the picture up. The hand belonged to my dad. He studied the photo intensely before placing it back on the shelf.

"You two were really close as kids." He stated nodding towards the image. I nodded my head mutely.

"But I don't know about now." Dad finished. His voice softened at the end of the sentence causing him to sound uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Were talking about that little... osculate" Mom said with in a flat voice.

I didn't get it. "What?"

Dad sighed and gave mom a pointed look. "The kiss."

My mouth formed an 'O' in realization.

About that. I don't know what the fuck told my brain to kiss her... _in front of everyone_. It was totally innocent really. But couldn't I have kissed her when we were alone lying beneath the stars! In front of my parents, was just stupid! Stupid on levels I didn't know I could reach! Since it was innocent I shouldn't feel uncomfortable about it, but then why was my face beet -fucking-red right now!

"We just think that maybe you two are too old now to be... the same way you were, as kids. If your going to be her friend maybe you should rethink things." Dad said in between word searching pauses and rephrases.

Two things caught my attention in that sentence that I did not like. "What do mean 'same way we were' and 'if I'm going to be her friend'?" I questioned defensively for my sake as well as Ashley's.

"Spencer please. You and Ashley were always so touchy as kids. You kissed, and hugged, and cuddled, and did any other intimate things friends can possibly do." Mom said an obvious tone. I guess it was kinda obvious.

Still I didn't like it. And I think they could tell by the way my eyes narrowed and my mouth curved downwards.

"Were just saying that girls your age shouldn't act like _that_." Mom spat out disgusted. Her homophobe side was coming out and I wanted to scream. I don't agree with my mothers views of homosexuality. She and I are very different people when it comes to view points. I don't like the way her face scrunches up when she sees something about same sex couples. Or when her eyes narrow and to two girls, or two guys walking together intimately. And I am always at snapping point when she bad mouths them. What does she know!

But as always I stayed quiet. Standing up for something like that would be suicide. I've never actually known a lesbian or gay or what ever you wanna call them. I just know that challenging my mother is not something to be done if you wanna walk away scot-free.

"Alright I get it." I said keeping my voice in check. But then I remember part two of what I hated about that sentence. "What do you mean 'If I'm going to be her friend'?" I asked again with a little more edge. They were starting to push my limits.

There was a weary sigh from my mother. "I mean are you really considering being her friend? The girl was almost arrested Spencer! You haven't seen her in ten years. All the while she's been in LA doing god knows what!" Mom declared. She used her hands while she spoke, waving them around wildly.

"Mom!"

"Honey were just saying that maybe she isn't a good influence on you. You have some really nice friends right now. What's wrong with them." Dad asked in a calmer tone.

Whats wrong with them? I have an entire list of things 'wrong with them'. Number one: neither of them are Ashley!

"You make it sound like I'm replacing my other friends. Mom, Dad I'm just trying to get my childhood _best_ friend back in my life." I said as evenly as possible.

"Sweetie we-" Dad started to say but mom cut him off.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" She questioned rather bluntly. I sighed.

At the moment I was close to losing my temper. Something that hasn't happened in a really long time. I can't even remember yelling at my parents before. I never had anything so big in my life that caused me to break like that. So I did what I always do to calm myself. I took two large breaths and responded to my slightly fuming mother as calm an collective as inhumanly possible. Oh she just hated that.

"Yes mother. I actually do believe it is a good idea. I want to get to know Ashley again. Do you really believe that I'd hang around someone that isn't a good influence to me? Don't you trust me enough to pick my own friends?" I said.

That did it. Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. I had to keep the grin off my face.

"We do trust you Spencer!" Mom said strongly in an almost shaky voice. The thing that got to me was that I could see she meant it. Under the anger and irritation I could see the love and trust.

Mom doesn't mean to hurt anyone as far as I know. Except for maybe my father at certain times. But she loved me, and she loved my two brothers. My mom would do anything for us, and I don't doubt that for a second. She's a bit judge mental and very hard-head, by nature but she LOVES us. In her eyes she's doing what she thinks is best. I just wish she'd look at other peoples point of views sometimes.

"Spencer we care about you. We care so much that were willing to put our differences aside and talk to you together. We also trust you which is way more important. Your 16 and you have never done anything close to losing our confidence in you. Just don't let us down." Dad said. His eyes showed the compassion and emotions of his heart felt words. He stood and kissed me on the head then left.

Mom gave me a look that said everything dad told me and more. Instead of 'don't let us down' it was 'you better not let us down'. I nodded my silent agreement to her strict command and she exited.

Even though she kept her composer at the end. Dad was so totally in for it! I didn't feel like hearing this conversation so as soon as she made her exit I shut the door. I would have put on ear phones or something to that nature but I wanted to answer the door when Ashley showed up.

Dad was more understanding then my mother. He was the one to go to when you had an F on a test or you did something bad like... steal a cookie. I don't know he was just the accepting and easier one. I've never seen my dad really lose his temper before. He always says that everyone deserves a second chance. I think the only problem with dad is that there is that side of him that loves like mom. He doesn't really like Ashley either. And it doesn't help that the last last time he saw her was when she was escaping arrest.

I just finished straightening out my purple flowery bed spread when the door bell jingled. I rushed down stairs to answer the door taking the steps two at a time. I think I hit Glen but I didn't stop to check.

As I came to the entrance my hand rested on the metal nob. I did a quick perimeter scan to make sure my parents weren't around to give Ashley the third degree. I didn't see them so I slowly opened the door.

Morning sun streamed into the house. Patterns of light coming through the trees dappled the entry way. Slowly but surely a beautiful Brunette was revealed to me. She wore a simple black tank top that hugged her body to perfection. Her shorts were short but showed off her beautifully straight legs. And her top was cut small to reveal little cleavage and a sliver of skin just bellow her belly button. Her face was my favorite. Particularly the nose crinkling smile that made my heart pound. I vaguely registered her eyes scanning over my own body. There was no weirdness in the way we checked each other out. It wasn't meant to be sexual, it was appreciative.

I had yet to say hello, but didn't know how to untie my tongue. She said it for me. "Hi." The sound of her voice did miracles to me. I felt like I could fly.

I couldn't help myself from stepping closer to her and wrapping my arms around her in a hug. Friends hug. I closed my eyes momentarily and let my body melt into hers. The exquisite smell I breathed in was all Ashley.

"Hey!" I finally greeted after finding my voice. We were just pulling away from the embrace and I already missed her body next to mine. I felt almost naked without it.

"House looks great." She commented. Her eyes scanned what she could see from her position at the door way.

I was just about to respond when someone else did.

"Thank you Ashley." Mom said Stiffly. "There are snacks in the kitchen if you girls are hungry." Her voice wasn't mean or anything. But to me she kinda resembled a constipated robot.

"Thank you mom." I replied with a stiff jaw. I was about to lead Ashley out of there and head for the stairs when I realized mom was following. I turned back towards her and raised an eye brow.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just gonna be upstairs reading." She said with an innocent grin. Oh please she probably picked some random book off a table. Us kids are always leaving stuff around.

I bobbed my head in 'ok' and started to lead Ashley back down stairs. If she was up we were down.

"O-or I might be down here too. C-cleaning and uh, reading." She added at the last minute. I think my face fell. I had a strong urge to question why she was reading the 'Pokemon Black and White Walkthrough'. I ended up letting it go. I wanted to avoid confrontation right.

"Fine mom, do what you like, read _and_ clean. Were gonna be in the back yard." I said flatly. I didn't look back at her but I did hear a sigh.

On the way to the backyard you need to pass the kitchen. Thats were the door is. As hasty as I could without rushing, I lead or dragged her to the back.

We were just in time to see Officer Carling -my father- polishing his HPD badge. And better yet, his gun.

He sat at the kitchen table in full uniform with his badge resting on a cloth and his gun pointed straight at us. Or to be more specific, straight at Ashley.

She looked horrified.

I was horrified.

The guns not loaded or anything dad was just testing the feel like he always does. But usually he points at the rice cooker or the nobs on the cabinet. He sent us a smile that would be deemed innocent and oblivious if you didn't know him well. To bad I did. There was always this glint in his gray-blue eyes that gave him away. One that was all to present at the moment.

Oh just shoot me now! I begged rubbing my temples.

"Hi girls." Dad greeted setting his gun down. I heard a audible gulp from Ashley. I wanted to reaffirm her that my father wasn't gonna shoot her. I just didn't know how to put the words together.

"Hi dad." I greeted. "Bye dad." We exited.

When the beat-up wood of the door slammed agains the threshold, separating us from my parents I could finally breath easily. My heart was pounding in my ears. I think I escaped a heart attack.

Ashley looked more spooked then me. I sent her an apologetic smile. She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. When her eyes opened they were teary. I was about to run to her side and comfort her when I realized these were happy tears. She was laughing so hard her eyes were watery and the laugh was silent. After about two seconds I started to crack up as well. Soon we were on our backs squirming in the grass. My stomach hurt like crazy and I really needed air.

Finally it ended with Ashley and I breathing heavily on our sides. I mean it was pretty funny once you think about it. It was funny in an almost mental way. I think I'm going mental.

"Wow" She commented in an airy breath. Took the words out of my mouth.

"Are they always like that?" Ashley asked cutely. Her head tilted towards the house and a small smirk played on her lips. It was nice to know my parents didn't freak her out to much.

I nodded over exaggeratedly. "Its getting worst with age." I stated as a definite matter-of-fact. Ashley nodded her agreement and we sat up on the slightly damp grass. I closed my eyes and let the crisp air of morning wash over me. It felt like a dream. I almost didn't believe that Ashley was here sitting cross legged in front of me. I wouldn't have believed it, if she were not sitting here with a smile paying her face.

"So how is everyone?" She asked. The general question sounded really interesting coming out of her mouth.

I sighed. "Well I told you about mom and dad, and their significant others." She nodded her forlorn agreement.

"Klutz?" She questioned with her old nickname for Glen.

"He's alright. He and Aiden share a job as coaches at my school." I replied. There was nothing really impressive to say. "You know same old Glen." I said with a shrug.

"And Matty?" She asked curiously. "Good. He's smart and really into his electronics." After giving such a general summary of my younger brother I felt kinda bad. I didn't really know much about him other than those general statements. Did I even know his favorite color? No.

She nodded along to my little explanations. Ashley either didn't catch or didn't point out my pathetic answers.

"So hows Kyla?" I asked her. I didn't really have a chance to talk to the other brunette much the other day. I was more absorbed with her older sister.

"She's the same. We still get along like we always have. Our sibling banter more present than ever, but you know. I love her." I wanted to awe at that statement. But when you think about it, they must be close after what they went through with each other.

"How-" I was about to ask another general and down right boring question when my older brother came running into the backyard. There was a blur of motion as she picked up a squealing Ashley and marched around with her on his shoulder.

"Ahhh" She shrieked playfully. Glen just continued to prance around the yard holding the girl like a sack of rice.

"Put me down before you drop me Klutz!" She squealed gleefully. I laughed at their display of affection. Glen is such a guy and sometimes so is Ash. As kids she'd challenge him to races and wrestling matches and all kinds of crazy things. Amazingly she beat him most of the time. It was a time when Glen was in a puberty stage and it was the farthest thing from graceful I'd ever seen.

Glen marched back towards where I sat watching them. A tousled looking Ashley was lowered the ground where she hit him playfully in the arm. Hey just cause it was playful does not mean it was soft.

The curly blonde took a seat next to Ash and leaned in to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"EW!" She groaned and wiped away the kiss. She was smiling the entire time.

"Nice goatee hot shot. I'm sure that gets all the ladies!" She remarked pointing to Glens pokey facial hair. To me he resembled a goat. But thats just me.

"You know it." He said with a cocky grin. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes exaggerating the effect. I really hope she isn't falling for his stupid charm.

"How about you and your hot bod'. Did you get all the Cali boys?" He howled elbowing Ashley with a raised eye brow. My own face shot up quizzically. Boys? I was always to shy to talk to boys, not that I ever really wanted to. Its just something me and my friends didn't do.

Ashley smirked. "I got them. I didn't want them, but they sure as hell wanted me." She replied with a boastful half smile. The smile was cute and I kinda liked this cocky side of her. That never changed.

But to know that she was into boys and such was a bit weird.

"What about Spencey. Do you have guys falling all over you?" Ashley asked. Her voice was playful but it held something else that I couldn't identify.

I felt embarrassed at my answer. Glen was the type of stud that had new girls every week. Ashley seemed like she could be the same. And then theres me.

"Oh please. She's never even had a boyfriend before." Glen put in before I could open my mouth. It was true but, Geez make me sound like I'm 10. I wanted to hit him. Or stick my tongue out. Which ever seemed more mature.

I couldn't read Ashley's expression. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Her face turned away from me. Oh god she was laughing or something. She probably thought I was a worthless little kid.

"Shut up Glen!" The brunette in question scolded playfully. "Spencer's just waiting for the right... person." She said softly. I felt my heart melt as she defended me. In reality I didn't have a boyfriend cause I was to shy.

"Whatever." Glen scoffed shrugging of the rebuke. "I wanna know how LA treated you. I mean we know you got arrested, anything else?" He asked bluntly in a true Glen Carlin fashion. Fortunately Ashley knew Glen and knew that he just meant it playfully. I still wanted to strangle the guy.

"LA was decent." She responded vaguely. She kept the tension out of her voice and sent me a knowing glance. I knew stuff Glen didn't. That was good, right?

"Decent. Come on were talking La La Land, city of angels. Don't tell me you of all people only got into trouble once." he smiled suggestively at her.

Trouble? I never even considered Ashley getting into trouble before. I mean, of course she is ASHLEY DAVIES. Number one tot terror. Only person to ever get me grounded. But could she really have been like that?

I don't care if she is. I still wanna be her friend and nothing will ever change that. But will she still wanna be my friend once she finds out how boring I am. The last time I ever got in trouble was when I brought home a low B mid semester. I can't be fun and daring like her old friends back in LA. I can't share stories about hooking up with people and running from police. I felt really lame right now. But I wasn't about to show it.

"So what did you get yourself into?" Glen asked again.

"Not much. It wasn't to exciting." She responded. Glen didn't look amused or believing. "Fine there were some pretty awesome house parties and night clubs, happy now." She said only half joking. Glen being as thick as he is didn't pick up on that little note in her voice that said she was done with this conversation.

"Clubs and parties. Thats what I'm talking about." Glen said in a cheery voice. I wonder how many times you can roll your eyes before they fall out of your head.

"You gotta check out this new club down in Waikiki. That place is the shit!" Glen exclaimed with a crazy eyes. He was talking about this place called 808. I never went there cause I'm under aged and need a fake ID. But I know lots of people that go there from my school.

"Maybe sometime." Ashley responded. I was a little more worried now. "What do you say Spence." Ashley asked me bringing me into the conversation.

"Maybe" I said softly so that Glen couldn't hear and make some smart ass comment about how I didn't have the nerve. Ashley sent me a smile. I felt better for a second. Then I started to wonder if she was doing this as charity or something. Maybe she felt bad for me.

"Oh hey theres a party tonight at my buddies house. What do you say?" Glen asked Ashley with an excited smirk. He turned his palms up and shrugged in a manor that I think was supposed to be cute.

"Eh I think I'm gonna hang out with your sister." Ashley responded. She sent me a warm look and scooted closer. I felt really good knowing she still wanted me to spend time with her. But I couldn't help feel a little insecure. I didn't want to keep her away from this party if she wanted to be there.

"What if we go all go." I put in at a moment of pure bravery. Glen looked shocked and Ashley a little skeptical.

"We don't have to Kitty." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah Spence its not really your scene. This party may be a bit intense." Glen added. His protective big brother side was coming out. I didn't want to listen to either of them.

"Well then if it gets to big we'll leave. Alright." I looked straight at Ashley trying to guess her emotion. Glen didn't look to happy about this but he nodded his partial agreement.

"Alright if your sure." Ashley put in. Her voice was soft and close to my ear only for me to hear. She thought I couldn't handle this either.

"I'm sure."

x x x

Ashley P.O.V.

I don't know what she's doing. Spencer doesn't strike me as the get drunk party all night girl. And I like that about her. I don't know whats making her want to go but if she wants to who am I to deny.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I was terrified, for her. Spencer's a smart girl and I wouldn't label her naive. But she doesn't have enough experience to be street smart. I do like parties but I'd happily give it up for her.

So now I lay on her couch with Glen, Aiden, and Kyla. Spencer was using the bathroom and then we were leaving. I didn't go home to change or anything. If this was like any of the parties back in LA my clothes were most likely to get trashed no matter what. This wasn't the Oscars or anything.

My finger tapped rapidly on the arm rest. Aiden, Glen and my sister were oblivious to the anxiety streaming off me. I had a bad feeling about this that I just couldn't shake.

Paula and Arthur were both at work right now. Spencer's dad had the night shift and her mom was working till 3 am or something crazy like that. The house was gonna be completely empty. Her grandparents who I had yet to greet had gone out to dinner with old friends. Talk about social butterflies. Spence had just told me they'd come home from Vegas.

I took the time to look over the house. I wasn't lying when I said it looked good. The living room hadn't changed much since I last saw it. There were some renovations that made the place look as new as ever but I could still see familiar nicks and stains scattered randomly. The kitchen was completely redone. Marble tops with a gas stove. It was up to a chiefs level. I didn't see Spencer's room yet. I let her get dressed in peace while I waited with everyone down stairs.

After Glen told us about the party we had lunch and called Aiden and Kyla over. They seemed ecstatic about the idea of going out tonight. During lunch something was different. Spencer seemed shyer that usual. I had a feeling Glen had something to do with it but I didn't question.

I like that Spencer's an innocent girl. I like that she still reminds me of my childhood best friend. She understands me and I feel like I can be myself with her. Who cares if we can't swap wild stories and shit like that. I'd much rather leave that behind.

I was lost in thought when Spencer finally made it downstairs.

"I'm ready." She announced grabbing her purse.

"Finally." Glen grunted and headed towards the door. I was just about to try again to persuade her to stay home. We could watch a disney movie or something. But thats when I laid eyes on her. She had on a dark blue halter top that fell perfectly on her curves. For pants she had black denim shorts. It was simple but oh so beautiful. Then I saw her eyes. They looked excited and I didn't want to take that away.

So we all hopped into Glen's beat up Lancer evo and headed to the party. Aid sat shot gun and I was between the two girls.

As we neared the house the sun was just setting. It was twilight and I could already see the vast array of cars and trash littering the street. The music was softer than usual to keep neighbors from calling the cops. A few kids were laying in the grass with red cups in hand. Trash cans were filled to the brim with torn cardboard boxes.

The door was unlocked and we stepped in accordingly with our shoes on. Usually in Hawaii you take of your slippers or whatever but I didn't feel like stepping on some ass holes puke with my bare feet.

I kept sending worried glances towards Spencer. Her eyes were wide as she took in the shirtless guys and skanky dressed girls. I didn't even notice them. The mass of people were all moving in sync to Nicki Minaj yelling 'Turn me on'. The speakers were strong and shook the house.

Lights were dimmed and neon strobes bounced off walls and people alike. I held on to Spencer and Kyla to keep from loosing them in the ocean of people. Finally we made it to the kitchen. There were some guys talking in the corner while Glen and Aiden sat on the black counter top. We made it over to them and I breathed out in releif.

"Hey so when do we get to see the party side of Ashley Davies?" Glen yelled over the music.

I shook my head. "Not tonight!"

Glen just shrugged and handed me an unopened beer. It was a corona so I handed it to Kyla. She looked happy with her eyes sparkling but she wasn't in a party mood either. I didn't have to worry about her dancing on table tops tonight.

"What do you want to drink." Aiden shouted.

"Anything!" I yelled back close to his ear. I instantly regretted it and hoped that it wouldn't be anything with snakes, lizards or dead baby mice. I've seen those not pretty. Instead Aid came back with a simple vodka shot.

He gave on to Spencer as well. She eyed it suspiciously while I downed mine. There was a small pause and she slipped some of the liquor into her mouth. I didn't have a chance to warn her that it might burn.

The blonde found out the hard way when she started to cough rapidly. I patted her back as Aid and Glen laughed. The glares I sent them shut um' up.

"You alright?" I asked Spencer softly. She was upright with her hand over her mouth. I received a small nod and kissed her on the cheek. No one saw.

"How are you doing?" I asked next to her ear. She smiled weakly at me.

"I'm good. I don't wanna leave yet." She said much to my disappointment. I nodded and respected her wishes to stay.

"Hey Ash could you give me a hand with this." Kyla called from the keg on the other end. I nodded and left Spencer's side to help my helpless sister. I swear she is the master at breaking kegs.

"Is the Tap screwed on!" I shouted at her as she fiddled with the handle. I don't think she heard. "move!" I shouted and she scooted back to let me fix it. I turned the tap on again and waited for the beer to start moving up the tube. When nothing happened and I couldn't find a pump yanked the handle as hard as I could to squirt something into the plastic cup. There was a spraying noise but everything stayed dry. I was confused. That is till I glanced back at the tap.

Shit. A guy probably in his early twenties was standing there with his eyes wide and his white shirt soaked in beer. I guess I didn't do such a great job a fixing the keg.

"I am so sorry!" I said handing the nozzle to Kyla and taking a napkin from the counter next to me. I handed it to him and he started to wipe down his shirt. Fuck it looked like he peed.

"Its alright, really" He said laughing. The guys wasn't drunk probably just about to get his first drink. I felt kinda bad. He was good looking with shaggy black hair and a lot of muscle. Luckily he went for the layered look so only his white under shirt got wet. It was near the crotch area. I think he may have misinterpreted the reason I was looking down there.

"Hey the least you could do is hold this for me." He said giving me his black button up. I nodded my head and took the shirt. From there he striped off the tee giving me a good view of his shirtless torso. The smirk he wore on his face was hilarious. I was supposed to think he was hot, and I did. It just didn't do anything to me.

"I'm gay." I said bluntly before either of us embarrassed ourselves.

"Oh" He said with wide eyes. I stood there with his cologne covered shirt waiting for some dumb ass remark about that being so hot or if I'd be into a threesome. To my surprise it never came.

I sent him a confused look. And raised an eyebrow, what was his deal. He seemed like a normal guy. After handing him his shirt back he caught my look.

"I'm not gonna say anything. I promise. I have a gay sister and a gay brother." He explained with an understanding smile. "I'm Jacob by the way." He shouted over the music.

"Ashley!" I said back shaking his hand. "Want some beer?" I asked out of shocked politeness. He took a step backwards and shook his head. Then I remembered I dropped the hose and stepped away.

"Sorry but this is my last shirt." He joked.

It actually made me laugh. This was the first stranger guy that I met in a long time that I didn't mind. He was good looking and I liked talking to him so far. But I wanted to spend time Spencer. I glanced behind me. Where is Spencer?

"Looking for someone?" He asked holding out a cup for me. I sent him a sweet smile then accepted it.

"Yeah actually I am. Have you seen a blonde with blue eyes around this tall." I said using my hands. "She's wearing a blue halter, was right over there." I pointed back.

He looked like he was really thinking. "No sorry. But I'll keep an eye for you." Jacob said sincerely. I nodded.

"Thanks" I said motioning for the drink and the look out. I got a nod in response and his shaggy head disappeared in the crowed. I set my cup down and went looking for the blonde. Maybe I was overreacting but I was in panic. That bad feeling I had when we were sitting in the Carlin living room came back ten folds heavier.

I walked through the dance floor pushing my way through people. I stood on a table scanning the dark atmosphere. Nothing.

I walked in and out of every room possible and still came out blank.

"Glen have you seen your sister?" I asked the older blonde. He shook his head and waved me off. The boy was sitting on a couch talking to a pretty red head. I was ready to banter him some more but then I spotted Aiden in the game room howling at the Tv.

"Aid have you seen Spencer?" I asked my eye browed furrowed together. He turned towards me and shook his head.

"No, is everything alright?" I shrugged. I might be over reacting it wouldn't be the first time. But I didn't like this. According to what I learned today Spencer wasn't used to these types of situations. I don't think she'd ever been at a party that didn't involve parental super vision before.

"Don't worry Ash. She's probably cruising outside or something." He said. Hmm outside where its more quiet and easier to get around. I like the idea.

"Thanks Aid" I said making my way towards the door.

"You want me to come with?" He asked. I didn't respond just kept walking. Once I reached the door I flung it open and started walking around the lighted yard. A group of kids were playing cards in the corner by a mango tree. No Spencer. There were small groups everywhere boys and girls alike just chilling in the yard. Not one was the blonde blue eyed girl I was looking for.

I was frantic at this point and literally charged my sister who was against the house talking to some girls.

"Ky I can't find Spencer!" I shrieked. My entire disposition was frantic. I couldn't breath. I'd really searched everywhere now and no one has see her.

"Ashley calm down alright." She told me. I was handed whatever was in her cup. I drank the liquid in two gulps. Didn't feel any calmer. "Geez did you take anything?" She asked looking me in the eyes for the second time today. Like this morning I slapped her hand away.

"No!" I growled out angrily.

"Maybe you should." she muttered back. I huffed out in anger and she put her hands up defensively.

"Ok, ok. No I haven't seen her." She said calmly. "Did you check the kitchen?"

"UGH!" I groaned and stormed away from her. I left Kyla outside and charged back into the house. I pushed my way into the kitchen looking left and right trying to find her. I wanted to scream already.

"Ashley!"

Where was she. No one has seen her and this feeling is getting worst by the second.

"Ashley!"

Could she have possibly left? I wondered. The idea didn't seem likely but then again she did surprise me by wanting to come here.

"Ashley!"

Gosh I felt kinda guilty. If I pushed harder on staying home we wouldn't be here. Maybe if I didn't talk about all my LA night life stuff she wouldn't have been tempted to come here. Maybe it was my fault.

"Ashleyyyy!" I think I heard someone call my name. When I looked up I saw Jacob. He looked slightly disturbed and that only pushed my worries further over an edge. He jogged over to me from across the kitchen panting. He looked a bit out of breath. I waited with a clenched jaw for him to speak.

"I think I found your girl."

x x x

Well that was a lot. I hope you didn't mind the rambling. I hope you can see things from Spencer's P.O.V. too. Please tell me what you though I love your thoughts both anonymous and user. And I kept myself from rambling in the authors note. Its just responses to your reviews and recommendations and a little extra. So- i'm gonna shut up now. :D

recommendations

Angel Eyes by IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL (Im still reading this and I need to get caught up. But its great!)

Lost And Found by IWriteToEscape (This ones good two and the person writing is like great at updates)

Ad Vitam by the best of s (I warn you this is incomplete but really really good! Oh and thank you to OnThePrecipice21 who just pointed out that I had Ad VitamIN not Ad Vitam. Sorry I have auto correct on this word processor and its irritating as hell. This has happen in multiple assignments including one I did on Dingo dogs. yeah well it was changed to 'The History of Dildo's' I caught that before I turned it in though. Thank god.)

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and sorry about that cliffhanger. Don't worry.


	15. You For You

A/N: Hey sorry I know I said i'd try to hurry but I was sick. Then I had fanfic problems. Heres the next chapter thanks for reading and reviewing.

Spashley4eva93- Thanks a lot. I'm trying my best lol. :D

OnThePrecipice21- Thank you for telling me. I actually did write Ad Vitam but I have auto correct on my comp and it changed it. Thanks :D

lileyfan1415- Yeah I think Im going to keep doing that double point of view thing. Its hard to do singles and develop characters. I give my props to all those writers who are able to do that.

idwalkthroughhell4u- I'm sorry about the Cliff hanger. It was so tempting I just had to put it lol. Well I hope the wait wasn't to bad. Thanks for reviewing I love to hear your thoughts.

PrisonerOfBliss- Thanks thats really nice of you to say. I'm glad your enjoying this. I hope I didn't make you wait to long. :)

JayJayxo- Sorry this was as soon as I could post. but its here. Thanks for taking time to review. Hope you enjoy :D

crest4- I love your reviews. I tell you this all the time but its true so why not mention it again. Please Ramble all you like. It means a lot to me that you actually care so much :D I had more to tell you but this head ache is clouding my brain. I'll just Pm you the rest later. I hope this answers some of your questions lol. :)

adibou- Thanks for your review. Lets see what happened to Spencer now… ;D

SpashLuva- Oh yay I gave business to the App store or what ever. Free advertisement lol. I hope you Like Temple Run I'm driving myself crazy with that game. idk I think my high score is like 600,000 or something but my distance is like 5,000 :P lol not sure if thats good or really bad haha. If you try the impossible game its addicting. So is tetris Thats my new favorite. Well thanks for your review and for reading :D

FFReviews- Haha glad you liked the song. I tried hard on that. I didn't want just the lyrics up there all plain and whatever. I got that idea from karaoke a few weeks ago. Thanks for your review.

Sgarc12- Thanks for your review :D I guess we get to see where Spencer wondered off to now. :D Enjoy!

BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21- Special Thanks to you for your all you've done! :D really appreciate it!

x x x

Chapter 15 "You For You"

Spencer P.O.V.

Ashley was called over to her sister and I was left to my own accord. At first I just watched her. I watched Ashley struggle to make the keg thingy work. She was twisting nobs and screwing stuff in. Her face was configured into one of confusion and frustration. It was actually really cute. The way she'd breath heavily through her nose when something wouldn't work the way she wanted. Or how her eyebrows scrunched up in a cute manor when nothing happened once again.

I just leaned there against the counter watching. I saw in slow motion almost as she squeezed the nozzle and beer came flying out of the keg landing by the crotch area of some guys shirt.

It was to loud to hear was was said but they looked like they were flirting. It started of normal but the boy was starting to flirt with her. Ashley's back was towards me so I couldn't see her reaction. She said something to the boy that caused him to smile and say something back. That in return caused Ashley to cock her head to the side and there was more smiling.

I didn't understand what was going on. I didn't like it. When something in me just couldn't stand it any longer I turned away. If Ashley, my brother, Aiden, and Kyla were all going to have some fun so was I. I filled a small glass with another shot of vodka. The bottle had a big SKYY on it. I shrugged not knowing the difference between all the different vodka's and drank my shot in one gulp. The liquor burned my throat but I was ready this time. I fought of the coughing sensation and walked away from the liquor.

I wonder if this is what its like to be buzzed.

I fought my way through the crowed. The loud beat of 'You Da One' was deafening and the mass of bodies were suffocating. There was hardly any room to walk and forgive me for not wanting to brush against sweaty guys doing their best to air hump girls. People were grinding on each other left and right. It was insane.

I walked on clumsy feet towards... I don't know. I was just going straight. I couldn't see anything being a puny 5'3.

'You Da One' ended and I sighed in relief. I spoke to soon. As soon as that ended LMFAO came on the giant Bose speakers. The boom of 'Party Rock Anthem' sounded loud and clear. Just about everyone started to shuffle.

I tried my best to get out of there without being stepped on. Drunk people doing the shuffle is not something you want around. It was freaking scary. I was just waiting for some guys 10 pound Nike Air to go flying or a girls spearing heal to stab something, or someone.

I was almost backhanded by a chubby drunk guy. I jumped out of the way just in time but in my drunken mess I stumbled into the arms of a guy. I looked up into his hazy green eyes.

"Thanks." I said to him sincerely. He nodded and I got up start walking again. I lasted two seconds before behind hip checked back to the ground. This mystery boy was right there again helping my up. This time he walked me to the front porch were the party was still going but there was room to breath.

"Thanks again." I greeted with another smile and little laugh. I probably look ridiculous.

"No problem." He replied to me with a half mouth smile. It wasn't as cute as Ashley's but it was ok.

I stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to say. He didn't leave he just kept looking at me. His eyes scanned my body up and down, stopping at my breast and butt longer than my face even.

I felt uncomfortable under his watch and squirmed a bit. I wanted him to go away. And he did. I was left alone on the porch for a good five to ten minutes. Then a hand was placed on my upper arm and his hazy eyes stared into mine. They looked... different. I don't know why and I can't place it but they look weird.

"I got you a drink." He said handing me a red cup. I sniffed it curiously and watched as he gulped his down. Hesitantly I brought the cup up to my lips and sipped at it. It was ok, tasted ok. Kinda sweet and carbonated. Almost like a slightly flat soda. The big red cup was a quarter of the way full And I only drank half of that before feeling my head spin. I felt like I was falling even though i was sitting upright on a stable bench. After that I set what was left in my cup on the ground.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to my cup.

"Just a little something I whipped up using my secret stash." He said smiling. The green eyes boy pointed to a metal flask he had in the back of his pocket. It was labeled but I didn't have time to see clearly what it said. All I saw was 'Ever- something. I shrugged and took another small sip.

"So are you doing anything after this party?" He asked grinning at me.

I wanted to say no. Everything in me was telling me to say no.

"I don't know..." Was the best I could do. "M-my friend is probably looking for me." I said trying to come up with an excuse. I suddenly wanted Ashley even if she was with that guy.

"Aww come on." He said in a soft voice next to my ear. "Your friends are probably having fun. Thats what you should be doing."

I nodded. "I should at least check." I said hesitantly. To my surprise he agreed and even lead me into the house.

"What does your friend look like?"

"Curly haired brunette. A little shorter than me. She-" I was gonna give him more of a description when he suddenly pointed out a girl standing higher above the crowd. I couldn't see exactly what she was standing on but it looked like she was having fun. Her back was once again towards me and I couldn't see her face.

I sighed and followed the same guy outside. They were all having fun while I was to scared to go out with a nice guy that probably saved me from falling on my face. My brain was still clouded but that seemed like logic enough right.

"So you coming?" He asked me and I looked at him carefully.

With a nod I followed as he and some new people walked towards his truck. I stumbled one every little thing on my way to his car. He just chuckled and let me hold onto his hand.

"Wait!" I said at the last minute. The mystery boy paused and turned towards me. Nothing in his eyes showed he was impatient. But there was still that funny appearance in his eyes. Abnormal almost. My mind contemplated that thought. He had to clear his throat to get my attention.

"Whats your name?" I asked forgetting my earlier question. Something was getting to me and I didn't know what.

He stayed calm and sent me a spine tingling smile.

"Randell."

x x x

"_Ashleyyyy!" I think I heard someone call my name. When I looked up I saw Jacob. He looked slightly disturbed and that only pushed my worries further over an edge. He jogged over to me from across the kitchen panting. He looked a bit out of breath. I waited with a clenched jaw for him to speak. _

"_I think I found your girl."_

"You found Spencer!" I asked with wide hopeful eyes. I told myself to not get excited but I couldn't help it. My heart was pounding harder now and I could feel it in my head.

You would assume that news like this would bring joy. I would be able to stop running around like a fucking chicken with out a head and take a couple of breaths. Right? Well sure. I'd love to be doing that.

He found her. He should be smiling! Not that! His face was twisted in a mixture of disgust and horror. He nodded his shaggy head and ran his hand through his light brown hair.

"Where is she?" I demanded. I was standing on the balls of my feet ready to rocket to the moon if thats were she was. I was ready to run to china! Dig a damn hole to the center of the earth.

He needed to tell me. Then I could find her and hug her and beg her to never do that again. Then I'd kill her. I'd Shake the freaking hell outta her until I'm sure that she'd never do that again.

UGH!

I turned my bi-polar self back to the boy in front of me, avidly awaiting his response.

He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Your not gonna like this, but I saw her getting into the a truck with Randell and his boys."

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Randell's not a good guy." A voice behind me said. Aiden was standing at my side with his eyes narrowed at Jacob. I put my hand up to separate the boys. Now was not the time for fucking testosterone levels to rise.

"Whats this I hear about Randell, and who the hell are you?" Glen's voice said coming from my other side. I poked him in chest and gave him a stare that said shut up. My patients were nonexistent, at this point.

"You know this guy?" My sister asked suddenly at my side. Sure as soon as I'm done with one knuckle head I get another. She glared at the tall shaggy haired boy.

Jacob took a step back from the group behind me. He honestly looked ready to run. After his mini retreat these idiots advanced. It was like animal planet.

Jacob shot me a sorry smile looking ready to leave. Glen and Aiden both lifted their chins to appear taller. And then there was Kyla, 5'3 and feisty. This little act of dominance was the last straw and I snapped.

"Would you guys back the hell up!" I barked causing them to stall in their attack. I was angry, scared, and not getting any answers here. The three shot me perplexed looks.

"Yes I know him. We just met and he's been more helpful that all of you combined. So would you all just shut up and let him explain!" I demanded. The three nodded their heads like sad puppies.

"Please continue." I gestured to Jacob. He thanked me through his eyes and I was finally started explaining.

"Ok so Randell is kinda a druggie. He graduated from high school two years ago but has nothing better to do then get high and get laid." I tensed. "He likes to hit the party scene to bring home some girls. The guys a total dick. His house is always full of drugs and shitty people." He paused to let this information soak. My brain was pretty full as is and I was reaching overload.

When he started up again his voice was more hesitant. "I think I saw your friend Spencer go with them. If sh-"

Jacob was cut off from finishing that sentence. Cut off by a seething brother bear!

"You saw my sister go with that bastard and you didn't do anything!" Glen challenged.

I was sick of this. I took my elbow and shoved it hard into his stomach area. He groaned. "Will you shut it!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry I was too late. All I saw was a pretty blonde with a dark blue shirt and black denim shorts ok. The truck was pulling out already. As soon as I saw them I ran looking for you." He replied regretfully. My heart stopped at the mention of Spencer's exact attire. There was no doubt in my mind that it wasn't her.

"Its not your fault. But we gotta go get her." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. I liked this guy. He wasn't acting like and ass like some peoples brothers *Glen*. And he wasn't over reacting like some peoples sisters *Kyla*.

"No problem." Jacob replied to me individually. "I have a truck and I know where to go."

I nodded and signaled for everyone else to follow. Jacob took my hand in his as to not get lost as we pushed through the crowed to the front door. Aiden was behind me and Glen following with Kyla at the end.

"I went to school with Randell. He was an ok guy before the drugs messed him up." Jacob explained. I nodded not really paying attention. This little background information was just reassurance that he was a genuine person. I already believed him.

Jacob led us to his white Silverado. I opened the door and took shot gun while everyone else squeezed into the back of the double cab. Jacob stepped on the gas and we sped away with a squeal. My feet were tapping rapidly against the car floor. I must've looked like a tap dancer. That or I needed to pee.

The road Jacob took was taking us further from the little to nothing life night of the windward side. This wasn't Waikiki and not many people were out at this time. The lights were dully lit by street lamps. And if you looked long enough into a bush you'd defiantly see a pair of glowing eyes look back at you. Cats were everywhere around here.

Every fiber in me told me to get the hell out of here but I couldn't leave without Spencer. I needed to get her, it wasn't a choice.

As we approached a dead end lane my pulse picked up.

"Stop the car!" I said suddenly causing Jacob to hit the break. We were moving slow but we all still flung forward a bit.

"What the hell is wrong?" Klutz asked in an angry impatient voice.

"I don't wanna get trapped in the dead end." I said calmly. I was trying my best to control my anger any more of this and my voice would be shaking. I had experience and knew that driving into a narrow dead end was practically suicide. If this guy was really such a druggie as everyone said then I'm taking no chances. None of us know exactly what to expect so I'm figuring the worst and playing it safe.

"But-" Aiden started to protest. Luckily my sister cut him off.

"She's right. We don't wanna get trapped. Plus we don't know if were welcomed. What if we have to sneak in?" Ky pointed out. I sent my sister a small appreciative smile. Aiden seemed to think over that statement nodding his agreement. When it was all settled we got out of the car.

"Wait wait wait!" I said stopping thr group one more time. I know I need to get Spencer but why are we all going!

"Kyla and Jacob." I said calling the two out. They looked up at me confused. "I want you guys to stay in the car." I explained.

Before they could start whining I began to explain. "It's better to travel in smaller groups if were sneaking. I need Aiden cause he's practically a walking muscle and I know Glen's not gonna sit and wait."

With a sigh the two went back into the truck and the rest of us started to walk down the lane. I stayed to the side and watched the ground with each step. My senses were hyped and there was an all to familiar feeling of adrenaline running through me.

As we approached the house I looked the two story structure up and down. The party was everywhere. It was more mellow than the last house but that's probably because most of the people here were doped up on some drug. There was a group of kids in the front-side yard smoking and dancing to soft music. More people were in the house doing god knows what. The lights were dimmed and the windows were boarded up but there was a mellow glow and soft noise coming from inside.

We kneeled at the edge of the property scanning the crowd for the blonde. I finally spotted her leaning against a over turned g;ass table. She looked so small and innocent. Her arms were wrapped around her torso fighting fear and the chilly air. I wanted so badly to enfold her in my arms. I never liked seeing Spencer scared as a kid. That hasn't changed one bit.

With a last glance around the property to make sure it was safe to come out in the open I walked or ran towards the blonde. Everything else was a blur as I raced to her side. She didn't see me coming and squealed as my body came in contact with hers. Her cries landed on mute ears not that it mattered.

Once she figured out it was me we were both hugging the living daylights out of each other. Her warm body felt perfect next to me. I let my hand trace soft circles along her back to comfort her. Spencer's head buried into my shoulder and I smiled knowing she was safe.

"Gosh Spence you scared the shit out of me." I told her with a small chuckle right by her ear. She whimpered into my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..." Her weak voice trailed off. It's ok she didn't have to tell me now. All I needed at the moment was Spencer safe and sound. I didn't even get to hug her for more than a minute before she was taken out of my arms and placed in her brothers.

"Well this has been an eventful night?" Glen stated helping the younger blonde to her feet. She may be clean but she was a bit drunk. From what I know, she'd probably suffer a hang over later on.

"Tell me about it? Aiden joked on the other side of me. I smile and turned my attention back to the clumsy girl. She tripped over her own feet twice before taking 5 successful steps. No one had noticed us yet and things were starting to look bright.

"WooOoo WooOoo" A loud noise echoed into the night. It shattered my peaceful resolve and rung my nerves. I knew the sound all to well.

"Shit!" I muttered angry. I stomped my foot on the mushy grass and groaned.

"Is that-" Aiden said with wide eyes.

"Cops!" Glen finished for him. They both looked frantic.

"Th-they can't arrest us. We just came to get our friend. We weren't even here for more than five minutes!" Aiden whined.

"Yeah we can just explain to the what happened. Our dad's a cop we know people." Glen added. He was trying to reassure himself more than anything.

"Yeah no worries. I mean we don't have records." Aiden sighed happily.

Spencer stayed quiet through out the entire discussion. The two boys looked really close to shitting their pants.

"Fuck!" I groaned again. Everyone turned their attention to me. "You guys should be ok. If anything you'll probably be brought in, but I'm screwed." I said frustrated. The rest of the house was starting to come alive. People were starting to look around still dazed but curious. The noise of the sirens were still soft but I we had time. It was limited but it was time.

"Its ok Ashley your with us. Dad may not like you but he'll help." Spencer said trying to comfort me. This was the first time she spoke and her blue eyes held so much concern for me. I was touched.

"I wish it was that simple." I sighed out. "I've gotten in a lot of trouble over the years. If I get caught its not gonna be to pretty. No matter what."

Aiden and Glen looked ready to ask what I did but a loud screech interrupted.

"Cops! Everyone get out!" Some guys voice shouted from the second floor of the house. It was like a wake up call and everyone started running around like crazy. I didn't even realize half these people were here.

"What do we do?" Aiden asked frantically. He looked around at us with a panicky expression.

"Run!" Some girl shouted not directly at Aiden but as a command.

Well that did it. Now everyone was streaming out of that house like running water. People were coming in between our small group separating us. I tried to hold my ground and wait for the stream of people to end but when it finally did They were gone.

I looked from right to left trying to find a glimpse of blonde hair. It was getting dark but the crowd wasn't as heavy. My heart was beating really hard. More so now that the sirens had stopped directly in front of the house.

Some guy was next to me. He was tall and muscular. But in all the madness I couldn't place were I saw him. He reached behind himself for who knows what reason. I didn't stop to watch.

"Ashleyyy!" My name was called and I jerked towards it. Spencer was standing in the darkness of a bush on the edge of Randell's property. I couldn't see Glen or Aiden but figured they were hiding in the cover.

I sighed out in relief. I willed my feet to move faster. So close. I was so close to her. Seven maybe five feet away. Then BAM.

I fell to the ground with an oomph. The air was knocked out of me and something hard was poking me in my back. A heavy weight held my body down. I couldn't see anything. My shirt caked with mud and grass in my mouth. Every time I tried to move I was held down tighter. To the point where I could barley take a breath into my crushed lungs. The weight was taken off but metal cuffs were soon placed on my wrist.

"Fuck!" I shouted loudly and clearly at who ever the hell just apprehended me.

"Ashley we have to stop meeting like this." A voice responded to my outburst. A chill not caused by the cold air ran up my spine.

"Officer Carlin." I breathed out mutually.

"You are under arrest any thing you-" He started to tell me my rights and I drowned them out. I heard this before. My pulse was just now starting to return to normal. I just hoped that Kyla and Jacob were ok in the truck.

Officer Carlin -as I prefer to call him right now- helped me to my feet. I was being led towards the front yard when a tiny voice broke the mutual silence.

"Hi daddy" Came a kitten like squeak from the bushes. He stopped dead, his grip on my arm tightened to the point of pain. He shifted his body towards the bushes were three teens padded out in a single file line. They walked out with their heads down. Aiden offered a small wave in his direction while Glen helped a slightly tipsy Spencer.

Spencer's dad sent me the death glare that killed all death glares. He signaled for the three teens to follow his lead as we walked to the cruiser out front. I was literally thrown into the back seat of the car. The door slammed shut missing my outstretched foot by a inch.

I stayed put in the car trying to righten myself the best I could. From the inside looking out I could see officer Carlin talking or yelling at Glen and Spencer. Aiden was more off to the side not quite receiving the full blow of wrath but not escaping it all together either.

A few minutes later everyone entered the car. Aiden and Glen took a seat on both sides of me while spencer sat in the front passenger side.

The drive was silent other than a view radio calls between Officer C and the police station. His eyes kept drifting into the rear view mirror. He'd send a little glare my way then turn back to the road. It was a on going pattern through out the entire ride.

Every so often Spencer would notice and give her dad a disapproving tap. She seemed a bit wasted but cause of the recent events she sobered up faster than usual. I think she scared the alcohol out of her system.

A few minutes into the drive I felt a warm liquid close to my side. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and my hand throbbed painfully. It was so bad I groaned out loud into the car.

"Oh damn Ash you alright?" Aiden asked concerened. He touched my blood stained shirt and looked at his now red fingers.

"Oh shit you really bleeding." Glen exclaimed looking at my cut. I would do the same if I wasn't stuck is stupid metal cuffs. I stretched my fingers on that gauze covered hand. The pain shot through my arm stronger than the last time causing me to whimper.

"Bleeding?" Spencer asked turning around fast. Oh that made her head spin. The wasted blonde rubbed her temples and turned back to me with concerned blue eyes. She turned towards her dad gave him an out stretched hand. We were at a red light.

With a grunt Officer Carlin handed Spencer a set of keys. She took it and unhooked one single small silver key and handed it to Glen through the bars. Soon I was unlocked. I could now look at my hand through the darkness. I couldn't see so I just applied pressure.

A black mustang pulled up behind us. It trailed for a few minutes before taking a turn onto an unknown street. I had an uneasy feeling about it but I didn't give it much thought once the mustang turned down an opposite road.

The cruiser pulled into a small parking lot with a few other police cars. Some of the party kids were being unloaded, as well. The building was a long white one story structure. We filed out of the car and padded after officer Carlin. I felt more like a kindergartener on recess detention.

The bright florescent light of the building took some time to get used to. I blinked my eyes a few times, not wanting to rub them. Infection in my hand was one thing. My eyes, another.

"I'm going to talk with a few people. Can I trust you guys to go sit in that corner and not cause any more trouble?" Officer Carlin asked in a gruff voice. I nodded my head and followed everyone to the chairs in the corner.

"Dad!" Spencer called out as we were all sitting down. He nodded in her direction and they met each other half way.

She mumbled something into his ear and he nodded. A few seconds passed and another younger officer came over to her. She was given a white box before returning.

Shyly the blonde walked over to me and sat down. I stared at her while she played with what I now knew as the first aid box. Her fingers tapped the plastic surface anxiously. I didn't take my eyes away. And eventually she faced me again.

"Why?" I asked simply. She knew what I meant. I wanted to know why she left with some random guy. I wanted to know why she acted so stupid.

"L-let me clean your cut." Spencer said trying to distract me. As appealing as that idea seemed I shook my head and stared at her right in the eyes.

"Why?" I repeated, only this time it was a demand.

"Please Ashley your hand is bleeding. Let me just sterilize it ok. You don't want an infection do you." She said once again avoiding my question. Her voice was pleading and I couldn't say no to her. I tried shaking my head as a way to get around it.

"Please." She squeaked. That did it. Without a word a gave her my bloody hand.

Spencer offered me a small revealed smile and went to work. Her long gentle figures peeled of the gauze starting at my palm. It was sticky and wet. The blood soaked fabric hurt revealed my nasty wound. Red, wide, and raw it wasn't a pretty sight. Now it was worst. The already large cut had widened and deepened, to add to that I had a second smaller cut under it. Who knows when that happened.

Slowly Spencer started to unravel the wrapper. Finally we were down to the last rotation around my uninjured wrist. I wasn't looking. For me pain intensifies when I watch. I had a head ache and these sharp throbs weren't helping.

Spencer finished unwinding and gasped. I groaned. It was that bad.

"When she didn't say anything I finally peeked. Her eyes weren't focused on my palm. They were focused solely on my perfectly fine wrist. I looked closer to see what caught her attention.

It was a heart shaped tattoo. A small simple black outline. Her velvety fingers caressed the heart softly. It was like she feared touching it to hard in case of breaking it. I felt hot under her touch like a speck beneath a microscope. Lying there waiting to be prodded. I tried in vail to pull my hand away. It was no use. Spencer had a grip of steal. And one look into her dazzling blue eyes extinguished any fight I had in me.

The heart meant something to both of us. It was my first tattoo. But it was also something else...

_Flashback_

"_Shhh!" I hushed the blonde behind me. Her foot steps were making to much noise against the wood floors. She paused in her actions and lifted herself onto her tippy toes. Her tongue stuck out in concentration and her hands spread out making her look like a bird. I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to muffle the giggle. She was so silly sometimes._

_We were on our way back to my room. Spencer was sleeping over with me. And Kyla had Madison. It was around 12 midnight. My parents had tucked us in for bed around 3 hours ago. I wasn't sleepy and neither was Kitty. So we decided that we'd sneak to the game room and bring back a movie to watch. _

_My house was big and it was a long journey. We played spies while we snuck through the various rooms. Once at our destination I went straight for the movies. We ended up picking three different things. One 'My Girl', mommy said it was a movie about best friends. Two 'Lion King' our favorite movie of all time. And three 'Second Hand Lion's', I just love that movie and Spencer never saw it. _

_We finally reached my room without waking either my sister and Madison, or my parents. On our way back we stopped at the kitchen and raided the cabinets. Li Hing sour apples and watermelon fell from our hands. Spencer ran over to my bed and grabbed the blanket and pillows. I turned on the Tv and put in 'My Girl'. After making sure the volume was really low I cuddled up with the blond sitting on the large Papasan chair. It was big enough for the both of us._

_We watched the movie in each others arms. Laughing at the funny parts. Awing at the cute parts. And crying at the sad parts. The movie took an unexpected turn half way but all in all I really enjoyed it. _

_Using the remote I shut the Tv off and snuggled further into the warmth that is Spencer. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around me. We were lying front to front. _

_I felt some hair move away from my neck. Hair was replaced with soft lips. I smiled and she giggled into the kiss. Her soft pecks tickled but there was no way I wanted her to stop. _

_We always kissed at night like couples in movies and stuff do. Mommy kisses daddy and I kiss Spencer. I'm not sure if our parents know. I don't see why they would care. I just liked kissing her and it felt good. What else is there to it?_

_Her soft lips were making their way up my neck. She stopped to blow a small strawberry in my neck and I giggled more. When she came to my cheek she bit it softly then kissed it better. _

_I felt all tingly inside. All I could do was smile. Smile so wide it hurt. My best friend came to a stop at the corner of my mouth. Her lips lingered longer than ususal but she finally pulled away. We locked eyes. Her oddly dark dark blue ones with my brown. I wonder if my eyes looked like hers. _

_I like kissing spencer. She always tastes good and the feeling it gives me in my stomach is like nothing else. I think its the best feeling I ever had. And nobody can give it to me other than her. I also like the feeling of her lips on my skin._

_I smiled and leaned in. It was my turn to kiss her. As I leaned in I didn't want to kiss her cheek or neck or hand. I wanted to kiss her lips. I wanted to kiss her like Thomas J. did for Vada. Although I wasn't about to threaten to punch her if she didn't want to. _

_My eyes searched her dark blue ones asking silent permission to give her her first kiss. I received a small nod and my heart skipped a beat... or ten._

_Spencer's eyes fluttered close and I mimicked her. Now we couldn't see but we could hear. I listen to our uneven breathes coursing through our lings. We could feel. The pound in my chest and the fire in my stomach was very much there. We could smell smell. With each passing second the smell of her Awapuhi Shampoo grew stronger. And soon we'd be able to taste._

_The suspense was killing me. Not knowing, but knowing, underestimating, but to far ahead guessing. It was excruciating. But exciting. This new feeling was scary but I liked it. My limbs felt tingly but I just wanted to smile._

_Suddenly I felt something against my lips. It was soft, softer than the skin I'm used to. And the spark of it was enough to make me and Spencer jump back. It was a similar feeling to getting shocked._

_I got shocked before. At the playground in Paki park you get shocked when you go down the slide. Its a painful pop. But this was good. I liked this._

_So I started to lean in again. My lips met hers faster this time. We were both prepared for the feeling so neither of us jumped. It was just her lips on mine with our eyes closed. It was perfect. We didn't try any of the things you see on Tv or movies. It was plain and simple._

_When we pulled away it was because Spencer and I were no longer able to keep our lips puckered. We were smiling so much that it was no longer a kiss._

_I really wanted to kiss her again, but didn't. One kiss for tonight would make this more special. I wanted to savor this moment forever. I needed a way to preserve this feeling._

_Then I got the best idea. I jumped up from my cozy spot on the chair and ran over to my desk. I had to dig through a few drawers but I finally found my thin black sharpie. As soon as I grabbed it I ran back to Spencer and jumped into the still warm chair. _

_She looked at me confused as I took her wrist and as carefully as I could I drew a heart. It was plain black and simple. But it was nice. I finished and looked up into her confused eyes._

"_Its to remember our first kiss." I told her. "It'll represent how much we love each other." I added shyly. I felt a blush cover my face and looked down. Without a word Spencer took the marker and my wrist. She drew her own heart on me and we exchanged the biggest smiles to date._

_I looked at our matching sharpie tattoo's and silently vowed that one day I'd permanently write that into my skin. _

_The blonde let out a huge yawn and I followed suit. She nuzzled further into the chair as I draped the quilt over us. It was obvious we weren't going to make it to my bed. _

"_Ash?" Spencer said softly next to my ear. _

_I hummed my response eyes closed._

"_I love you" She said and kissed my head._

"_I love you too" I repeated my voice already huskier from sleep. I grabbed her hand in mine. We laced our fingers together and slowly drifted to sleep. _

"_Spe-" I began to say, only to realize that she was completely out. Cute gentle snores were being realized through her mouth. The rise and fall of her chest was even and she lay on me like a dead weight. _

_I let out a sleepy smile and kissed her on the cheek. Oh well. I guess I'd have to wait until tomorrow to ask her to marry me. With a lazy shrug I let my self drift._

_At that moment I didn't think it was possible to be any happier. _

_End Flashback_

_x x x_

Spencer P.O.V.

It was like a dream. That memory, this entire day. I remember her kissing me. I remember writing the hearts and I remember falling asleep in each others arms. When she left me I might as well have been Vada losing my best friend.

But now I had her back and I almost messed everything up. After seeing that heart on her wrist, tattooed on permanently something inside of me sparked.

"I'm so sorry I went with Randell. I didn't mean to. You just seemed so different and older and I felt like a little kid." I blurted out suddenly.

I waited for Ashley to look me in the eyes and tell me that I was stupid or that now she really didn't want to see me. But she never did. Her good hand was placed on mine and she stared at me intently.

"I like you for you Spence." She said seriously. "Just the way you are." Those simple slightly cheesy lines spoke volumes to my tampered heart.

We simultaneously sighed out our reliefs and exchanged smiles. I can't believe how stupid I was.

"I'm sorry. I-" I tried to tell her how much of an idiot I am but she stopped me.

"Don't be. What do you say we forget about this. Baby steps remember." She said.

I nodded my head rather liking the idea. "I'm Spencer Carlin and my favorite color is-"

"Lavender." She finished for me. I stared shocked. "How about toddler steps." She suggested. I nodded my agreement and chuckled.

"Ok fine. I love Justin Bieber." I stated as a matter of fact. Ashley rolled her eyes and chuckled in her raspy voice.

"Better." She said softly. "I don't like Twilight." I stared at her appalled. Before I could say something about that though my dad came back out. He and some other officer walked over to our small group.

"Alright were ready for you guys." Uncle Niles or Officer Inouye said.

We all groaned. I guess our happy time was coming to an end. It was time to face the music but at least I knew one thing. Ashley and I were well on our way to becoming close again. Even if she didn't like Twilight.

I still had a best friend.

x x x

So I for one have only two things I really want to say this time.

One: I'm not demanding reviews but I'm almost at 100 and it would be amazing if this chapter could get me there. Ananymous or signed it don't matter. I just love knowing what you think.

Two: I suck at summaries. hence why the keep changing. I can't seem to find one that I like. So I just thought that maybe since you guys are the readers and you know what interest you. You could tell me some stuff and I'd form it into a summery. I don't know its just a thought. If any of you want to help feel free to PM me or add it in your review. I'd extremely appreciate it.

Thanks!


	16. Its A Beautiful Morning

A/N: Let me start with a Big Fat THANK YOU! Wow I am still smiling about this. Thanks to all your reviews helping me pass 100 by like 13. I could not be happier. IT was great timing to cause now I'm sick. Thank you Thank you Thank you. I owe you guys. And help with my summary is still appreciated if any of you want to say something :D BTW I almost submitted my Physics homework on seat belts instead of chapter 16 haha. I'd like to see the reviews on that!

I always answer your reviews up here but I don't want to take up to much room at the top so I'm just going to do it at the bottom. Now on with the story which may I mention is my second longest chapter.

x x x

Chapter 16 "Its A Beautiful Morning"

I wanted to tell her so much more more than I did. I wanted to explain the situation with Jacob second by second, and word by word. I wanted to tell her all about LA and all about myself. I wanted to ask her a million questions no matter how blunt.

But I didn't for a number of reasons.

One; at the moment we are currently sitting in a police station after technically being arrested.

Two; This is only the second time in the last eight years that I saw her and it has barley been 48 hours.

Three; She was embarrassed. And When someones embarrassed about a subject its better to just drop it them keep going on and on. I know by experience.

Four; She was looking a little intoxicated. I don't know how much she drank but earlier in the yard she could barley stand. Alcohol doesn't just vanish from your system like that. Her being drunk wouldn't help anything.

I can tell you another thing. Sometime in the near future we'd be having a very interesting conversation. I was looking forward to it but I was also dreading it.

Even if I did start talking we wouldn't have finished. Another officer slightly older than Arthur followed him in. They made there way over to us and told us they wanted to talk.

"Alright guys were ready for you." Officer... Inouye -as it says on his metal tag- spoke first. After finishing his sentence he moved over to us so he could escort us to Officer Carlin's office.

"Ashley! I never wrapped your cut yet!" Spencer shouted in realization. I looked at my swollen red hand as did the cops in front of us.

"Eh no matter. You going need stitches." Officer Inouye said in his fluent pidgin english. Officer Carlin as well as everyone else came up and took a glance at the angry cuts. I received a murmur of agreements.

Boy, some one sowing up my skin sounded real pleasant! Honestly, the dull disgusted look on my face said it all.

"Paula can do it." Arthur put in. I'm not sure if thats better. I didn't like hospitals but last I recall Paula wasn't my biggest fan. What if she sowed my fingers together!

I didn't have time to dwell on the unlikely possibilities. We were all led into officer Carlin's office. It was a pretty good size. All of us were able to fit comfortably. The large office was fully decorated and you could tell he had it for a long time now. There were the usual filing cabinets and maps and all that other cop stuff. But he also personalized the place. Pictures of his family and friends hung all over the place. On walls, on shelves, on desks. There was even a picture of Kyla and I together.

For some reason that one broke my heart a bit.

I turned up to look into Officer Carlin's cold eyes as he watched me stand close to Spencer. Our fingertips not exactly connected but hanging next to each other, invisibly intertwined.

I felt like a preschooler on recess detention. We were all lined up against the wall while Arthur paced back and forth before finally taking a seat on his desk. Officer Inouye stood on one side of the room while another younger officer stood opposite to him. Ok, so now I don't feel like a preschooler I feel like I'm in a gang. A sad pathetic gang.

For at least a minute we all just stood there uncomfortable. I was starting to get antsy and rocking from foot to foot. No one said anything and it was dead quiet. Right after that the younger officer stepped out of the room. I wanted to beg him to take me with. I couldn't stand the quietness.

When he entered back in he stood at the threshold with the door half closed. He nodded towards Officer Carlin and he acknowledged the man with a wave. The door opened fully and revealed my sister. I breathed out a sigh of relief as she walked in and stood in between me and Aiden.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where's J-" I tried to ask. Kyla cut me off with a commanding look and pointed at the cops. I didn't give a shit.

"Are-" I tried again but she griped my hand.

"Later." was whispered to me. I finally let it go and went back in line. I leaned closer to Spencer for comfort and just to piss of officer Carlin. I have a little problem of stubbornness. I hate it when someone interrupts me like that or tells me what to do. I can't help my actions to follow.

"Alright now that we are all here lets get started." Arthur announced as he stood up from his Koa desk and made his way over to us so he could pace in our faces.

"I managed to pull a few strings and get you guys off the hook. The only catch is that you will all do community service on the charge of a misdemeanor, disorderly conduct." He said and I can honestly say that I blew out a sigh. If its just that, and were off the hook, they probably won't look into my record, right. Right?

God I hope I'm right.

Everyone else around me let out their relief as well. Then we were back to being on recess detention. Arthur Carlin looked singly at me and my sister as he walked towards us. The sound of his shoes hitting the hard time was deafening. I think time decided to move slow just to play tricks on me.

"Officer Inouye, if you and Scotts wouldn't mind giving us some privacy I would appreciate it." He said not taking his eyes off of me and my sister. The two men shrugged and made there exit leaving us here with him. This scenario and feeling felt very much like Animal Planet. When the Lion is stocking that poor Zebra. I can now relate.

"I will give you two girls one minute to start confessing everything about LA that you may have forgotten." He announced in a firm voice. The walls of the police station caused him to echo. As if saying this in my face wasn't enough.

Kyla sent me a scared look. She was clearly frightened. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed quiet.

"Thirty seconds." He announced to us. When Kyla and I still stayed quiet he looked ready to burst not that I blamed him. he obviously knew something. I just didn't know what that something was. And with the very large possibility of revealing something that he doesn't know, I choose to stay quiet. He did tell me my rights while I was being cuffed.

"Fine! Don't tell me. I'll tell you!" He said in a growl. I actually cringed. "When was the last time you two saw your mother?" His tone was challenging and he obviously knew the answer.

"A while." I answered. I wasn't being respectful but I really didn't give a damn. I was pissed at him!

"_A while?_ Thats great. You know we called your house in LA, and her voice mail is full. We checked whatever records we could find anything that has to do with you and your mother. She somehow just stopped having to pay expenses for you girls on day. I find that very interesting."

I rolled my eyes. On the inside I was sweating but on the outside I kept my composer. I've had practice. I know how to keep my cool and appear like I have no care. The worst he could do is send me to Juvie.

"See the reason we bring this up is because when a kid gets arrested you call their parents. Paula is coming to pick up Glen and Spencer, while aunty Lisa is coming to get Aiden. So do you know who has to come and get you two?" He asked.

Ok now I was really frightened. I said the worst he could do was put me in jail. I take it back the worst he could do is... He could put us back with...

"Your mother." He stated dryly with little expression. Kyla beside me gasped, while I clenched my jaw and hands. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Spencer and Aiden's eyes widen. I refused to give away any sign of fear. But my heart rate picked up. And an ache was starting to grow from my chest.

"Were going to do what we can to get in touch with Christine. Till then you will go about your lives. It shouldn't take long." He said turning his back to us and walking over to his desk.

"Once we find her. You'll most likely be put back into her care." Was said in a neutral voice showing that he knew nothing of our past.

"He can't do that Ashley. He just can't!" Kyla said in a soft broken voice. Tears were starting to form on her eyes and she looked so small and young. I wanted to comfort her and tell everything was going to be alright. I just couldn't find my voice.

I blinked my now heavy eye lids and felt a stream of silent tears the most sad dripped down my face. My breath caught in my throat and horror stories known as my mid childhood went through my mind.

My mom stumbling in drunk at two in the morning. Her and her various boyfriends slapping me for no good reason. My slow spiral towards my own self hurt. Partying till three in the morning coming home stoned and wasted just as bad as out mom. Random sex with various guys and girls. Theft, robbery, vandalism. All things I am not proud of and one of the main reasons we needed to leave.

He can't send us back.

I took in all the memories trying my best to keep a strong hold. I've kept in all my hurt and pain for almost eight years. I couldn't break now. Now that everything was finally catching up with us.

I don't think this is the reaction Arthur expected. Sure we were mad but I think it was obvious which emotion had the strongest hold over our bodies. I had to tell him the whole story. He knew something was up. The way he watched us showed it. I wanted to tell him, but like always there is a right time for everything. I just didn't reel that this was the right time.

In a police station after being practically interrogated, on the edge of a break down, and with a cloudy head. No this was not the right time.

My breaths were starting to come in fast gasps. I was unable to take a full breath so I was getting light headed. Out of nowhere I felt arms wrap around me. Spencer was holding me and I felt safe. I don't know where it came from but it did and it pushed me.

My hands buried themselves into my hair. My eyes squeezed shut. And my hand clamped over my mouth. I had no control over my body. Luckily I had Spencer and she helped lower me to the ground gently. We fell at a slow pace till I was seated next to my sister who was being comforted by Aiden.

Glen was bent down next to us offering his silent support. As was a somber looking Arthur.

I heard words being said but didn't register them. My hand wiped my damp face for the last time before I realized through my haze how pointless it was. I was drowning.

"Shhh" Spencer hummed next to my ear. I was practically in her lap. "Its ok. Your going to be ok. I won't let anyone hurt you." She said in a soft tone that literally comforted my tattered soul.

"We can't go back Kitty." I said in a broken voice. "I don't wanna go ba-a-a-ack." My words were broken due to the uncontrollable weeping. The wails were coming up so strong I shook each time. "She hurt me Spence, broke me. I rather die then go back there. You don't know what it was like. I never want you to kn-kn-know. Just don't let her ta-a-ake us. Please." I cried out.

I felt crowded. All my emotions coming out at once. The feeling of someone suffocating you could be described this. Or when your sick and your nose is stuck. Your entire face just feels swollen and bloated. Thats how I felt in my entire body. I was aching and there was no way to heal it.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, alright Angel." Spencer said in a strong voice. She used her old nickname for me and I cried some more.

All I needed was for her to hold me. And thats all she did.

I don't know when but at some point I must have fallen asleep. I woke in a dark room very disoriented. My heart started to pound and my ears rung. I tried to escape but stopped at the last minute due to the soft body next to me.

"Angel baby its alright. Your okay." Spencer's sleepy voice said to me.

"Where am I? Wheres my sister? What Happened?" I Asked franticly, searching from left to right as if I expected answer to come flying out of the walls. Once again I started to take fast shallow breaths causing myself to feel lightheaded.

"Shhhh" Spencer shushed rubbing circles in my back. "Your at my house, in my roon, on my bed. Ok" I nodded.

"Whe-" I tried to ask again.

"Kyla's in the living room with everyone else. You passed out how are you feeling?" She asked her face close to mine. The steadiness of her breathing was helping me and I took deep breaths getting the oxygen to my head.

"I'm ok. But my hand hurts." I groaned. Only now did I notice the freshly wrapped palm. I flexed, and could feel the pull of stitches. They must have dressed it while I was out.

"Do you want me to get you some kind of medicine?" She asked me. I nodded mutely. Spencer smiled and kissed me lightly on the head. She then got of the bed and walked to the door.

Now that I was out of my panic ridden state I was finally able to take in my surroundings. Spencer's room hadn't changed a bit. It was still baby pink and lavender. I got up on shaky legs and started to circle the room. My eyes took in what they could in the dimly lit room.

I'm not sure what time it was but the moon was high in the sky. The only light coming into Spencer's rom was from her large picture windows behind her bed and window seat in the corner of the room.

I trailed the perimeter of her room observing all the little changes. Where the old play tent used to be now had a couch. Her toy chest was replaced with a study desk. And where her easel and doll house was there is now a modest entertainment system. Other than that not much has changed. She still had glow in the dark stars all over her ceiling. Still had the same shelves and stuffed animals on her wall. And of course things that don't change like the were her bathroom, walk in closet, and little porch were, was still the same.

I was interrupted by the sound of Spencer's decorated door closing shut. The blonde walked in still dressed in her party clothes, as was I. My bloody party clothes. Ew I need to change.

"Here you go." She said handing me a cup and some tablets.

"Thanks." I said taking both pills in one gulp.

"Here let me get us some clothes to wear." She said while I downed the water. I had the tall glass cup over my head completely empty and determined to get every last drop.

I heard giggling and turned towards Spencer. She was subtly laughing at me while she passed me a cami and shorts set. She was so organized. Even the Pajama's came in matching sets. I was given the blue while she held the pink.

Our eyes met and a smirk spread across my face. We were no doubt thinking the same thing. I handed her my blue cami and she handed me her blue. It was an old habit of ours. Whenever Spencer and I had a chance to give each other an article of clothing belonging to the other we would. I loved seeing her wear my stuff and vice versa.

I set my cup down on a little coffee table next to her couch and changed into my borrowed pajama set. Mmm it smelt like her.

I wasn't to sure were to put my dirty clothes so I did the only reasonable thing and playfully threw them at the still dressing blonde. My shirt just hit her side but my pants landed on her head. Unlike me Spencer was a little slower in dressing, and when my stuff hit her she was busy balancing on on leg putting on her pants. The end result was a little squeal and she toppled over.

I couldn't help it and started to laugh. Just laugh. Who knows if it was out of sleep deprivation or what. I just thought it was hilarious. When Spencer got up she quickly pulled up her pants and narrowed her eyes at me. She wasn't mad. I could tell my the smirk.

Another thing I could tell by the smirk was that I needed to run. I tried to bolt away but she gave chase.

"Can't catch me slow poke!" I teased throwing a pillow from the couch at her head. She ducked but it clipped her face. I just started laughing even more. Right now I was on one side of the couch while Spencer was on the opposite. I thought I was safe so I took the time to start catching my breath. Nothing could have prepared me for her jumping over to my side and tackling me.

We fell with a soft thud on the ground. The blonde quickly straddled me and pinned my arms to above my head. Her face was right next to mine so I used one of the oldest tricks in the book. I licked her.

"Eww! Ash thats gross!" She exclaimed releasing one of my hands to wipe the slobber of her face. I laughed and threw her off of me jumping onto the bed. After Spencer recovered she followed me onto the bed. I was trapped in front of the head board while she crouched at the end.

I decided that the only option was to bolt. I thought I was going to make it. My entire body was off the bed but she managed to snag my ankle. I fell on the floor laughing my ass off. Her plan would have worked if her mattress didn't sag and cause her to fall next to me. She hit the ground with a thud, but laughing.

"Are a-are you ok?" I asked holding on to my stomach. She nodded her head, eyes closed and hair in her face. I don't think I looked any better. As if this wasn't bad enough her quilt slipped and fell on us. My stomach was starting to hurt.

Slowly we climbed of the ground till we were on the window seat. I couldn't look at her for a good five minutes. When we finally caught our breaths we were sitting in the dark bathed in moon light on the window seat.

Her room was a war zone. Blankets and pillows all over the floor. The couch was crooked and somehow her blue halter ended up on the hook of her closed door.

She smiled brightly at me making her eyes look like gems. Her lips were full and red. And her skin was milky but flushed.

We were both breathing heavily with hair in our face and old make up smeared on us. She looked gorgeous.

"You're beautiful." She said beating me to the punch. I shied away until I felt velvety fingers bring my face back to hers. Nothing but compassion and love stood out on her face.

A single tear fell from my chocolaty eyes and she caught it between her fingers. A small peck was placed there quickly after. As kids thats how we got each other to stop crying. The phrase kiss away your tears was taken literally with us. I just don't remember my skin feeling like it was on fire when her lips made simple contact with mine.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in a whisper close to her face. My hand cupped her left cheek while my other hand twirled her blonde hair. "Your gorgeous Kitty. Like always" I said in a hoarse voice. The thought was meant to stay in my head but felt so natural slipping through my lips.

A rosy pink blush covered her moonlighted skin. Little beads of water traveled out of her eyes and I kissed them away. One just at the corner of her mouth.

"I don't want to lose you." She said suddenly. Her body shifted and brought her face impossibly closer to mine.

"Your not going to lose me." I reassured her. That caused the corners of her lips to turn upwards. My heart beat painfully in my chest at the mere sight.

"I can't be without my Angel." She said letting her index finger trace the heart on my inner wrist. It burned under her touch.

When I glanced back at her she had her head turned towards the moon. I once again cupped her face and we locked eyes. Something else in me took over and I was soon leaning forward closer and closer. I unconsciously licked my lips. My head tilted to the side and my breath hitched. So close. We were inches maybe even centimeters apart. I wanted it, craved it.

The closer I got the more ragged our breaths became and the more my hand started to shake. I'm pretty sure my heart was beating away but I couldn't feel it.

Sparks were building up and the charge was electrifying. Soon my forehead rested on her and our noses touched. I let my nose rub against the tips of hers stalling for just a second. I could feel her sweet warm breath on my hungry lips.

One...

Two...

and...

"Oomph!"

My body was pushed backwards as a flash of blonde hair ran past me. The push was so hard I ricochet off the arm of the couch twice. It took my clouded brain one, maybe two seconds to realize what had happened. As soon as that hit I ran after the blonde.

She had bolted towards the bathroom. I followed sprinting across her room. When I found her my heart throbbed painfully. She was hunched over the white toilet emptying the contents of her stomach.

I gently made my way over to her and grabbed a handful of hair holding it back and out of the way. My free injured hand rubbed her back slowly.

We repeated this process at least five more times.

She hacked and hacked until she was gagging. "Shhh your alright." I said softly. After about 5 minutes of that she flushed the toilet and slowly slumped back towards the main part of her room.

I let her go and took a clorox wipe to clean the seat then poured a good helping of Pine Sol in the bowl. Before I left I took a cap full of Listerine and brought in to her curled up form on the couch by the Tv. She accepted the minty blue liquid eagerly and spit it into a plastic cup that was left on the small table next to her.

I chuckled at her disgusted face. She hated that stuff but always used it anyways. I remember gargling with it as a kid. Her mom gave it to us half water to soften the burn. Spencer used to always complain before and after about the taste. But thanks to that she didn't get cavities while the rest of us had fillings and full on silver teeth.

"How much did you drink Kitty?" I asked suddenly. She groaned and faced me.

"Not much. Just those shots and some drink I got from... Oh shoot." She said with a dull expression.

Now I was worried. She took a drink from someone! "Spencer who was the drink from? And what the hell was in it?" I asked calmly but urgently.

She shrugged at first then held up a finger. "Um... Ever- something."

Ever- something? I thought to myself and it didn't take long till I realized what it was. "Everclear?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't really see. All I saw was a flask."

I groaned and prayed that he didn't slip a fucking roofie in the drink. Not that he would really need to. I mean if you don't know what Everclear is you should look it up. That is one of the strongest alcohols ever. Its made of grain and it doesn't take much to get you drunk. Who knows what its doing to Spencer. I do believe that was her first time meeting alcohol.

"What-" I tried to ask but she jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom again. And like last time I followed.

"Bleh!" She spat the Listerine into a sink and we left the bathroom. I chuckled again and pushed her onwards. I lost count how many times she puked. I had to tie her hair back into a messy pony tail already.

"Angel my mouth is dry." She whined sleepily. I nodded my head eye lids heavy.

"I can get you some water." I said not a trace of resent or tiredness making its way out of my mouth. And let me tell you I was tired! We both were. But I wanted to take care of her. I had to, it helped keep my mind off... other things.

Slowly and quietly I walked towards her open door. Open? I could have sworn it was closed. But then again my brain was half dead. A few minutes ago I was singing rap songs with flying Rascals.

I sighed and walked out of the room closing it slowly as to not make Spencer's brain hurt.

Get water. Get water. Get water.

I chanted that mantra over and over in my head. I needed to focus. My brain really drifted when I was sleepy.

Get water. Get water. Get water.

I filled two large cups then set them on the table.

Then I went to the freezer to get some banana's. I opened the stainless steal door and searched around.

"Where are the damn banana's" I grumbled. Only when I said it out loud did I stop and realize how stupid that was.

"Why would a banana be in a freezer." Idiot! I slapped myself on the face. "They would be in the dishwasher!"

I dragged my feet all the way to the metal device and undid the safety lock. My brain decided to kick in and now I really did feel like an idiot. I locked the washer again and picked up the cups of water. I made it back to Spencer's room, finally. It took three tries. I think I went into the bathroom once, and another room that smelt like Pizza.

Thank god everyone was sleeping by now.

I walked back into Spencer's room and straight over to her. I didn't need to open the door since once again it had already done that on its own. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Here Kitty, drink." I said gently handing her the cup.

She groaned. "Never again!" The words were mumbled since she was lying face down on the couch. Her hair band somewhere on the other side of the room probably. Messy hair covered her head and her butt was sticking up in the air.

I chuckled at that and made her sit up. Once she started drinking the water she drank the entire thing. I would have given her some kind of Advil, or Tylenol but it didn't seem smart in my sleep hazed faze.

"Come one Spencer." I called to her once her glass was empty. She slowly followed me and we slumped down onto her soft bed. Not even making it half way up. I used her as a pillow and she used me. I had just enough strength to wrap the quilt around us before knocking out into a deep sleep.

x x x

Spencer P.O.V.

I really, and I mean really really badly, need to pee. I have my thighs pressed together so tight they hurt. I really really need to go!

But I can't. And why can't I? Well it all has something to do with the cute brunette laying on my tummy. Not helping the current problem by the way. But she looks so damn cute! I swear.

The little noises that are coming out of her mouth and the tiny gap between her lips are just precious. Sure he she has make up smeared all over her beautiful skin but still its adorable.

Her little nose twitched when a strand of curly brown hair came in contact with it and I smiled. She snuggled further into me and oh gosh- I really need to go.

Lets see wet my bed or wake up Ashley. I- Uh- Ooh- BATHROOM

As gently but quickly as I could I ran to the toilet. I honestly don't know how I got into these pajama's but thank you! They just made this a lot easier.

After relieving myself I went to wash my hands. The reflection staring back at me was frightening. I looked like my old Barbie dolls after Glen got a hold of them.

My hair looked like a tumble weed on my head while my own smeared eye liner made me look like a raccoon. The bathroom wasn't in much better condition. A half empty bottle of Listerine sat on the counter. I swear mom got that for me a few days ago. And the sink was blue.

I groaned and decided to leave that for later. My head was still pounding slightly and I needed to get away from it all.

Natural lighting filled my room. It was soft and just enough for my still sensitive eyes. The couch in front of my Tv had black stains I presume as make up on it. While two cups lay toppled on the ground. Clothing sat on the threshold of the bathroom door and pillows were scattered all around the Tv.

For the first time in my life I can say that I don't remember half of what happened. I remember Ashley's break down and taking her and her sister back to our place. I remember Aiden and Aunty Lisa trying to comfort a frantic Kyla that I believe is now sleeping in Matts room. I remember mom stitching up an unconscious Ashley. And I remember dad taking her to bed with me.

After she woke up is when things get sketchy. I know I spent a little time comforting her after she woke. Then she started to explore my room in the darkness. After she finished doing that she joined me on the window seat were we...

Oh my god! We almost kissed!

I mean I think we did. I remember leaning in and stuff but the only memory that comes after that is puking my guts out.

No, no we didn't kiss.

But we were going to? I-I think.

My brain hurts.

I retreated back to my bed to lie next to her. She still looked so peaceful and my soar head needed peaceful.

I sighed and snuggled further into the warm body lying curled up on my bed. My eyes were tired but my brain and body had other ideas. So the best I could do was lay there next to her and dream.

"Mmm." Ashley mumbled. She cutely smacked her lips and I awed. "Kitty." She said with her eyes closed. I at her unsure if she was asleep or what.

"Hmm?" I asked softly next to her cute ear.

"Where did the banananana's go?" She asked softly then nuzzled into me. I snorted. _Banananana's?_

"Go back to sleep Angel." I stroked her hair as I whispered into her ear lovingly.

"Ok banana." She said so soft I barley heard. God if she wasn't so damn cute I think I would be insulted. She still sucked her thumb.

Slowly I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to sun streaming in through my giant windows. I loved to wake up this way. When people wake me I get grumpy. And when I wake up with an alarm or music I'm jumpy. The only other way to get me up is to send Sasha my dog in.

I kept my eyes closed but stretched. The warm body next to me was still dead with her hair in her face and thumb in her mouth. I didn't want to wake her. So carefully I untangled myself and pulled the blanket up over her body.

I started to tidy up my room. When I was on my last pillow I came across and old picture that must have fallen off my bulletin board. I smiled and picked the paper up to take it back to the bed.

"Good morning." I heard a husky voice say next to me. I turned to face Ashley who was now sitting up on the bed looking at me.

"Morning." I relied with a giant smile.

"Mmm. That was a crazy night." She said grinning. "You did a good job of cleaning. Sorry I didn't help."

"No problem. You took care of me last night." I responded. We just smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"Whats that?" Ashley asked sitting up and looking at the drawing in my hand. I chuckled and handed it to her.

It was a drawing she gave me in... Kindergarten. There was a cut out kitten from a magazine glued on with her messy words on the bottom and top. It read:

i LoVE yoU KciTy

(heart) ANglE

We were just learning how to spell. It was supposed to say:

I Love You _Kitty_

(heart) _Angel_

To cute for words is what that is.

"You kept it." She said shocked tracing her fingers along the crayon words.

"I kept all of them." My response caused her to raise her eyebrows in disbelief. I pointed to my desk where my favorites were and then under it I had an entire scrap book full of them.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed standing up to analyze the drawings. We got halfway there when a shout from outside my door stopped us.

"Breakfast. Everyone come and get it!" Arthur shouted from the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "Come on." I called after me. I wanted to call her banana but I didn't. She did take care of me after all.

x x x

Ashley P.O.V.

I followed Spencer downstairs a little hesitant. I didn't know how her family would react. I didn't really know anything other than when I woke up last night and after. But I followed her anyways. This was the second day in a row I woke up with a bounce in my step. And I was arrested last night!

We entered the kitchen unnoticed. Everyone was here. Aunty Lisa, Aiden, and Kyla included. The younger of the two were not really seated with the adults. The two and Glen were seated in the living room while the adults were at the dining table. Matt was there too. He was sitting a little off to the side with a big tray of food next to him. On his lap he had an iPad. Man I think that kid is like surgically joined to those devices.

"Want a drink?" Spencer asked after she got her food. I nodded and watched her watch to a second fridge further into the kitchen. I decided to continue getting my plate.

Who ever had cooked made a lot of food. There were scrambled eggs and fruit and sausage and ooh, bacon. I continued to pile my plate. If I continued to eat like this I can say goodbye to my abs.

I was busy getting Shoyu for my eggs when a felt the presence of someone behind me.

"Ashley can I speak to you." A voice that belonged to Arthur Carlin said. I turned hesitantly to face the tall gruff man.

"Sure." I responded softly. I followed his lead as he led me towards the empty corner of the kitchen. I prepared myself for some yelling, bashing, or whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

"I want to talk to you about Spencer." He said flatly. I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet. Here it comes.

"I'm sorry." What? I stood a little straighter and searched his eyes to see if he was joking. I couldn't find a trace. When I didn't say anything he continued

"I misjudged you." He admitted. But no he didn't misjudge me he judged me for no fucking reason.

"What did I ever do to get you to not like me." I asked now that my voice was back. He didn't look offended and answered my question.

"Not much I guess but what reason's did you give me _to_ like you?" He through back. Ouch. I shrugged.

"Ashley listen from my point ok." He suggested calmly and I nodded. "You were my little girls best friend and eight years ago you stop calling, stop sending letters, and stop all contact with her. It broke her heart." I instantly felt bad. I never meant to hurt her. I never ever want to hurt her.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad." He said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I think the last time he touched me he was putting hand cuffs on me. This was very comforting.

"I know Uncle C." I said letting the stupid Officer Carlin thing go. He gave me a smile letting me know I was forgiven.

"Then eight years later we find you running from the cops. Just so happens I'm the cop." We laughed. At least we were able to laugh about this.

"Then a few days later your back in Spencer's life, and she seemed to forgive you so easily. Ashley I just want to protect my family." He said. And you know what. I understand. If the roles were reversed I'm sure I would have acted the same. I just had one question.

"So what changed your mind?" I asked curious.

He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. "Well last night when we first brought you home I was skeptical about letting you sleep in Spencer's room but she insisted." He paused to let out a rather embarrassed laugh. "Um I checked on you guys once that night and when I opened the door I saw you taking care of her. I saw the way you patted her back and helped her to the couch and even how you cleaned the bathroom. I saw that you really do care." I smiled with the memory. That was a crazy night. And that explains why the door opened itself two times.

"Thanks for telling them Uncle Arthur." I said. He smiled and engulfed me in a hug. A small tear fell down my cheek and I saw Spencer watching us over his shoulder.

"No problem Ashley. Your like a daughter to me." He smiled. I did to. This was a very heart touching conversation and a beautiful start to this day.

"I still want to know about La, but I want you to tell me when you feel up to it alright." The man that was so much like a father said to me while rubbing my back. I nodded, afraid that I'd start to cry. I wasn't going to admit this earlier but him not liking me really hurt. Thats why my heart broke when I saw that photo in his office. When did I turn so mushy.

We hugged again then parted. I was on my way to Spencer, who was leaning against the counter looking all dewey eyed.

"Oh Ash one more thing." Arthur said calling me back there was amusement in his voice.

"Huh?"

"I don't know about you guys, but we don't keep banana's in the freezer or dishwasher." He chuckled not sticking around for my reaction. I was thankful, I flushed a bright red.

"Come on Ashy" Spencer said once I was close enough. She led me to were all the kids were in the living room and we all fell into light easy conversation.

"Come on Ash tell Aiden that he did scream like a little girl last night." Kyla said laughing.

"Hell no. We should talk about how Glen acted. 'Oh no were going to die! Oh wait but my dad is a cop and and-'" Glen cut off Aiden's girly impression of him with a pillow to the head. Somehow Aiden managed to catch the pillow in his mouth and we burst into laughter.

"Oh please you guys were all wimps!" I said sticking my tongue out. Glen and Aiden copied my actions and soon me and Klutz were locked in one of famous competitions. Aiden and the rest of them all laughed along with us.

"What about Matt coming up and greeting Ashley like a little puppy the other day." Spencer said with a light push to her younger brothers shoulder. The boy put down his device and joined the conversation.

"Right Spence cause you were so smooth." He teased back. "Wanna kiss?" He said, referring to the chocolate incident.

"Ooh!" Aiden said covering his mouth out. We were howling.

"Alright guys smile!" Aunty Lisa said coming up with her Nikon. We all squeezed closer to each other. To bad Klutz misjudged the distance from one couch to another he landed on his back feet in the air. The picture ended up candid with all of us cracking up. Those type of photos are the best. There's no 'put on a fake smile for three seconds so we can take a fake memory', it was just us being our crazy selves.

Soon we were all dinning in the living room laughing. Even paula who I suspect still didn't like me all to much. Thats ok. It was only a matter of time.

Spencer sat by me with her hand casually locked with mine. It was natural.

I have to admit this was the best breakfast I've had in a long time. I didn't even think about it when I leaned over and quickly planted a kiss on her temple. No one noticed but she blushed.

"Ooh! Lets sing a song!" Aiden suggested practically bouncing in his seat.

"Your such a girl!" Kyla commented smacking him lightly with her hand. I high fived my sister.

"I think its a good idea. What should we do?" Arthur said clapping his hands.

I rocketed off my seat. "Its A beautiful Morning by The Young Rascals"

"Aww I love that song!" Spencer said jumping next to me.

"Ok lets do it." Paula added surprising me. She looked just as giddy as the next person.

"One, Two, Three!" Glen said using his fork as a microphone.

"Its a beautiful Morning! (Ahhhh) I think I'll go outside for awhile. And jus' smile! Just take in some clear fresh air boy..."

x x x

Thanks so much!

Supernaye- Thanks for your review. Its never to late lol. I hope I didn't make you wait to long, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this.

idwalkthroughhell4u- Thanks I couldn't hurt Spencer lol. But I'm glad you liked that flash back thingy. I wrote it for another chapter a long time ago but it didn't fit. I'm glad it was satisfactory I hope you liked this too.

FFReviews- Haha I'm glad I could thrill you. I tried my best to make it exciting. I hope you liked this.

- Thanks for helping with the getting my review thing. It was very nice of you. I'm glad you liked the tattoo scene. I hope this was good too.

prissy020304- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Ashley getting the Sharpie heart was a must! Lol Hope this was good too.

GreenPen85- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the flash backs. They are actually a little tricky for me. I don't know how some people do it all the time lol.

TheQueen- Haha glad you like my story. The least I can do is try. I hope you like this one too.

Sgarc12- Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I tried my best! :)

Charlee- Thanks for your review. And I understand not reviewing previously. I'm happy you enjoyed this and that I could put you on the edge of your seat. Don't worry explanations to come.

JayJayxo- Thanks for your review and I'm happy you liked it even if it was cheesy like that. A big thanks for helping with the summary thing. Thats a good Idea. I'm spending my time writing the summary I'll be sure to add your suggestion! And if you got any more I'm open! :)

lileyfan1415- I hope this chapter was ok. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

babykennedy- Thank you and thank you. I'm happy you liked it! I'm trying my best! :)

TheBoondocksRox- I know Ashley was stuck in a pretty bad situation. Arthur is a good man though lol so it works out. Of course no one is perfect and we all do dumb things once in a while. Thanks for your review.

naynay2234- Thanks and I hope this was soon enough. Probably not but its an update and a long one lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21- Haha well I feel dumb now lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. We didn't even reach the drama yet. BTW I hope what I sent you for your story was ok. I may have gone over board lol. If you have time tell me what you though.

Spashley4eva93- Haha I hate cliff hangers. But I love them to. They create mixed emotions if you know what I mean lol. Glad you liked it.

Spider Man- wow your review was amazing. Thats very flattering. I squealed like a five your old haha. There are a lot of amazing stories out there, you sure lol. Thanks! BTW I passed on your message to breathinginrainbows. I PM'ed her and told her what you said. I also told about anonymous review thing being off and that lots of people can't review. So I believe they turned it on. Lol. I told what you said but I'm sure you telling them would be nice to :) thanks again.

- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter is good too.

crest4- Rambling YAY. Everything you said is like exactly on it. I hope your free day was good. And explanations are coming. Thank you Thank you thank you :D love your reviews.

sparkles04- No problem. I'm falling behind to in a lot of stories. Thanks for your review and for reading. Means a lot! :D BTW Idk if you remember or if I told you but the person in my family that we though may have ALS tested negative :D Thanks and I hope this was good.

21 reviews this chapter alone. I don't think I'll every be able to beat that. Explanations are coming I didn't forget and so is the talk about their almost kiss. :D So much more drama. The story drama has just begun


	17. Baby Steps

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I got sick. Like really sick. I can't remember ever being this sick in my life. I was coughing and puking and having stomach trouble and all kinds of shit. I couldn't look at my comp screen much less type with out almost puking. I had to throw my computer away from me a couple times to keep from puking all over it. Sad thing is that I didn't have an Ashley to take care of me. Then to top things off my period came early and I had irking cramps! I wanted to curl up in a corner and die. So anyways I'm still sick, getting over the last of my bronchitis and I found the time to type up this crap. Its more of a filler that touches a few points in the story that needed covering. Sorry if its not that great I didn't proof read or anything.

lileyfan1415- Thanks for your review and your constant reviewing. I hope this chapter is ok. Its more of a filler but eh. Enjoy.

idwalkthroughhell4u- Aw thanks I'm glad you think that. I try my best. Thank you for your reviews they always make me smile.

Sgarc12- Thanks I know I want them to tell too but we'll see what happens. Thanks for your review.

Spashley4eva93- Thanks i'm glad you thought it was adorable. IT was mostly fluff lol.

OnThePrecipice21- Lol thanks. I'm glad you liked it and now I know who you are :D lol I hope this is ok.

Charlee- Loved your review and the thought you put into it. I'm so happy when people tell me what they think and stuff. I'm happy to know you understand the Arthur Paula thingy. Its a tricky situation. What your waiting to find out will be taken care of. I haven't forgotten. Thanks for your reviews I love them. I hope this is good too.

FFReviews- YES exactly. Your review was correct 100% lol. I'm happy to know that my readers are able to read between the lines and stuff. I know how cliche that sounds but since its told from first point of view things it takes thinking to understand the hidden messages in their actions. You nailed it! Lol I hope this is satisfactory.

JayJayxo- Haha I know what you mean. I understand but please know that everything is happening for a reason. Thanks for your reviews they always bring a smile to my face.

casalang- Thank you. I hope this is ok. I tried.

MyFearlessLife- Aww thanks. I love reading reviews like yours. I hope this chapter is ok.

Spider Man/ yuckmedicine- lol now your both people haha. Thanks for your comment. And thanks for the fake 'soup' lol. I know what you mean about those stories that make Spashley in love after two chapters. Thank you for your praise and understanding that I was sick. The wait was long but its here. I hope you like.

Crest 4- So Sorry about the wait. And sorry about your hard day. I totally get that. I've been having one for two weeks. But thank you for your review and taking time to do it. It means a lot that you took time to write. Thanks you.

fullofsecrets- Thank you. I always welcome a new reader. I'm glad your enjoying and took time to review. I hope this is ok. I tried but I was sick.

bigbearcat- Thanks for your review and sorry. I know I felt really bad. I get alerts on my phone whenever an email comes so as soon as you sent in your review I got the email and I was like. I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING so thank you for the inspiration. I just wanna let you know that I was really sick. It was yuck. I won't go into detail but I was dead for like a week. Anyways thanks and I hope this is ok.

x x x

Chapter 17 "Baby Steps"

"That was great!" Glen shouted wide eyed. I think we just created a monster. "Lets do it again!" He suggested. I think our chorus of no's were self explanatory. This was in fact our 4th song. Who knew Glen was such a Beach Boys fan.

"Come one one more." Aiden said giving the adults a pout. I wonder why no one told him that pouts get old when your at the age were you have to shave. A grown young man with a pocky chin and pout isn't very cute. At least not to me.

I can't say the same for all the others. They were falling for the green eyes.

"Lets get out of here." Spencer suggested in my ear. She looked just as frightened as me. I nodded my head and we slowly slipped away unnoticed.

"Lets be lazy today!" I said while flopping down onto the large comfy couch.

"I like that idea." Spencer said while snuggling into the soft leather. She let out a large yawn and turned to me with sleepy blue eyes.

The songs were great and technically I kinda started it but everything has a limit. Unless your talking about my Spencer time. That I wouldn't mind going on, oh forever.

For the singing though one was fun, two was ok, three was pushing it, and four was lets get the hell outta here. So thats exactly what we did. The two of us had retreated to the empty second living room in the back. This was the room all the kids hung out in when the Carlin's had gatherings.

I slowly lowered myself till I was lying length wise on the the couch. It was wide enough for two so I pushed Spencer down with me. She was on the inside cuddling with the couch back. I nestled my face into her hair and breathed in her smell. I don't know if this makes me weird but I love her smell. It calms me. Her scent isn't something I can describe. It's unique, not something you can bottle. I guess the best way I can put it into words is saying that its sweet, floral almost. But mellow in a way you can never get enough.

I breathed in deeply causing her to giggle.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a happy sleepy voice. I glanced up at her face to see her eyes closed.

"I'm smelling my Spencer." I replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. After I said it I put my face back in the crook of her neck and breathed in once more. I nuzzled her neck with my nose and she cringed. My lips touched the soft delicious skin on her neck and I blew a raspberry into it.

"Ahh Ashley!" She squealed and wrapped her ams around me. I giggled, sending vibrations through her neck. She laughed and squealed as I playfully nipped and sucked on her neck.

"Stop that tickles!" She said out of breath. She was enjoying this childish banter as much as me. But Spencer wasn't one to sit there and take it. Soon her hands were busy tickling the skin beneath my shirt. She knew how insanely ticklish I was down there.

Her velvety fingers squeezed my ribs and I squirmed on top of her. I did my best to continue tickling her neck but it was hard. My ribs were equivalent to her neck. That was the blondes most tender spot.

We were busy with out tickle battle. I did my best to continue the assault on her skin while she poked and squeezed my torso. We were both squirming and screaming. My breathing was becoming labored from all the giggling and so was hers. We were so wrapped up in out play fight I hadn't noticed someone walked in on us.

"Huh!" Came a loud gasp from beside the couch. I automatically jumped, landing myself butt first on the floor. My already bruised butt for that matter.

I looked up to see who caused the interruption and possible damage to my ass. It was my sister Kyla. She stood looking at us with wide eyes and her hand clasped firmly over her mouth.

"What the hell Ky?" I asked sitting up. I managed to keep my injured hand safe, thank god.

"Me?" She asked pointing to herself.

Uh yeah! Sorry is there anybody else here! I exchanged a confused look with Spencer and turned back to my sister. She could be dense but this was breaching another level.

"Yes you!" I said grumpily.

"Well sorry. I just came in here to see if you guys wanted some brownies. I didn't expect to see my sister and friend... ha-having relations!" She said practically pulling her hair out. Her arms waved in the air while her eyes remained saucers.

My jaw dropped.

We were not _having relations_! Far from it. We were playing. It was harmless fun. I was tickling her. We always used to do that to each other! We weren't having sex!

"What?" Spencer asked staring at Kyla with the same astonished look.

"Don't _what_ me. _What_ is that hickey on your neck!" Kyla shot back. Her hand pointed at Spencer's neck and my eyebrows furrowed. I jumped up and moved Spencer's hair. Sure enough there was a small red blotch on her skin.

I swear to you I did not mean to do that!

Spencer jumped up from the couch and ran over to the Tv using it as a mirror. She stretched her neck and moved her hair trying to get a better look at her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw the mark.

"It wasn't on purpose!" I said waving my hands in front of me. Kyla shot me a disbelieving look. "I know what it looks like but thats not what we were doing!" I shouted in defense.

"I walked in on you two with your mouth on her neck." She said pointing to me. "And your hands under her shirt." She said pointing at Spencer. "Now tell me that does not sound a bit funny!"

"No no no!" Spencer said finally finding her voice. Her eyes were wide and her tone high. "Its not like that. We were playing around. Tickling each other!" She said franticly.

You know, for some reason _tickling each other_ didn't sound all that right. Spencer noticed it too and stared at my sister mouth agape. I probably didn't look much different.

Kyla studied us and her expression slowly softened. "So nothings going on?" She asked tentatively.

"No never!" Spencer shouted with no hesitation. I shook my head slower.

An unknown pang throbbed in my chest. It was confusing and I didn't know what caused it.

"Ok." Kyla said breathing out a sigh. Spencer slumped to the ground after her and I took a seat a safe distance away.

"So you want brownies?" My perky brunette sister asked as if we did not just have the most outrageous conversation yet.

I glanced at Spencer and we nodded. Slowly we left the living room. It wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

I think I just had an 'Ah Ha' moment. I just realized how old we are. Not that 16 is _old_. But its not 8. When your 8 and you kiss your best friend people Awww. Now if I went out and kissed Spencer on the lips half the people that saw us would be disgusted. My mouth tickling Spencer's neck and her hands under my shirt tickling me may have been totally innocent to us. But from the outside looking in it probably did look a little sexual.

I've had sexual experiences with both girls and guys and thats pretty much what it looks like. Even though that was NOT what me and my best FRIEND was doing it looked that way.

Now why am I emphasizing _not_ and _friend_?

Never mind.

That little incident got my brain thinking. And remembering. If I recall correctly I think Spencer and I almost kissed? Like mouth to mouth kiss.

I'm probably just imagining things. I mean last night was hazy for both of us. No one was in the right state of mind. I mean if we did almost kiss she would have brought it up.

I think.

Hmm. I'm confused.

"Want ice cream with that?" Uncle Arthur asked pulling me out of my discombobulated thoughts.

Discombobulated? Really? My brain must be more befuddled then I thought. I need to lucid things up. Befuddled? Lucid?

I'm sorry when my brain is cloudy the big vocabulary comes out. I don't understand it. All our brains have strange quirks. This is one of my many. Just like rambling. When I start I can't seem to stop. Its really bad too. I can ramble about anything. I could probably go off on a tirade about vocabulary words right. Did I tell you this already? I think I may have back when-

"Ashley you there?" Uncle Arthur said bringing me back to earth. He waved his hands in front of my head and I nodded.

"Sorry." I said kinda embarrassed.

"No problem. So ice cream?"

"Yes please!" I squeaked. He smiled warmly at me and set a scoop of vanilla in my plate.

I took that and the brownie to the table to sit next to Spencer at the dinning table. Things were still a little awkward but we could make it work. I still felt as though I needed to prove we could be friends. Her seeing the difference in things is partially what caused last nights damage.

I had to prove that even if we still couldn't be the same Spencer and Ashley we could be pretty damn close. Hell, we'd be better!

I took my seat next to the blonde and flashed her a confident smile. She gave me a shy one in return and went back to her dessert.

As far as perfect opportunities come this was one.

Let me explain. I had vanilla ice cream and Spencer had chocolate. My favorite is chocolate and she loves vanilla. When we were small I wouldn't think twice about reaching into my bowl and feeding her a scoop of my ice cream. She'd take it willingly and even lick the spoon, then I'd go back to using the same spoon.

Now that were older and we have Paula sitting right there in front of us that wasn't to smart. Instead I waited for aunty Paula to leave before pushing my vanilla towards Spencer.

"Switch?" I asked smiling. She nodded her head and took my bowl, I did the same. Happily I finished her chocolate.

I didn't look at the blonde straight on but the glimmer in her eyes told me she understood. We had always been exceptionally good at communicating without words. I'm glad to see that hadn't changed.

We were taking baby steps like we agreed.

"Say ah" Spencer said suddenly. I turned to her with my mouth open and she shoved a piece of brownie in. I sucked her spoons clean as it made its way out of my mouth. Mmm I love Paula's brownies. And when she mixes it with Uncle C's homemade ice cream, oh god! Thats heaven in a bowl for you.

So about the baby steps. We could still take them and have a few old Ashley and Spencer moments. There was no harm in innocent feeding. We just had to make sure no judgmental people were watching when it happened.

"I'm going to clean up a bit." Paula announced taking her bowl to the sink. She almost bumped into Arthur on her way in. They exchanged disgusted looks but said no words as they walked away in different locations.

"Spencer did you practice your hula yet?" The older blonde asked as she put on her yellow gloves.

Hula?

"Ugh mom! Do I have to. Its not till wednesday I have like two days more before class." She whined in a true Spencer Carlin way. Her whines aren't annoying their cute and very convincing. She even went so far as make triangle eyes.

But Paula was to smart for that. She kept eye contact with her daughter to a minimum and used her stern voice.

"Now Spencer."

"Ok ok." Was the muttered reply as she dumped her bowl in the sink and walked towards the spare living room. I laughed and followed her.

"Your still taking?" I asked with a smile. I took a seat on the couch and watched as she slipped on her blue and white tiare pareo.

"Yeah, once you left and it was only me I wanted to quit, but you know my mom." She said with an eye roll.

Spencer and I had taken hula together from the early age of 4. At that time it was more play then dance. I didn't really understand all that was going on but you know me. I loved that spot light.

"What class are you in now?" I inquired. If she was still taking from the same halau which she probably was then I doubt she was still in the baby class. The teacher or Kumu had a few different classes for different skills and ages. The baby class which was the one I attended with the blonde. The middle class for older ones that are beginners. The older ones, who are the older ladies that can't do all the crazy going down to the floor and stuff. Then theres the top class. Its the best one with all the teens and young adults. Thats the class that does all the insane choreography and tahitian.

"Top. I've been there since I was 11. Its not so bad now that I actually pay attention." She said giggling. Obviously she remembered the times when we used to go to class together.

"How is it?"

"Good, same. You know aunty Leila. She's like family but she's also really strict some times." She said tying her pareo.

I nodded my agreement feeling very nostalgic. Aunty Leila the teacher was close friends with our families. She usually came to all the gatherings and stuff. Her hula classes aren't really as strict and professional as some real teachers. She doesn't do the whole advertisement stuff. She does her recitals and has pretty big classes but most of the people in her classes are family and or friends.

"I'd bet she'd get a kick out of seeing me." I said laughing to myself.

"A kick or a heart attack." Spencer teased.

"Hey" I swatted her skirt. "So I wasn't the prized student. I couldn't have been the only one." I defended. So maybe I didn't practice as much as I should have. And maybe I didn't pay attention like all the others. But in my defense I was a good dancer.

"Whatever Angel. Believe what you like." She said with her face in the air. I was about to come back with another snappy comeback when Paula walked in.

"I'm hearing more talking then dancing." She said with a glare in my direction. I took that as my que to leave. I really wanted to see Spencer dance but I rather not piss of the Paula.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kyla." I said as I walked out of there. I shot spencer a grin letting her know that I wasn't upset. She still scowled at her mom but I was gone and out of earshot if they were arguing.

"Whats up little sister." I said jumping onto the couch she was currently sitting on.

"Aww Ash you made me fall. I was doing so well!" She groaned. I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable. Kyla was sitting cross legged on the floor with an iPad in her hand. I think it was Matts.

"What are you playing?" I asked watching over her shoulder.

"Smash Cops." She said. She was in full concentration mode.

"Sounds fun." I scoffed half sarcastically. Smash cops. Hmm interesting game, I think I can relate.

"Your the cop in the game." Ky said bursting my bubble.

"Sounds boring then." I shot back laying my head on the couch back.

"So what are you doing here, where's Spencer?" Ky asked. It wasn't in a mean way or anything close but now that I think about I haven't really talked to my sister since I reunited with my blonde. And a lot of whats troubling me involves Kyla.

"She's practicing her hula." I said with a grin. Kyla used to take with us. Her and Maddy. There was a little chuckle on her side before all was quiet again. "How are you?" I asked in a softer more sisterly tone.

Kyla set her game down and I watched as her car crashed into a trash can. She didn't even flinch just pressed the round home button and set the device to sleep.

"I'm good. Or as good as can be when the possibility that our bitch of a mother may be reentering our lives." She said spitefully. Her face showed all the hurt and fear in her words.

I placed a comforting hand on her back. "We'll through this. I won't let her hurt you, or me."

"I know." Kyla said to the iPad. She refused to look up at me and I got the feeling that something else was bothering her.

"Kyla I know that reaction. Whats eating you?" I asked getting lower so that she'd have to look at me.

"I wanna tell the truth." She said softly. I had to guess what she said but I'm pretty sure I heard right. I'm also pretty sure I know what she means.

"About our mom or everything?" I asked. It was my turn to keep my head down and ask questions to the floor boards.

"Everything?" She said tentatively. It was more of a question than a statement. She was probably scared I'd over react or something to that sort.

"I want to too. Just not about _everything_." I said solemnly. It was true that these secrets were starting to take their toll but everything was a lot to deal with. I just don't think were ready for that.

"Ky I think we should tell about mom. There going to find out sooner or later and I rather it be from us that her. But I don't know about the Carmen thing. We agreed to keep that a secret and move on with our lives." I said trying to reason. Honestly I sounded pathetic.

"I know. But that was before I thought about things." She said vaguely. I cocked my eyebrow for an explanation. "Ash, uncle Arthur's a cop. He can protect us. If we tell whats the worst that can happen. He can keep us safe and take another scum of the streets. Its a win win. Now I know you two aren't really buddy buddy but he'd still keep us safe. Isn't that what we want." The younger brunette said. The desperation in her voice was evident. She had obviously spent time thinking about this.

"You have good points." I admitted.

"But?" My sister questioned. She knew me too well.

"But I think we need a second opinion." I said with a pointed look.

"Who- Chelsea and Clay." I nodded.

"You trust them right?" I asked the question already knowing her answer.

"Yeah of course." She said instantly. Now I know my sister just as well as she knows me. There was a but involved in this too.

"And the help can't harm right?" I said beating her to the punch. Kyla looked at me defeated and took out her cheap prepaid phone. She pushed a few buttons then handed me the device. Her expression was blank as she sat back into the leather, a pillow firm in her grasp.

I waited a few rings before a gentle greeting came on. _"Hello?" _

"Hey, Chelsea it's Ash." I said into the cell.

"_Ashley hi! How are you guys. Is everything alright?"_ She was concerned thats sweet. I always viewed her as a big sister. I think the feeling was mutual.

"Yeah were fine. I just need some... advice." I said slowly trying to choose my words.

"_Advice? Well sure. I'll see what I can do."_ She said.

I took a deep breath. "Kyla and I can't decide if we should tell the truth about LA."

"You mean about the Carmen situation?" She questioned slowly. I nodded even though she could see and mm hmm'ed my confirmation softly over the phone line.

"_Geez Ash thats a tough one. Can I ask why the sudden change of mind. You were so tight about keeping the secret here in LA what changed your mind."_ Chelsea's voice was respectful and I admired that. I never felt awkward answering her questions. No matter how touchy the situation. She could ask me about anything and I'd probably tell her.

"Spencer -the girl I told you about- her dad's a cop and honestly the secret is kinda killing us. I just can't decide what to do. I know I could very possibly get in trouble myself but I think taking down Carmen is important. I mean who knows whats going on there." I said sounding exasperated by the end.

"_A cop? Do you trust him?"_ She asked knowing my history with cops.

"I do. We had a rough start but the mans like a second father to me." I said in all honestly. You could it in my voice.

"_Well then I think you should tell. If Carmen gets exposed that could help a lot more people. Who knows what else we'll find."_ She said truly interested in helping us. _"There hasn't been much news about that Jordan kid and the car. I don't know what their trying to do there but they're not releasing much to the public." _

I nodded. "I think I'm going to do it then." I said. "Thanks a lot Chels."

"_Your welcome. I'm glad I got to hear from you. LA's been far to quiet with you girls gone. _

'_Chelsea who are you talking to?'_

'_Ashley.'_

_Sorry Ash hold on. I think Clay wants to speak to you."_ She said. There was some ruffling and Clay came on the line.

"Hey Clay how are you?" I asked smiling into the reciever.

"_Uh good, good. Mmm whats this about Carmen and a cop?"_

"Well I'm doing fine thanks." I said sarcastically. He was to jumpy for his own good. "I just wanted to call you guys and get an opinion. Ky and I are going to come clean about the Carmen situation. One of our really close friends is a chief officer." I explained.

"_Oh um. I don't know about that."_ Clay said slowly. He sounded... weird.

"Why?" I questioned.

"_Well. Carmen's dangerous and what use is telling that cop. Your in Hawaii while Carmen them are here in LA. I don't see what your cop friend could do."_ He said trying to reason. His voice was firm and I could tell he was trying to prove his point.

"Well uncle Arthur has friends in LA. They can contact each other. I have lots of information on Duck and all that shit." I said proving my point.

"_Yes. But you realize you could be endangering you life by doing this. If you tell those bad guys aren't just going to sit around and wait to be busted."_ Clay said in a stronger tone.

"Clay if its my life verses multiple others. I rather tell." I said. Kyla sent me a look that told me she didn't like that sentence. I just turned my back towards her.

"_Um well. What about your friends. Do you care if they get hurt?"_ He asked.

"Of course. But what does that have to do with anything?" I challenged.

"_The more people that know equal the more lose ends to tie up. Are you willing to endanger all those people."_ He said harshly. I actually flinched. _"Look Ash. If someone's going to come at you with a grudge their not going to kill you. What use would that bring them? Their going to go after the ones you care about, the ones that know things they shouldn't and serve no purpose to keep alive."_ He said more gently.

I hate to admit it but he had a point. But so did I. "But-" I tried to say.

"_But what. Do you want to see that little friend of yours hurt?"_ He asked and I gasped. My eyes clamped shut and I shook my head.

"No." I muttered. I can't hurt Spencer. I'd never forgive myself if I caused her any sort of pain.

"_Good. I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed to get my point through. One confession could change people lives forever."_ He said in his usual Clay voice. I nodded.

I was a little pissed but I understood. Just something about that conversation wasn't right. He was weird.

"_We care about you Ashley. You and Kyla are family, your sisters to Chelsea. I just want you to know that were always here to talk to you if you need advice."_ He comforted. I smiled even if Clay couldn't see. They really were good friends.

"I get it. And thank you. We'll keep you posted." I said ending the conversation.

"_Your welcome."_ Clay sighed. _"Take care."_

"You too bye." I pressed the little red button on the cell and handed it back to a confused and pissed looking Kyla.

"What happened?" She asked snatching the phone from me.

I gave her a rundown of the conversations I had with both of them. Gradually her expression softened and faltered as mine had.

"So your not going to tell are you?" She asked me after a moment of silence. I just looked at her.

"What do you think?" I asked with my face in my hands.

"I don't think so. I want to, but... I'm scared." Kyla said with her head down. I scooted closer to her and placed my hand on her back.

"We'll get through this. We'll forget about LA and we'll live here like nothing ever happened. Our mom has no right in what we do. Okay."

Kyla looked at me with her big light brown eyes. "I trust you Ash." She muttered.

I grinned playfully at my sister in an attempt to lighten the mood. We hugged and I even gave her a small kiss on the head for comfort.

"I'm going to see what Glen and Aiden them are up too. You go find your girl." The younger brunette said standing.

"She's not my girl." I said to Kyla. Not in the sense she meant it anyways.

"Right." My sister said sarcastically. I hate when people do that to me.

"Really." I said with as much conviction as I could. Then I remembered our almost kiss. The one that I dreamed...

"Ok whats the face?" Kyla said coming back to me. She noticed my little moment.

"Nothing." I tried and turned my back so she couldn't read me.

"Noting nothing or nothing something?" She questioned in that all to perky voice of hers.

"Nothing..." I tried to say, but her face. She gave me that sisterly face that told me that even if I did lie she'd know. "Something." I finished with my eyes focused on my nails.

"I'm waiting." Ky stated not moving from her incredibly close spot next to me. If I learned anything over the last 16 years is that Kyla has the most patients out of everyone in the Universe. Along with that patients is nosiness. Put those two together and you have a rather annoying combination.

"Its nothing really. We just... almost kissed." I cringed. "It was a dream though -I think. I don't know what it was, last night was bad and it may or may not have happened. I don't even think Spencer knew what was going on if it did happen and..." I started to ramble.

"Shut up! I get it alright. Just go to your friend." She said shooing me away.

Thats it! I- But- Mmm!

I watched as my sister walked away a irritating smirk plastered on her smug face. What just happened?

I stood there confused for a few seconds before shaking my head and walking back to Spencer. My feet carried me there while my head stayed in another world. I took a seat on the couch. I was brought out of my daze when I caught sight of her dancing.

It was an extremely fast beat song but she was so graceful. Her hips kept up with the music and she didn't trip over her own feet. Her torso was straight and her arms were precise and fluid. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead but she just continued the song. I could see the sheer moisture on her skin but it wasn't gross. She was beautiful.

The song ended with a bam. Her left had straight up over her head and her right hand pointing outwards at an angle. Her chin was up and her right foot pointed out wards. She held the pose for a few seconds before relaxing.

I clapped my hands causing her to jump.

"Oh god I didn't see you there." She said holding her chest and wiping her head. I laughed and watched entranced as she bent and took of the pareo.

Ok don't judge me but I may have looked a bit longer than I should have but she was good looking. And I am gay so I can admire a nice girls body. I do think I crossed the line though when I didn't look away once the pareo was off and I realized she had nothing on under but boy shorts.

I won't go into detail but she had a nice... rear.

"Eh hmm" Someone coughed clearing their throats. Spencer and I turned to see who was standing at the threshold. Do I really have to tell you who it was.

Paula stood there were her hands on her hips watching me. While I was watching her daughter. My face went red and I averted my eyes instantly. Aunty Paula sent me a confused and suspicious glare. I did my best to be invisible.

"You done honey?" She asked addressing Spencer's hula. The blonde nodded and slipped on her pajama shorts. I watched as the cloth slid up her perfectly tone legs. Then I hit myself. Paula was still very much in the room. And my damn eyes had a mind of their own.

"Um Spencer do you want something longer to wear maybe?" The older blonde asked. Her gaze kept teetering towards me and I once again did my invisible thing. It doesn't work.

"Mom its summer. I would be walking around in my bra if I could." She joked. Yeah Paula didn't find it to amusing but I did.

I learned something about myself. I don't have control over the different parts of my body. My mouth let out a few chuckles on their own.

I got the stink eye from Paula and she walked away without another word. Once she was out of the room I let out a breath my lungs had unknowingly held onto. Kitty laughed and shook her head.

"My parents are getting weirder by the day." She chuckled. I nodded my silent agreement.

"I'm going to shower I'll be back." She said exiting the room. I took the Tv control and turned it on to watch some junk Tv program.

"What do you wanna watch?" Spencer asked as we lay cuddling on the couch. She had just finished her shower and her damp hair smelt really nice. I smelt it from where I lay, not burying my face in her neck this time.

"I don't know what do you wanna watch?" I asked. We've been on the Tv guide for the last five minutes. All we've really been doing is staring at each other.

I missed this. I missed us. We used to spend every weekend like this. Minus the arrest and hang over but the cuddling and gazing and cuteness was all there.

"Well aren't we cozy in here." A voice that belonged to Glen said. No.

No, no, no. Klutz is my friend but NO. I'm not blaming him but last time he interrupted Spencer and Ashley time we had problems.

Before I had a chance to voice my opinion I was being smashed into a Ashley sandwich.

"I can't breath Asshole!" I groaned. He didn't move and just squirmed some more.

"Glen you need to go on a diet!" Spencer shouted muffled from the bottom of the pile.

"Hey, its all muscle baby." He said with a wink in my direction. Muscle my ass, please.

"Klutz, I have more muscle on my baby finger. Off!" I commanded.

"Eh... Nope. I think your rather enjoying this. Its not everyday you have a hottie pressed against you." He said with a cocky smirk in his voice. He lay belly down on me. And ok I did have a hottie pressed against me but she was under me.

"Glen your sister can't breath!" Spencer shouted again.

There was a shake and then I felt nothing but dead weight. Ok, so if there anyone more ticklish on the ribs than me. Its Glen. I took my elbow and shoved it in his ribs. There was a girlish squeal and a thud.

My plan backfired slightly when he took me down with him. But I had a soft cushion called Glen to land on.

Spencer was still on the couch but laughing her head off. She was rolling around up there. Her laughter only increased when I started to wrestle with her brother.

"Not fair! Your bigger than me!" I grunted as he fought me to the ground. For a tiny 16 year old girl I think I put up a decent fight. His face was red and it took some time but eventually he had me pinned.

"Payback!" Klutz growled with an evil grin.

"Oh no! No! No! NO!" I said trying to squirm free. I knew what was coming!

"THE CLAW!" He shouted before bringing down a giant bear paw to the middle of my stomach.

The claw is a deadly mixture of pain an laughter. It hurts but its also ticklish. I did what I could to through him off but damn he was heavy!

"Spencer! Kitty help me!" I cried. My feet were kicking and my hands were still pinned. Glen looked like a maniac. But we were all dying of hysterical laughter.

Now Spencer was on Glen's back and he was still giving my the claw. We were making quite a ruckus.

"Spencer!" Glen whined playfully trying to swat at his sister.

"Whats wrong Klutz can't hand-EL!" I said. He squeezed the claw and I screamed.

"Ok truce!" Glen shouted out of breath. Spencer had started to tickle his back and it was proving to much for him.

"Deal!" I gasped out.

The blonde slipped off of him and he got off of me. I was taking large breaths trying to give myself the much needed air!

"Your hot when your flustered." Glen commented. Ew! I kicked him in the shin and rolled my eyes. He is such a guy! "So what are your views on dating your best friends brother?" He asked.

"Uh" I pretended to think. "YUCK!" I stated. Spencer laughed and actually looked relieved.

"Why not?" He asked. This was so weird. I always viewed Klutz as a friend. Friends are not supposed to be attractive in that way! You know I just realized I still never told anyone I like girls. The only one that knows is Aunty Lisa. Thats so weird its like my belated coming out.

I didn't think twice about it. So I just came out and said it straight, loud, and proud. "I'm gay."

There was a pregnant pause then...

"Cool!" Glen exclaimed in the regular guy fashion. I never understood mens obsession with lesbians. Even a slightly curious girl can cause a guys hormones to fly.

I rolled my eyes as things slowly started to return to normal. Then I glanced over at Spencer. She had been quiet so far and I didn't notice her reaction yet.

The blonde sat on floor of to the side with her gaze focused on her hands. She wouldn't look me in the eyes and I was suddenly really worried. What if Spencer wasn't ok with homosexuality. What if she hates me now. I can't handle that.

What if I just ruined our friendship?

Before I had a chance to ask. Uncle Arthur burst into the room.

"Ashley Kyla that was your mothers lawyer on the phone. Were meeting him tomorrow."

Oh God!

x x x

So I'm going to take a guess and say that a lot of you aren't happy about Ashley's choice. And peoples reactions. Just put yourself in her shoes and all that.

The next update shouldn't take to long but I still have two weeks of school to make up. I still want your reviews whatever they may be. Everything in this story happens for a reason so I put a lot of thought into this.

Reviews make me smile. Especially now since I'm still not feeling so great. You guys are awesome and I couldn't ask for better readers. Thanks and I hope I did ok. This is all a learning experience. :D


	18. Not Joking

A/N: Sorry I made you wait again I didn't mean to. I got sick again. Not fun. And I have like five algebra tests four physics assignments and 9 PE assignments to do before this week ends. I'm screwed. So heres your next chapter. I mentioned this book was a DRAMA right?

Say I Love you When Your Not Lisinin- Lol I agree with you it is a bummer. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your reviews. and sorry about your name, it would not let me spell right!

adibou- Thank you about the when you feel better part. I appreciate it. Thanks for your review. :D

idwalkthroughhell4u- Haha thank you I enjoyed your review it made me smile. Lets see what happens next.

lileyfan1415- Thanks for your review and your constant review. Yes lets see what happens next.

prissy020304- Thanks I worked hard with that. It took a few times to get right.

yuckmedicine- Thank you very much. Yes you understand haha. I'm glad you like it. Lets see how this one is.

babykennedy- Thank you I'm glad you can see it. I was trying hard to make it go smoothly but not too cheesy and cliche like. Its hard. Lets see what happens here.

inviziblinc- Sadly yes I had to bring the factor of Christine back. I hope you like this chapter.

bigbearcat- Thank you i'm not to sick anymore. I did have to stand in the rain for like 20 minutes today waiting for a ride but I'm getting better. I hope. Loved your review haha. At first I was thinking. You Lived it? Thats cool but I don't get it. Then I saw the *Loved. Thanks.

MyFearlessLife- Thank you your review was very touching. I hope you like this chapter.

Sorry but the responses weren't as great as they usually are. I'm tired and trying to do math. Not in the mood. But I love your review :D

x x x

Chapter 18 "Not Joking"

Ashley's gay? As in gay gay. The gay gay gay.

Ok.

...

I don't know what to think. I'm thoughtless.

It doesn't bother me or anything but... its odd. I don't think I ever met a gay person before. When your mother is rather against homosexuals you don't associate with to many. And I can't think of any kids in my school or around town like that.

It doesn't bother me. I'm not as closed minded about those things like my mom. I'm just shocked. And a little confused, I guess. Ashley's, my best friend. I know we haven't seen each other in a long time and I realized that we had new things in our lives that we had yet to figure about each other. I just never thought sexuality would be one of them.

Theres a part of me that's happy to. I don't know why I'm happy. But the feeling lying in my stomach is joyful. I want to smile. In my eyes she was brave to just come out and say it. There were no mind games, guessing games, or beating around the bush kind of things.

It also let me know that I'm not alone. I'm just a walking cliche. The straight girl questioning things, noticing things, and most of all denying things. Theres just some sort of comfort knowing I'm not the only one to think these things. Ashley must have gone through this and she came out on the other end confident.

I have so many questions. Questions I'm not even ready to ask myself.

I don't know how long I zones for but here I'm on the floor staring at the carpet.

My dad is in the room and so is Kyla. Their discussing something that looks rather important. My dad has a hand on each sister as they gravely looked at him. Ashley ran a hand through her curly locks and cast her eyes to the floor. She looked pained and I was instantly at her side.

"The meeting will be tomorrow morning at the police station. I'll be right outside for privacy reasons. But if you need anything at all I'll be there in there in a millisecond." My dad said now rubbing both girls on the back. Ashley nodded and turned towards me. I opened my arms for her and she melted into my body like a missing puzzle piece.

Me holding her told Ash two things. One I'm here for her. And two, the fact that she's gay means nothing to me. She could tell me she's in love with an elephant and I wouldn't care.

Maybe I'd care physiologically. Like with her mental health and all, but I wouldn't leave her alone. Best friends forever. Most people don't catch the forever part to that.

Glen and my dad were comforting Kyla while I had my arms protectively shielding Ashley from anything bad.

"I won't let anything bad happen to either of you. After what Christine did she doesn't deserve anything." My dad was really taking charge and acting fatherly towards Kyla and Ashley. I was happy about that. They are both like family towards us and though I'd never say this to them Raife wasn't the greatest dad in my eyes.

Towards the end is when I really started noticing things. Like how he's get mad at the girls but never really punish Kyla. Ashley would take the front and get the most yelling. Or they'd both want something and he wouldn't say yes until Kyla asked for it. I just felt like it was unfair and he was favoring the younger sister. Christine was the same in those years. But something was off. No one noticed it but me. Not even Ashley. She just said her dad was getting old and cranky.

Anyways back to the present.

Dad was briefing them on the details of tomorrow. I listened half heartedly. My body was distracting me.

I couldn't stop tracing Ashley's tattoo on her wrist. The heart that represents our first kiss. I couldn't help but notice my heart pounding in my chest, threatening to break through. And even if all that wasn't going on I wouldn't be able to hear over the drum of my pulse beating in my ears. My eyes stayed focused on the girl in my arms.

I slowly traced her face, and each feature with my eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes framed with long lashes, to her absolutely perfect, cute nose, and her supple pink lips. I couldn't find one flaw on her.

At this point I was staring. I was patently staring with not a shame in the world. My brain was sending alerts to my eyes to tell them to QUIT IT. But the transmission was getting lost along the way.

Your body has a break panel. Like the ones in our house that control the water and electricity and stuff. You flip a switch in the panel and it tells the house what to do. You want the lights in the basement to work. Flip that specific switch and 'snap' the lights are on. But if it were to break, and you repeatedly flicked that dial nothing will happen.

That's what happened in my brain. The switch that controls my eye balls are out of commission. And I really don't mind the view.

"Spencer. Spencer are you there?" My dad said while waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze and looked around confused. It was only me, Ashley -in my arms- and my dad in the room. Ashley was looking up at the ceiling deep in thought and I don't think she noticed my back burning stare.

"Spencer!" My dad said once again.

"Sorry." I shook my head. "What did you say?"

He looked at me with one raised eyebrow but shook it off. "I asked if you wanted to go with the others to the mall. Your mom wants to get a new brownie pan."

I glanced at Ashley. "I think were ok here."

"You sure?" Dad questioned. He sent a suspicious look towards Ashley but instantly averted his eyes. "Sorry, I'm trying." He mumbled before I could scold him. With a wave he left the room. "Call if you need anything." Were his parting words then the door slammed shut.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ashley. It was just us in the house now. There was no one to hide from. And I could act however I wanted without mom or any other close minded idiot judging our every move.

I nuzzled her neck with my face and breathed her in. She liked my scent and I liked hers just as much, maybe more.

Ashley turned around in my arms so that she was now facing me. Her cheek was practically resting on mine. We were the perfect height for each other. My school friends are all different from me. One is super tall. The other is a little taller. And one is even shorter. I know shocking. But its kinda nice having Ashley here who's the same height as me. I might even be an inch taller. Not that its noticeable.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that she wasn't feeling all to happy. I think the news that she was really about to confront her mother dampened the day. At least it's not as bad as last night.

I hugged her and ran my hands through her feather soft hair. There was a giant sigh and she hugged me tight.

"You ok?" I questioned.

"Mmm"

"You wanna talk?"

"Mmm"

"You want Kyla?"

"Mmm. Ky's alright. Were different that way. She needs people when she's in a mood like this. I like to be alone." She muttered. I was starting to get that she was more comfortable talking about others than herself. Am I right.

"Do want me to leave" I mean she did say she likes to be alone.

"No." I smiled. "I want you to hold me. I wanna forget this for now."

"Alright Angel. But you know your gonna have to face it sometime." I said speaking the unwanted truth. Someone has to and I don't think it'll be the brunette.

"I know." At least she can admit it. Thats something. "Hold me?"

"Of course."

x x x

Ashley P.O.V.

"Hey Ashley" Go away. "Ash." Beat it. "Ash you gotta wake up. Uncle Arthur's gonna be here in a few minutes." Agh.

"Kyla its to early." I didn't bother opening my eyes as I didn't plan on waking up. I wiggled down so that the blanket was now covering my entire body and tried my best to block out my sister.

"Ashley!." She hit my pillow. "Ash!" My bed was rocking and it felt like an earthquake but I didn't flinch.

"Fine you know what?" She threatened in her high pitched pissed voice. I wasn't scared. It's not a tone that frightens easily. "Rascal!" Shit.

I had a second to think it before a small furry body jumped on me. He was walking on top me and trying to dig his way under the sheets. His nose and paws were ready ticklish and I was squirming. Then he found and opening and I had a dog smothering me between the covers.

"Ok Rascal I'm up." He's licking my neck. "Rascal I'm up I'm up!" He's stepping on my ribs and it tickles!. "Really I'm up- YUCK!" I flung the covers up and instantly srung into a sitting position pushing the dog away from me.

"What happen?" Kyla asked confused. I would be too if someone who was practically dead five seconds ago literally sprung to life and started having a spitting fit,

"He licked the inside of my mouth!" I spat towards my smug looking dog. That was so planned!

Kyla is hunched over laughing as I scraped my tongue trying to get the taste of dog out of there.

"Your gonna get it mutt." I threatened.

He sat next to me on my bed with his chin up and a smile. Cocky little brat! His tail wagging casually behind his furry behind. As if nothing happened he jumped off the bed and padded towards the door. Rascal jumped on to his back paws and used his front to scratch at the door nob. Do I have to tell you it opened. Without a glance he walked out. I am 100 percent unsurprised. I knew that dog was special.

"Did he just?" Ky asked looking at the door in shock. I nodded and grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I looked like hell. I spent yesterday with Spencer wallowing in self pity. We all need to sometimes. She just stayed there with me and held me close. She made me feel safe, something I need. The blonde had an uncanny sixth sense like me. We just know what the other needs without any sort of verbal communication.

Not once did she complain. Even when I ranted non stop for ten minutes about bananas. I don't know why bananas they've just been on my mind. I won't go over the rant. It was painful enough the first time.

I looked into the mirror and groaned. In less than two hours I'd be facing the devil women herself. I wonder how much plastic surgery she's had since I last saw her. I wonder if her breast grew another cup size. Or if her cheek bones and climbing higher up her face. How much botox can you have before its illegal. I mean all that shit they inject can't be healthy. If I was your body I'd be pissed.

It was still such an unreal feeling. I knew it was going to happen but I couldn't picture it. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my mother was coming. I really don't know what to think other that... UGH

I have a special outfit picked out for today. A pair of short denim shorts with flashy chains. And a tight low cut tank thats practically see through. Don't worry my pink bra looks very nice.

Mom is gonna freak. She hates when I dress 'immodest'. And this is her telling me. The queen of cleavage! I don't try to dress like a slut. We all have our own tastes and this just happens to be mine. I don't do the ruffles and perky prints like my sister.

I finished getting dressed and got set applying make up. I

I applied my usual eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss and finished up. Sad to say but the whole vanity thing was a trait I got from my mom. She always had to look good. No matter what. Even if it was a lazy sunday afternoon and we had no plans to go anywhere she always had on her basics. And I must say she did look good at the time.

My mom may sound like a bitch but I'd be lying if I said I there weren't any fond memories. Thats what hurts the most.

_Flashback_

_I walked quietly to my mommy's room. She wasn't there but I could hear what sounded like a 'chainsaw?' I peaked into the room. _

_Nope, just daddy sleeping. I tip toed in and crawled across the floor to the master bathroom. I could see the light coming from under the door._

_I cracked it open just a bit and looked in. My mother was sitting on a chair applying red stuff to her lips. I don't know why but it fascinated me. I watched in awe, as she swiped up some color on a metal brush then painted her lips. She never wore red, red. Like some people I know. It was more of a pink color, called 'Guava surprise'. I know cause I helped pick it out. _

_The color ran over her mouth like she was painting her face. I tried that once in school. Of course all I had was crayola markers and some paint but I made it work. Ask Spencer she liked it. The teacher didn't and neither did the other kids parents. I didn't tell them to copy me._

_Mom paused as her eyes met mine in the mirror. I gasped and stood frozen. I was trying to decide if I should run or if I should stay._

"_Ashley?" She called to me sternly. I walked into the bathroom with my head down. I was supposed to be in my room with Kyla packing an over night bag. We were gonna stay at aunty Lisa's house tonight. Mom and dad were going out to dinner with someone from daddy's work. I was excited to spend time with my friends, Spencer was probably gonna be there. But mommy always goes out and I just miss her. _

_Is that so bad?_

_I stopped when I was standing by the chair. "I'm sorry" I muttered. _

_I looked up and was met with warm brown eyes. She smiled slightly before picking me up and setting me on the counter._

"_It's alright" She sighed. "But I want you pack up ok. We gotta leave soon and I don't want my baby girl forgetting anything." She said fondly and kissed me on the cheek. I flinched away, but it was fake. I loved her kisses and my heart swelled with joy at the simple act. _

_I had a wide grin. The one that causes my nose to crinkle. _

_I could see the love in her eyes as she playfully pinched my face. I let my finger graze her bottom lip. I loved how she looked in make up. Although in my opinion she doesn't need any. She's naturally beautiful. _

"_You like the color?" She asked. I nodded my little head._

_Her eyes gleamed and she reached for her lip stick brush. "Hold still sweetie" She commanded gently taking my chin in her hand and holding to the lightly. She used her brush and applied a little color to my smiling mouth. _

_I stayed perfectly still as she set to work painting my face. I wanted to be the perfect model and refused to breath during the process. Her face was full of concentration and I couldn't wait for the day I could really wear make up like her._

"_All done" She announced. I glanced nervously into the mirror and smiled impossibly wider._

"_I like it!" I beamed and hugged her. She laughed and picked me up. I was small for my age so carrying me was no problem still. She spun me around the bathroom in her arms. We danced to music only heard by us and smiled like there was no tomorrow._

"_You look beautiful Honey." She said setting me back down. I was beaming with joy. _

"_Come on." I took her hand as she led me back outside. On the way out we exchanged laughs as we looked at dad who was supposed to be getting ready. He was still snoring like a motor._

"_Remind me to do something about that." Mommy grinned shaking her head. I don't know how she sleeps at night. _

_We stopped at my door and she kneeled down to straighten out some of my curls with her hands. _

"_You look beautiful with make up. But remember your just as stunning without it." She said. _

"_Ok."_

"_Now are you going to be a good girl and pack your things?" Mom asked with a sideways glance. _

"_Yup." I squeaked._

"_Are you sure?" She said playfully poking my belly._

"_Yes" I said through giggled. _

"_Ok. Now I gotta wake your dad." Mom rolled her eyes and headed back down the hall. I watched her retreat. She was wearing a simple black dress that went down to her knees and a pair of silver heels lay by the door. Two bracelets on her right hand, her wedding ring, a simple silver chain with a sapphire pendent, and some tanzanite earrings was what she had on. _

_She dressed really simple compared to some of the people they know. Sometimes Kyla and I have to go with them to these dinners and the wives of daddy's coworkers dress very flashy and... fake. They wear sparkly tailored dresses with giant pearls and accessories of gold burdening their limbs. None of them looked better than my mom._

_I was proud to call her that. She was elegant but she also knew how to fix a car, she was graceful, but loved outdoor activities, and she was serious, but knew how to joke about the hard stuff._

_I love her and always will._

_End Flashback_

"Ashley you done? I need to get ready too." Ky shouted. It snapped me out of my memories.

"Yeah hold on."

It was a sad thing really. As much as I want to hate her, how can I. I tried many times to convince myself that she was worthless and that I wouldn't care if she fell of the side of the earth. But thats not true. She brought me into this world, took care of me, loved me.

She was my mommy.

"Ash!"

I wiped a single tear from my right cheek careful not to smear anything and took a deep breath.

I can do this.

As soon as the door opened Kyla ran in and shut it on me. She has a bladder the size of a pea.

I didn't feel like a people person at the moment. so I avoided the kitchen with Aiden and aunty Lisa and went out to the front yard. Rascal was there still chewing on that mammoth bone from the beach so I went over to him and stoked his fur.

"How do you like Hawaii?" I inquired as he settled for sitting on me.

I received a lick on the cheek and a happy yip of approval.

"I'm glad you like it. How do you like Spencer?"

He stopped chewing to look me in the eyes. Remember how I said he had deep eyes. He understands me. But I don't understand that look. Rascal has a set of looks but this isn't one that I've gotten before. Its quizzical with a knowing gleam. He's asking me something but he already knows the answer, and he knows I don't know the answer but... I don't know. I must be going crazy. Christine can do that to you.

"Are you talking to your dog?" An angelic voice said bringing an instant smile to my face. I turned to see a blonde dressed simply in a slim fitting gray shirt and some light blue jeans.

"Maybe." I answered with a grin. I stood to hug her.

My heart started to beat when her body touched mine and it caused my breath to hitch. I must really be going crazy with the mommy thing.

"You ready for this?" Uh no.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I gave her a weak smile in attempt to say I'm alright. She saw right through it.

"Hey Spence." Kyla called walking out the door. She was dressed in a frilly floral top and denim capri's.

"Ashley what are you wearing?" Kyla asked glaring at me. I shrugged. Its called clothes. "Mom is gonna freak she hates when- Ash!" She caught on.

I looked myself over. "I like it." I had the smuggest grin ever.

"Ashley all the clothing we have fit into those stupid duffles and you have a decent set of jeans and shirts that actually cover you." My sister scolded.

"Chill Ky I look fine." I put a hand on each of her shoulders as I spoke. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly after to hit me in the arm.

"Ow, I still have a cut there." Bitch.

"Don't pout." I rolled my eyes so did she. Its a family thing. We have the best eye rolls. Ask anyone. "Spencer tell Ashley she looks like a slut!" The younger brunette said to _my_ best friend.

We both turned towards the blonde. She wasn't paying attention, and had her eyes focused on my top. I think she likes it.

"Spence!" Ky squealed.

"Uh- yes." The blonde asked slightly dazed. Her face was pink.

"Don't you think my sister looks like a slut."

Spencer looked me over shyly. "She looks." Clears throat. "Nice."

"NICE! NICE?" Kyla grumbled with her hands in the air. "I give up." We watched as she walked away towards Aiden and Klutz.

It was early in the morning and Klutz looked really dead. Matt was on his iPad no surprise. And Aiden was standing shirtless next to them. He caught me looking at them and sent me a shy smile. I think he blushed.

"Come on. Crazy is contagious." I said walking Spencer away from my mental sister. She giggled and shook her head but followed. We only got a few feet away but it was enough.

I suddenly felt really self conscious and started to straighten out my shirt. I never feel like this but in the presence of Spencer something happened.

Her hand grabbed mine and she looked into my eyes. "You look nice, really." And I blushed. I hate when I blush but I blushed.

"Thanks. You too." Lame. That was so lame! I sound like I'm 10. I might as well told her _you look pwetty_.

"I look like I'm in middle school." She said in a flat voice. I shook my head in disagreement. What I said may have sounded lame but it was true. Her simple tee and jeans looked great on her. Her shirt hugged her curves perfectly showing of her body. And there was a tiny sliver of stomach showing were her shirt ended short. The light blue faded jeans intensified the color of her eyes and they complimented her legs making them look really nice.

Ok I sound like a gay man so I'm going to stop now. Thats frightening.

"Hi Ashley." I turned to see uncle Arthur approaching us in full cop uniform. You know when he wasn't arresting me he looked pretty good. The black shirt and pants with his shiny badges and decal.

"Hi!" I greeted. We were warming up to each other slowly.

Last night I took some time to talk to Kyla while we were going to bed and we came to the agreement that we should tell Arthur today. So I'm just going to do it. We want to make do it in a way were it doesn't become a big dramatic confession.

I'm fine with telling hime. I just hate that transition part. I'm never good at that.

"Good. So everything is set. Paula's driving the van and everyone is going to be there for you guys. We'll all be a wall away." He grinned.

"Great. Can I uh, tell you something?" I blurted. I meant to do that slower and more casually but like I said, I'm not good at this.

"Sure." He said casually. Spencer was teetering from foot to foot. I could tell she was trying to determine weather or not to leave. I didn't want her to so I latched onto her arm. She keeps me calm.

There was a long moment of silence before someone cleared their throat.

"Right so about LA..." I played with the hem of my shirt and talked to our shoes. They were less intimidating.

"Ashley I understand this is hard. You don't have to-"

"No. I do, I rather you know my version before you hear someone else's." Like my mother. Ok deep breath. In... Out. In... Out. Alright.

"Kyla and I ran away." I blurted. My mouth! For god sakes I'd duck tape it if it weren't for the fact that I needed it to talk!

"Ok?" He looked confused I don't blame him.

I was a little flustered at this point. I don't know. I think the combination of all these things happening in a less than a week period was slowly getting to me.

Spencer must have been able to tell cause she moved loser to me and rubbed circles on my back. I felt better instantly. See she's calming. Its like a aura she gives off.

I slowly started to explain the need to know details of my life in LA. When I finished Arthur stood there with his mouth agape, while his daughter looked sadly towards the ground. It was the second she's heard the story but I could tell she was still shocked.

"Thats... WOW." Uncle Arthur let out a heavy breath. He scratched his head and shook it in awe. I think he believed me but its hard to tell. I'm not sure I would believe me.

"Its true dad. Thats why Ashley and Kyla don't want to see their mom." Spencer said speaking up.

"You knew about this?" He asked more shocked then mad.

"Yes."

"Well this is a..." A? A what? "Relief" Relief! Relief? How is me and my sister running away from home and my bitch of a mother out there a relief? Spencer and I both sent him a questionable look.

"I thought you guys were involved in like a gang or something and you... I don't know witnessed a murder, or dealt drugs, or something." He laughed completely joking. I think I paled. I opened my mouth and forced sounds out. I don't know if it worked cause I was deaf for about five seconds, minutes, years... It felt like a while.

Ok yeah I didn't deal drugs but I did transport them, unknowingly! And I did witness a killing, but I never actually saw Jordan die. And I wouldn't call Ducks group a gang. I was more of an employe.

Uh that sounds so much better.

"Ashley, you alright?" Spencer asked after I don't know how long.

"Yeah... just a little shocked I guess." She nodded and led me towards her dads car. I guess we were leaving. It was to soon. But even if I were to wait another 5 years or 500 years it would still be to soon.

The ride to the station was quiet. I sat between Kyla and Spencer in the back seat. I was practically on the blondes lap but I don't think she minded. She just stroked my hair and hugged me, much like yesterday.

We pulled into the same dull building as last time only this time I wasn't in hand cuffs and in the back of a cruiser. He was driving his own car. Spencer had told me today was his off day but he was doing extra so Ky and I wouldn't be alone. I thought that was really sweet.

"If you need anything I'm right outside this door." Uncle Arthur said to both me and my sister.

"We all are." Spencer said after him. She first gave Kyla a hug. Then me. My hug with her lasted longer. "I'll be here." She whispered into my ear. "Your strong Ash. You can do this." She pulled away first but not before kissing my cheek subtly blocking it from view.

I looked at my sister and she nodded at me. We faced the big koa door and slowly my hand found the handle. Then pushed down. There was a click and the heavy door opened up revealing a man sitting behind a desk. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Ah Kyla" He points to me. "And Ashley." He points to Kyla.

"No I'm Ashley." I said stiffly. I quickly scanned the almost empty room for signs of my mom. It was a small space and their weren't many places to hide.

"Oh yes. Please sit. We have a lot to discuss." He said gesturing towards the chairs.

We each pulled one heavy chair out so we could both sit between the creepy lawyer with caterpillar eyebrow. Now brows, brow. It was big and gray, and... ugh, moved with his forehead. Speaking of forehead close to that region is the hair. Or whats supposed to be hair. That terrible comb over isn't fooling anyone. I wonder if he knows.

"I'm your mothers lawyer. Mr. Dinkle" Dinkle? Please tell me your kidding. And please please tell me you did NOT sleep with my mom.

"Ok thats great. But were is our mother?" I asked.

"She's not here." Really oh big shocker. I must say I'm not surprised she's a no show. Its become the norm. But I'm still a bit irritated. Didn't she even care about seeing her only daughters after years of not knowing were they were?

"She checked herself into rehab." Uh! That really is a shocker. I checked to see if he was joking.

No, the caterpillar didn't move. It stayed flat, like a ruler.

"Your joking right?" Kyla asked cocking an eyebrow at Dinkle. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I was hired a few months after you two ran away. She gave me orders to track you down, while she entered rehab." He said in a matter of fact voice that lawyers use.

"So she's just been chilling in rehab for like 3 years now?" I asked unbelieving.

"Well no. She did get out 2 years ago but she checked herself in again a few months ago." Well I don't know what to say to that.

But tracking us down? Really? You sure did a damn lousy job. From that smudge on his collar I'd say mom's been paying him to look for us in an In and Out Burger. What ever happened to the handsome lawyer stereotype.

"So what does she want with us?" Ky asked.

"Well believe it or not she actually cares about you two. And she wants to get her life back together. Hence the rehab. Hence me. She has a whole plan set out for you both that I'll set you up on in just a sec-"

"Not." I said cutting him off. Forgive me I left my manors in the car. I don't believe him. "She hasn't done shit in 3 years and suddenly she's planning our life. Hell no." I hissed out.

"We don't even know you." Kyla put in just as exasperated.

"You may not know me but I know you and your mother. I've done my research." He shot back.

"Like what?" I inquired.

"I know when Raife died and I know when you were born and I know when your parents divorced and-"

"Wait!" Ky and I shouted in sync. "Our parents didn't divorce." What the hell.

"Well then. I am very sorry to be that barer of bad news." He said in the most unapologetic voice I ever heard in my life. And trust me I've heard many, too many. I wanna strangle you! I shouted through my eyes.

"Right so I understand your mother was less than responsible with the way she took care of you." Thats putting it lightly. "But you two weren't exactly responsible with the way you handled it." Responsibility is over rated. "Obviously you've shown that you can take care of yourself." Really? Thank you, tell me something I don't know.

Satire. I'm full of it.

"So I have an offer for you that I'm sure you would enjoy." He finished with a smug grin.

An offer I'm sure you'd enjoy. What is he doing trying to sell us a car?

"Please." I growled. Yes growled. "To the point." I have no patients for people like this. Plus I'm in a bad mood to start with and I hate the feeling I'm getting.

"I'm talking about emancipation. Christine has offered that option to you." Ok... sounds to good to be true.

"So were free?" I asked with squinted eyes.

He chuckled. "Well if you wanna be. Kyla, since Raife is dead and Christine is fine with it everything should go smoothly for you." He said addressing my sister. I felt like a third wheel listening in.

"What about Ashley." Ky asked.

The smile he gave me was spine tingling and I didn't like it one fricken bit. What does he know. And do I want to know it.

"Well ashley has a bit of a record. If you for any reason you do something again you'll be charged as an adult." That wasn't the real reason. And I could tell from that spark in his eyes. He was holding back.

"So what if I still want to." I said slowly. I was careful to watch his reactions. My hands were already at my sides clenched. I was crazy close to grinding my teeth.

"Then we can do it. But it'll take some time and its more complicated." He smirked. I wanna punch the smirk off his face. And Kyla knows it. She grabbed my hand under the desk in an attempt to calm me.

"Why is that?" I demanded.

He leaned forward in his chair and looked me straight in the eyes. "Because your father is still alive."

. . .

"Raife Davies isn't your dad."

. . .

I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish trying to say something. All the things I wanted to say were in there. They just all wanted to come out at once causing a traffic jam. So now nothing could come out.

"WHAT!" Kyla said in shock next to me. I would thank her if I could.

"I'm confused." I finally said. This Dinkle guy was playing my last nerve. He was overdramatic, irritating, and smug as hell.

"Do you know of a Dean?" He asked all happy and shit.

"No." Apparently there are a lot of things we didn't know. And how many Deans' are there in the world.

"A Dean Davies?"

"No... Oh no. Your kidding! Theses things only happen in over rated drama's!" I shouted. This can not be happening.

I-I wanna scream!

"Sorry its true." He shrugged.

"What does this have to do with anything." I demanded, not bothering to poorly hide my hostility.

"He has a say in what happens to you." Dinkle said in an easy voice. The man was so laid back it was sick.

"Thats not right!" Kyla shouted standing up. We were both on our feet yelling at the bastard.

"Whats going on in here!" Arthur said bursting through the door with a concerned expression. Spencer was right behind him just as worried.

"Officer Carlin, this doesn't concern you. Please leave me and my clients alone." He said kicking them out. I didn't think it was possible but I got even more pissed.

"No! I want them in here. All of them." Bitch. Uncle Arthur sent me a weary glance then walked in along with the rest of the Carlin's and then the Dennison's.

"This is not necessary." Dinkle said looking rather uncomfortable now.

"It is if they say it is." Arthur shot back. He came to stand behind me and Kyla for support. Even Paula was glaring at the lawyer.

"So tell us. Whats going on." Aunty Lisa said walking towards the now cowering man. I liked the change of events.

He gave them a run down leaving everyone in pure shock. Even Paula and Lisa who were my mom's best friends.

"So what does this mean?" Arthur asked.

"It means things are complicated. Ashley and Kyla want to be emancipated but now Ashley needs her fathers consent." Dinkle explained stifly.

I snapped.

"He is not my father!"

"Genetics don't lie."

"I don't care about fucking genetics. If you told me my father was the fucking president. I'd be bitching you just the same. I do not give a shit."

"Well the law does."

"Well the law is stupid."

"That may be but no matter how stupid you have to obey."

"Says who? Have you seen my record!"

"Yes which is why we don't want you free to do as you please."

"I'm not a terrorist!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Fine but were do we go from here huh? Do I live with my dad or get shipped of to who knows where." I was breathing heavy at this point. Both Kyla and Spencer were holding on to me.

"We actually have a family picked out for you." Agh.

"How the hell did you guys do this so fucking fast. Doesn't this usually take shit loads of time?" Kyla whined. This was getting old.

"Well it has been a while. I also assume you didn't know about your mother and her plans."

"You assume?"

"Rights so as for your family. Were you aware that your mother had a sister."

"What do you think?" This guys an idiot.

"Do we have anymore relatives we don't know about?" Ky asked.

"You have grandparents in Ainahina and cousins in Kahalu."

". . ."

"Haven't you ever considered having family?" Dinkle asked shocked.

"No" I deadpanned. It slipped my mind between father dying, mother moving us, running away, psychotic LA residents, coming to hawaii, getting arrested, and finding out said father wasn't actually father.

"Right well your Christine set things up with your aunt and uncle. If your not going to get emancipated its her instructions that you live with them." He said smugly.

I groaned and leaned back into a near by wall. If I get emancipated I could be free of all this but I'm not ready to handle things as an adult. I get in trouble without even trying. Like the night of the party things could have been much worst. But living with my aunt and uncle?

"Where do they live?" I asked much to the shock of everyone around me.

"In Maui. But they're willing to move here for you."

"Fine but when does this happen?"

"After you meet your dad." He motioned to me. "And your uncle." He pointed to Kyla. She looked ready to pounce.

"But Ash what am I going to do. I don't want to live with them but I don't want to lose you." My sister asked panicked.

Shit. I don't know.

"You can live with me." Aunty Lisa said putting her arm around Kyla. She offered her the best smile she could and hugged me.

"we'll get through this." I whispered into her ear.

"You always say that." She sniffled back.

"But I'm always right." I tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work well. Just sounded like a bad joke.

"Sorry to break this love fest but I'm still here." Dinkle said. We all glared at him.

"Come on lets go. Were done for today." Arthur said ushering everyone out the door.

I stopped when I reached the threshold.

"Mr. Dinkle, you called me and Kyla your clients. So does that mean your our lawyer to right?" I inquired innocently.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Fake smile. "Your fired." I growled then shut the door. More like slammed it but I like to believe I left calmly.

I leaned against the heavy wood and slowly sunk to the floor. Spencer was next to me in an instant. She hugged me and just plain held me. A small kiss was placed on my forehead. And then we left.

As soon as I got outside to the harsh sunlight and blinding blue sky's I cursed it. The perfect weather was just mocking me.

I took two steps and looked around.

What now?

x x x

That was written in two days without proof reading sorry. Oh and I told you DRAMA. So I guess some of you may think that was so unnecessary but its part of my story. Its an idea I had and It ties in later. Now Ashley's gonna need Spencer even more ;) So I'm not going to change my story so I hope you like it. (I don't mean that in a bad way.) I can be all noble or whatever and say I don't care if I lose readers but I hope I don't. Its true, not gonna lie.

Oh by the way I redid chapter one. You don't have to read it cause its not that different but I think its better. Anyways Review I need the joy and thanks.

Recommendations.

Picture Perfect by crazystrings ( I know I recommended this before but I like it and it deserves a chance. The pace is slow but its real and slow is good it means bigger and better build up :D

I'm very absentminded lately. I have another but I'll probably remember it after I finish this post so whatever thanks review. :D


	19. Home

A/N: I am so sorry. If you read my profile I think I told you guys that I got my comp taken from me. Ugh it was hell. I only had my phone and was being monitored. My 'parents' suddenly think they own my comp. I bought it! Ok I could rant on and on but I won't. I am so sorry. I'm struggling a bit with the writing. I sorta kinda lost inspiration for a while but its back. **WARNING- this is a filler chapter.**

**lileyfan1415**- I'm so sorry about the wait. But thank you for reviewing last chapter. I appreciated it :D

**say i love you when your not listenin**- haha thats ok about your name. But now I don't feel so bad about mine. I think mine is just a pain in the ass to write. Thank you for your review. And yeah I kinda doubt anybody guessed that outcome. I don't really know what people thought of it though. Not to many ppl told me anything. So thanks for your thoughts. I appreciate them! :D

**idwalkthroughhell4u**- Thanks for your review. I Yeah christine does cause trouble. And ashley so didn't need it. But it happened so lets see what now. We'll meet the aunty and uncle soon. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for your constant reviews I always love them :D

**bigbearcat**- Aww thanks a lot for the encouraging thoughts and words. I think I am going to reedit a little things got kinda shaky in the last chapter but i'm busy fixing and writing and planning something else too so its hectic. Thank you so much for your review I appreciate it. So far you've either made me feel better of encouraged me someway in your reviews. Lol it can be a kind word to a you better update haha I love them all. :D

**Sgarc12**- Don't worry about the not able to review thing. I understand completely. I've been slacking to. Especially this week since I'm on spring break and I'm finally not sick. I needed to get out of the house and away from my laptop for a while haha. And as for your lack in writing I understand but I need an update. I'm seriously interested I love all your stories I just recently realized that I never added you as a faverote so I was like whats wrong with me. So anyways I did it. Oh and I'm glad you like the drama. I was worried about that. :D

So thank you for those of you who reviewed it was really appreciated especially since I was nervous about that last chapter.

x x x

Chapter 19 "Home"

"This is so fucked!" I groaned sitting at the Carlin's dining table. I've been holding that in since we got into the car.

"Language." Paula reminded with a little unnecessary glare. I may have solved some issues with Arthur but I haven't spoken to aunty Paula yet. I don't know how I'm going to. And right now its not my main concern.

"I wanna punch that bitch of a lawyer." Aunty Lisa said walking in after us. Spencer snickered in the background. Paula just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Me too." Kyla agreed taking a seat next to me. Spencer shared half my chair and we all just slumped down to the dark wood table. My cheek was resting on the cold surface but I didn't care. My body was kinda drained of... everything.

You know whats weird. I really don't know how to react. I know that to say about it. What to do about it. I don't even know how to think about. Do I cry, laugh, brush it off. What. WHAT.

Dean Davies. My daddy. What a fucking joke. Back at the station I ran over every topic without showing much emotion. Now it was all hitting. You'd think by know I'd know that bottled up feelings are no good. But old habits die hard, yada yada...

What do I do now? Do I call him? Do I wait for him to call me? Does he even know I exist?

What are you supposed to do when You find out one of the most important things in your life has been a lie. It makes me wonder what else I don't know. Do Kyla and I have another sibling. Is mom really our mom. Are we from earth or mars.

Its a complicated situation and I'm stumped.

I was loosened out of my stressful thoughts by Spencer rubbing my back. She's been at my side since we left the station. She's just around me, touching, holding, whispering. I appreciate it immensely.

"Ha. That was pretty funny when you fired Dinkie, or whatever his name was." Aunty Lisa said ginning. Everyone around us muttered they're agreement.

"You know you can't fire him till your done with all this though, right?" Uncle Arthur asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just had to get that out there. But as soon as all this is done, his ass in gone." There was another round of chuckles and everyone settled around the house to do their own thing.

"Ashley can I talk to you for a bit?" Kyla asked as I pealed my face of the table. I nodded through my upcoming head ache. And followed her into that secondary living room.

"Whats wrong?" I asked slumping into the couch. Ugh the light from the window, it burns!

Kyla sighed. "Everything." She answered looking distraught. With much protest from my skull I sat up and moved over for her. "Mom is in rehab. Dad's not your dad. And were not even full sisters!" She got out frantically through deep breaths.

"Its ok. Don't worry. Mom is getting help. And just because were not full sisters that doesn't change anything. I'm still here for you hundred percent Ky. Nothing will change that." I soothed.

She nodded her head. "I'll call Chelsea and Clay later for an update. Maybe we can get Clay to use that brain of his to find some info on Dean Davies."

"Sounds good." I smiled. Kyla stood slowly wiping the tears that she didn't shed. "Hey wait!" I called after her. I just remembered something.

The younger brunette turned towards me and cocked her head.

"The last time we talked to Clay. Do you think he seemed a bit... weird to you?" I asked suspiciously. Not that I doubted them. They've helped us a lot. Its just wasn't right. Something was off.

Kyla furrowed her eye browns as she thought about it. "Mmm. Not really. I mean your the one that spoke to him. I talked to Chelsea and she was normal. Why?"

"I don't know. He seemed awkward and jumpy. Its almost like he freaked when he heard we were going to the police." I said thinking back about the conversation. he even interrupted my conversation with Chels and took over.

"Ash Clay's weird to start with. If he didn't sound awkward and jumpy then you should be nervous. Remember when he met Rascal for the first time?" She reminded.

I nodded. True Clay wasn't the coolest guy. But its different... kinda... I think. I don't know. "Your right. I'm just going crazy." I said walking away.

I'm such a paranoid idiot. I'm being suspicious of our good friends. Without their help who knows what would have happened countless times in LA. They saved my ass more times than I can count and possibly repay. They don't even ask for things in exchange.

Kyla and I walked back to the table having our short discussion actually helped some. My head was still pounding but it took my mind off of my, issues.

"-well I just spoke to dad. He said that scum Randell from the other night got arrested. And I saw that Jacob kid at the gym. He asked how you guys were doing. He's alright." Glen said speaking to Spencer. Thats the only part of the conversation I heard as we entered the room.

Randell got arrested? God for him. And Jacob's doing fine, great. He was nice to help me find Spencer and keep Kyla safe. I actually liked that guy. In a friend sort of way.

"I can't believe Christy's in rehab." Aunty Lisa said suddenly. Like me she was still trying to wrap her head around that concept. Hard isn't it.

"I can't believe she cheated on Raife. With his brother!" Kyla said suddenly as that piece of information just sunk in further. This is like a freaking soap.

"Christine is such a bitch! I hope I never have to see her again." I spat out in pure anger.

"I can't believe she did that. I wish she was never our mom" Kyla venomously snapped. I could feel the poison in her tone.

"She doesn't deserve to be called mom." I threw in.

"Its not like she was ever there for us." Kyla added in. We were quiet for a second.

"I hate her." My voice was low and quiet. There were no hidden meanings behind the flat statement.

"Hey now. Lets wait a second. Do you mean it, all that stuff you said?" Aunty Lisa questioned in a rather astound and defensive voice.

"Yeah" Ky and I answered simultaneously.

"Really?" She asked unbelieving.

Me and my sister glanced at each other than nodded our confirmation. Is it so unreasonable?

"But go back 8 years. Do you still hate her when you think about then?"

I listened and I thought back to when I was 8 and before my life went haywire.

"Yup." I answered. Mom always went out to much. She worked a lot. And she didn't have enough time for us as kids.

"She just wasn't a good mother." Kyla said at last.

Aunty Lisa shook her head at us and stood abruptly. "Come on." She said beckoned with her hands.

None of us moved.

"I said come on! Were going somewhere. Now get in the car!" She tossed us the keys and walked further into the house. That was the strictest voice I ever heard out of her. It was truly scary.

I sighed but complied. "Come on." I lead the way out the door and to aunty's van. "It was old and the lock didn't work so I had to manually stick the key into the hole. Kyla took shot gun while me and Spencer huddled in the back.

"Were do you think she's taking us?" Ky asked.

I shrugged. My head was literally pounding right now. Spencer patted her legs and I happily laid down on them. Her soft hands stoked my hair and massaged my scalp. As Spencer and Kyla talked. I didn't hear what they were saying. All I could hear was the immense pounding between my ears.

"I'm gonna have to stop at my house to grab something. I can't find it here." Aunty said coming in the car. When her door slammed my head slammed. I must have groaned cause suddenly she was leaning back staring at me.

"Whats wrong with Ashley?"

"Headache."

"Ugh. I'll grab her some Motrin from the house."

Then the car was starting and we were moving. I didn't bother to look up once. The sun was shining on my eyelids causing minor discomfort. And just like earlier the bright afternoon was mocking me.

I woke up when the car stopped moving. We were parked in the driveway. It was only me and Spencer.

"Hows your head?" She asked me softly. Her fingers were going through the gentle motion of tucking hair behind my ears. I love that feeling and she knows it.

"I want a new one." I mumbled.

She giggled gently and reached over me to grab a bottle of water.

"Here aunty Lisa brought this out for you." She showed me the Menehune Water Co. bottle and the little bag of orange pills. Kitty helped me get into a higher position so that I could drink the pills without choking. I thought about dry swallowing but I was actually pretty thirsty.

I shook out two orange ibuprofen pills and popped them in my mouth. I drank half the bottle of water in the process then leaned back into Spencer. My head was still pounding and the movement caused me to become dizzy.

Hmmm. Now I just had to wait thirty minutes before it slowly worked. I was really tempted to go into the house and get a little blue pill from my backpack. I used to get headaches all the time in LA. I still had my little stash hidden in my bag just a few feet away. It would work so much better and faster than these knock offs.

"Spencer can I use your phone?" I asked the blonde.

"Sure." She said confused, but dug out her cell.

I quickly punched in Kyla's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Ky could you grab me my backpack its in the room." I said getting straight to the point. My head was just too much.

"_Ashley? Are you calling me from the car?" _

"No the moon. Now please get my backpack on your way back." I pleaded and shut the phone.

"Mmm Kitty. My head hurts." I whined snuggling into her stomach.

The Motrin's were barley starting to take effect. But I still want the other pills just in case.

"Ash" Kyla said coming into the car. "Heres your bag. Do you want something from it now?"

"Not yet." I replied into Spencer's belly. I didn't feel like moving and she smelt good.

This time since my head wasn't pounding its way out of my skull I was able to watch the scenery out the window. Everything looks so cool upside down.

The scene of houses and plants out the window were all looking strangely familiar. It was like I should know where we were going but I didn't. I should've known by the ugly purple house on the corner street by the big lonely pine tree. Or by the giant mango tree that spills fruit each season, leaving perfect ammunition for that dumb potato shooter I used to have. And I really should have realized something when I saw the same old christmas decorations decorating the run down blue house at the bottom of the hill, with the bird that barks.

But I didn't. I stayed oblivious till we turned off the street and stopped in front of a metal gate with flower patterns weaved into the iron. It was old and a little rusted but all in all not bad. The damage was minor considering how close the salty air was.

At this point I was upright in my seat sitting with my mouth on my lap. I just couldn't believe where we were was here. I just sat like that for a minute. Aunty Lisa had enough time to get out of the car open the gate them come back before I closed my mouth. I could have eaten a fly.

No one spoke as the car slowly drove up the sand and dirt driveway. The once perfectly landscaped path to the house was over grown with flowers and weeds. debris from the trees lay scattered and the hedge concealing the front yard was over grown and no longer boxed. I just sat there in awe, probably squeezing the life out of Spencer's hand.

My headache was forgotten as we stopped in front of the large house. The paint was faded and chipped. The deck out front looked termite eaten. And some of the outdoor furniture looked rusted. Plant pots stood empty. And nothing was out of place.

I was in pure shock just... yeah.

This was my old home. The home I lived in till I was 8. The home I created countless memories in.

I broke my arm falling of that wooden railing on the front porch. I was trying to be like those gymnast. I did pretty good till a bee jumped out at me. I dug my biggest hole in the sand out front with my sister. And I even met Spencer here for the first time. I don't actually remember that day. We weren't even 1 yet. But I know what happened. The adults used to tell us all the time.

_Flashback_

_Aunty Lisa P.O.V._

"_Come on Aiden hold my hand." I said to my bubbly toddler. He was so excited to see the new babies Ashley and Spencer, along with his best friend Glen. I helped him slip out of his carseat and we made our way to the front door of Christine's house._

_My little boy eagerly knocked on the front door. _

"_Hey Christy!" I greeted my tired friend. She gave me a half hearted hug then bent down to greet Aid. _

"_Why don't you go play in the yard till Glen gets here." I suggested. He nodded eagerly then zipped of towards the back. _

"_I look like hell." The run down brunette muttered to me. I just laughed. Been there done that. Aiden was a newborn to before. It was hard for me. I can't imagine how hard it must be for her. To be pregnant and taking care of a newborn is just too much. _

_The usually glamorous mother. Had bags under her eyes. She was dressed simply in a old beater and some denim capris. Her hair was brushed but nothing else. And she was looking a bit bigger than her usual slimming self. _

"_You need to sleep." Badly. I smirked at her weary face. _

"_Tell the baby." Yawn. "She only sleeps for 3 hours at a time." _

"_What about Raife?" Whats his excuse this time? _

"_He's busy. Theres a big conference going on all week down town. He leaves at 6 and gets home at 6. I-" Yawn. "I can't wake him." She said letting me in the house._

_I wanted to ask what kind of conference goes on for 12 hours but I held my tongue... barely. _

"_Well I'm here now so were is the cutey?" I asked as she slowly led me through the house. Having a baby doesn't only affect your body but your house takes a beating as well. Empty boxes littered the corner of the kitchen. Dippers were everywhere cause you never want to be without one. And toys of all sorts covered every space of furniture. A few chairs and tables were so filled with baby stuff that they were unable to use. _

_Finally we made it to the living room. She must have been cleaning before I showed up cause this was the only spotless part of the house. A large colorful playpen sat in the corner of the room. A soft quilt was laid out on the floor in front of that. There were toys all over the blanket. On the other side of the playpen behind the quilt there were two cribs set up. And in one crib a cute pouting baby lay._

_Little Ashley was adorable with her cute ducky body suit. She was completely bald except for the brown curly-Qs on the side of her head. Her bottom lip was protruding and her eyes were squinted. _

_It was a pretty intense and clear expression for a baby. _

"_Hi Ashy" I cooed waving at her. She furrowed her tiny eyebrows and let out a small grouchy wail. Ok no hi._

"_Aw is someone grouchy?" I asked smiling. She kicked her feet and I took that as a yes._

"_Whats up with her?" I asked Christy._

"_She doesn't want to nap but she's tired." Oh. I mouthed. _

"_Did you hear from Paula yet?" She asked slumping into a chair that let out a squeak. _

_I nodded as she threw a small rubber ducky on the floor. "She'll be here soon. Spencer's a bit grouchy too." I explained._

_Today was the day that the two babies were gonna officially meet. They've seen each other at a distance and stuff but never officially met. Renee was coming over later today as well to visit with us. Since three of us were already gonna be here we thought to invite our pregnant friend and complete the quadro. Since Paula and Christy had their kids its been hard to get our group together. _

_A funny thing was that we were all having kids at around the same time. I had mine the first time Paula had hers. And now that she was on her second Christine was having her first and second, along with Renee, who was having her first. The four girls were all going to be born around a year apart at most. _

_Things were just crazy right now. _

"_Do you think they'll get along?" Christy asked._

"_Of course. I can just see them being best friends. And I can document the whole thing from day one." I smiled and brought out my camera. I had an empty SD card all ready to go. _

_Christy laughed. "You and that camera are too much sometimes." _

"_You'll thank me later." I snickered. _

_She scoffed. "When? After fat ugly pictures of me are circling the web?" She joked._

"_Hmm don't give me ideas." I teased. _

_The easy banter was nice. And I could tell that Christine was feeling a bit better. She's been tense lately. After finding out she was pregnant the first time she was happy but also incredibly freaked. It took a week for her to calm down and tell Raife. _

_I just took it as first time jitters. Having a baby can be scary. At least she had her husband. I did it on my own, but with the help of my three best friends of course. _

'_Ding dong'_

_The doorbell rang. It was probably Paula. _

_My suspicion was confirmed when I heard the high pitched scream from the other side of the door. Soon after Ashley started her own wail. _

"_I'll get the baby." I offered. _

"_Thank you." Christy said relived. Then she ran off to open the door for our friend. _

_I could hear them greeting at the door. And the sound of babies crying grew louder. The little one in my arms picked it up a notch and started to full on kick and scream. I did everything I could to get her calmed down. I used every trick that used to work for Aiden. _

_Rocking, no. Stoking her head and cheeks, nada. Soothing noises, nothing. She was insatiable. _

"_Look Ashley. Huh! Look this is Spencer." I cooed. Pointing at the crying tiny blonde in Paula's arms. Neither child were looking at each other. _

"_Lets put them in the play area." Christy suggested. _

_I set Ashley down on the quilt and she continued to cry. Spencer was put next to her and we watched as they wailed their little heads off._

"_Look a new friend." I baby talked again pointing towards Spencer. This time I moved Ashley so that she was facing the blonde. It was so cute to watch as the two stopped their bawling and just stare at each other. _

_It was like 'Oh your the same size as me. Hi!' too adorable. _

_And just like that. It was one look and the two were fine. _

"_I don't believe it." Paula mumbled. Me and Christy shook out heads in agreement and we watched as the babies interacted._

_Ashley seemed more assertive. She moved herself closer to the other and placed her hand on the her cheek. It was gentle and fuc- really cute. I started to snap my pictures._

_Spencer liked Ashley's touch and smiled at the other baby. She reached her hand out to touch the others face and they giggled. Ashley slammed her hands down on the blanket and Spencer thought that was hilarious. She started to laugh historically and Ashley just kept it up for her. Then Spencer made Ashley laugh by rolling onto her back and looking at her upside down. They would take turns playing with the mirror book. One would make a face then push the squeaky and the other would burst into fits of laughter. Then they'd switch. _

_They also liked being close. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought Paula or Christy had put super glue on one baby before letting them play. They stayed glued to each other. Always touching and cuddling. _

_Renee showed up a few minutes after the two met and the four of us were awing so much. I almost forgot I had more words in my vocabulary. _

_One of the cutest times were when the pair started to get tired. Slowly Ashley's head started to droop then she'd snap back up. Then Spencer was lying with her face on the floor as she tried in vain to keep her blue eyes opened. It was so interesting how they kept looking at each other as they fell asleep. Finally the pair were cuddled on the ground little arms interlocked and small snores coming from their mouths. _

_We decided to move them and place them each in a crib. But as soon as they realized what had happened and that they started crying again. It took us a minute but we finally figured out that they wanted each other. _

_So we took Spencer out to put her with Ashley into the bigger playpen. But Ashley didn't get it. She latched onto the bars of the crib, having a surprisingly strong grip. _

_Christy had to gently pry her away then carry her kicking and screaming to the pen. But once she was in she calmed and moved closer to the blonde. _

_Once they were both settled all was quiet. And once again the house was filled with awes._

_I snapped a few more pictures. I was gonna have some winners. A cute one that looked almost like they were hugging. Both them playing. And one with each craddling the others face. Once I scanned the 100 to 150 pictures I went to join the other girls on the couch. _

"_So hows everyone been?" I asked sitting next to Christine. _

"_Pregnant." Renee answered patting her swollen tummy. She was huge. _

"_Any week now, yeah?" Paula questioned. _

"_Yup two if she's on time." _

"_Whats her name again?" _

"_Madison." The proud mother said with a grin. _

"_Hmm Madison. Pretty name."_

_My head snapped back to check on the boys in the yard. It was a habit I've developed. When all seemed ok I turned back to the conversation at hand. _

"_Can you believe were all mothers?" I asked feeling really old all of a sudden. _

"_No." Paula said shaking her head. "It feels like just yesterday we were meeting in Mrs. Hanaoka's class in 7th grade."_

_I can still picture that day. We were all new to the school. Our first year in intermediate. Bigger campus, bigger classes, and bigger population. We'd all been having trouble finding our old friends. And it just so happened that we were grouped into the same homeroom without knowing on person each._

_As all the seats in class filled up we ended up sitting together just because no one wanted to sit by Arthur, the geeky boy. And yes that was Arthur Carlin. (He did a 180 from intermediate to high school.)_

_Anyways after being seated together on a big wooden table with those uncomfortable plastic chairs. We hit it off. As time went on we stopped hanging out with our old friends and formed a group all our own. _

_Paula was the pretty blonde girl that everyone loved including the teachers. Renee was the shy one that didn't say much until you got to know her. Christy was the popular one that had all the boys chasing her. And I was the rebellious one that always got in trouble. _

_We lasted as friends all though school and collage and even now with our own families and husbands and children. And now our children are friends, its crazy. I don't feel 29._

"_Can you imagine what its going to be like when these babies grow up?" I asked trying to wrap my head around things. _

"_Oh god!" Paula gasped looking horrified. _

"_When do you think their gonna start having boyfriends and girlfriends?" Renee asked._

"_Never!" I snapped. Not my little boy._

"_Please lets just get through child birth first." Christine suggested rubbing her ever growing tummy._

"_We don't have to worry about that yet. We have over a decade before these issues come up." Renee muttered._

_I laughed. "Yeah but when they do, I'm locking them in their rooms and throwing away the keys."_

"_Ha I wanna see that!"_

_End Flashback_

Ashley P.O.V.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I can barley breath.

Am I dying? No.

I'm looking at my old house that I didn't know still existed. At least I managed to maneuver myself out of the van. It took some time to get those signals from my brain to my limbs. But I finally did it.

What are we doing here. Arn't there like new owners or something?

"Why are we here?" I asked Aunty Lisa. She seemed to be snapping out of a daze as I called her name.

"Don't you listen? I want to show you something." Sorry I don't listen. At least not when I have a head ache thats trying to kill me.

The older brunette approached the house slowly. She took out a set of keys and stuck a gold one into the house lock. It took some juggling and tugging and forcing but the door finally gave and clicked open.

The most nostalgic feeling to date exploded inside me. It felt like stepping into a dead persons house. Almost like the horror movies without the feel of dread. Everything looked the same, just... forgotten.

I couldn't move any slower. I glanced at Spencer who had a calm glowing look. She was smiling and looking just as shocked as the rest of us. But she was also really comforting. And when I looked over at Kyla she was her usual bubbly self. Her hands were holding her heart as she scanned every surface.

I just looked like a tasered fish.

Slowly I stepped into the dark natural lit house. The curtains were all closed and I doubt the electricity was on. So the everything was being lit by the sun trying to make its way past the curtains. Nothing has changed.

We all slowly stepped into the entry way. I automatically took off my slippers and set them on the shoe racks. Top right was always my spot.

As I bent to lay my flip flops down I noticed the old sign.

Please Remove Your Shoes

(Don't take better ones on your way out)

-Mahalo

It was wood and nailed to the wall next to the rack. I had to scrape of a 8 year old layer of dust and dirt but when I did it looked good as new.

I dusted my hands and wiped them on my shirt before standing.

It was kinda dark in here so I went to the nearest window and ripped open the curtains. I wasn't prepared for the cloud of dust but quickly got over it as new light shined brightening up the gloomy structure.

Everyone else followed suit until all possible windows were open. And we were able to wee everything clearer.

It was really dusty. But it matched.

I still didn't know what to think about being here. I think that part of me is broken. After all thats happened I'm shocked I can still speak.

Everywhere I looked things were just how we left it. The old photos were still hanging on the walls, along with all the decoration. The photo I was looking at was taken at the beach right outside the house. Us kids were around 5. I remember that day. Aunty Lisa had just gotten the new Nikon. She put it on self timer and we took a sunset picture on the beach. It was us and our closest friends. In the front You could see me and Kitty. She had her arms around me from behind and was busy whispering in my ear. I don't remember what she said but I thought it was funny. You can see that from the way my head is thrown back in laughter. It was another casual picture. The good kind. The frame was Koa and it was a large printout hanging above a cabinet in the back of the living room, close the picture window. In the cabinet was were we kept all our photo albums. They were tempting me but I wanted to see the rest of the house.

I slowly ventured around towards the kitchen area. Kyla was sitting at the dining table while I glanced around the counter tops and coverts. I had an urge to peak into one of the cabinets so I did. In return I found all our old baby cups and food plates. You know the plastic ones with characters on them. And the plates that keep your food separated. I blame those for the reason I don't like my food to touch.

"This is insane. I never thought we'd see this place again." I muttered to myself. It was to my surprise that Spencer heard me.

"I know what you mean." She said looking around.

"Come." I beckoned. "I wanna see my old room."

I led the way up the creaky stairs. Each step caused a cloud of dust to fly but it was nothing we couldn't handle. I had my left hand clamped firmly around Spencer's. She walked a foot step behind me as I slowly made it down the hall towards my old room.

The door that looked so much bigger before was still the same. I was really into collections. Any thing that I thought was cool I'd obsess over till I had a bunch. I went Pokemon crazy and probably have a million cards stashed somewhere on the other side of this door. I went sign and poster crazy which can be seen by just looking at my door.

The wood door was covered in tin signs. I took my bare hand and brushed of some of the dust.

I had a beach sign that had the word '_Beach_' printed across. And an arrow. Then I had a _Drunk Crossing_ sign. I'm wondering who bought me that.

"_Clothing Optional Beyond This Point_" Spencer said reading of a sign right above the door nob. She giggled and I pushed her lightly.

There were a lot.

_Guys No Shirt_

_No service._

_Girls No Shirt_

_No Problem._

And

_Caution Coconuts Falling_

And

_Island Girl Crossing_

And

_Hula Dancer Parking_

And one of my top favorites

_Hawaiian Time Hours_

_Open: 9 or 10_

_Sometimes 11_

_Mostly 12 or 1_

_Close: 5 or 6_

_Sometimes 4_

_Mostly 2 or 3_

_Closed For:_

_Big Surf_

_Luaus_

_No Like Work_

Spencer and I took a few minutes to read my door. Laughing and pointing out different things. Almost every sign had a story so we stood there for a while.

Finally we entered. The wood creaked at first but smoothened out. Like the rest of the house it was dusty, dark, and a nostalgic. I ran my hand over the old dresser blowing away the dust from the various picture frames. Spencer walked over to the window and opened the drapes.

"Wow." I said shaking my head in awe.

"Look" Spencer handed me a dusty photo. I knew what it was from the frame but I dusted it off anyways.

It was a picture of me and my mom. It was taken at the park on a rare sunday afternoon that she was free. She's holding me in her arms with our heads thrown back in laughter. I have a nose crinkling smile as does she. We look so happy.

We were so happy.

"I remember this." I said to myself and Spencer. "We were so happy to spend the day together. Mom and I were playing around while Kyla and dad... Raife... took... the... pict- Oh gosh." I said. The realization just sunk in that... that... that you know.

"Everything is so messed up." I sobbed into my hands. Soon warm arms were engulfing me and I nuzzled into her neck.

"I know I told you this but, I'm here when your ready to talk." Spencer whispered.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

x x x

So once again that was a filler. And since most of you probably don't care about what I write in these little AN's I'll stop here. Sorry if I annoy you with these. I annoy myself too :P And the signs on Ashley's door are real. I have a few.

**Thanks for reading and reviews are very much welcomed.**


	20. I'll Be

A/N: Sorry to all you who have been waiting.

bigbearcat- Don't worry I appreciate your comment about Spashley. I was afraid that would happen I realized it too so in a chapter or two things are gonna speed up.

lileyfan1415- Thanks for your review your thoughts are encouraging. Lets see what happens. :D

Charlee- No worried I understand the whole falling behind thing. Ive been doing it too. I'm glad you liked that lol I'm pretty sure it wasn't expected lol. I know its a little confusing but things will clear up. Christine had managed to keep a really good secret. Haha I'm glad you caught the little christine hint. And thanks for reviewing.

yuckmedicine - Thank you for your help and for your review. I don't remember if I told you this but every character mentioned should make at least a small apperace along the line. This is gonna be a longer story. Hope you don't mind.

dttdemon- Haha thanks for the review and oops. I forgot about that little invention time detail with the SD card. i googled it and your right I think it said 1999. I guess aunty lisa was ahead of her time lol. I'll fix it. Thanks for reading and pointing out my mistake. It was nice of you to tell me.

Idwalkthroughhell4u- I wrote this already but it didn't want to come up sorry. Well anyways thanks for your review I love the like always. You are one of my most consistent. Um this always happens to me i know what I want to say till I have to say it. Oh right I'll do my best to write something epic lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this. If you haven't already read. Lol sorry and thanks.

x x x

Chapter 20 "I'll Be"

"_I'm ready."_

Spencer looked shocked but satisfied. I could tell its been slowly eating at her. She's been wanting to know my story. And as paranoid as I've been I want to tell it. I needed someone to vent to and spencer was that someone. I couldn't do this with Kyla. I'm her person to confide in. It doesn't work both ways with her.

Spencer nodded for me to start and came over to sit behind me. She herself between me and the wall, opening her legs for me to sit between. Warm safe arms wrapped around my torso and leaned fully into her touch.

My belly erupted. Little aerials were firing in the pit of my stomach. They were tingly and felt really good. I knew it was spencer that set the ignition to these feelings. I wonder if she felt them too.

I couldn't help noticing the way her body fit mine just perfect. The feel of our thin shirts pressed together felt amazing. I almost wanted the border gone so I could feel her skin fully on me. I caught myself mid thought and mentally slapped myself. This was my best friend. And I'm getting seriously side tracked.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Ugh no more deep breaths. The floor and stuff is all dusty.

Spencer giggled and wrapped me tighter into her.

"Mmm." I whimpered.

"Bless you" She giggled out next to my ear. I smiled and thanked her.

Ok ok I can do this. I can tell her my story. My horrible story. The horific story that'll cause her to fear me. Or hate me. Or both. Oh gosh.

"Ash stop psyching yourself out." Spencer said to me firmly.

Alright alright.

"Were do I start?" I questioned.

"How about the beginning." She answered resting her head on my shoulder.

"Ok." I waited for words to come but I didn't know how to start. I didn't want to blurt anything but I needed to speak.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked.

I nodded.

I had to. Is it normal to be this nervous?

I tried again but we ended up sitting in silence once more.

"How about you tell me something about you. Then I'll say something about me." Spencer suggested. It was like trying to coax the shy kid in class away from mommy.

"Ok."

A simple gentle kiss was placed on my head and the fireworks started to go of two or thee at a time. At least gave me enough courage to start.

"I told you how my mom turned into a total bitch?" She nodded her yes. "It lasted a long time. From when we were around 9 to 13 when Kyla and I finally ran away. In the mean time I did some things I'm not to proud of either." I took a breath and wiped away the tears. "I was horrible kitty no better than her. At the time I thought it wasn't to bad and that I was old enough to do everything, I did but I wasn't. Your gonna hate me when I tell you this. I even hate me." I said the last part softly but she heard anyways being so close and all.

"Angel I could never hate you. I can be really really mad at you but I could never hate you." She said with such conviction I almost believed it.

"Don't say never. I mean aren't you the Justin Bieber fan." I joked in an attempt to escape the awkwardness.

"Thats not how the saying goes. And I could never not hate you. Any better?" She asked snuggling into my neck.

"No. Thats the same thing." I countered.

"Thats cause I mean it." She shot back.

My eyebrows furrowed. "That makes no sense."

She didn't respond instead her hand touched my cheek and her mouth placed as soft lingering kiss on the soft skin. "I love you Ashley. Nothing will ever change that." Her eyes held depth. Deeper than the deepest ocean. I felt the same so I couldn't question.

"I love you too." I said shedding a few stray tears. She wiped them up with her hand that was still on my cheek.

"So tell me. Try me. What did you do in LA." She asked in a way that I couldn't deny.

"I did the typical. Drank to much. Slept around to much. I even took drugs." I said in such a hurt voice. She saw the pain in my eyes and did her best to lighten the mood.

"At least you didn't kill anyone." No but I watched someone get killed. There were more than Jordan on different occasions. A stray bullet and a scream cut short. Considering the crowed I hung out with it wasn't a surprise.

"I did all that other stuff. And I kept doing for a long time. Spencer I lost my virginity at age 13. I took anything I could get my hands on, and I ended way to many nights drunk." I tried to make her understand. I didn't want her to hate me. I just didn't understand how someone as sweet and perfect as Spencer was still here. Sitting on the dirty ground with her warm arms locked around my torso.

"I don't hate you. I know that i will never be able to fully understand what you went through, but I know that I will be there for what ever it is. And you stopped that stuff to right? After you got away from Christine." I lowered my eyes at her strong heart touching words.

"I stopped most of it. I had to take care of Kyla-"

"See!" Spencer said cutting me off. She only wants to see the good in me. Its actually nice, if not a little frustrating.

"Kitty look in my backpack. Find the metal container wrapped in cloth." I said in a whisper.

She looked at me questioningly but thats all I said. Slowly the zipped of my dirty old bag was pulled down and she fished through all the junk for the pills. When her hands found the container she didn't get it right away. She shook it and it rattled but still her face stayed blank. Slowly the metal was unwrapped and the case was opened.

She dumped the pills on the floor to see what everything was.

"What are these." She asked fingering a blue pill with one hand and shaking a small bag full of white powder.

"A lot of things. Xanax, Ecstasy, LSD, a little coke, and some pot." I said pointing to each item.

"Are you still taking?" She asked keeping her eyes on the drugs.

"Not since I came here." I said truthfully. The last time I touched the box was at Clays house. It was right after that very traumatic experience with Carmen.

"Then get rid of them." She finally looked me in the eyes. Her face showed nothing but concern and love. I didn't get it.

"You don't care?" I asked baffled by what seemed never ending love and kindness. This wasn't how i expected this to go. I like it much better than my erratic nonsensical imagination, but wow.

"Of course I care. But I understand the drug thing." Spencer placed her hand in mine as her other one picked up the scattered pills.

"How?" I questioned. I can never picture Spencer doing any sort of drug.

"During Glen's senior year at high school he tore his ACL. He got hooked on pain killers. It was around 3 years ago. At the time mom and dad were starting to have problems and it was obvious they weren't doing anything about it. Then he lost his scholarship since he couldn't play basketball anymore. Things got to the point were he was arrested." Wow Klutz. Spencer was tearing up a little and this time I comforted her.

Our new position to sit in was with out limbs tangled, heads together, and hands locked, while we leaned agains the wall.

"I never told anyone about that before." She admitted.

The comfort goes both ways.

"Was it scary?" I asked the obvious question knowing she wasn't going to snap at me.

"Yeah. But thats why I'm not mad at you for taking drugs."

"Thank you. But how do you trust me?" I asked genuinely wanting to know.

"Have you had random sex or gotten drunk since you came here?"

"No. But its not like I had much time." I was confused, weren't we talking about drugs.

"Then what about pills. Things have been hectic and popping one takes less than a minute. I saw you with the Motrin." The blonde questioned with a sly smirk.

"No. But what does that prove?" I asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed. "I trust you ok." She said firmly leaving me no room to counter again. "I don't hate you Ashley. If you keep talking like this we may have a problem though." She playfully whispered poking my ribs. I cowered away unable to keep the smile of my face.

Breathing now was like taking a breath of fresh air. I can't believe I stressed over that.

"Ok no tell me something about you." I said gazing at my beautiful friend. You can't look at her face and not want to smile you face off.

"What do want to know? Im not that interesting." She scoffed.

I disagree completely. "Spencer you are very interesting." I said bringing her face closer to mine.

She blushed but stayed quiet.

"Tell me about boyfriends stuff like that then." I said teasingly. The thought of a boyfriend for Spencer felt like stab deflating my heart. I pushed it to the side. My curious side was taking over.

"I haven't." Huh?

I sent her a questioning look and she blushed again.

"I'm a virgin." She mumbled. For the sake of my life i couldn't contain the smile that covered my face.

"Yeah I know its geeky and-" She tried to say but I cut her off.

"I think its great. I wish I was still a virgin." I said honestly. Sex is good and all. I just wish I did it with someone I loved rather than some random 8th grade boy in my LA middle school. I was 6th grade, dumb, and thinking I knew everything.

"You could always do that reborn thing." Spencer joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh... no." I'm not into that crazy religious thing. Plus your physically not a virgin, so no. "No boyfriends?" I asked. I hoped.

"No nothing serious. Mom and dad are kinda strict but I've had a few mall dates and stuff. Nothing big or special." She said shaking it off. My heart leaped again.

"Ash can I ask you something." Spencer asked not meeting my face.

"Anything isn't that what were doing?" I tried to make her feel more comfortable but she didn't budge.

"Um how did you know you were gay?" She mumbled. I had to think twice and pause before I answered. It was not the question I was expecting but it was something we hadn't fully covered yet.

"I just did I guess. I call myself gay but I've been with guys, I just prefer girls." I explained.

"But how did you know?" She asked louder but still at the wood.

"I guess it was like this. I walked around the mall and saw a few hot boys that would hit on me and we'd talk and stuff. They were cute and muscular and stuff but there was never a need or really a want to be with them. Then a girl would pass by and I'd notice her body more, her face more, and I'd picture us and it would feel natural. I just knew what I wanted and went for it." I used as many hand gestures as I could to try and get her to understand. Its hard to put into words. It just is.

"No second thoughts or questioning?"

"Not really. I knew what I wanted and I went for it."

"You weren't even worried of what people or friends would think?" She finally met my face and her expression wasn't just curious. It was thoughtful. And I didn't know how to interpret that.

"No. I only really cared about Kyla and our friends Chelsea and Clay. They took it fine and they were all that mattered to me. If other people didn't except it they're not my friends" I know its easier said than done but to me it was that easy. I couldn't care less about what Duck and Carmen think.

"What about random people on the street. The ones that glare and give you snide comments." She asked with triangle eyes. She looked almost troubled. I didn't get it.

"They are exactly that, strangers. The odds of seeing the same random person in all of LA more than once or twice is a bit slim. Plus I was happy being who I was and these people knew nothing about me."

"Thats really great Ash." She said smiling. I still didn't get a good idea of why she was asking but it was probably nothing. She was just curious.

"Tell me what it was like living on the streets at 13. Thats so young." Spencer said changing the subject.

"It was hard. For the first year we came and went from our friends place. Chelsea. She was really great. She and Clay offered to house us too but I couldn't let them. They always helped out though. We'd eat over at their place and stuff like that." They really are great friends. I still can't believe I ever doubted them.

"What about when you weren't with them?" She asked intrigued.

"We did a lot of things. Abandoned buildings, hostels, friends houses. We didn't really stay one place for too long."

"How did you get by with transportation and food and stuff."

"Busses were very popular." I hate them though. "I did drive illegally for a while." Actually now that I think about it, I don't have a license at this moment. "Um, fast food places have dollar menus and stuff like that. And I was able to work for cash and whatever else we needed."

"Your incredible. You know that?" Spencer said in awe.

"What?"

"If I were in your position I'd be crying my eyes out within a day. I'd never last a week much less 4 years."

I didn't see the grandness in all this. But Spencer obviously did. I just smiled and cuddled up next to her. My head fit perfectly into her neck.

"How are your parents doing?" I asked.

"Ok I guess. With everything going on they haven't had much time to argue." Kitty shrugged and breathed out heavily.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." I always thought of Arthur and Paula as Hawaii's power couple. I mean they were so mushy when we were kids. It was crazy.

"I don't really know. I guess they grew apart and stuff." The blonde said solemnly. Her parents splitting was one thing but having partners already was another. When my mom and dad had their brief split it was hell.

"Do you like their other... _friends._" I asked carefully.

"They're... ok" Spencer answered with a disgusted face.

"I'll take that facial expression as a 'no'." I said poking her cheek.

She sighed. "I don't really know Ben, moms boyfriend. But I know I don't like Jozy my dads girlfriend. She's so needy and self centered and you have to know her its just... UGH." She groaned.

"I know what you mean. When my mom used to date all those guys in LA. I hated them all. Half because they were dicks, but the other half cause I felt like they were replacing me and my sister and especially my da- Raife..." This is so messed up.

"Ashley you can still call him dad." Spencer informed me.

"He's my uncle." I asnwered obviously.

"He raised you like a daughter, and you cared about him like a father. Its fine to call him dad. If i ever found out Arthur wasn't my dad that wouldn't stop me." Spencer said.

I nodded. "Your right."

"Thank you Spence. I've been needing someone to talk to. Its been eating at me for a long time. I can't really confide in my sister all that much." I had my hand on hers and placed a thank you kiss on her inner wrist.

"Thats why I'm the one for you- I mean _here_ for you." She corrected quickly.

"I know what you mean. The same goes for me."

We smiled at each other for a little. My heart can just swell and beat and explode when I look at her. It always makes me happy to see those bright blue eyes and plump pink lips. I love her rosy cheeks. Everything about her is so kissable and I just find my self wanting to kiss her all the time. My bare toes curled up at the thought and I extinguished it from my brain.

Somehow it didn't feel just friendly anymore. And I didn't understand that.

"Do you remember how we made our nicknames?" Spencer asked all of a sudden. I smiled a yes.

"How could I forget. I called you kitty cause your soft and sweet till something gets you riled up. Then the claws come out." I said lightly scratching her ticklish neck.

"And I call you angel cause everyone is so convinced your a spawn of the devil. But you were always my angel." Spencer said kissing my forehead. I got lost in the sweet short gesture.

We smiled fondly at each other again.

"I have one more confession." Spencer said shyly.

"Yeah?" I asked raising one eyebrow at her.

"The reason my mom didn't have the key to this house and why we had to stop at aunty Lisa's place is cause I kinda stole when I was 9. I was scared they were gonna sell it or something so I stole the key thinking if they didn't have a way to open it no one could live in it till you came back." She admitted shyly. I laughed. I couldn't help it. I can just imagine a little Spencer sneaking into Paula's purse and taking the key away. I bet she hid it in that crazy little pencil box we kept on her little porch. There was this little dip were the wall met the concrete and it was the perfect place to stash the little box. I even painted it to look like the porch floor.

"I stashed it in our secret hiding spot." She said making me giggle even harder.

"Thats sweet." I commented.

I pulled her to me and tossed us both to the floor pinning her under me.

She is so gorgeous.

"I always called hawaii home and LA LA cause I felt that if LA was my home then I wasn't with you." I said softly as I held her pinned beneath my body. She made to real try to move.

"Ash?" She questioned with big blue orbs.

"Hmm?"

"Your so cheesy." She stated. I giggled and buried my face into her neck. I didn't want her to see my reddened cheeks.

"Only for you." I mumbled into her.

We stayed like that for a while. I can not and will probably never be able to get over her beauty. I just love being with her. My heart swells up and my stomach puts on explosive shows and I just feel all around better.

We were now eye to eye and nose to nose and mouth to mouth. Our faces were mere inches apart. I swallowed visibly feeling the magnetic pull towards her.

"Do you wanna finish exploring?" She asked breaking our trance.

I nodded unable to form real words.

I got off of her and pushed myself to my feet. I swear I heard a whimper as the warmth left us both. Neither spoke as we dusted of our clothes.

"Spence look. Its my old toy chest." I said walking towards the item sitting sadly covered in dust in the corner.

I unlocked it letting out a cloud of dust. I'm going to need vitamin C after this.

"Look its all your stuffed animals." Spencer squealed and picked up a beat up lion with cut whiskers and a missing tail. "Butter!" She said calling him by name.

I smiled and hugged him close. One of my many favorites. Believe it or not but they all have a story to them. Butter is a firefighter and he lost his tail helping a group of kittens and puppies out of a burning doghouse. That was my excuse when His tail fell off. I was so sad but Spencer took it home and she and my mom surprised me by sowing him up. After that me and Spencer came up with that crazy story. We reenacted it more than once too.

"And Cody!" I smiled picking up the Honolulu Zoo tiger. His whiskers were really twisted. His story was that he was the runt and got bullied. Spencer and I rescued him from the very bottom of the toy box in the store. The blonde even bought him for me knowing my love with these stuffed toys. She didn't even get herself one.

I picked up a bunch of them and hugged them close. I missed them. In my arms I had Piggy Boo a pig from Barnes And Noble book store, Junior the Waikiki dog that I got with my own money, and many more.

"You were so obsessed with these." Spencer said laughing at me. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture.

"Yes I am." I admitted. Stuffed animals were my weakness. Those and pretty blonde girls with names that start with S and end with pencer.

"ASHLEY! SPENCER!" A voice shouted from down stairs.

"YEAH!" I shouted back.

"COME DOWN HERE YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

"OK!" I replied.

"HURRY!"

"Lets go before she breaks the house." I said jokingly. Spencer giggled and threw the abandoned toys on my really tiny bed. Then we skipped, hopped, and playfully pushed each other down the stairs.

"Whats up?" I asked noticing the hall lights were on. Someone must have went to the break panel.

"Look look look!" Both my sister and aunty Lisa said pointing towards the Tv.

Oh my god! It was an old home movie. Featuring Spencer and I as 6 year olds covered in flour clumsily holding miniature rolling pins and wearing matching aprons.

"And Who are you making these pies for?" A voice behind the camera asked. It sounded like aunty Lisa, no surprise.

"Mine is for Spencer." Mini me said rolling the pin on a piece of dough. I watched as I grabbed more flour and sprinkled it on the pin. Then I proceeded to wipe my face with the same hand.

"And mine is for Ashley." Spencer squeaked next to me.

"Oh anyone else?" Aunty Lisa asked in a teasing voice.

"Yeah. Um all the older people will have big pies for them to share and the kids get small ones so they can eat it all." I said not taking my eyes of the dough.

Spencer next to me started to pound her rolling pin into the helpless ball of flour. There were a few muted thuds and the dough started to flatten.

"Sweetie why don't you try it this way." Aunty Lisa said dropping the camera. Her voice was a little worried as she watched the young blond hammer her soon to be dessert.

"Ok." The camera women sighed picking up the device. "Looks like you girls have a lot of pies to make." She said in a voice you'd use for a kid.

"So whats the first step in making the crust?" She questioned.

"First you put the dough in the pan." Spencer answered with a demonstration.

"You have to do it gently." I added as I did my own.

"Cause you don't want it to tear. The filling is gonna fall out everywhere." Spencer said. She opened her arms wide in the air as she said everywhere.

"All up there too?" Aunty Lisa teased.

Spencer nodded seriously. "Everywhere."

"Then you cut of the extra parts." I said showing the camera my butter knife. Both me and Spencer cut around the edges to get all the excess dough off.

"Alright now! You have to poke holes." I showed the fork then went to poking the pie.

"You wanna poke everywhere, on the sides and on the bottom."

"Yeah cause no one wants to eat air." I said matter-of-fact.

_Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab._

"Alright sweeties I think thats enough holes." Aunty Lisa said frantically from behind the camera. "Oh boy." Was mumbled from behind the camera and the tape cut off as she ran over to stop us from killing it.

Aunty Lisa paused the tape with all of us laughing our asses off.

"No one wants to eat air!" Spencer quoted.

I took my air roller and started to pummeled my air dough. It was a poor imitation of her and the pie crust.

"Thats to hilarious" Kyla commented wiping away the forming wetness in her eyes.

"Theres a whole cabinet full of these VHS tapes. I was wondering a few years back were all the home movies went and now I know." Aunty Lisa said.

"Can we watch them?" I asked.

"Sure. But we gotta do it here cause I don't have my VHS anymore and I don't know how to undo this one."

"Thats fine. I actually don't mind staying here for a while." I said gazing around the house. I felt at home.

"Me too. I almost don't want to leave." Kyla admitted.

"I agree." Spencer said speaking up.

"Well if you guys really want to with stand the dust and stuff we can stay over." Aunty Lisa said.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Its still your house. I'll just call Paula and tell her were here. Maybe they'll join us."

We watched another short movie clip. This one was me and Kyla. We were standing in front of the Tv in diapers dancing to whatever was playing. I think it was Telly Tubbies. We were young like two or one even.

"Will you girls be alright here. I wanna stop at the house and grab some stuff. Do any of you need anything?" Aunty asked returning to the room.

"I might go with you I want a change of clothes." Kyla said standing up to follow.

"If Kyla goes she can get me stuff too." I said smugly. My sister shot me a dirty look but complied.

"And if my mom is coming she can bring my stuff." Spencer said from behind.

"Alright so if you girls need anything call. We'll probably stop by the market on our way here. Keys on the counter, I'm gonna lock the door so let us in when we knock."

"Ok!" We shouted back right before the door slammed shut.

"So what, do wanna watch more." I asked the blonde pointing towards the Tv.

"Nah lets wait till everyone else shows up. How about we finish our exploring." She suggested.

"I like that idea." I said playfully.

"Lead the way."

I walked through the house peaking in and out of various rooms. We had a pretty big room. Spencer and I played a mock game of tag as we ran through the rooms. I tagged her or pinched her even kissed her and she'd come after me. We were running around tables and couches and crawling. It was all fun and games.

Finally we ended up in the music room.

"Its my mom's old guitar." I said walking over to the dusty wooden instrument. I picked it up and blew of some grime.

I love these things, not that I ever get to play them much.

"Do you know how to play?" Spencer asked sitting on the baby grand bench.

"A little." I replied trying to tune it. "I learned the basics and a few little things. I know chords but I can't remember them all."

"I wanna hear you." Spencer said leaning forward.

"I might sound horrible." I warned. She just shook her head telling me there was no getting out of this.

I thought for a second about what to play. I didn't get much chance in LA to learn new songs and stuff so i guess I'd go with an old on. Before I left my mom was helping me learn something that wasn't to hard. It had just 3 chords I think.

I took a mental deep breath. Too dusty to take a real one. I did a few practice strums them prepared myself. I smiled at what I was about to play for the unsuspecting blonde.

"Sugar!" I strummed and sang. "Oh honey honey."

Spencer recognized it instantly. She smiled widely at me and swayed to the beat.

"You are my candy giiiiiirl." I held the note with my head in the air for show. "And you got me wanting you." I had to look back at my hands as I almost missed a beat.

"Honey." I winked. "Oh sugar sugar. You are my candy giiiiirl. And you got me wanting yoooou"

Spencer laughed as I blew her a kiss.

"I just cant believe the loooveliness of loving yoou."

D G A, I reminded myself. Not in that exact order but those are the chords.

"I just can't believe its truue" I added in a smaller background voice. Spencer giggled and shook her head at me. In other words she thinks I'm crazy. Then Again I am the one sining Sugar Sugar by the Archies.

"I just can't believe the wooonder of this feeling too." I sung with my eyes partially closed as I had to look at my hands. But I wanted to give the appearance of being really into it. Which I was.

"I just can't believe its truue." My background.

"Ahhh Sugaar!" I said in the best imitation I could. "Oh honey honey!" I nodded to the beat.

"You are my candy gi-i-irl." I messed up the guitar. So I pushed it to the side and just improvised.

"Ba Ba Ba" I imitated the music.

"And you got me-" I pointed to my self while walking closer to the piano bench. "Wanting yooou!" I pointed to Spencer ending my attempt at singing for her.

She was laughing with her head thrown back as I got up from my knees.

"Don't laugh I did my best." I said teasingly.

"Sorry Ash. But that was insanely funny and cute." She said through laughing spurts.

Cute? Should I be insulted. "Cute?" I asked flatly.

"Yes it was cute. Your cute." She clarified.

Ok now I can go off on a pointless tirade but you know what. I wont cause if Spencer thinks I'm cute. I must be cute. At least to her. Which is all that matters. At least.

"Does big bad Davies not like being called cute?" She questioned. I fake pouted.

"I don't mind for you." I said grinning.

She giggled. "Good cause you are cute. Cute, adorable, Loving, sweet, and darling." She said naming of a thesaurus.

I gave her my best pout.

"Cute does mean Clever of Cunning." She informed.

"Really?" I didn't know.

"Yeah. Especially in a self seeking or superficial way." She added.

"Way to kill an ego." I commented cradling the bruised character trait.

She kissed my temple. "All better."

I couldn't speak I was mush. Involuntary mush. Just like mud, or overly wet clay.

We were stuck in another one of those gazing moments.

"Your voice is amazing Angel. I didn't know you could sing like _that_."

I blushed. Spencer got me to blush. "You've heard me sing before."

She scoffed. "When were 8 doesn't count."

"How about the other day at your house with your family." I threw back.

"Ash I couldn't even hear myself over Glen's tone deaf squealing and chanting." She stated flatly.

"Well thank you then." I replied graciously.

"You are very welcome much." She furrowed her eyebrows. "No. Welcome very mu-..." She pulled a funny puzzled look. "Never mind its something like that."

We laughed again.

Suddenly the bench Spencer had been sitting on creaked and shuffled open. The top cover had slip out. I could see the hiding sheet music and so I slowly went over to pick up the scraps and see what we had in there.

As I sorted through the papers I picked up the one fallen one.

It was Davy by Carly Simon. My heart instantly dropped. This was the one and only song my mother Christine used to play on her guitar. Her favorite song. A song I'd grown to love, and also grown to hate.

Spencers and touched mine and she slowly lowered the paper to the bench and placed it on top.

"Dance with me." She said pulling me out of my slump.

"Theres no music." I said obviously.

"Hmm." Spencer looked from left to right. "I guess not. But that just means you have to sing to me."

"Oh it does?" I say teasingly. I placed my hands on her waist and she put hers on my upper arm.

"Yup."

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful. Stop me from stealing my breath." I tucked a strand of hair from her her face behind her ear. Now I could look into her blue eyes without a thing in the way.

"Emeralds form mountains thrust towards the sky. Never revealing their depth." She blushed as I grazed her cheek with my thumb.

"Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartbreak that hangs from above." As I sang I pulled her into me at 'tell me'. I spun her around at 'dress me up' and held her tight at 'trappings of love'. We swayed together with out foreheads touching at 'captivated'. And I danced around her at 'heartbreak that hangs from above'.

Spencer pulled me so that we were pressed against each other. A paper wouldn't fall it if was stuck between us. Her head rested on my shoulder and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I sang into her ear with my hands holding her tight.

"III'll bee your crying shoooulder-er

II'll be looves suiciiiide.

III'll bee better when I'm oolder-er.

II'll be the greatest fan of you liiife."

I actually don't remember the rest of the song but it didn't matter. We continued to dance to the imaginary music. The one only we could hear.

This felt so right. It felt a little different but it was good. It made sense and no sense at the same time. Theres no way to describe it. Its just us.

"That was beautiful." Spencer whispered pulling away slightly so that she could look at my face.

"Your beautiful." I said. I don't think I meant to say it. I know I thought it but it wasn't supposed to make it past my lips.

Knock Knock Knock.

Before anything else could happen. Not that anything else would have happened?

...

Aunty Lisa was at the door and we had to let her in the house again.

"Thats um-" I said in a horse whisper.

"yeah." Spencer breathed her face flushed. She mumbled something really soft then shook her head. "We should um-"

"MmHmm." I said finally releasing her.

Knock Knock Knock.

We were stuck looking at each other each trying to read the other while we didn't even understand our own selves.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Finally I really did it and pulled away completely to answer the door. Spencer was a few paces behind me. I stumbled to the entrance on jello legs.

"Sorry." I said opening the door.

"Geez where were you guys? It took forever." Aunty Lisa commented as she walked in with bag upon bag of groceries.

Kyla followed lugging a backpack and a giant bag of steaks.

"We were in the libraTv room." Spencer and I said at the same time. She said Tv. While I said Library.

"The what?" Aunty Lisa asked putting the items on the kitchen island.

"The music room." I blurted feeling guilty. Why did we lie the first time. And why did I feel guilty.

I glanced at Spencer and she had the same partially dazed but confused expression. She was busy fiddling with her fingers looking just as embarrassed as me.

Whats wrong with us

x x x

Ok if I forgot anything tell me. I think they had a pretty good conversation but It really matters what you think. Ok I realize Spashley slowed down. Don't worry hang in there! Were getting close we've made it 20 chapters. I can't be that mean and draw it out for another 20! At least I hope not.

**READ Please**: I finally thought of something to thank you all for helping me pass 100 reviews. Kinda late but how would you feel about a Spashley sex scene when it happens. I was thinking about it but i don't know.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. All reviews are cherished :D


End file.
